


Супергерои

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 66,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый когда-то думал о побеге из дома. Этот момент наступил у Тони. Он шатался по городу около недели, когда нелегкая занесла его на Бруклинский мост, где на краю стоял какой-то парень. Придется выручать беднягу с его странными друзьями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ветер в голове

**Author's Note:**

> Мой пе-е-е-ервый фанфик по Мстителям, который я все грозилась удалить к ебени матери, но вот он тут.
> 
> Все совпадения с реальными людьми и событиями случайны.
> 
> Бета: [GooD_EnougH](https://ficbook.net/authors/98434)  
> Бета: [Сверхоман](https://ficbook.net/authors/244581)

Что может быть прекрасней ветра? Подставьте лицо в окно и почувствуйте холодный поток воздуха. Пустота. Вам хорошо? Хорошо чувствовать себя пустым? Легче, возможно. 

Он все решил. Этот мост должен стать последним решением. Он закрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает утренний свежий воздух. Какой эпичный момент, не правда ли? Неожиданный звук портит настрой на прекрасное падение. Он оборачивает голову. 

Нет, ничего необычного. Человек. На планете их миллионы. Мужчина странно на него смотрит. Его взгляд не ужасающий, не удивленный, скорее заинтересованный. Так смотрят туристы на экскурсовода, который рассказывает о чем-то, что люди, скорее всего, никогда не увидят у себя. Он спокойно и шумно пил что-то из пластикового стаканчика с крышкой и трубочкой. 

Парень смотрел на туриста более чем удивленно. Поморщившись, он отвернулся обратно и устремил взор вниз. Тот не оторвал взгляд, не двигался, не подходил и ничего не говорил, как обычно это происходит. Он просто предвкушал предстоящее шоу. Чувствовать взгляд на себе парень больше не смог и опять повернулся к наблюдателю с вопросом в глазах. В такой, можно сказать, интимный момент, требующий уединения, нужно оставить человека одного, разве нет? Мужчина даже игриво наклонил голову.

— Что?! — наконец не выдержал парень.  
— Ничего, — смутился мужчина.

Парень, что смотрит сейчас вниз, был в дешевых джинсах, в синей рубашке в клетку и затертых, грязных кроссовках. Кожаная коричневая куртка была расстегнута и развевалась от сильного ветра, что бушевал внизу над водой пролива Ист-Ривер.

— Ты, типа, прыгать собрался? — мужчина в толстовке подошёл к перилам и посмотрел вниз.  
— Да, — твердо ответил блондин.  
— Прям в воду? — поднял брови незнакомец.  
— Да, — поморщился парень в куртке.  
— Она же грязная! — с отвращением произнес визави.  
— Думаю, мне будет плевать, когда помру, — заметил парень.  
— Не умрешь, — вдруг сказал человек и опять шумно отпил немного напитка.  
— Почему?   
— Скорее всего, ты просто сломаешь позвоночник. Инвалидная коляска, — пожал плечами тот.  
— Учту, — парень выпрямил спину и попытался сделать гордый вид.  
— А что случилось-то?   
— Что ты ко мне пристал?  
— А что я буду говорить репортерам? Я же, типа, очевидец, - вполне серьёзно ответил брюнет.  
— Скажем так, я по уши в долгах и проблемах, — коротко объяснил парень.  
— Особенный нашёлся, — хмыкнул незнакомец.   
— Не тебе судить.

Мужчина пожал плечами и согласился. 

— Ну, чего встал? — скучающе спросил прохожий.  
— Готовлюсь, — раздражено ответил парень.  
— Перед смертью не надышишься, — понимающе вздохнул тот. — Слушай, это, раз тебе, в принципе, уже плевать, может, есть последнее желание? Передать там чего-нибудь. Фотография, мобильник, признание девушке, извинения перед папочкой?

В ответ на это парень нездорово рассмеялся и выпрямился, теперь держась только одной рукой.

— Ну хоть что-нибудь есть? — аккуратно повторил «турист», нервно сглотнув.  
— Да ни черта у меня нет, — хмыкнул парень в куртке, всматриваясь вниз.  
— Слушай, тебя как звать-то?   
— Стив, — ответил парень.  
— Стив. Стивен. Отличное имя. А меня Эдвард. Слушай, крепыш, давай поговорим. Ну зачем тебе это, а?   
— Не подходи, — сурово предупредил Стив, заметив его приближение.  
— Ладно-ладно. Только, Стив… я знаю, жизнь то еще дерьмо, я понимаю. И порой ты думаешь, что вот сейчас если это не получится, то всё, конец света, сброшусь с моста и все такое. А по дороге потом просишь какое-нибудь чудо, ну хоть что-нибудь такое. Но нет этих чудес, понимаешь? Нет и всё. Самому все приходится делать. И, хэй, а ты вообще верующий? Так-то в рай не попадешь, ага. И знаешь, ну ей-богу, вода грязная, а утопленники вообще сами по себе не очень-то выглядят. Самому не жалко такую красоту портить? Смотри, какие у тебя глазки красивые, ну.  
— Ты псих? — недоумевающе посмотрел на него Стив.  
— Есть немного.  
— Отойди! — грозно воскликнул Стив, когда собеседник был уже в двух шагах от него.   
— Ну и ладно. Прыгай, черт с тобой.  
— Вот и прыгну!  
— Вот и прыгай.

Стив оскорблено отвернулся и глубоко вздохнул. Если не жизнь, но этот тип его уж точно достал. В этот же момент Эдвард подскочил и сильно дернул его за куртку, и Стив нехило приложился затылком о железный шпренгель моста. 

Следующие несколько минут выпали из памяти, и Стив не смог понять, как оказался лежащим на дороге и почему на него машет кепкой этот псих, как его там…

— Ты… ударил меня, — промямлил он.  
— Нет, это случайно, я не виноват, — оправдался Эдвард.   
— Нет, виноват, — возразил Стив, просто чтобы что-то возразить.   
— Ладно, я виноват, что ты такая дылда, — удручающе выдохнул Эдвард, встав на ноги. — Тошнит?  
— Немного, — ответил Стив.  
— Тогда пошли, мне надо выпить.


	2. Все выше и выше

Тони проснулся. Это он точно понимал. Только почему не открываются глаза? Они слиплись совершенно, открыть не получается. Щекой он чувствовал приятную поверхность пушистого пледа. Лежать на кровати одетым и в обуви было неудобно. Поэтому, как бы ни был приятен плед, необходимо встать. Эта идея провалилась. Эдвард упал с низкой кровати и, чертыхнувшись, все же смог открыть глаза. Медленно, сначала правый, потом левый, потом опять правый, и сразу оба. 

Потолок был белым и ровным. Не самый приятный в мире звук заставил мужчину отвлечься от разглядывания потолка. Кого-то тошнило. И, по звукам, прилично. Тони приподнялся на локтях, с трудом заставил мозг сфокусировать взгляд и мысли и начать соображать, что вообще происходит. Обстановка вокруг была бедной, но уютной. Оказалось, что он упал не с кровати, а с большого дивана, накрытого желтым пледом. Большим таким, с кисточками на концах. 

Квадратная комната-студия. В трех шагах кухонька с холодильником, увешанным бумажками и глупыми магнитиками, дешевой плитой, пятью кухонными тумбами со шкафчиками на стенах и маленьким чайником. Недалеко небольшая лестница на второй этаж. Рабочее место состояло всего лишь из деревянного стола с кучей исписанных бумажек на нем и вокруг. Вдруг из двери рядом с лестницей вышел новый знакомый. Вид у него был не самый свежий. Он вытер губу и облегченно выдохнул. 

— Доброе утро, — хрипло поприветствовал его Стив.  
— Бывало и лучше, — вяло ответил Тони и сел на полу, потерев глаза. — Где мы?  
— У меня в квартире, — ответил Стив и направился за стаканом воды. — Хотя, меня сегодня выгонят, так что... 

Стив облокотился на столешницу и приложил стакан ко лбу. Тем временем Тони уже встал, пошатываясь, и сел на высокий барный стул.

— Выгонят?   
— Я же говорил, долги. Это съёмная квартира, — Стив изо всех сил старался не закрывать надолго глаза.  
— Долги… И сколько, в общем, ты должен? — Тони наконец получил заветный стакан воды.  
— В общем… восемьсот двадцать шесть долларов, — сказал Стив, и опять открыл глаза, смотря на гостя.  
— Ты оценил свою жизнь в восемьсот двадцать шесть долларов? — умиленно посмотрел на хозяина квартиры Тони.  
— Господи... — вдруг заскулил Стивен, закрыв ладонями лицо.   
— Притормози, парень. Я понимаю, что с похмелья очень тянет на самоуничижение и нытьё, но давай без этого, — Тони поставил пустой стакан на стол.  
— Ты помнишь что-нибудь? — вдруг спросил Стив.  
— Неа, — легко ответил собеседник. Он не видел ничего необычного или странного, для него похмелье стало в порядке вещей за последний месяц. — Пришли в бар, я заказал абсент и всё.  
— Ужас. Я никогда не просыпался в шесть часов вечера, — Стив потер переносицу и повернулся, чтобы поставить стакан на место.   
— Слушай, Стив, — вдруг подал голос Тони, — давай так. Я даю тебе деньги, ты отдаёшь все долги.  
— Занять денег, чтобы отдать долги. Это просто гениально, — съязвил Стив, ополаскивая стаканы на кухне.

Тем временем Тони нашёл у входной двери свой рюкзак и, покопавшись в нем, сел обратно на барный дизайнерский стул, который стоил максимум доллара два. Стив обернулся, закончив хозяйничать на кухне, и увидел в руках Эдварда зеленую бумажку в тысячу долларов. При виде купюры у Стива пересохло в горле снова.

— Откуда у тебя деньги? — Стивен ошарашенно поднял глаза на знакомого.  
— Какая разница? — Эд положил купюру на стол. Стивен круглыми глазами смотрел на неё.  
— Слушай, я не могу вот так…   
— Когда у тебя день рождения? — вдруг перебил Тони.  
— Четвертого июля, — ответил Стивен.  
— Ну, вот, совсем скоро! Поздравляю! — Тони радостно стал протягивать купюру в руки принципиальному товарищу.  
— Я все равно не могу!  
— Послушай меня. Давай так. Мне нужно залечь на дно на некоторое время, особых друзей у меня нет, а тебе не помешает сосед. Я даю тебе деньги как плату за квартиру на сколько-то там вперед, ты их принимаешь, и все довольны.  
— Но здесь все равно много! — сделал последний возглас Стив.  
— Рассчитывай это как компенсацию за меня. Я ужасный человек, Стив! Ты, блин, даже не представляешь! Я ни черта не умею делать, так что готовить и убираться придется тебе. Бери, потом будешь жалеть, что не попросил больше. 

Стивен трясущимися руками взял купюру, видимо, чтобы убедиться, что она настоящая и это не злая шутка знакомого или мираж. Но вдруг он перевел взгляд на нового друга и хлопнул ладонью по столешнице.

— Я понял! — воскликнул Стивен. — Ты барыга!   
— Что? — оскорблено пискнул Тони.  
— Я тебя нахрен сдам, если полезешь с этим…  
— Стив! — Тони схватил парня за футболку, останавливая того ринуться к рюкзаку. – Послушай, ты все неправильно понял!  
— Да кто ты, блин, такой?  
— Я… не могу сказать, но с наркотиками я дел не имею, успокойся!

Стив очень напрягся, подозрительно смотря на нового знакомого. Логика подсказывала вышвырнуть эту странную личность из квартиры. Но у него были деньги, которые очень не помешают сейчас. Впрочем, желая обокрасть его, Эдвард бы не стал предлагать такие деньги, какой в этом смысл, в доме безработного нечего брать. 

— Мне просто жить негде. Ну выручи. Ты ведь добрый малый. А насчет денег не волнуйся. 

Стивен перевел взгляд на купюру, потом на Эдварда, снова вниз. Посылая свою мораль подольше, он протянул руку к новоиспеченному соседу по квартире.

— Ну, родили, на том спасибо! — Тони, пожав руку в знак заключения «сделки», потянулся, но когда в спине что-то щелкнуло, быстро вернулся в прежнее положение.   
— Я пойду, отдам деньги хозяйке. За те два месяца и вперед. Подождешь? — подозрительно сощурился Стив.  
— Я буду здесь, шеф.   
Оставшись один, Тони сменился в лице. Серьезность, сосредоточенность. Ну, насколько это возможно, если вспомнить, сколько он вчера выпил. Вдохнув, он еще раз потянулся и встал посреди квартиры. Она ему определенно нравилась. Эти небрежные белые обои с каким-то странным рисунком придавали уюта. 

Первым делом Тони рассмотрел внушительный стеллаж с книгами. Вполне серьёзные, большие романы. Проскальзывали небольшие сборники стихов. Положив одну такую легкую книжечку, Тони подошёл к столу, на котором творился полный кавардак. Развернув один из скомканных листков, Эдвард увидел довольно неплохой рисунок розы. Ну, как неплохой. Потрясающий. На улице уже темнело, зажигались фонари. 

Дом оказался пятиэтажкой, коих вокруг было много. Деревца через каждые пять метров, чистый тротуар. Хороший спальный район Бруклина. Прошло где-то полчаса, Тони осмотрел каждый уголок в квартире, даже залез в холодильник. Там ничего не оказалось, к большому сожалению урчащего живота. Вдруг в замке двери зашуршали ключом. Это пришёл Стив с пятью коробками пиццы. 

— Э, подожди! — Стивен отнял у оголодавшего соседа коробку.  
— Что? Я есть хочу!  
— На крышу пойдем.  
— Куда? — переспросил Тони, почти давясь слюной от запаха Пепперони.  
— На крышу, — повторил Стив и подхватил коробки с ароматной пиццей, — там пиво есть.

Тони не понял, как связана крыша, пицца и пиво, но последний пункт стал весомым аргументом, поэтому он и пошёл вверх по лестнице за соседом.


	3. Возлюби ближнего своего

Залезать туда, куда не надо, Тони очень любил. Такая уж у него была натура. Поэтому особых возражений от него Стив не услышал, когда толкнул ногой дверь на последнем этаже дома. Дверь была железная, с отпечатками подошв. На ней висела табличка «Не входить». Стив пропустил гостя первым и вошёл на крышу спиной, неся в руках коробки. Тони увидел чудный вид вечернего города. На небе появлялись звездочки. Июньский воздух был теплым, днем солнце нагрело асфальт, дорожки, дома, и сейчас город потихоньку остывал, отдавая в воздух накопленное тепло. 

В домах зажигались огоньки. На крыше, рядом со стеной входа, стояли два диванчика, что обычно ставят в беседки. Рядом два больших кресла из тех, что утратили мягкость и новизну, но приняли силуэт тела, поэтому были самыми удобными на свете. Валялись пустые коробки; мини-холодильник стоял почти у входа, красный, он бросался в глаза сразу. Ещё тут стоял гриль. На диванчиках лежали уголком покрывала, как на диване в квартире Стива. 

Стивен поставил коробки с пиццей на импровизированный стол из деревянных ящиков и, взяв кусок Маргариты, сел на цветастый диванчик. Тони сел рядом и, последовав его примеру, почти махом проглотил кусок пиццы. Закончив с первым куском, Стив открыл красный мини-холодильник, достав оттуда пару бутылок пива.

— Ты, наверное, вчера рассказывал, но я не помню ни черта. Расскажи о себе, — сказал Тони, довольно попивая пиво из темной стеклянной бутылки.  
— Что рассказывать?   
— Что угодно, — Тони сделал глоток и блаженно закрыл глаза, ощущая, как похмелье отступает.  
— Ну… в колледж не пошёл, до двадцати семи служил по контракту, потом приехал обратно, снял квартиру. В принципе всё, — Стив поёжился и уселся поудобней, закрыв коробку с не осиленными тремя кусками гавайской пиццы.  
— Девушка есть? — поинтересовался Тони.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Стив.   
— А парень?  
— Ээ... нет.

Тони поднял голову на звездное небо Бруклина. Стивен только хотел открыть рот со своим вопросом, как оба услышали чьи-то возгласы на лестнице.

— Всё твой тупой бокс!  
— Да я совсем забыл про эту курицу!

Вдруг дверь со скрипом, довольно резко открылась, и на крыше оказались два молодых человека.

— О, Роджерс! Ты где был? — подошёл один и обнял его одной рукой.  
— Да так… Эд, знакомься, это братья — Тор и Локи. Они живут на четвертом.   
— Братья? — повторил Эдвард, разглядывая двух парней. 

Они были совершенно не похожи. Один был широкоплеч, блондин с добрыми чертами лица. На нём были домашние серые штаны с завязками и черная футболка, что облегала сильные натренированные мышцы. Глаза светились доброжелательностью и искренностью, курносый нос, приличная щетина, которая, надо заметить, ему шла. Такой квадратный и жилистый, он был совершенно не похож на второго парня. 

Тот был одет в такие же цветом штаны, только с темными ромбами, и в не такую облегающую черную футболку с темно-зеленым рисунком. Нос чуть крючковатый, чёрные густые отросшие волосы, бледная кожа, голубые, с оттенком серого, глаза. Не такие, как у Тора, более глубокие и грустные. Сам он был худ и очень высок. Долговязый, наверняка гибкий. На обоих были тапочки, но у Тора обычные бордовые, а на Локи в виде собачек.

Тор сел на второй диван лицом к Стиву и Тони, предварительно взяв две бутылки пива. А Локи даже особо не осмотрелся, уже сидел на диване, копаясь в телефоне. 

— Тор и Локи. Странные имена, — сказал Эдвард, когда все уселись по своим местам.   
— Мы из Норвегии, — попытался объяснить Тор.  
— Родители решили, что это будет забавно, — добавил Локи, отпив немного из горлышка бутылки.

Братья Одинсоны были в курсе, что не являются кровными родственниками, но Тор предпочитал называть Локи братом. Тору было три года, когда в доме появилось черноволосое чудо, которое вызвало чувство ответственности в мальчике. Родители Тора усыновили Локи, мама которого умерла при родах, а отец решил, видимо, что не сможет воспитать сына один. Сколько Локи себя помнит, Тор всегда был рядом. 

Старший брат всегда защищал его от любых неприятностей, и это вошло в привычку. Как выражался сам Тор, у Локи был «слишком длинный язык», и, зная, что защита в виде старшего брата всегда поспеет, тот никогда не упускал возможность съязвить или обидеть кого-то. К сожалению, младший считал это само собой разумеющимся, и не особо проявлял чувства к души не чающему в младшем брате Тору. Ребята переехали сюда вместе после того, как Локи закончил колледж. Когда их мать умерла, отец уехал обратно на родину, а мальчишки остались в Америке. 

— Угощайтесь, ребят, — Стив открыл коробку с пиццей, на что братья с удовольствием согласились. Так как их ужин, мягко сказать, пригорел, свежая пицца оказалась просто потрясающим везением.  
— А! И ещё вот, возвращаю, — Стив достал из заднего кармана кошелек, в котором были разменянные деньги, и протянул стодолларовую купюру Тору.  
— Не прошло и года, — Локи продолжал копаться в телефоне, полностью развалившись на диванчике рядом с братом. Тор взял деньги, продолжая жевать, поэтому улыбнулся и кивнул в знак благодарности.  
— А ты — Эд, верно? — Тор вдруг кинул головой на Тони, который пытался сидеть тихо.  
— Да, мы решили вместе квартиру снимать, — Стив решил ответить, видя, как Эдвард надулся и пристально смотрел на Локи.  
— Понятно... Эмм, чем занимаешься? — Тор изо всех сил пытался расслабить обстановку, потому что и сам видел, что брат с новым жильцом не поладят. Никто кроме него пока не замечал, что Локи тоже исподлобья наблюдал за новеньким.   
— Я сейчас в отпуске, и не очень хочу говорить о работе, извини. А вы кем работаете?   
— Я полицейский. А Локи учится в институте на историка и преподаёт хореографию в центре, — Тор повернулся в сторону брата, призывая начать разговор; Локи слегка нахмурился, и Тор понял, что взболтнул лишнего.  
— Танцор, значит... — тихо произнес Тони. 

Стиву было почему-то неловко за нового соседа. Так неловко чувствовали себя родители, когда их чадо в гостях что-нибудь натворит или скажет нехорошее слово. Ладно, что Тор не обижался, он-то как никто другой понимал сейчас Роджерса. Локи оторвал взгляд от телефона лишь на секунду, пронзив им Тони. Потом демонстративно повернулся и лег головой Тору на колени, продолжал сидеть с телефона в интернете, держа его перед собой.   
Дверь неожиданно открылась, и послышался недовольный женский голос: «Ребят, вы тут? Когда вернете мне приправы?».

— Извини, мы забыли. Может, заберешь их сама? — Тор кинул в проход ключи. Звона не последовало, значит, девушка поймала их.   
— А это кто? — спросил Тони, изо всех сил пытаясь увидеть, кто же там стоял, но, увы, не успел — незнакомка убежала вниз.  
— Это Наташа. Она из России. Работает со мной, — начал Тор.  
— И может открыть бутылку о стол, — с усмешкой добавил Локи.

Тони отряхнул крошки от пиццы, немного растрепал волосы и вообще постарался выглядеть так презентабельно, насколько это возможно. 

Через некоторое время дверь опять открылась, и на крышу зашла Наташа. Девушка в коротких лосинах, фиолетовом топике и розовых тапочках. Мягко переходящие линии лица, аккуратный носик, пухлые губки, зеленые сверкающие не очень большие глаза и пышное каре с рыжими волнами. Лосины подчеркивали её шикарную фигуру, а топик прикрывал красивую грудь третьего размера.

— Я не нашла, пошли, покажешь, — обратилась она к Тору, потому что вид Локи, уткнувшегося в телефон давал понять, что от него ничего не добьёшься.  
— Давай попозже, — Тор закинул голову назад, показывая, как ему лень вставать. — Посиди с нами.  
— Да! Присаживайтесь, — подхватил Тони и толкнул Стива ногой. Тот понял намек и пересел в кресло.  
— На, будешь? Я не хочу, — сказал Локи и потянул девушке свою, наполовину выпитую бутылку. 

Та спокойно взяла её, из чего Эдвард заключил, что они с Локи давно знакомы, и решил нагнать норвежца в обольщении. Тем временем Наташа уже села рядом с новым жильцом, положив ногу на ногу. Тор и Стив переглянулись, улыбнувшись друг другу, и продолжили наблюдать начинающееся шоу, когда Тони пошёл в наступление. 

— Меня зовут Эдвард, — он повернулся корпусом к девушке, выражая крайнюю заинтересованность.  
— Наташа, — медленно произнесла она и подала руку для знакомства.   
— Можно звать вас Нат?  
— Попробуй.  
— Так, вы из России?  
— Да.   
— Здорово. У вас совсем нет акцента, — Тони сделал глоток. — Чем любите заниматься?  
— Стрелять. На стрельбище очень весело, — Наташа сказала это спокойно, еле двигая губами.  
— Обожаю женщин с оружием, — интригующе произнес Тони. 

Девушка лишь улыбнулась уголком губ и выпила вместе с ним. Эдвард понял, что все идет хорошо.

— С удовольствием бы пострелял с вами. Наедине... — Эдвард ставил на то, что завтра будет выглядеть более фешенебельно, чем сейчас с похмелья. Наташа допила бутылку и наклонилась к его уху.  
— Пива не хватит, — шепнула она и, встав с дивана, засобиралась домой.  
— Подожди, Наташ! Держи, — спохватился Стив и протянул русской восемьдесят долларов.  
— А я думала с концами, — Наташа взяла деньги, положив их в лифчик, и попрощалась со всеми.

Эдвард проводил Наташу взглядом, любуясь покачивающимися бедрами и роскошной попой в лосинах.

— Какая женщина, — восхитился Тони, откинувшись на диване.   
— Уу... Клинт тебе голову точно оторвет, — подал голос Локи, который уже был накрыт пледом и лежал на боку.   
— Пардон? — удивленно осмотрел всех сидящих Тони.  
— Бартон за ней уже год ухаживает, — пояснил Роджерс. — Вряд ли будет рад.  
— Он, кстати, из лука стрелять умеет, — предупредил Тор, поглаживая младшего брата по плечу, что действовало на того убаюкивающее.

На часах было уже одиннадцать. Ночь полностью вошла в свои права, светлых окон становилось все меньше. Начинал дуть легкий ветер. Ребята допивали последние бутылки.

— Ну ладно. Спасибо за пиццу. Мы пойдем, — Тор предпринял попытку встать, на что услышал ворчание задремавшего на его коленках брата. — Локи, пошли, ты уже спишь.  
— Отстань, — недовольно ответил Локи и укрылся с головой покрывалом. Тор выдохнул, закатив глаза. Все-таки встав, он поднял брата с дивана и, закинув спящего на плечо, помахал рукой на прощанье парням.


	4. Мир должен быть добыт победой

Утро выдалось добрым. Это даже настораживало. Черта с два Тони проснулся в девять, если бы не Стив, что начал громко греметь чайником. Он сначала испугался, увидев парня, хозяйничающего на кухне в одних трусах, но потом всё вспомнил и успокоился. Тони чувствовал себя неловко и решил сходить умыться.

Диван оказался довольно удобным, но больше всего ему понравился плед. Такой домашний, уютный. Этого не хватало в жизни в последнее время. Прикрывшись вещами, Тони поспешил в ванную. Она была простой, с белым кафелем. Белая на ножках ванна, милые стеклянные полочки, небольшое овальное зеркало и совсем немного средств гигиены. Шампунь, ополаскиватель, бритва, пена, гель для душа. Все флакончики стояли рядком. Стив, всё-таки, бывший солдат. Тони уже хотел залезть в ванну, как услышал жужжание мобильника в кармане брюк.

— Алло?   
— Алло. Тони! Какого хрена?! Ты где?   
— Со мной все нормально, – негромко ответил Тони.  
— Ты когда вернёшься?   
— Считай, что я взял отпуск. Пока меня нет, все полномочия у тебя.  
— Это я понял. Не привыкать. Где ты? И почему вода льётся?  
— Не важно. Я приду через пару дней, не волнуйся.  
— В смысле не волнуйся? Пропал, ничего никому не сказал, ко мне все побежали с вопросами.  
— Ну конечно. Ты же зам директора.  
— Слушай, Тони, возвращайся домой. Я не шучу.  
— Я не могу, — Тони потер переносицу, стараясь говорить еще тише. — Я тут познакомился с кое-кем. Ты не поверишь, я его нашёл на мосту, он прыгнуть хотел. Я его остановил, — с нотками гордости ответил Тони.  
— Молодец. Давай сдадим его в больничку, а ты приезжай обратно.  
— Мы же, типа, в ответе за тех, кого приручили. Ты знаешь, самоубийц вообще-то не оставляют одних сразу после попыток суицида.   
— Только не говори, что это единственная причина. Не хочешь пересекаться с Пеппер?   
— Ну и это тоже, — грустно ответил Тони, вспоминая жесткую пощёчину и море виски, что он выпил тогда. — Я тут, кстати, познакомился с одной девушкой. Ты бы её видел! Она русская. Каковы шансы?  
— Короче понятно. Слушай сюда, Старк. Я отследил твой звонок, и если ты не появишься через неделю, я приду туда со спецназом и выволоку тебя насильно. Понял?!   
— Ты чудо, Стейн.   
— Я знаю.

Старк положил трубку и повертел в руках телефон.

Два месяца назад Эдвард с Пеппер очень сильно поссорились. Поттс упрекала его в самовлюбленности и безответственности, намекая на желание перейти из отношений шеф-секретарша в стабильную семейную жизнь. Старк же искренне не понимал, зачем что-то менять, а слова о свадьбе ввели его в легкий испуг. Пеппер ушла, оставив Тони задумываться о том, чего он хочет на самом деле. Следующий месяц провел в одиночестве. Раздумья о смысле жизни и гордость, что не позволяла позвонить первым, кинули его в сильную депрессию. 

Конечно, его пытались вытащить на премии, конференции и концерты особой важности, но Старк быстро находил предлог уйти. Через полтора месяца Тони собрал рюкзачок и по-тихому свалил из штаб-квартиры «Башня Старка», не выдержав воспоминаний и уговоров сходить к психиатру со стороны дворецкого и знакомых. В очках, кепке и с сильной щетиной, которая уже переходила в бороду, миллиардера Тони Старка не замечали в толпе, чему мужчина был даже рад. Он шатался по городу около недели, когда нелегкая занесла его на Бруклинский мост. 

Закончив процедуры, Старк почувствовал себя другим человеком. Как будто проблемы смылись вместе с водой в водостоке. Встав чистый у зеркала, он решил всё-таки побриться. Наигравшись с пеной для бритья, Тони взял единственную бритву и вставил новый станок. Дабы остаться инкогнито, решил оставить бородку. Взглянув на грязные вещи, валявшиеся на полу, Старк засунул их в стиральную машину (чем еще могла оказаться этот белая хреновина с тяжелой крышкой?) и, обвязав полотенцем бедра, вышел из ванной. 

Стив сидел в джинсах и красной футболке, завтракая вчерашней недоеденной пиццей и чаем. Он немного смутился, увидев Тони и отвел взгляд, но, как ни странно, за Старком этого не последовало. Он спокойно прошёлся по квартире и сел за стойку.

— Это моё полотенце, — заметил Стив, запивая кусок крепким чаем.  
— Теперь нет, — спокойно ответил Тони, взявшись на завтрак.  
— Будешь ходить в полотенце, или в рюкзаке еще одежда? — улыбнулся Роджерс.

«Об этом я не подумал,» — пронеслось в голове у Старка. Ну, он вообще не ожидал, что окажется в ванной у парня, которого знает всего три дня. Как бы это не звучало.

— Ты же мне одолжишь свою? — мило улыбнулся Тони.  
— С чего вдруг?  
— С того, что в противном случае я буду ходить нагишом, — пожал плечами Старк.  
— Аргумент, — выдохнул Стив и поставил пустую чашку на стол.

Вернувшись, Роджерс увидел Тони, который уже доедал пиццу. В руках он нес чистые вещи, которые откопал для соседа в комоде. Отряхнув руки, Тони схватил одежду. Джинсы, коричневая легкая кофта с «Black Sabbath», носки... отлично! Однако синие боксеры со знаком Супермена ввели Старка в небольшой ступор.

– А с Бэтменом нет?  
– Отвали, – смутился Стив и отвернулся, чтобы сосед смог переодеться.  
– Все, можешь смотреть, – послышалось после пары минут шуршания за спиной.

Повернувшись, Стив как первый раз увидел Тони. Чистый, аккуратный мужчина стоял перед ним. Не было растрепанных грязных волос, щетины и сильного запаха перегара. Тони улыбнулся, довольный чистой одеждой. В нем было что-то притягательное, кажется, это называют обаянием.

— Ну, вот, на человека стал похож, — с какой-то отеческой ноткой сказал Роджерс.  
— Конечно. Никто же не видит, что я Супермен, — Тони встал в знаменитую позу супергероя.  
— Я их не надевал ни разу, это… подарок.  
— Буду надеяться. Ну, — Тони хлопнул в ладоши, — чем займемся?  
— Я думал пробежаться по знакомым, а потом зайти в магазин. Я так понял, пожрать ты любишь, а в холодильнике ничего нет.   
— Опять запрешь меня здесь? — хмыкнул Старк.  
— Пошли со мной, — как-то обреченно предложил Стив.

Эд быстро надел кроссовки, темные очки и через минуту уже стоял у двери. Стив спокойно собрался, взяв кошелек и ключи, вышел из квартиры вместе с ним и закрыл дверь. Они быстро спустились по лестнице из белого камня. Вдруг Стив остановился у одной из них на первом этаже. Через минуту дверь открыл человек средних лет, в очках и зеленом халате. Он явно не доспал ночью. 

— Здравствуйте, Брюс. Вот, прошу прощения, что так долго, — Роджерс по обыкновению протянул человеку пятьдесят долларов.  
— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — улыбнулся мужчина.   
— Это точно. До свидания, — ответил Роджерс и пихнул Тони в сторону выхода. 

После того, как оба вышли на улицу, где светило солнце, а на небе не было облаков, что предвещало жаркий день, Тони расспросил о новом знакомом. Брюс Баннер преподавал в институте Локи физику и, по его словам, был человеком странным и необщительным, но очень вежливым. Он избегал корпоративов с тех пор, как подрался с преподавателем высшей математики на Рождество, что совершенно на него было не похоже. После этого он долго извинялся, уверяя, что ничего не помнит. Доктор зарекся, что больше такого не повториться и уже год не появлялся в местах с алкоголем, к которому теперь относился с большой опаской. 

Зайдя в супермаркет, Стив наблюдал ошарашенный вид Тони. Разглядывая стеллажи и хватая все, что было на пути, Старк выглядел как ребенок, которого привели на кондитерскую фабрику. Стив спокойно выбирал хлопья, когда мимо проехал Старк на тележке с дикой улыбкой. Отобрав тележку, Стив смущённо улыбнулся старушке, которая выбирала яблоки, и которую Эдвард чуть не сшиб. Он увел Тони поглубже в магазин. Как и предполагалось, у него разбежались глаза, когда они заехали в отдел с чипсами, снеками и прочей нездоровой пищей. 

Стив не очень любил подобную химию, и поэтому выкладывал обратно, незаметно для Тони. Обойдя весь магазин и закупившись на сто тридцать пять долларов, ребята вышли из него с огромными пакетами. На лице Старка была довольная улыбка. Он уже предвкушал, как будет поглощать целую коробку пончиков. А Стив понял, насколько же его сосед еще ребенок и почему-то вспомнил Тора с Локи.

***

 

После часа отсутствия Роджерс обнаружил Старка на диване, доедающего сырные чипсы. 

— Ты опять жрёшь? — упрекнул его солдат, вешая куртку на крючок.  
— А что мне делать? — Тони пытался стряхнуть компрометирующие крошки с дивана. — Ты меня закрыл, телевизора нет, компьютера нет, надежды выбраться нет.  
— Почитал бы. Прибрался, — Стив взглянул на полные пакеты с магазина, так не разобранные ленивым жильцом. — Да хватит хомячить! Желудок посадишь! — отобрал упаковку Стив.  
— Нам срочно нужен телек! — недовольно воскликнул Тони, оставшись без провианта.  
— Научись себя развлекать! — Стив зашёл на кухню и стал разбирать пакеты. На часах было уже полтретьего. И вообще-то, в животе у солдата уже начинало урчать. Старк сидел на диване обиженный, всем видом показывая, что ему скучно.   
— Хочешь, приготовим печенье? — Стив почему-то почувствовал себя виноватым.  
— Ты готовишь? — удивленно спросил Старк.   
— На одной пицце долго не проживешь.  
— Давай, — взбодрился Тони и, быстро встав с дивана, подошёл к кухне. Стив достал из тумбы соду, большую упаковку муки, купленную сегодня, и сахар. А из холодильника попросил Тони достать творог и яйца.   
— Ну, с чего начать? — Тони положил упаковку творога на столешницу и, хрустнув пальцами посмотрел на Стива, который уже разбивал яйца в прозрачную миску. От этого звука Стив почему-то сморщился.  
— А... не делай так!  
— Как? Вот так? — Тони повторил действие с пальцами на правой руке.  
— Да, так!

Просьбу Тони проигнорировал, заинтересованно смотря на рассерженного парня. После пятого пальца Стив не выдержал. Резко повернувшись, он взял горсть муки и кинул в соседа. Старк, ошарашенный и весь белый, проморгался пару секунд, но долго ждать ответа не потребовалось, и через мгновение Стив тоже стоял весь в муке. Тони был абсолютно спокоен, даже доволен, лукаво смотря на Роджерса, испытывая его на выдержку. Вдруг по лицу потек желток от яйца, который вошедший в азарт Стив разбил об его голову. 

Через минут десять вся кухня была в муке и всём прочем, что попадало под руки соперников. Вскоре, устав, они сидели на полу друг перед другом по-турецки, не особо задумываясь о чём-то, и дико улыбались. Смахнув со лба муку, Тони мазнул белым пальцем по носу Роджерса. Тот не стал отвечать и просто смирился, мягко улыбнувшись. Старк был доволен, что последнее слово осталось за ним. Поняв, что муки и яиц не осталось, ребята прибрались и, психанув, заказали суши.


	5. Попытка не пытка

Это утро началось также, как предыдущее. Светло, свежо, Стив копошится на кухне. Недовольство от прерванного сна пропало, когда Тони почувствовал очень вкусный запах какой-то выпечки. Он сел и потер глаза, сладко зевнув. Стивен повернулся в этот момент, и ему показалось, что ничего милее он в жизни не видел.

— Доброе утро, — потянулся Тони.  
— Уже час дня, вообще-то, — с заботливой укоризной ответил Роджерс.  
— Что готовишь? — Тони завертел головой, пытаясь увидеть, над чем хлопочет солдат у плиты.  
— Оладьи. Будешь? Хотя, о чём это я, — Стив взял две тарелки и положил на них свежий завтрак. 

Думая, с чем их подать, он остановился на взбитых сливках. Не зря же Старк купил три баллончика. Повернувшись с тарелками в руках, он аж вздрогнул от быстро переместившегося Эдварда, уже сидевшего на стуле с вилкой в руках. Немного встрепанный, на щеке отметина от подушки, но такой по-детски счастливый, он заставлял Стива улыбаться. 

Подав тарелку с оладьями, он накрыл их шапкой из сливок и пошёл заваривать чай. Было даже приятно заботиться о ком-то. Обидно, когда многое умеешь, но не можешь это продемонстрировать, потому что не надо никому. Чувствовать себя кому-то нужным, что может быть приятней? 

— А ты, оказывается, хозяйственный, — решил сделать комплимент повару Старк.  
— Да я вообще солнышко, — усмехнулся Стив и сел рядом, поставив кружки с чаем на столешницу. 

Опустошив посуду от горячего завтрака, Старк довольно потянулся и направился в ванну, оставив Стива одного допивать чай. Выйдя из ванны свежим и одетым, Тони испугался от неожиданности. У двери, прислонившись спиной к стене, прямо на полу сидел Локи, одетый в футболку и зелёные спортивные шорты. Он держал на коленях ноутбук и что-то увлеченно печатал. 

— А ты что тут делаешь? — удивленно спросил Старк.  
— Локи нужно какой-то доклад сделать, здесь лучше ловит соседский Wi-Fi, — объяснил Стив, сидя на диване.

Тони опять перевёл взгляд на Локи и, покачав головой, укоризненно поцокал языком. Локи медленно поднял голову с таким взглядом, что даже холодок прошёл по спине. Он неожиданно поменялся в лице, сощурившись и всматриваясь в Тони, как будто пытаясь что-то разглядеть в нём. Этот норвежец действительно пугал, поэтому Тони отвернулся, фыркнув, и сел на диван рядом с Роджерсом, когда в дверь опять постучали. 

— Заходите, — крикнул Стив.  
— Привет. Локи, я в магазин, тебе чего-нибудь нужно? — вылезла из-за двери светловолосая голова Тора.  
— Да, мне нужен гель для волос, — ответил Локи.  
— Это который синенький или супер фиксация?  
— Это в баночке... короче подожди десять минут, я почти закончил, — недовольно сказал Локи, начав ещё сильнее вглядываться в монитор. В это время Тони и Стив тихо хихикали на диване.  
— Проходи, Тор, — улыбнулся Роджерс, приглашая его кивком. Тор прошёл по квартире и сел на один из стульев.  
— Клинт, кстати, в понедельник приезжает, — вспомнил об уехавшем в командировку соседе Тор.   
— Здорово! Надо будет посидеть что-ли, а то совсем не видимся, — улыбнулся Стив, положив журнал на столик.  
— Ой, вы прям так его любите, — возразил Локи, не отрываясь от ноутбука.  
— Ты вообще никого не любишь, — с досадой заметил Тор, желая, видимо, поторопить младшего брата.  
— Я?! — воскликнул брюнет. — А кто, скажи мне, по доброте душевной, научил тебя чистить историю браузера? Ммм? 

Тор заметно покраснел и отвёл взгляд от уже в голос ржущих хозяев квартиры.

— Кстати! Про Клинта. Точнее про Наташу. Что у них там? — Старк закончил смеяться и вспомнил о делах насущных.  
— Ничего. Он её вроде как любит, она ни в какую. Типа, ты мой друг, давай оставим всё, как есть, — театрально подчеркнув последнее словосочетание, ответил Стив, стараясь перевести разговор в другое русло.  
— Хм... Пустая тема. Она это говорит, потому что он — просто последняя кандидатура, которую будет рассматривать, — сказал плейбой. — Что она вообще любит?  
— А что любят русские? — риторически спросил Локи, сопровождая свой голос звуком печатающих клавиш.  
— Борщ? — предположил Тор.  
— Баню? — добавил Стив.  
— Выпить? — дошло до Тони. 

Локи закатил глаза и нечего не ответил.

***

 

Сходив с ребятами в магазин, Тони пришёл обратно с бутылкой крепкого виски, букетом ромашек и медвежонком (естественно, бурым). Одолжив у Стива его лучшую рубашку, Тони готовился к покорению сердца русской красавицы, вспоминая все свои коронные фразочки. 

— Эй, ты чего такой грустный? Ничего не будет с твоей рубашкой, — заверил Тони, прихорашиваясь у большого зеркала на втором этаже.  
— Нет, я... Просто зря ты это делаешь. Клинт — парень злопамятный. Прошлому ухажёру он колеса машины прям из окна проткнул стрелами. Мало ли что он придумает на этот раз.  
— Ну, его же сегодня нет. И вообще, как говорят русские: «Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского!».   
— Ну смотри...   
— Посмотрю... 

Посидев пару минут, не дождавшись каких-нибудь криков за дверью, Стив понял, что у Эдварда все получилось. Спокойно выдохнув, он всерьёз задумался, чем себя занять. Немного прибравшись от нечего делать, он сходил в магазин за новой рубашкой. Почему-то интуиция подсказывала, что это все равно придется сделать. Придя домой, он спокойно развалился на диване, потягивая пиво и дочитывая книгу, начатую накануне. 

 

*03:49*

 

— Эй! Не спи, заходи давай! — тихое предупреждение Наташи не помогло, Тони запнулся об обувь у входа. 

Стив тут же проснулся на диване с книгой на лице. В коридоре стояли Наташа и Эдвард. То есть, Наташа стояла, а Эдвард почти висел на ней. 

— Тшшш! — Тони прикоснулся указательным пальцем к губам. — Ты ж щас Стива разбудишь, — неразборчиво бормотал Тони, держась за плечо русской. — Ооо, Стив...  
— Спасибо, что привела его, — солдат улыбнулся и забрал у девушки ношу.  
— Да не за что! Эд, ты такой хороший мужик! Посидим ещё! — Наташа чмокнула по-русски Тони в щеку и, чуть пошатываясь, закрыла за собой дверь.  
— Сти-и-и-ив! — вдруг позвал Старк, когда дверь захлопнулась. — Я должен тебе кое-что сказать! Я... на самом деле я...  
— Ты в гов-но! — закончил за него Роджерс.

Закинув его руку себе на плечо, Стив повел Эдварда наверх. Еле преодолев препятствие в виде лестницы, солдат подтащил друга к своей постели. Усадив уже полуспящего соседа на край кровати, Стив стянул с него обувь. Потом расстегнул, естественно, в пятнах, когда-то белую, рубашку. Слегка толкнув друга в плечо, от чего тот упал на кровать уже в отключке, Стив стянул с Тони брюки, сложив их по стрелкам. 

И как-то неожиданно заметил, что внизу у соседа недвусмысленно стояло. Смущенно отведя взгляд, он накрыл Старка одеялом. Тот почти моментально захрапел, почувствовав лицом мягкое. Отогнав от себя мысли о эрекции соседа, Стив выключил свет и ушёл вниз, досматривать сон на диване. В голову закралась мысль, что это могла быть ответная реакция на его действия.

«Он просто бухой, да ещё от Наташи», — уверил себя Роджерс, отгоняя почему-то лестные для себя мысли и укладываясь на диван.


	6. Ибо всё в конце концов возвращается в море

День начался совсем не так, как предполагал Старк. Рядом должна была лежать обнаженная Наташа, а такой боли в голове быть НЕ должно. Оказаться в постели Роджерса тоже не входило в его планы. Сев на кровати, мужчина с трудом открыл один глаз. Стив стоял перед ним, скрестив руки. 

— Как дела? — легко спросил он. — Пить не хочешь? — Стив потряс перед Тони бутылкой минералки. — Она такая прохладная, из холодильника, — Роджерс демонстративно сделал глоток и посмотрел на бутылочку, как Гамлет на череп бедного Йорика. — Так освежает!

Старк умоляюще потянулся к минералке, но ухватить не успел. Роджерс отдернул руку, продолжая издеваться.

— Дай, — попросил Старк, не сводя взгляд с заветной бутылочки.  
— Ммм... Нет, — Роджерс отпил еще минералки, грозя оставить друга без воды. — Хотя... Скажи-ка мне, откуда у тебя вот это? — Стив достал из заднего кармана большой сенсорный телефон.   
— Какая разница? — Старк чмокнул губами, призывая больше слюны.   
— Откуда у тебя телефон за шестьдесят восемь тысяч? — повторил свой вопрос более твердо Стивен.  
— Я думал, у тебя нет телевизора, — сощурил один глаз Тони.  
— Зато есть Локи с компьютером, — поднял бровки солдат.  
— Ты где его вообще взял?! — попытался перевести стрелки Старк.  
— Он был в кармане твоих штанов в стиральной машине. Нормальные люди обычно проверяют карманы, перед тем как стирать, — вполне спокойно ответил Роджерс. 

Попытка обвинить Стива провалилась.

— Это подарок, — ответил Старк, смотря на бутылку в левой руке.  
— Я по-о-онял! — вдруг улыбнулся Стив. — Ты альфонс, да?  
— Да, да, ты меня раскусил! — Старк опять потянулся за бутылкой с минералкой, уже чуть привстав с кровати.   
— Ну теперь всё понятно! — обрадовался Роджерс, не заметив, как из рук выхватили предмет шантажа. — Аспиринчика может? — Стив сел, довольный собой, посмотрев на красные глаза друга.  
— С чего такая забота? — Старк закрыл крышкой пустую бутылку.  
— Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, — пожал плечами Стив.

Старк замер, услышав знакомую фразу. Он кивнул, и Роджерс ушел из комнаты. Но через минуту Тони захотелось в туалет, и он спустился вниз. Выйдя из ванной комнаты в халате, Тони быстро схватил стакан и таблетку, оставленные на столешнице. 

Кинув лекарство в воду, Старк перевел взгляд на диван, где сидел Стив. Он листал журнал, подёргивая ногой, что говорило о его желании поговорить, таким образом он привлекал внимание. 

— А я пришёл утром? — хрипло, с надеждой спросил Старк, слегка крутя стакан, дабы размешать лекарство.  
— Нет. Тебя Наташа принесла в три часа ночи, — отстранёно ответил Стив, надеясь ещё на извинения.  
— Принесла? — переспросил Тони.  
— Да. Ты что, всерьёз надеялся её напоить? — Роджерс закрыл журнал и взглянул на соседа как на полного идиота. 

Старк тупо моргнул два раза.

— Согласен, глупая была идея, — Тони отвернулся и сделал глоток.

Приведя себя в порядок, Старк стал картинно страдать, сводя с ума соседа. 

— Сти-и-и-ив. Мне скучно. Сти-и-и-и-и-ив. Скучно-о-о-о, — Тони упал рядом на диван и заныл, призывая Стива обратить своё внимание с книги на него.  
— Сти-и-и-ив, давай сходим куда-нибудь?   
— Ты вчера налакался, сделай перерыв, — нахмурился Роджерс, не отрывая взгляд от страниц, хотя было понятно, что он уже давно не понимал прочитанного.  
— Стив. Стив. Стив. Стив. Стив. Сти-и-и-ив.  
— Да чего?! — Роджерс раздраженно захлопнул книгу и повернулся на Тони, который дергал его за плечо.  
— Ничего, — отвернулся Старк. 

Стив всплеснул руками, не понимая, с чего вдруг почувствовал себя опять виноватым. Просверлив взглядом затылок друга, он резко встал и направился к двери. Когда дверь хлопнула, Старк совсем поник. И не найдя выхода, он пошёл к единственному, кто мог его понять — холодильнику. Через полчаса в дверь позвонили. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Тони поспешно положил коробку пончиков на место и засунул половинку недоеденного в рот. 

Отряхнув руки, он пошёл открывать дверь. На пороге стоял Роджерс. Он нес в руках старый комбо-телевизор, тот, в который ещё был встроен кассетный проигрыватель. А на нем лежала внушительная коробка, закрывая голову солдата. 

— Это што? — удивленно спросил Старк, забыв даже, то у него что-то во рту.  
— Телек. Сам же просил. Ты опять пончики таскал? — Стив поставил прибор на журнальный столик и укоризненно посмотрел на соседа.  
— Нэт, — возразил тот.   
— А откуда пудра на носу?   
— Это кокаин. Последняя заначка, — заверил Тони и, проглотив пол пончика, вытер лицо рукавом.

Стив саркастично посмотрел на него, а потом отвернулся, разбирая коробку с кассетами. Последние сомнения на счёт наркотиков отпали. Старк сел на диван и обвел монитор телевизора рукой.

— Вот это динозавр, — с ноткой восхищения и в тоже время брезгливости, сказал Тони.  
— Хозяйка полный технофоб, радуйся, что такой есть. Весь дом оббегал, кассеты спрашивал.   
— У нас сегодня вечер кино? — Старк вытянул шею, заглядывая в коробку с кассетами.   
— Да! — театрально воскликнул Роджерс. — Иди, закажи что-нибудь или сделай попкорн, я пока его включу.

Старк улыбнулся и пошёл звонить в доставку. Было приятно от того, что ради него Стив нашёл, пусть даже такой древний, но телевизор. Когда Тони положил трубку, заказав китайскую еду в коробочках, что бы не пришлось потом мыть посуду, Стив уже настроил ящик и рассматривал обложки коробок кассет.

— Так, у нас есть: «Гражданин Кейн», «Крёстный отец», «Унесённые ветром», «В джазе только девушки», «Бонни и Клайд», «Убить пересмешника» и... «Завтрак у Тиффани», — Стив перебирал кассеты, последняя оказалась очень потрепанной, поэтому названия он понял не сразу.  
— Там, что, одно старьё пятидесятых годов?  
— Это же классика, Эд! — осуждающе ответил Роджерс. — И вообще, чего ты ожидал? «Аватар» на кассетах не выпустили.  
— Ладно, это лучше, чем ничего, — смирился Старк. 

Поставив кассеты в стопку, в том порядке, в котором хотелось посмотреть, Стив закончил приготовления и сел на диван. Тони сидел на стуле и выглядел то ли взволнованным, то ли смущенным. Но вскоре привезли доставку, и Тони пришёл в своё обычное настроение. Оплатив её, Старк в предвкушении схватил пакеты. Оставив их рядом, он плюхнулся на диван, поджав под себя ноги, и покопался в коробках.

— Тебе «куриную грудку кари с омлетом и рисом» или «свинину в сладко-кислом соусе с рисом и грибами»? — прочитал названия Старк.  
— Это точно китайская еда?   
— Я тебя умоляю. Из китайского здесь только рис и печенье.  
— Печенье с предсказаниями придумали американцы, а не китайцы.  
— Я ничего не понимаю в этой жизни...

Стив улыбнулся и взял коробочку с курицей. После небольшого спора, они остановились на «Таксисте» Мартина Скорсезе и выключили свет. На удивление обоих, телевизор оказался цветным, хоть это и не помогло, некоторые фильмы все равно были черно-белыми. На половине фильма, Роджерс услышал тихое «тшш». Чуть повернув голову, он увидел как Эдвард пытается сделать невозмутимый вид, но сзади солдат заметил баночку пива. Сделав недовольно лицо, он протянул ладонь. Старк повиновался и достал ему ещё одну банку из пакета возле дивана. 

На втором фильме о преступниках Бонни и Клайде, в момент, когда их в доме настигла полиция, картинка вдруг остановилась.

— Э... эй, давай дальше! — занервничал Старк и похлопал телевизор.  
— Да подожди, кассету наверно зажевало, — Стив не очень волновался, но Старк, раньше не смотревший фильм, занервничал сильнее.  
— В смысле подождать? Эй! — Тони повторил попытку заставить телевизор работать. — Они же спасутся?   
— Конечно, фильм ещё полчаса идет, — заверил его Роджерс. 

После пяти минут ожидания телевизор вообще потух, введя Старка в расстройство. Стив включил свет и вытащил кассету. 

— Он нагрелся с непривычки, давай подождем, пока остынет, — предложил солдат. 

Старк, конечно, разбирался в технике, просто не в такой древней. В комнате повисло тупое молчание. Стив выглядел каким-то грустным. Он потягивал пиво и смотрел на чуть не сгоревший телевизор. Тишину нарушил Тони.

— Может, печеньку? — предложил Старк. 

Стив улыбнулся как обычно веселому другу и устало кивнул. После шуршания в пакете, Старк все-таки достал два печенья в коробочке, доставшиеся в подарок.

— Что у тебя? — спросил Тони.   
— «Будь таким, какой ты есть», — жуя, ответил Роджерс. — А у тебя?  
— «Дорога в тысячу миль начинается с первого шага», — рассмеялся Старк. — Такой бред, да?  
— Да... — Стив меланхолично сделал еще глоток, растягивая вкус алкоголя. — Хотя, если подумать, в этом что-то есть. Я действительно всё время пытался быть кем-то. Отец пропал, а мама умерла от туберкулеза, когда мне было шестнадцать. Как-то не приходилось думать, кто ты и что ты вообще. Просто стараешься выбиться в люди, — Стив запил опустевшее место в душе алкоголем. — Я даже в армию пошёл, комиксов начитавшись про Капитана Америка.  
— А почему ушёл? 

Стив еле улыбнулся уголком губ и тяжело вздохнул.

— Я уже как шесть лет служил, когда нам поставили нового офицера — девушку, Пегги. Влюбился сильно. Ну, в общем, роман у нас был, не долгий, но всё же. А потом я узнал, что она давно встречается с моим лучшим другом. Там уже контракт закончился, и я ушёл.   
— Мне жаль, — тоскливо сказал Тони. — У меня, кстати, тоже мамы не было. А отца почти не видел, он меня на нянек постоянно оставлял. Он умный был очень, и хороший, но, похоже, меня не особо любил, — сценично шмыгнул носом Старк. 

Роджерс ничего не ответил, только повернулся и чокнулся баночкой пива о баночку Тони. Тот добродушно улыбнулся и выпил вместе с солдатом. Стив открыл окно, чтобы бедный телевизор попадал под поток воздуха и не взорвался ненароком от счастья. Вскоре из-за этого Тони стал замерзать и укутался в лежащий плед. Ему не сиделось спокойно на месте, он ворочался на диване, даже пытался смотреть вверх ногами. 

И Старк не нашел причины, почему не пристроиться поближе к Стиву, положив голову ему на плечо. Такая поза оказалась на удивление удобной, но только не для Стива. Солдат покраснел, а через минут пять плечо жутко затекло. Однако ему было неловко просить Тони отодвинуться. Даже более неловко чем сам факт, что Старк так нескромно устроился рядом. 

На часах было два часа ночи, парни пересмотрели уже двенадцать фильмов, делая перерыв между ними. Тони, выспавшийся на удобной кровати, еще держался, а Стив с трудом боролся с сонливостью. 

— Блин, я больше не могу, я спать, — Стив уже еле открывал глаза, и не выждав концовки «Бешеных псов», ушёл наверх. 

Тони же решил, что расшибётся в лепешку, но всё-таки узнает, кто предатель. Досмотрев фильм, чисто из принципа, запутавшись, кто там мистер Белый, кто Оранжевый, Тони нашёл в себе силы разобрать диван и тут же уснул.

 

*04:12*

 

— Эд, Эд... — Старк проснулся от того, что кто-то сильно трепал его за плечо.  
— А, что... что? — глаза сильно болели от долгого напряжения, и Тони не открыл их, а только приподнялся на локтях.  
— Это тебя, — по голосу, Стив, протянул ему телефон в ладонь.  
— Да, алло... — прошло где-то секунд пятнадцать, пока до Старка дошло, что он держит у уха будильник. 

Будильник Стива, овальный, на подставке. Продравши глаза, Тони моргнул ещё пару раз, уверившись, что ему это не чудится. Роджерс ходил по квартире с парой каких-то книг, названия которых в темноте Старк не разобрал, футболкой и курткой. Собрав вещи и легко обходя препятствия, Роджерс уже начал обуваться, толкая ногу в не поддающийся кроссовок, находясь до сих пор в одних трусах.

— Стив, ты че, ты куда? — Старк вообще не понимал, что происходит, и уже хотел начать собираться тоже.  
— Как куда, нам же позвонили, в аквапарк, — со всей серьёзностью ответил Стив.

Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Тони с заметил, что взгляд у Роджерса был неподвижный, как стеклянный. И тут до него дошло, что происходит.

— А-а-а, — протянул он, — в аквапарк... Точно, а я совсем забыл. Так, подожди, Стив, он же в другой стороне, — Тони кинул головой влево.

Стив замер и так резко повернул голову, что стало страшно.

Шаркая ногами, он дошёл до дивана и, положив всё собранное рядом, как ни в чем ни бывало, лег рядом с Тони на диван и поплыл лицом вниз. Тони немного удивился, если это вообще возможно в таком положении вещей. 

— Стив, подожди, куда же ты так далеко, — прошептал Тони, схватив руку Стива, которой тот махал в его сторону.

Через несколько секунд Роджерс затих. Тони отпустил его руку и вздохнул, а потом аккуратно повернул его голову на бок, чтобы он не задохнулся, уткнувшись в диван. Тони раньше не встречался с лунатиками, но решил, что справился, глядя на сопевшего рядом Роджерса.

Тони хотел встать, но солдат преградил выход, а попытка подняться и уйти грозила разбудить несчастного любителя воды. Вдохнув, Старк повернулся набок поближе к Роджерсу, потому что в комнате было прохладно из-за открытого по забывчивости окна и поделился пледом. Никакого дискомфорта Тони не чувствовал, потому что это был Стив, и согреть его пледом было меньшее, что он мог сделать для друга. 

«А ты милый, когда спишь», - отметил про себя Старк, посмотрев на смешно сопевшего соседа, прежде чем положить руку под голову и закрыть глаза.


	7. На день надо смотреть как на маленькую жизнь

Утром, когда солнце встаёт, мир предстаёт в самом прекрасном виде. Всё вокруг становится спокойным и светлым, насколько это возможно. Даже пылинки, что можно увидеть на свету солнца, лучи которого проникли в окно, кружатся, завораживая. А быть может, в этой пылинке тоже есть какой-то мир? А вдруг наша планета тоже пылинка? Казалось бы, просто утренняя пыль, а сколько можно подумать, рассматривая, как её частички танцуют в воздухе. Видеть большое в маленьком, не это ли самая большая мудрость?

Это утро выдалось для Тони прохладным и ярким. Стив перетянул на себя плед. Старк не стал забирать его у Роджерса, решив, что обойдется без него. Стив всё-таки был в одних трусах, а на Тони была хотя бы футболка. Проснувшись, Стив узнал щекой свой диван. Медленно открыв глаза, он увидел рядом свернувшегося калачиком Эдварда.

— Эд? — Стив поднял немного голову и осмотрелся. 

Он действительно был на диване. Старк резко проснулся, выпав из дрёмы. Он не спал почти всю ночь, Стив спугнул сон, а потом, как только Тони закрывал глаза, мозг со всем упрямством вспоминал сцены из фильмов, усердно придумывая другую концовку, не давая спать. Приоткрыв глаза, он поёжился и сильно зевнул. Опять положив голову на подушку, Тони устало посмотрел на Роджерса.

— Привет...  
— А я что, наверх не уходил? — сонно сощурился Стив.   
— Уходил, — вяло ответил Старк. — Потом пришёл, дал мне поговорить по будильнику, — Тони показал на лежащие на спинке дивана часы, — а дальше в аквапарк чуть не ушёл.  
— Зачем?   
— А я знаю? Ты мне скажи, с чего тебе аквапарки снятся.   
— Без понятия. Я там ни разу не был даже, — улыбнулся Роджерс. — Что, прям, в аквапарк?  
— Да. Вещи вон собрал, — Старк кинул головой в сторону, чтобы Стивен повернул голову тоже. У дивана валялась куртка, словарь, французский разговорник и синяя футболка.  
— Капец, — заржал Стив, уперевшись лбом в диван.  
— Стив, это, я в туалет хочу.  
— А да, извини, — Роджерс поспешил встать, чтобы сосед смог пройти. 

Тони слез с дивана, потягиваясь, направился в ванну. Стив сел и накинул плед. Поняв, почему в комнате так свежо, он закрыл окно. Старк вышел из ванной в таком же помятом от бессонной ночи виде.   
— А который час? — Тони не стесняясь, зевнул донельзя.  
— Полвосьмого, — тихо ответил Стив, повернувшись на будильник.

Тони сразу упал обратно на диван, положив руки под голову.   
— Ты опять спать? — спросил, скорее, риторически, Роджерс.  
— Расслабься, сегодня воскресенье.  
— Сегодня понедельник.  
Старк задумался на пару секунд, но потом повернулся на бок.  
— Да похер.  
Стивен усмехнулся и упал на бок, укутавшись в плед, решив последовать примеру Эдварда. 

*14:03*

 

Наконец выспавшись, Старк поднялся в своё привычное время. Стива рядом не оказалось – он сидел за столом и читал газету. Честно говоря, Тони бы с удовольствием повалялся ещё, если бы не заурчало в животе. Собрав диван, накинув на него клетчатый жёлтый плед, он направился на кухню, завтракать. Не желая ничего готовить, Тони достал коробку с хлопьями и молоко.  
— Что читаешь? - Старк напрягся от вида газеты.  
— Смотрю вакансии. Надо уже работу искать, — Стив задумчиво бегал глазами по мелкому тексту, обводя изредка понравившиеся кружочком, но потом зачеркивал их.  
— Зачем?   
— Я не хочу оставаться безработным до конца жизни, — иронично ответил Роджерс, из чего Старк понял, что тот указывает на него. 

Взглянув на солдата, как будто он сказал какую-то абсурдную чушь, Старк налил молока и захрустел хлопьями. Через несколько раздражавших Стива минут хруста, Тони опять подал голос.  
— Ну, что, нашёл? — стараясь не добавить сарказма во фразу.  
— Нет, тут везде нужен опыт работы, — сердясь, похоже, и на работодателей, и на себя, и на газету, ответил Роджерс. — Где мне брать опыт, если меня не берут на работу из-за его отсутствия?!  
— Да оставь это, — легко сказал Тони, уже доедая завтрак.  
— Слушай, не отвлекай меня. Я, похоже, заразился от тебя бездельем.   
— Я не бездельник! — возразил Старк.  
— Да? А что ты сделал за последние дни?   
Старк помолчал.  
— Вот именно. Иди вот лучше раздай кассеты, не отвлекай меня, — Стив кинул взгляд на стоящую у столика коробку и опять уставился в газету, дав понять, что больше разговаривать не намерен.

Старк оскорблено фыркнул, встав из-за стола и решил демонстративно помыть посуду. Поставив миску на место, Тони посмотрел на Роджерса так, будто убрал всю квартиру. Одевшись, он, гордо подняв голову, взял кассеты и ушёл. Выйдя из квартиры, Тони увидел мужчину с чемоданом на колесиках, открывавшего квартиру рядом маленьким ключом. 

Он был чуть выше Тони, коренастый, с накаченными руками. Впалые глаза, немного большой нос и узкие губы. Но все черты прекрасно смотрелись на немного квадратном лице, как будто сглаженными по углам. Русый, со слегка приподнятыми, то ли специально, то ли от природы, стоявшими ёжиком волосами мужчина выглядел уставшим. На нем были классические брюки и пиджак, надетый на расстегнутую белую рубашку.

— Здрасте. У вас вчера один блондин-идиот кассет не брал? — Старк подошёл с коробкой в руках поближе.  
— Вряд ли, я только приехал, — мужчина провернул голову к Тони. Взгляд у глубоких серых глаз был необычайно пронзительный, и, отчасти, устрашающий; голос твердый, решительный, с приказными нотками.  
— А-а-а, вы, наверное, Клинт, — Старк подошёл и пожал руку мужчине, стараясь выглядеть как можно более расслабленным. Хотя под этим взглядом было трудновато.  
— Клинт Бартон, — кивнул парень, ответив на рукопожатие.  
— Эдвард, — презентабельно улыбнулся Старк. — Наташа много про тебя рассказывала, — Тони вдруг почувствовал, как руку сжали слишком сильно.   
— Откуда ты её знаешь? — Клинт, зло смотря и, кажется, прожигая взглядом, почти заломил кисть. Старк понял, что этот вопрос стоило рассматривать как: «Ты с ней спал, козёл?!»  
— Она живет на четвертом. Мы с ней просто друзья. У нас ничего не было, — заговорил Старк. Бартон, не веря, сощурился, в глазах затух огонь, и он отпустил Старка.  
— И что она рассказывала тебе? — Клинт поднял одну бровь с подозрительным выражением лица.  
— Если вкратце, то ты в полной жопе.

Бартон опустил голову и встал, оперевшись о стену спиной.

— Что я делаю не так?   
— Она рассказывала, какой ты хороший, и как с тобой здорово общаться. Так что, думаю, всё.   
— Ну что ей еще надо? Я же всё делаю... Цветы, подарки, конфеты. Я даже прокладки ей покупал, когда она болела!  
— Вот именно. Ты ведёшь себя, как подружка. Во-первых, хватит ныть, а во-вторых, перестань вести себя как жилетка. Попробуй включить то, что было минуту назад. Я вот от твоего взгляда чуть в штаны не наложил, — Старк поправил на себе футболку и длинные джинсы Роджерса. После поднял упавшую коробку с кассетами.   
— Тоже мне, плейбой, — Бартон недоверчиво посмотрел на знакомого.  
— Мальчик, у меня было больше женщин, чем у всех Джеймсов Бондов вместе взятых. А сейчас извини, мне нужно идти, — Старк широко и наигранно улыбнулся.

***

 

Выполнив просьбу (т.е. просто оставив коробку у домовладелицы), Тони вернулся обратно в квартиру. Даже немного расстроился, когда увидел Стива, не терзающегося в муках совести, а спокойно сидевшего на диване. Подойдя поближе, Старк увидел, что сосед копался в компакт-дисках. Рядом, на столике, стоял переносной музыкальный проигрыватель.   
— Что делаешь? — Тони облокотился о спинку дивана.  
— Да вот, решил разобрать, — задумчиво ответил Стив, вытащив из коробки диск и переложив в другую, кинул его в обувную коробку справа. 

Похоже, каким-то странным образом, вину он всё-таки чувствовал, раз решил отвлечь себя другим занятием, не связанным с произошедшим. Тони сел рядом и стал рассматривать диски в коробке, которые Стив уже отсортировал. К приятному удивлению Тони, там оказались AC/DC.

— Вау, давай включим! — Старк счастливо улыбнулся и покрутил диск любимой группы.  
— Включай, — отстранённо ответил Стив.

Улыбнувшись ещё шире, Старк нажал на кнопку и уже хотел вставить диск, как увидел, что место занято другим.

— А это что? — Старк взял компакт-диск и осмотрел на наличие меток, но тот оказался чистым.  
— Это... не знаю. Болванка какая-то. Я, наверное, у Локи нарезал, — Стив тоже осмотрел носитель. — Включи, посмотрим, что на нем.

Старк поставил диск на место и нажал «play». Пошла мелодия с точным битом и электрогитарой.

— Ооо... я знаю эту песню, — Старк вдруг встал и, закрыв глаза, стал щелкать пальцами и дергать ногой в ритм. 

Тони вышел на середину квартиры, двигаясь так пластично, как может. Если бы он снимался в фильме, то сейчас камера бы начала снимать от пола до ног, чуть задержавшись на месте пониже спины. Как впрочем, действовал взгляд Стива. Когда солист запел, Старк начал изображать, будто поёт он, закрыв глаза.

Есть ли румянец на твоих щеках?  
У тебя бывает страх, что ты не можешь повлиять на ход событий,  
Который никуда не девается, как что-то, застрявшее в зубах?  
Может, у тебя есть для меня сюрприз?  
Ты что, даже понятия не имеешь, как глубоко проникла в моё сердце?  
На этой неделе я мечтал о тебе почти каждую ночь.  
Ты умеешь хранить секреты?  
В общем, я нашёл одну мелодию,  
Которая почему-то заставляет меня думать о тебе,  
И я ставлю её на повтор,  
Пока не усну,  
Залив алкоголем диван.

Хочу ли знать,  
Взаимное ли это чувство?  
Я расстроился, увидев, что ты уходишь,  
Вроде как надеялся, что ты останешься.  
Малыш, мы оба знаем,  
Что ночи созданы в основном для того, чтобы говорить вещи,  
Которые нельзя сказать назавтра.

Стив улыбался кривлянием друга, пока тот не начал легко двигать бедрами.

Ползу обратно к тебе.  
Выпив, ты хоть раз думала о том, чтобы позвать?  
Потому что я постоянно об этом думаю.  
Возможно, я слишком занят тобой, чтобы влюбиться в другую?  
Но я всё обдумал:  
Ползу обратно к тебе.

Тони схватил стоящую вешалку и изящно уронил её.

Так хватит ли тебе смелости?  
Мне интересно, открыто ли ещё твоё сердце.  
Если так, то я хочу знать, когда оно закроется.  
Остываю и вытягиваю губы в поцелуе...  
И мне жаль, если я мешаю,  
Просто я постоянно на грани  
Попытки поцеловать тебя.  
Я не знаю, чувствуешь ли ты то же, что и я,  
Но мы могли бы быть вместе, если бы ты захотела.

Старк ходил по квартире, плавно танцуя. Взгляд Стива всё чаще останавливался на непозволительном месте.

Хочу ли знать,  
Взаимное ли это чувство?  
Я расстроился, увидев, что ты уходишь,  
Вроде как надеялся, что ты останешься.  
Малыш, мы оба знаем,  
Что ночи созданы в основном для того, чтобы говорить вещи,  
Которые нельзя сказать назавтра.

Тони стал похлопывать по бедру в такт музыке, двигая плечами.

Напоследок Старк решил закончить знаменитым движением Элвиса Пресли. Остановившись на секунду, он выдохнул и открыл глаза. Стив сидел покрасневший, глубоко дышал и вжался в диван, напоминая мышонка, загнанного в угол. Стерев пот со лба, Старк плюхнулся на диван, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Уф... Надо было в артисты идти, — улыбался Старк.  
Стив поднял ноги на диван и покосился вправо, смотря на Старка. Тот всё ещё пытался выровнять дыхание, энергично поднимая и опуская грудную клетку.   
— Эд, а можно я тебя... нарисую?   
— А ты сможешь? — удивленно спросил Старк, будто никогда не замечал кучу изрисованных листков повсюду. Только Роджерс почему-то всё еще только косился на него, обняв колени.  
— Ну, давай, почему нет.  
— Тогда принеси альбом с карандашами, они наверху, на тумбочке.  
— Ладно, — Тони встал и пошёл по лестнице в спальню Роджерса за инструментами художника. 

Оставшись один, Стив быстро задышал, пытаясь себя успокоить. Когда в голову пришла мысль, какого черта в штанах стало тесно, Тони уже успел найти альбом и рассматривал рисунки в нем, идя обратно на своё законное диванное место. Передав альбом и набор простых карандашей, на вид совершенно одинаковых, Тони сел напротив Стива.

— Ну, как мне встать? — Тони устроился поудобней в позе лотоса. Стив повернулся, прикрывая вид доказательства бушующих гормонов, и приготовил новый лист для произведения.  
— Как хочешь, — Стив стал копаться в пачке карандашей, ища нужный.  
Тони подпер рукой подбородок, наигранно хмурясь, пытаясь казаться суровым и задумчивым.  
— Нет.   
Старк приложил руку к груди и принял позу Наполеона.  
— Нет, — рассмеялся Стив.  
Тони предпринял попытку сплести пальцы и положить на них подбородок. Роджерс поморщился и покачал головой. Тони закручинился и, выдохнув, отвернулся от привередливого художника.   
— О, стой! Вот так, — воскликнул Стив. 

Чуть приподняв подбородок карандашом, и повернув лицо Эдварда еще чуть вправо, Роджерс стал запоминать черты лица. Свет падал от окна очень красиво. Профиль Старка был потрясающий в плане, хотя бы, искусства. Невысокий, чуть с морщинками лоб, аккуратный нос, немного круглый на кончике, выразительные, домиком, брови. Но самым лучшим был взгляд, фантастически глубокий взгляд карих глаз, устремленный куда-то вперед. Стиву показалось, что он застал Старка в момент, когда на его лице не было эмоций.

Он просидел почти два с половиной часа, пытаясь передать его профиль, очерчивая контуры разными по своей особенности карандашами. Разные по мягкости и насыщенности, один — чтобы нарисовать губы, другой — для взъерошенных волос. Тони сначала из-за всех сил старался не улыбаться, но потом оставил попытки говорить или подсмотреть работу. Он смотрел вперед, не на какой-то предмет, просто вперед. Странно, когда вроде смотришь и отчетливо понимаешь, что перед тобой, но не замечаешь этого из-за собственных мыслей.

Наконец, Стив положил уже нагревшийся карандаш и устало выдохнул.  
— Всё? — покосился Тони. Стив кивнул, рассматривая свой шедевр.  
— О, господи, у меня уже шея затекла. Блин, я не могу повернуться. Стив. Стив! — Роджерс очнулся от созерцания рисунка и помог Старку повернуть голову.  
— Фуф, — Старк потирал ноющую шею. — Ну, покажи хоть, что получилось.  
Стив немного поколебавшись, всё-таки развернул альбом к Тони, которым раньше прикрывал неуместный стояк. У Старка мгновенно округлились глаза.

— Вау, — Тони взял альбом в руки, не веря глазам. — Как фотография.  
— Да ладно, — устало улыбнулся Роджерс, призывая, видимо, побольше лести.  
— Нет, я серьёзно. Это потрясающе. Тебе бы за деньги рисовать. В газете, или комиксы. Слушай, у меня знакомый есть в одной компании. Давай я ему позвоню.  
— Да это просто хобби, - усмехнулся Роджерс  
— Что мешает сделать это профессией?   
Стив задумался и уселся поудобней, вытянув ногу.   
— Короче! Я ему звоню и ты завтра идешь на собеседование. Где мой телефон?  
— Он наверху. Только он вырубился. Я бы поставил его заряжаться, но ты же спрятал свой рюкзак, а моя к нему не подходит, — иронично ответил Стив, скрестив руки.  
— Ладно. Приготовь портфолио и резюме, что ли, сделай. Я договорюсь, — Старк встал на диван и перепрыгнул через спинку, помчавшись наверх. Стив удивился такой резвости соседа и, ещё раз взглянув на портрет, крепко задумался. В конце концов, что он теряет? 

Поднявшись наверх, Старк почти сразу заметил дорогой телефон рядом с фотографиями. Схватив его, Тони тихо вернулся назад и шмыгнул в ванну. Там, за сушилкой, он достал рюкзак и нашёл запасную батарею. Тони никогда не любил долго ждать, и зарядку телефона от розетки он считал потерей времени. Включив его, на экране высветилась окошко с запросом на пароль. 

Введя заглавными требуемый код, Тони увидел триста восемьдесят девять пропущенных и двести три сообщения. Старк просмотрел входящие, среди которых была и Пеппер, с легкостью удалил окошко. Набрав по памяти номер, он стал ждать ответа на другой линии. После четырех гудков в трубке послышался веселый голос.

— Тони! Сколько лет! Куда пропал? Давно тебя не видел!   
— Привет. Да так, замотался. Ты извини, дел по горло, сам понимаешь.  
— Это точно. Так чем обязан столь неожиданному звонку?   
— Слушай. Я нашёл тебе потрясного художника! Не возьмешь его на работу? Может, комиксы, или плакаты, мало ли... По старой дружбе, а?  
— Хм... Раз он сумел тебя удивить, значит стоит посмотреть. Пусть приходит завтра к восьми, посмотрю твоего художника.   
— Супер. Это, он, в общем, блондин, высокий такой, симпатяга, будет нервничать сильно. Сразу узнаешь.   
— Хорошо, — послышался смех на другой линии.   
— Ну ладно. Надеюсь, скоро встретимся, — собеседники почти синхронно положили трубку.


	8. Ничего похожего на Земле нет

— Угадай, кто теперь помощник старшего редактора MARVEL? — с этими словами Стив открыл дверь ногой и влетел в квартиру, перепугав Старка, спокойно жующего гамбургер на диване.  
— Ура-а-а, — с едой во рту было непросто, но Старк радостно закричал, подняв руки.  
— Господи, я поверить не могу! Я же еще мальчишкой собирал их комиксы, а теперь работаю там! Это надо отметить!  
— С похмелья работается не очень хорошо, — подметил Старк, решив всё-таки прикончить бургер.  
— А я со следующей недели начинаю! — жизнерадостно заявил Стив. — Мне даже аванс дали.  
— Не хотят, чтобы к другим пошёл, — довольно объяснил Тони.  
— Ну, как потратим?   
— "-тим"? — удивленно спросил Старк.  
— Да. Это же всё благодаря тебе. Им очень понравился твой портрет. Представляешь, ты, оказывается, похож на какого-то миллиардера, — усмехнулся Стив.

Бедный Тони даже подавился, поэтому Стив поспешил похлопать его по спине. Откашлявшись, Старк выпил колы и глубоко вдохнул.

— А ты что? — хрипло спросил Старк.  
— Сказал, что они перепутали, и это портрет моего соседа, — чуть испуганно ответил Роджерс.

Старк облегченно выдохнул, но внутри осталась волнение. Конечно, тот, кто принимал Стива на работу все прекрасно понял, ну и пусть. Только за Роджерсом могли отправить папарацци или ещё кого-нибудь. Уверившись, что друг больше не задыхается, Стив посмотрел на остатки гамбургера и тоже решил перекусить. Утром он из-за волнения не позавтракал толком. 

— Ты что, всё съел? — с ноткой укоризны и жалобности воскликнул Роджерс, открыв холодильник. Старк прикинулся, что его здесь нет. Осмотрев пустые полки, Стив заметил баночку черных оливок.   
— А это почему оставил? — Стив показал оливки Старку.  
— Фу, ненавижу оливки, — с брезгливостью фыркнул Тони. 

Когда Роджерс поставил неповинные оливки на место, в дверь позвонили. На пороге стоял Клинт.

— О, Клинт! Уже приехал? — приобнял друга Роджерс и впустил в квартиру.   
— А, это ты. Какими судьбами? — обернулся на гостя Старк.  
— Уже познакомились? — волнуясь, спросил Стив.  
— Типа того, — завуалированно ответил Старк, всё еще игнорируя постороннего человека в квартире, продолжая лежать на диване.  
— Оливки будешь? — Стив уже хотел направиться на кухню, тем самым ещё раз обвинив Старка.  
— Нет, я не... Мне с ним нужно поговорить, — как обычно хмуро проговорил Бартон и указал на Тони.  
— О чем? — Стив уже готовился разнимать их.  
— О Наташе, — смущенно буркнул Клинт, скинул ноги Старка с дивана и, подтянув брюки в коленях, сел.  
— Я, короче, сделал, как ты сказал. Стал общаться с ней, как с обычным сослуживцем.  
— Молодец, — спокойно похвалил Тони. — В чем проблема?  
— Она теперь игнорирует меня вообще, — Бартон сплел пальцы и осуждающе посмотрел на него.  
— Хм, — улыбнулся Тони. — Она не хочет подходить первой и предприняла ту же тактику. Это уже женская натура, понять даже не пытайся. Пора действовать. Пригласи её, — пожал плечами Старк и уселся поудобней, как будто этого Клинту будет достаточно.  
— Она не согласилась тогда, почему должна согласиться теперь?  
— Потому что сама этого пытается добиться. Игнорирование признак того, что она хочет, чтоб начал ты. Иногда это бывает сильная обида, но ведет всё к тому же.  
— И куда её звать? — Бартон спросил, скорее, у себя.  
— Кино, кафе... — предложил Роджерс, которому приходилось стоять рядом.  
— Нет, Стив. Это слишком банально. Наташа считает себя особенной и на это не поведется, — Старк сделал мыслящий вид и всмотрелся в рисунок цветастого ковра.  
— Ну да. Она не любит все эти сопли. Она у меня женщина-вамп, — Клинт мечтательно вздохнул и устало потер глаза, чтобы не вспоминать о всех поклонниках девушки, которыми та, честно говоря, с легкостью манипулировала.   
— Да, — Старк цокнул языком. — Только, видишь, в чем штука. Она женщина с оружием, с ней шутить не стоит. Романова не будет рада твоему сильному наплыву чувств из букетов, конфет и маленьких собачек. Но это нужно каждой женщине, и как бы та не скрывала, она будет рада. Наташа клюнула на мачо-Клинта, это верных ход. Нужна серединка между соплями и слишком мощной оригинальностью. Врубаешься?  
— Что? — нахмурился Бартон.  
— Пригласи её туда, где вы вместе еще не были. Где ей будет интересно, где ей захочется изучать. Место, которое вызовет новые ассоциации.   
— Всё русское отметается, — понял Стив, покусывая от раздумий костяшку пальца.  
— Кино, кафе, ресторан тоже, — подтвердил Старк. — Думай, чувак. Новое место, новые чувства. Где не был никто подобный ей, — потряс Клинта за плечи Старк.  
— Дома... — тихонько сказал снайпер.  
— Чего? — Тони не расслышал бубнеж Бартона.  
— Я никогда не приглашал её в гости. Всегда, как-то, к ней... — задумался Клинт, с видом нашедшего истину всего мироздания.  
— Ладно, пожалуйста, — всплеснул руками Тони. — Только ты выдержишь наедине с ней в замкнутом помещении, из которого нельзя будет убежать?  
— Думаю, да. У нас есть темы для разговора. Я должен помочь ей сделать отчет о том наркодилере... — загадочно улыбнулся Клинт, радуясь идеальному предлогу. — Впрочем, вам это знать необязательно.  
— Хорошо. Немного резко, конечно, но попробуй. И, кстати, посмотри, как она отреагирует и какая придет. Чем обворожительней она будет, тем больше готова к твоим действиям, — по виду Тони можно было понять, что он испытывает чистый кайф.  
— Кажется, я понял... — пробубнил Клинт. 

Бартон пожал руку Стиву, метнул взгляд в равнодушного теперь к происходящему вокруг Тони и ушёл, погруженный в свои мысли. Когда дверь закрылась, напряжение в комнате пропало. Старк услышал удивленный и насмешливый голос Роджерса.

— Что это было?  
— Ты про что? — беспристрастно спросил Старк.  
— Я про твои наставления, сэнсэй. Ты, вроде, сам к Наташе подкатывал, а теперь помогаешь Бартону. Почему?  
— Она этого заслуживает. Я хотел просто с ней переспать, но она обыграла меня в моей же игре. Я признал поражение, Стиви. К тому же, этот чувак её, похоже, любит. Такому не мешаю.   
— То есть, бороться, там, соперничать ты не любишь? — с ноткой удивления и, скорее, провокации, спросил Стивен.  
— Это бессмысленная борьба. Я не хочу тратить силы, — уже с некоторым раздражением пояснил Тони.  
— Откуда знаешь? — Стив скрестил руки и смотрел прямо в затылок смотрящего в окно Старка.   
— Я с ней пил! — вспылил Старк, которому надоело объяснять непонятливому на пальцах.   
— Достали вы со своей Наташей. Оба, — Роджерс обиженно развернулся и, взяв джинсовую куртку, звякнул ключами. — Короче, ты идешь со мной в магазин или нет?   
— Что-то уже придумал? — Старк чуть повернул голову.  
— Да. Я куплю то, о чем давно мечтал, — Стив уперся руками в бока, — телескоп.  
— Тебе нужно завести подружку, чувак. Срочно, — съязвил Старк.  
— Заткнись, — сказал Стивен, не теряя пафосной интонации, — ты идешь или нет?  
— Пошли, — выдохнул Старк, соскочив с дивана. 

Не то чтобы ему очень хотелось идти, просто оставаться здесь одному не хотелось вдвойне. Надев кепку и темные очки, Тони вышел первым из квартиры. Стив закрыл дверь, и оба соседа пошли обналичивать чек Роджерса.

Как ни странно, за Стивом никого не послали следить. По крайней мере, Старк не заметил. Ребята весело прогулялись по торговому центру. Как обычно, накупив продуктов, парни перекусили и отправились за тем, за чем и пришли. Стив долго выбирал свою детскую мечту. 

Через полчаса мучения консультанта Стив выбрал телескоп Orion Observer 70 mm Altazimuth. Черная глянцевая труба из алюминия, объектив с многослойным просветлением, компактный и легкий в установке. Довольный как ребенок, Стив оплатил покупку и вышел из магазина с большой коробкой. Поэтому, к недовольству Тони, Старку пришлось нести все остальные покупки. 

 

*04:20*

 

Роджерс проснулся от противного звука будильника. Вставать всегда тяжело. Но нет, Стив быстро и весело выпутывается из одеяла, предвкушая, как он наконец испробует свою покупку. Надев джинсы и большую футболку, Стив в тапочках хватает телескоп и тихо, стараясь не разбудить соседа, спускается по лестнице. 

Проходя мимо дивана на цыпочках, Роджерс слышит, как кто-то зовет его. Эдвард лежит на диване, ворочается, и нервно бубнит его имя. Поставив телескоп рядом, Стив присаживается на диван и дотрагивается до плеча друга. Тони мгновенно просыпается и вскакивает, глубоко дыша. 

— Стив? — Старк пытается отдышаться. — Ты чего, опять?  
— Нет... Я на крышу хотел идти. А ты тут орешь: «Стив, Стив...», — Роджерс немного смущенно поёжился на диване.  
— Блять, — Тони закрыл лицо руками и потер глаза, до конца успокоившись.  
— Кошмар? — Стив разглядел вспотевший лоб Эдварда. Тот кивнул, поджав под себя правую ногу. — Если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной, — Стив кинул взгляд на сложенный телескоп. 

Старк опять кивнул. Сейчас всё равно не получится уснуть. Дождавшись Тони, который надел мешковатые спортивные штаны, оставшись в той же футболке, Стив с нетерпением направился наверх, в отличии от притихшего соседа. На крыше было довольно тепло, только остался ветер, который ещё с утра гулял по городу, как раз разогнав все облака.

Тони накинул на себя пончо, что лежало в одной из коробок, упал на диван и открыл бутылку пива, пока Стив настраивал своё сокровище. Выпивку купили братья норвежцы, как и поступают все, кто имеет сюда ход. 

— Ну как, работает? — обратился Старк к улыбающемуся Стиву, который неотрывно смотрел в свой телескоп.  
— Ещё бы! — ответил он. — Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Давай, — Старк поднялся с дивана и подошёл поближе. Закрыв один глаз, он нагнулся и посмотрел в окуляр, увидев семь ярких точек на фоне черного космоса и множество других звезд.  
— Вау... Это что?  
— Это Большая Медведица, — Стив поднял голову вверх и всмотрелся в небо.  
— И почему её так назвали? Она не похожа на медведицу.  
— Сам не очень понимаю, но уже все привыкли, — пожал плечами Стив. Старк выпрямился и тоже зачем-то поднял глаза вверх.   
— О великая сила привычки!

После получаса стояния над покупкой у Роджерса заболела спина. Старк, довольный Медведицей, Луной, совсем маленьким Марсом и каким-то скоплением далёких светил, сидел рядом на покрывале и потягивал пиво. Небо выглядело теперь совсем другим. Не просто голубой крышей днем и черной ночью, а чем-то недосягаемо-притягательным. 

Не может быть оно теперь простым, когда ты видишь, сколько всего там, вдалеке. В космосе столько всего, настолько большого, что ты ощущаешь себя по-настоящему ничтожным и маленьким. То, что находится дальше, за пределами нашей досягаемости, намного больше и, если не важней, то значительней. 

Совсем устав, Стив присел рядом с другом, который был слишком занят своими мыслями и не заметил соседа.  
— Это так красиво, — сказал Стив, тоже вглядываясь в зарождавшийся день на горизонте.  
— Да уж... — Старк поставил пустую бутылку рядом и повернулся к собеседнику. — Ну, что, это стоило того?  
— Ну конечно, — усмехнулся Роджерс, посмотрев уставшими глазами на соседа. — Знаешь, я вообще-то хотел стать космонавтом. А меня не взяли...  
— Почему? — улыбнулся Тони.  
— Не подошёл. Я же дохлик с детства был. Переболел всем, чем только можно. Это я в армии подкачался, — Роджерс поиграл бицепсами.

Старк улыбнулся и попытался представить Стива не таким идеально-накаченным.

— А знаешь, что? Это всё в прошлом. Хватит. Жизнь налаживается. 

Солнце уже начинало подниматься над городом, освещая друзей на крыше первыми лучами.

— Налаживается? — переспросил Тони.  
— Да. У меня есть работа, нет долгов, есть телескоп и ты, — утвердительно сказал Роджерс. Это ввело Старка в легкий ступор, в груди растеклось тепло.  
— Спасибо тебе, Эд, — продолжил Стив. — Если бы не ты, я бы, наверное... Спасибо, в общем.

Стив сонно, но счастливо улыбнулся другу. А Тони, посмотрев в эти поистине щенячьи голубые глаза, понял, как же сильно привязался к Стивену. И как сейчас себя не веди, не пытайся разругаться или отдалиться, Роджерс от него не откажется. Он привязался. 

Это плохо.


	9. Говорят, правда восторжествует. Но это неправда

Как говорится, у всех бывает первый раз. Вот и парни проснулись в одно время и, что главное, рано. Только у Стива было приподнятое настроение, а Старк сам не свой. Его совершенно вывел из колеи звонок его мобильника. Чего Тони, как ни странно, и боялся.

– Слушаю, – поднял трубку Старк.  
– Привет, Тони. Как у тебя дела? – раздался такой знакомый голос Пеппер. По интонации можно было догадаться, какое у неё сейчас лицо.  
– Все хорошо, Пеппер. Как твои? – в тон ей ответил Тони.  
– Могу тебя заверить, намного лучше. Ты в курсе, сколько тебя нет? Совет директоров уже всерьёз задумался о твоей отставке, – в голосе были эти нотки удушающей заботы, присущие женщинам.  
– Это плохо, – Тони потер переносицу и сел на кровати.  
– О, да. Если ты не появишься сегодня на благотворительном вечере, можешь уже не возвращаться вовсе.   
– Нет, я приду. Где, во сколько?   
– Думаешь просто придешь потанцевать и выпить? Нет, дорогой, у тебя ещё очень много дел. Ты вообще представляешь, какую стопку бумаг тебе нужно подписать? – укоризненно-учительская интонация в голосе Пеппер не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
– Ладно, я сейчас буду. Ты в офисе? – выдохнул Тони.  
– Да. Жду.

Старк положил трубку вместе с собеседницей. Прикрыв глаза он представил, сколько работы ему предстоит. Было так неохота уходить из квартиры в этот омут вечных проблем, приемов, контрактов и бумаг. Нет, Тони любил работать. Собирать, изобретать, экспериментировать. Но вся эта волокита из ненужной информации вводила его в уныние. Он именно от этого и сбежал. Но просто так терять компанию Старк не собирался. 

А ещё, в груди что-то заныло. Непривычно так. Старк совершил ошибку, позволив Стиву к себе привязаться. Вот как ему теперь сказать, что он скоро уйдет? Конечно, скажет, что Роджерс может приходить в любое время и формально поддерживать связь, но на самом-то деле этого не будет. В ответе за тех, кого приручили, всё такое. 

Вопрос, правда, кто кого приручил.

 

Выйдя из раздумий, Старк решил настроиться на хороший рабочий день. Спустившись вниз, где сидел Стив и рисовал в своём альбоме, Тони попытался незаметно свалить. Но только он надел кепку и открыл дверь, как раздался беззаботный голос Роджерса.

– Эй, а ты куда?  
– Мне... – Старк замер в проходе, — по делам.

Стив немного удивился. Обычно его нужно было уговаривать выйти из дома. Было обидно, что Эдвард не ввел его в курс своих таких срочных дел. Его вообще нервировали все эти секреты. Телефон, прошлое, будущее, работа – всё это было под секретом для него. 

Стив, вроде как, посвятил соседа в эти нюансы своей жизни, а тот даже прятал от него мобильник. Но лезть в чужие дела, так рьяно охраняемые, Стив не стал. В конце концов, лучший друг сам всё расскажет, когда будет готов. Пока что у него тоже есть работа. 

 

*Тем временем*

 

— Клинт, когда ты уже дашь показания? 

Бартон ничего не ответил и продолжил копаться в бумагах. Он не очень любил, когда в его кабинет заходят без разрешения. Клинт вообще по характеру был жуткий собственник и скрытая личность. В свой рабочий кабинет мужчина сам никого не приглашал. Он установил в нём диван, компьютер, мини-холодильник, кофеварку и прочее лишь бы не выходить без надобности. Коллеги даже в шутку назвали его рабочее место «гнездом». 

В принципе, с зарплатой офицера отдела нравов и по совместительству частного спецагента Клинт мог себе это позволить. Из-за такой интересной работы парню приходилось часто менять место жительства. Но черт его дернул поселится в доме, где жила Наташа и остаться там на год. 

— Мне сейчас некогда, давай потом, — отстранено ответил Бартон, копаясь в бумагах.  
— А когда? У меня тоже есть работа, Клинт. Имей совесть, — капризно произнесла Романова. Бартон сделал вид безумно усталого человека и вдохнул.  
— Может, зайдешь сегодня ко мне и я тебе дам показания?   
— К тебе? Ты серьезно? — Наташа действительно удивилась, приняв это за сарказм.  
— Да, — спецагент даже не посмотрел на девушку, стараясь показать занятость.

Наташа недоверчиво осмотрела на Бартона. Хмыкнув себе под нос, она закрыла дубовую дверь. Такое отрешенное поведение вечно услужливого и легкого на подъем Клинта вызвало странные чувства. Закралась мысль, что мужчина на неё за что-то обиделся. И это вызвало интерес. С чего вдруг? Может, у него кто-то появился? Конечно, Наташа догадывалась, что детектив к ней неровно дышит, но специально не давала надежд. Как и отказов, впрочем. 

Вообще, у женщин всегда есть такой «середнячок», «карманный мужчина», который сделает всё, что попросишь, а ты ничего в ответ можешь и не давать. Тот уже рад, что ты про него вспомнила. А сейчас Романова почувствовала, что теряет эту ниточку контроля. Значит, пора напомнить, как она хороша, чтобы подразнить его. Поэтому, специально задержавшись, и подождав, пока Бартон уедет, чтобы не встретится с ним раньше времени, Наташа собрала все папки по командировке агента и на такси поехала домой. 

У Клинта, вообще-то, все было как всегда под контролем. Хладнокровие сейчас играло на руку, ведь Наташу это и привлекало. Только подумать, Наташа придет в гости! Ну, не в гости, по работе. Но что от этого меняется? 

Бартон довольно долго ходил по квартире, придумывая слова. Но потом вспомнил, что этот визит нужен в первую очередь Наташе и успокоился. Ведь, в конце концов, спонтанность не враг. Стрелок не стал прибираться, у него всегда всё было на своих местах. И, если бы он вылизал квартиру, то Наташа могла подумать, что он сделал это специально для неё.

Но всё-таки переодевшись два раза, из-за волнения, Бартон нажал на тот переключатель в голове, о котором говорил Старк, когда в дверь наконец позвонили. Поправив большую клетчатую красную рубашку и свободные брюки, Клинт пошёл открывать дверь. За дверью была та, которую он ждал уже три часа, потея, каждый раз вспоминая, как девушка чмокает губами, когда красит их блеском.

— Привет, — Наташа дружелюбно улыбнулась хозяину квартиры. На ней были зауженные джинсы, белая футболка в V-образным вырезом и цветастые балетки. В руках она держала, по виду, дорогой ноутбук с котенком на крышке и две папки со множеством бумаг. Бартон, как бы в замешательстве, осмотрел её на пороге, отметив, что на девушке явно не домашняя одежда.   
— Здравствуй, — Клинт открыл дверь больше и жестом пригласил Наташу зайти. 

Та, двигаясь явно изящней обычного, села на жесткий маленький диванчик, положила ноутбук на журнальный столик и сразу открыла его. Бартон захлопнул дверь и присел рядом, пройдясь босиком по паркету.

— Ну, что там?  
— Вот. Я думала начать с фоторобота. Он же разговаривал с тобой лично, ведь так? — Романова повернула экран к агенту с открытым чертежом лица человека. 

Бартон молча кивнул и принялся за работу. Романова раскрыла толстую папку и стала что-то вписывать в пустые строчки анкеты. Клинт спокойно занимался работой, даже не поворачивая глаз на гостью. И это Наташу раздражало. После пяти минут молчания она не выдержала.

— Эм... Клинт, а как там у тебя дела вообще?   
— Ничего. Все как обычно, — Бартон скрыл напряжение, подбирая скулы фотороботу.  
— Ты уверен, что ничего не случилось? Ты стал каким-то странным, — Наташа перестала писать, положив ручку на документы на коленях.  
— Я всегда такой, Наташ, — ответил стрелок.  
— А мне показалась, ты расстроен чем-то. Думала, может, расстался с кем, — Романова беззаботно покачала правой ногой, которую положила на левую. Клинт замер на секунду, но потом продолжил выбирать носы. Неловкое молчание опять воцарилось в комнате.  
— Ну, ты не расстраивайся. Я уверена, что ты еще найдешь свою, — русская мягко улыбнулась. 

«Нет, она провоцирует!» — пронеслось в голове у стрелка.

— Да уж. У меня, к сожалению, таких поклонников, как у Вас, нет. Ну и слава богу, в принципе, — Бартон эпично нажал на клавишу на последнем слове.   
— А что опять не так с Дереком? — Наташа поняла, на что намекает стрелок.   
— Ты серьезно? Этот придурок, что подвез тебя сегодня? Могу тебя расстроить — он женат. Когда я с ним поздоровался, заметил след от кольца.

Романова зло смотрела на Бартона, работающего за компьютером, не двигаясь за время его короткого монолога.

— Шерлок Холмс сраный, — отвернулась русская.  
— Ну, извини, — усмехнулся детектив. — Если судить по такой машине и костюму от Армани, он либо сын богатого папочки, либо муж богатенькой тетеньки. Конечно ему не помешают связи в полиции в виде тебя. Его идея фикс — переспать с тобой, Наташа. Не надейся на большее, — Бартон продолжал что-то печатать, явно собой довольный, краем глаза наблюдая за Наташей. Романова же грустно отвернулась к окну.  
— А разве вы все хотите чего-то ещё? — тихо спросила девушка у заходящего солнца. 

Бартон остановился. Он опять сказал лишнее. Ну как всегда. Все-таки люди не любят слушать правду. Он сплел пальцы и отвернулся в другую сторону. Через минуту Романова понурила голову и всмотрелась в заполненный своим красивым почерком лист. Естественно, она всё и сама знала. Просто слова сослуживца задели за живое. Клинт, почувствовав движение справа, повернулся с виноватым лицом к девушке. Она, вроде, что-то писала, но когда Бартон повернулся к ней, подняла голову. 

Они встретились взглядами. В серых глазах стрелка она опять увидела эту искорку, этот блеск, как от наркотика. Тот потрясающий восхищенный взгляд, который она пыталась вернуть. Клинт оперся на руку, приблизился к лицу девушки и дотронулся губами до её. Таких пленительных и мягких. Клинт осторожно притянул её к себе. Поцелуй был такой нежный и красивый, такой долгожданный. Ох, как же быстро прошли эти пять секунд! Но они стоили и недели жизни. 

Когда Бартон отпрянул от губ, Наташа открыла глаза. Обворожительные зеленые глаза, в которых теперь не было той чудинки и энергии, заставляющее всё вокруг жить в том же ритме. Теперь он завороженный, спокойный. На щеках девушки появился румянец.

Детектив опустил глаза и отвернулся к экрану ноутбука, возобновив работу. Он решил ничего не говорить. Зачем? Женщины все равно всё додумают сами. Будут разбираться в себе, что и как. Да, они это любят. 

Руки у Клинта затряслись. Наташа не двигалась, смотря на мужчину, и осмысливая, что произошло. Какая выходка! Она же не разрешала! Наглость!

— Клинт... Что это было? 

Клинта пробрали мурашки. Теперь он понял, что означало «в одном помещении, откуда не убежать». Сейчас бы он так и сделал. Дышать стало трудно, но он, в конце концов, мужчина. Бартон сглотнул и дал ответ.

— Я хотел сделать это с первой встречи. Полтора года. Долбанных шестнадцать месяцев. Прости. Я не сдержался, — Клинт виновато опустил голову.

Наташа отошла от шока в этот момент, а Клинт, наоборот, не мог пошевелиться. Романова вдруг потянула ладонь и дотронулась щеки мужчины, поворачивая к себе. В его глазах была паника. Клинт не врал. Она обхватила его лицо второй ладонью и сама поцеловала. Оба закрыли глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям. Сердце сжалось, но вот, вспышка — и оно забилось сильнее. Наташа притягивала его к себе, но Бартон не двигался, боясь спугнуть девушку. Ведь она как зайчик, должна сама подойти. 

Но он скоро не выдержал и обнял её за талию, не разрывая поцелуя. Мягкие касания губ сменились на смелый поцелуй, и Романова почувствовала, насколько это было для Клинта важно. Её затрясло от прикосновений, таких робких, будоражащих сознание. 

Стрелка потянули на себя за шею, и он не удержался, падая на девушку, чего та и хотела. Клинт держался на локтях, целуя русскую, иногда забывая дышать. Наташа вдруг начала расстегивать на мужчине рубашку. Клинт мгновенно оживился.

— Я ничего не прошу, — Бартон тяжело дышал и чуть напугано посмотрел на девушку.  
— А это не благодарность, — ответила она, опять вовлекая его в тягучий поцелуй.

Большая рубашка и брюки уже лежали на полу, но узкие джинсы Наташи плохо поддавались, ведь руки у Клинта от волнения совсем не слушались. Романова улыбнулась и сама легко избавилась от них, а потом притянула за плечи детектива к себе. Но тот не стал уступать, и когда почувствовал впившиеся ногти в свои плечи, пошёл другим путем. Он шёл вверх, цепочкой поцелуев добираясь до губ. Подтянутый живот, грудь, ключицы. Клинт почувствовал, как Наташа затрепетала от этих ласк. 

Он прошёлся носом по шее, улыбаясь, и легонько прикусил нежную кожу. Наташа глубоко вздохнула и заметалась на диване, но вырваться Бартон не дал. В нём просыпались те собственнические инстинкты, что были присущи мужчинам. Обладание и подчинение. Нет. Отдача и восхищение. Нет. Всё вместе. 

Клинт услышал просьбу в стоне девушки, когда он обвел языком грудь. Он поднялся к лицу Романовой и поцеловал её. Глубоко и горячо. Через секунду он проник в неё, Наташа запрокинула голову, её губы задрожали, было чертовски жарко. Клинт стал двигаться медленно, с каждым толчком целуя девушку. И это превратилось для Наташи в пытку. Сладкую и восхитительную. В каждом прикосновении мужчины было столько любви и нежности, Наташа чувствовала себя в его руках защищенной и по-настоящему желанной. 

Оргазм накрыл обоих неожиданно, волной пройдясь по телу. Клинт остановился от вспышки удовольствия, которое шло от паха до кончиков пальцев. Романова выгнулась, открыв рот в немом стоне. Мужчина пытался отдышаться, смотря на Романову таким влюбленным взглядом, что Наташа даже не выдержала, и притянув Клинта между лопаток, положила рядом с собой.

 

*02:43*

 

Стив не очень спокойно, но спал в своей постели, когда услышал шум внизу. По металлическому звуку можно было догадаться, что это упала вешалка. Парень открыл глаза и быстро встал с постели. Взяв биту из-под кровати, Роджерс мужественно спустился вниз. Там оказался пьяный в стельку Тони, который пытался поднять тупую вешалку. Он каким-то образом даже включил свет.

— Эд? Какого черта? Почему ты так поздно и бухой? — Стив спустился с лестницы и поставил биту у стены, подходя к соседу. Тот замер на секунду, но, поставив-таки упавший предмет, выдал:  
— С каких пор ты стал моей женой? 

Роджерс смутился и хмыкнул такой наглости. Поддержав чуть не упавшего соседа, Стив дотащил его до дивана. 

— Ты где так напился? И откуда костюм? — Стив был удивлен блестящему дорогому костюму на друге, ведь уходил он в обычных джинсах и футболке. Старк же проигнорировал вопрос, сев на диван и пьяно уставившись в одну точку.  
— Ну почему, а?   
— Что почему? — Роджерс сел напротив.  
— Я же к ней со всей душой! Я же... А она: «Тони, ты совсем не изменился!», «Старк, ты пьян, иди домой!»  
— Стоп, — улыбнулся солдат. — Кто она и кто такой Тони?  
— Тони — это я, а она... Ну она...ну Пеппер. Вир... Виджи... Вижиния Пеппер Поттс, — пьяно ответил Старк, чмокнув губами.   
— Старк... — тихо повторил Стив. 

Он вспомнил эту фамилию. Тот миллиардер, о котором ему говорили, когда Стив устраивался на работу. Дорогой телефон, костюм, вся эта секретность. Всё сходится. Стив толкнул Эдварда, и тот упал на диван, сразу же захрапев. А Стив в шоке сел на пол. Похоже, бита ему завтра всё-таки понадобится.


	10. Человек, который выслушает

Ох, как тяжело подниматься. Похмелье — это самое ужасное, что придумало человечество. Да, именно оно, ведь алкоголь — изобретение человека. И борется с этим каждый по-своему. Кто-то пьет таблетки, кто-то пьет рассол или чай с мёдом, а кто-то не просыхает вовсе. Лучше, честно говоря, проспать это время. Это помешал сделать Тони прилив моря. Стоп. 

— Еб...! — Старк резко проснулся от льющейся по лицу холодной воды, которой поливал его Стив из цветастого стакана.  
— Доброе утро, Эдвард, — сквозь зубы произнес Роджерс и натянуто улыбнулся ошарашенному Тони, подчеркнув последнее слово. 

Старк посмотрел на Стива снизу вверх, в глазах блондина просто горели огоньки, вызванные желанием опрокинуть стакан с водой до конца прямо на лицо соседу. 

— Что-то не очень-то и доброе, — ответил Старк, заворочавшись на мокрым диване, поняв, что он в деловом костюме.  
— А что не так? Обезвоживание? Головная боль? Тошнота? Стыд? — Стив со звоном поставил стакан на столик, почувствовав, что сейчас сорвется и сделает задуманное. 

Тони сел и вытерся рукавом. В принципе, не так уж было плохо. Нет, то есть, бывало и хуже.

Подобрать подходящую эмоцию Стив не смог. Потому что несколько слились в одно, образовывая кипучую смесь и при малейшей искорке готовой взорваться. Сев на стул, он скрестил руки и смотрел на Старка, с интересом наблюдая, что он будет делать дальше. Бедняга миллиардер же воспользовался случаем и выпил стакан воды, из которого его облили, и не думал повернуть голову, чтобы не встретится с глазами Роджерса. Речь он так и не подготовил, а подходящие слова найти прямо сейчас стало очень тяжело. В общем, принял ту же тактику.

— Ну? — Стив немного успокоился, захотелось выслушать мнение обвиняемого. Он в конце концов мужчина, а не истеричная девочка-подросток.  
— Что? — быстро подал голос Старк, надеясь, что Стив, как многие знакомые люди уже всё додумал сам.   
— Какого хрена? — помог ему начать Стив.  
— Фу, ты ругаешься? — Старк предпринял попытку разбавить разговор посторонними темами.  
— Я был в армии.  
— Ладно, — Тони поднял руки, выбрав стратегию «честность». Мы так делаем, когда ничего иного не остается. — Что хочешь знать?  
— Почему ты меня обманул? — Стив решил, что этот вопрос стоит на первом месте в сотне мучающих его в данный момент.  
— Во-первых, — Старк важно поднял указательный палец, — я тебя не обманывал. Просто не договорил.  
— Не договорил?! — вспылил Роджерс.   
— В каком месте я тебя обманул и в каком должен отчитываться? — поднял голос Старк.  
— Ты даже имя мне не сказал! Ведь так и знал! То-то ты через раз откликаешься.  
— Вообще-то, меня зовут Эдвард. Просто чаще меня называют вторым именем, — возразил Старк.  
— Да знаю я! — смесь вновь нагрелась. — Я тебя в гугл нашёл. Старк Индастриз?! Двадцать миллиардов долларов?!   
— Ну, вообще-то, акции вчера подросли, должно быть побольше, — как бы в невзначай добавил Тони, наигранно-смущенно потерев шею. Роджерс всерьез задумался, чем можно швырнуть в наглого миллиардера.  
— Да чего ты так завелся? Что, колец у Юпитера больше стало теперь? — развел руками Старк.  
— Ты издеваешься? Я чувствую себя жертвой тупого розыгрыша! — разразился Стив. — Ты представляешь, как это вообще выглядит? Ты обманщик, предатель и козел! Я думал мы друзья, а это всё просто для того, чтобы я тебя папарацци не сдал! — сокрушался Стив, шагая по квартире, иногда подходя к Старку, от чего тот в эти моменты вжимался в диван. Ну, не скажешь же Стиву, что с ним он был искреннее, чем с некоторыми людьми.  
— Стив, — попытался оправдаться Старк.  
— Нет, — Роджерс глубоко вдохнул, потому что находился на грани убийства. — Знаете, что, Мистер Старк...  
— Да?  
— Пошел ты! 

Стив оскорбленно всплеснул руками и ушел наверх, топая ногами по ступенькам, выбрасывая злость. Старк, поняв, что Роджерс сейчас видеть его не хочет, потому и ушёл на второй этаж, облегченно вздохнул. Недалеко стояла бейсбольная бита, и, похоже, всё еще хорошо закончилось. Поправив пиджак, Тони тоже ушел, только не из комнаты, а из квартиры, из дома, из Бруклина. 

Стив сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати, обиженный на весь мир. Именно это он чувствовал совсем недавно, когда хотел со всем покончить. С собой. Ну как же так? Ведь Эдвард стал для него целым миром, они буквально с одной тарелки ели, а тут... Роджерс ещё раз убедился, что был прав насчет людей. 

Хотелось разгромить квартиру от злости и обиды, но Стив лишь швырнул подушку в стену. Сейчас всё-таки был нужен человек, с которым Стив мог обсудить всё произошедшее, до и после. Но этот человек только что хлопнул дверью, от чего сердце приняло очередной, но на этот раз слишком сильный удар. Он вообще много страдал, потому что принимал всё близко к сердцу. Ну, конечно, зачем миллиардеру-плейбою такая компания, как Стив Роджерс. В общем, солдат накрутил себя в опасном одиночестве, как девочка-подросток.

 

***

 

Старк пешком прошёл всего десять метров, как его подцепил водитель, всю ночь находившийся у дома Роджерса. Сев в машину, Тони сказал ехать к любимому детищу — «Башне Старка».Там, на высоте девяноста трёх этажей, Старк чувствовал себя очень комфортно. А ещё, там находилась самая любимая мастерская гения. 

Поднявшись на лифте на девяностый этаж, Старк хотел только одного — спать. Но это не дала осуществить красивая фигура в черном платье и аккуратной прической. Она копалась на большом столе в бумагах, которым, наверно, не будет конца.

— Где ты был? — Пеппер даже не повернулась, она уже по слегка пьяным шагам догадалась, что это был Тони. Старк еле улыбнулся, ему безумно захотелось ответить: «Бегал».  
— Я спрашиваю, к какой бабе ты поехал вчера? — раздраженно повторила Поттс.   
— Ради Бога, Пеппер, не надо. Я не ездил ни к какой бабе, — Старк зашаркал ногами в спальню, но девушка опередила его и мстительно впихнула начальнику пачку документов на подпись. 

Тони покорно сел за стол и стал вычерчивать черной ручкой свою красивую директорскую подпись. Пеппер села рядом на стул на колесиках и продолжила разбирать документы, подавая готовые в стопку Тони, что он должен подписать. Старк подпер голову рукой и молча выводил подписи внизу листов, стоивший каждый тысяч по пятьдесят. Пеппер повернула голову на мужчину и видя усталого Тони, почувствовала себя учительницей, которая принуждала ученика выполнять домашнюю работу. 

Поттс стало его жалко. Она повернулась к нему и развернула его кресло к себе. Старк тупо и устало посмотрел на девушку, а та, подкатившись на стуле ближе, поцеловала его. Нежно и мягко, обвив лицо руками. Старк ответил, но Поттс отпрянула от него, посмотрев в глаза. Тони счастливо улыбнулся и уткнулся девушке в грудь, как он всегда делал, когда у него не оставалось сил. Пеппер прижала его сильней к декольте, поглаживая голову по растрепанным волосам.


	11. Заменитель

Мы окунаемся в свой мир, когда его заденут. Когда ты в нем, рядом, твой мир защищен. Стив нашёл в этом свою ошибку и решил больше не допускать. Он занимался эскизами, оставался на работе так долго, на сколько мог. А дома, чтобы вновь не задуматься о чем-то, сразу садился за новую книгу, хотя чаще всего мгновенно засыпал от усталости.

Только, теперь, в квартире было безумно пусто. Как будто пропал ваш любимый кот, а вы не можете привыкнуть к тишине в квартире без него. Без его мяуканья по ночам, звона игрушек днем и урчания утром. И это очень хотелось обсудить, так как Роджерс уже имел опыт борьбы с проблемами в одиночку. Солдат отвык постоянно молчать, поэтому, не придумав ничего лучше, он купил печенья и наведался в квартиру на четвертом.

Дверь братьев-норвежцев ничем не отличалась от остальных. Нажав на дверной звонок, Стив отошел, презентабельно встал с овсяным печеньем с шоколадной крошкой. Когда дверь открылась, Роджерс прыснул несдержанным смехом.

— Это что? — через смех выдавил из себя солдат. Тор с сарказмом смотрел на соседа, изо всех сил стараясь не засмеяться тоже.  
— Я проиграл Локи в дартс, — Одинсон обреченно-смущенно улыбнулся.  
— А тебе идет, — Стив на секунду успокоился, но вновь взглянув на Тора, опять засмеялся, подбросив в руке одну из маленьких косичек Одинсона.  
— Да иди ты, — улыбнулся Тор. — Чего хотел?  
— Да так, на крышу думал позвать, — Роджерс взял себя в руки и вытер слезинку.  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, но мне вот так ходить еще, — Тор достал из кармана мобильник и посмотрел на таймер. — Двадцать два часа, тридцать шесть минут и пять секунд. А как-то на крыше светиться…  
— Ну, да, — согласился Стив. — Может, хоть чай тогда попьем, с меня печенье, — Роджерс потряс упаковкой.  
— Конечно, заходи, — Тор впустил солдата в квартиру.

Квартирка братьев отличалась своей разносторонностью. Видимо, от того, что хозяева были с разными вкусами. Большая, в красных тонах комната, которая как и в остальных квартирах служила и гостиной, и кухней, и столовой. Впрочем, этого было вполне достаточно. Высокий стол с тремя такими же высокими стульями братьям был как раз. Две спальни, в которую соседи не пускали друг друга, ванна с душем и длинный коридор, что объединял все комнаты.

В их доме всегда было чисто, но каким-то необъяснимым для Локи образом, постоянно находился свежий беспорядок. Тор пошел ставить чайник, а Стив привычно сел на стул, открыв пачку. Когда Тор пришёл с двумя чашками черного чая, Роджерс опять улыбнулся. Такой большой и грозный, Одинсон с косичками смотрелся забавно. Он напомнил Стиву викингов из детских книжек.

— Это он сам придумал? — Стив отхлебнул немного из синей кружки и с некоторым умилением посмотрел на Тора.  
— Сегодня утром я сделал ему чай, а он для него, видите ли, оказался слишком горячим, и я имел неосторожность назвать его принцессой, — Тор сделал глоток и взял печенье.  
— Надо признать, оригинально, — засмеялся Стив.  
— Так и живем, — пожал плечами Одинсон. — А ты как?  
— Да, вроде, отошел, — ответил Роджерс.  
— Не мудрено. Он тебя жестко наебал поставил в неловкое положение, не рассказав всю правду, — жуя вкусную выпечку, произнес Тор. Стив лишь повел бровями, соглашаясь со словами соседа.  
— Клинта видел? — Стив сделал еще глоток. Норвежец, услышав имя, поперхнулся и раскрыл глаза.  
— Точно! — Тор поднял руку. — Я же тебе забыл рассказать. Представляешь, позавчера, прихожу я к нему, думаю, выпить, в конце концов, месяц не было, а до него же как обычно не дозвонишься. Стою я, значит, постучался. И тут дверь открывается, стоит Клинт в одних трусах. Я думаю, с чего вдруг, день на дворе. Я где-то секунд десять смотрю, он, видимо, что-то сказать хотел, только рот открыл. И тут, ты не поверишь! Сзади выходит Наташа, мокрая, в полотенце, и такая: «Клинт, а где мой лифчик?». Сказать, что я охуел был несказанно поражен увиденным — это ничего не сказать. Ну, короче, я незаметно руку ему пожал и свалил побыстрей.  
— Оу, у него получилось, чувак, — Стив поднял руку, и Тор ударил ладонью по его.  
— У тебя-то, кстати, что-нибудь… наклевывается? — Тор громко поставил кружку на стол.  
— Ну, так, есть кое-что, — смущенно улыбнулся Роджерс, вспомнив девушку, что дала ему телефон вчера на работе.  
— Ну, слава богу. А то всё Пегги, Пегги. Вон, даже у Локи баба появилась! — Одинсон кинул руку в сторону спальни младшего брата, и, видимо, слишком громко произнес, потому что оттуда послышалось:

«Сигюн тебе не баба, мужлан!»

— Вау, — удивился Стив. — Что за Сигюн?  
— А, — Тор махнул рукой. — Какая-то блондинка с биологического факультета. Шок. Он же мне тут втирал: «Я асексуал, меня интересует только история, бла-бла-бла». Честно говоря, я-то думал, он просто боится сказать, что он гей, а тут видишь что — Сигюн появилась!  
— Камень с души свалился? — засмеялся Роджерс.  
— Да, знаешь, уж лучше Локи-гей, чем постоянно злой от недотраха.

Роджерс в голос засмеялся, чуть не выплеснув чай изо рта. Тор тоже счастливо улыбнулся, потому что смог развеселить находившегося в смятении Стива, и отхлебнул чай из большой красной кружки. Тут вышел из комнаты Лафейсон в футболке и джинсах.

— Эй, отчаянные домохозяйки, че вы не сказали, что у вас есть печенье? — недовольно спросил Локи, подходя поближе к выпечке на столе.  
— А почему это мы домохозяйки? — не поворачиваясь сказал Тор, желая порадовать Стива язвительной шуткой брата.  
— А что вы тут делаете? Обсуждаете, кто с кем переспал.  
— Да ладно тебе, печенье бери, — смеясь, предложил Стив, сделав глоток остывающего чая.

Локи по-детски схватил два печенья с самыми большими кусочками шоколада, с видом «Как будто мне нужно было твое разрешение».

— Ну, что, есть вести от этого Старка? — Локи зашумел печеньем. Стив отрицательно помотал головой. — А я говорил, что он мне кого-то напоминает! А ты: «На Железного Человека похож, на Железного Человека похож», — подразнил брата Локи.  
— Ну, если похож. Он с этой бородкой вообще был вылитый Дауни-младший, — оспорил Тор. Локи лишь фыркнул и выпил немного чая из кружки брата.  
— Слушай, Локи, а когда ты меня со своей Сигюн познакомишь? — Тор повернулся корпусом на брата и подпер голову рукой.  
— Бегу и спотыкаюсь, — хихикнул Локи.  
— Я не понял, я тебе брат или насрано не имею никакого значения как индивид и близкий человек? — возразил старший.  
— Чтобы ты у меня её отбил как обычно? Вы же любите это делать!  
— О, боже мой, Локи, уймись, это было в средней школе! Сиф была старше тебя на год, а я не виноват, что она в меня влюбилась! Смирись уже! К тому же, нужна мне твоя Сигюн, у меня Джейн есть. И кое-что еще есть, чего у тебя нет.

Локи лишь показал язык.

— Короче, все, вали, взрослые разговаривают, — сказал Тор, когда брат стал жевать второе печенье. Он знал, что это всегда бесило маленького Локи.  
— Это мне говорит человек, который вчера смотрел «Король Лев», — фыркнул Локи.  
— Это мой любимый мультик детства! И ты, кстати, тоже смотрел! — кинул в след Тор уходящему Локи.

Стив тихо смеялся, стараясь не нарушить семейный спектакль. Братья всегда поднимали ему настроение своими стычками, пропитанными любовью.

***

 

— Добрый вечер, мисс Поттс.  
— Добрый вечер, Джарвис. Как у тебя дела? — Пеппер доброжелательно поприветствовала дворецкого. То есть, вообще-то, это был не дворецкий. Это был искусственный самообучающейся интеллект дома с британским акцентом, который изобрел сам Старк, чтобы не было скучно.  
— О, замечательно, мисс Поттс. Обновил пару программ, загрузил новое обеспечение.  
— Как здорово, — Пеппер набрала код входа на этаж. — А где Тони?  
— Мистер Старк в мастерской. И, мисс Поттс…  
— Что? — Пеппер остановилась, взволнованно ожидая ответа.  
— Он курит сигары.  
— О, Господи, только не это… — девушка замельтешила на каблуках в мастерскую.

Когда Старк курит — это финиш.

Войдя в темное помещение с разбросанными чертежами, инструментами, платами, и черт знает, чем еще, Пеппер обнаружила Тони сидящем в большом кресле. Он смотрел на город и задумчиво выпускал дым. Девушка закатила глаза и со злостью направилась к миллиардеру.

— Что с тобой?  
— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Старк, правда, оживившийся немого от прихода девушки.  
— Я спрашиваю, что случилось, — вечно Старк увиливает от вопросов!  
— Ничего не случилось, что за кипиш? — Тони непонимающе наблюдал за Пеппер. Та поставила стул напротив Старка и смотрела на него с волнением и частичкой страха.  
— Тони, что с тобой? Я уже неделю пытаюсь тебя растормошить, а ты только ходишь темнее тучи дома и не вылазишь с вечеринок. Что, черт возьми, происходит?  
— Пеппер, ничего не случилось, — ошеломленно повторил Старк.  
— Нет, что-то случилось. И то, что ты схватился за сигару и куришь её перед окном, строя из себя мафиози — прямое тому подтверждение.  
— Ничего я не строю! — возмутился Тони. Он аккуратно положил сигару в пепельницу и поднялся с кресла, хлопком включив свет. Мужчина стал ходить по мастерской, изображая внезапную занятость. Но чувствительное сердце девушки все прекрасно видело.  
— Старк, не ври. Мне до колик надоела твоя депрессия, — Поттс допытывала Старка, ходя за ним по большой мастерской.

Старк каждый раз отвечал «ничего». Он метался среди столов с экспериментальными техническими образцами и голограммами, то копаясь в бумагах, то сворачивая в руках проекции на столе и экранах. Он отвечал это, потому что и сам не знал ответ. По сути-то все хорошо. Пытаясь вернуться к обыденной жизни гения-миллиардера-плейбой-филантропа Старк не мог понять, что с ним творится. Пытаясь отвлечь себя сигаретой, Тони навлек на себя беду в виде проницательной Пеппер, которая знала его лучше него самого.

— Тони!  
— Пеппер! — вскрикнул Старк. — Милая, иди сюда, — Тони подошёл к девушке и легко обнял за талию, а та положила руки ему на плечи и смотрела с умоляющим тревожным взглядом. — Дорогая, прошу, давай не будем ссориться, — миллиардер целовал лицо девушки на каждое слово. Поттс выдохнула и попыталась успокоится.

— Тони, я же волнуюсь за тебя. Что тебя грызет? — слезно спросила Пеппер.

Старк упал в большое компьютерное кресло.

— Я в ступоре, Пеппер. За эту неделю я пересмотрел мое отношение к людям, и их ко мне. Знаешь, когда я был в Бруклине, я познакомился с одним человеком. Хорошим, добрым. Я его обидел, правда, ни за что. И он… он относился ко мне с заботой. Как ты. Ничего особенного не требуя взамен. Я мог быть уверенным, что он был искренен. И я стал сравнивать, как по шаблону, его и окружающих. И понял, что рядом с ним достойна стоять только ты.  
— Кхе-кхе.  
— И ты, Джарвис, — улыбнулся Старк. — Но сравнивая вас двоих… Я запутался. То, что я чувствую к тебе, действительно любовь, или просто благодарность за самые теплые чувства самого прекрасного существа, которое мне посчастливилось встретить? — Старк глубоко вздохнул, взяв девушку за руку и поднял глаза с затуманенным взглядом, будто сигаретным дымом.  
— Тони, знаешь, я, кажется, понимаю, что с тобой, — устало улыбнулась Поттс.  
— Что? — Старк поцеловал маленькую ручку.  
— Ты взрослеешь, — с иронией ответила девушка. — Ты стал задавать вопросы не окружающим, а себе. Но я не могу тебе помочь, как я это стараюсь всегда сделать. Только знай одно — я тебя люблю. Всегда любила, милый.  
— Спасибо… — Тони приложил нежную ладонь девушки к щеке, благодарно смотря на неё.  
— Без проблем, — Пеппер улыбнулась и крепко поцеловала мужчину.


	12. Бывает минутка, которую хочется называть днем

Когда человек испытывает чувство вины, он способен накрутить себя до предела. Но только не Старк. Никогда такого не было и не будет. Он так считал до этого дня.  
Да, в гениальную голову закралась мысль, что он виноват. Чувства говорили одно, разум другое. Но, что такого он сделал? Подумаешь, наврал недавнему самоубийце, помешав тому снова доверять окружающим.

— Черт, Джарвис, как думаешь, он уже остыл? — спросил Старк, откинувшись на спинку кресла и посмотрев в потолок.  
— Думаю, да, сэр.  
— Наверное, стоит позвонить, — решил Тони, успев накрутить себе за это время много чего неожиданного. Взяв со стола дорогой мобильник, миллиардер набрал номер. После трёх попыток и в общем сорока гудков Тони крутанулся к окну и чуть ли не зажал мобильник в зубах.

— Джарвис, он же ничего с собой не сделал? — нервно спросил Старк, задумавшись.  
— Вы уверены, что не переоцениваете вашу значимость для мистера Роджерса?  
— Теперь не очень, — Тони быстро вдохнул и встал, направившись к бару.

Налив совсем немного крепкого ароматного алкоголя, чтобы просто распробовать вкус, Старк внутренне боролся с собой. Ведь, с одной стороны, Джарвис вполне мог оказаться прав. Стив мог уже забыть все и спокойно жить своей жизнью. Эта мысль оказалась почему-то неприятной. С другой, хрупкая психика солдата могла повести себя непредсказуемо.

— Мистер Старк, прошу вас, съездите уже к нему и перестаньте изводить себя, — не выдержал Джарвис.  
— А с чего вдруг? — возразил дворецкому Старк и отпил кончавшийся в стакане золотистый дорогой виски.  
— При вашем варианте развития событий, вам будет очень досадно, если ваши предположения окажутся верными в конечном счете.

Тони опять задумался. Если хоть что-то, что он успел себе надумать, окажется правдой, то он себе этого не простит. К тому же, повод для волнения был. Стив в такое время должен быть дома.

— Блин, Джарвис, как ты это делаешь?! — Энтони соскочил с барного стула и пошел к лифту, взяв по пути ключи от Порш Каррера.  
— Оу, неужели я заставил Энтони Старка почувствовать угрызения совести? Нужно отметить этот день в календаре.  
— Подожди, — Тони остановился на полпути. — Какое сегодня число?  
— Мистер Старк, ну что вы за патриот, сегодня Четвертое июля!  
— Вот черт! — выругался Тони, еще больше взволновавшись и посмотрев по сторонам. — Который час?  
— Одиннадцать двадцать после полудня.  
— Блин! Так, спокойно, — Эдвард вбежал в прибывший лифт. Спустившись под раздражающую мелодию, Тони прыгнул в шикарную машину и поехал по знакомому адресу.

Поездки Старка всегда можно было описать «с ветерком». Только сейчас улицы были заполнены машинами с орущими детьми и уставшими родителями, что ехали домой после празднования Дня независимости где-то за городом. Все знакомые «друзья» ждали от Старка знатную вечеринку, но Тони в это время находился в Токио. Неожиданно вернувшись раньше, он совсем потерялся во времени и проспал всю поездку домой.

Он решил никому не рассказывать о возвращении из-за простой лени и усталости от перелета. Повсюду были флажки и огни, в клубах устраивали тематические вечеринки, молодежь только-только собиралась, чтобы праздновать, в отличии от семейных пар, приехавших после барбекю домой. Миллиардер ехал нетерпеливо, подрезая по пути совсем уж медленно плетущиеся машины. До дома в Бруклине от Старк Тауэр было не так уж и близко, два часа езды.

Купить подарок Роджерсу он так и не успел, как и подготовить слова, поэтому поднявшись на третий этаж, лихо перепрыгивая ступеньки, Старк замер у дверей, пытаясь отдышаться. Тони решил действовать по обстоятельствам. Спокойно выдохнув и поправив пиджак стильного делового костюма, Эдвард стукнул кулаком по двери. На удивление и нарастающее переживание, она легко открылась. Нерешительно толкнув её сильнее, Тони вошёл в квартиру.

В комнате не горел свет, никого не было. Захлопнув дверь, Старк осмотрелся ещё, но каких-то признаков беспорядка или грабежа не заметил. Сглотнув, Энтони пошёл наверх в надежде, что, быть может, Стив уже просто спит. Альтернативой этой мысли был тот факт, что квартира была не заперта, а Роджерс бы и не подумал оставить квартиру нараспашку, даже при условии, что в ней не было дорогой техники. Преодолев последнюю деревянную ступеньку, Тони замер. У кровати лежал Роджерс в полной темноте, рядом была внушительная, почти пустая бутылка.

— Стив! — крикнул Старк.

Роджерс не ответил, Старк поднял его и усадил на пол спиной к кровати. Основательно тряся его за плечи, Тони уже хотел звонить в скорую помощь. Стив не отвечал и не открывал глаза на зов своего имени, которое нервно орал Эдвард. Наконец, спустя самую взволнованную минуту в жизни, миллиардер услышал недовольный хрип. Стив заворчал и с трудом открыл слипшиеся веки. Старк выдохнул с таким облегчением, что казалось, сейчас сдуется, подобно воздушному шарику и сел напротив бывшего соседа. Различив его перед собой, Стив открыл глаза и широкого улыбнулся.

— Ооо, Эд! А ты че тут делаешь? — пьяно и счастливо поинтересовался Роджерс.

Старк смотрел на него впритык с противоположным выражением лица, и не мог решить, что сделать — придушить Стива, обнять, или обнять так, чтобы он задохнулся.  
— Плед хотел забрать, — резко ответил Тони, почувствовав мощные алкогольные пары.  
— Оу, — Стив виновато понурил голову. — А я его, это… выбросил, — икнул солдат.  
— Чего нажрался? — у Энтони нервно дернулся глаз.  
— Чувааак, четвертое июля, успокойся, — ответил Стив. — Празднуем!  
— А у тебя ещё сегодня День Рождения, — добавил Старк с какой-то умиленностью и жалостью в глазах. Пьяный вдрызг Роджерс напоминал ему слепого котенка.  
— Вооот, точно! — Стив резко подал миллиардеру бутылку, взяв её за горло, в которой ещё на дне плескался алкоголь.

Тони сделал небольшой глоток, но сразу об этом пожалел. Скривив лицо, он высунул язык. Это оказался очень крепкий коньяк сомнительного качества.  
— Фу, ты как ещё говоришь, он такой крепкий, — Старк поставил бутылку подальше от себя.  
— А я не пьянею! — возразил Роджерс, подняв бутылку немного вверх, видимо, решив сделать это тостом.  
— Ну да, ты по утрам блюёшь, — усмехнулся Старк.  
— А ты что, сбрил… эту… — Стив неточно показал пальцем на подбородок Эдварда. — Зря, тебе шло, — солдат сделал добрый глоток, почти допив.  
— Может, тебе хватит? — Старк проследил за движениями Стива.  
— Слишком много поводов, — блондин поднял затуманенные алкоголем глаза и усмехнулся сам себе.  
— Всего два, — оспорил Старк.  
— Ещё один, — улыбнулся шире Стив.  
— Какой же? — У солдата была безумно заразительная улыбка, поэтому Старк тоже не смог сдержаться.  
— Я, кажется… влюбился… — Стив подался вперед к лицу Тони, закрыв глаза. Небрежно коснулся губ, но не сохранил равновесия и, проехавшись носом, уперся Старку в грудь.

От ярких впечатлений вперемешку с алкоголем солдат отрубился. Старк не шевельнулся, его как будто пронзила молния. Быстро, не запомнив основных деталей, но запомнив все ощущения. Тони опустил голову вниз. Солдат пьяно посапывал снова после недолгого пробуждения. Миллиардер прижал его сильней, вздохнул и погладил по растрепанным волосам. За окном слышались радостные крики гуляющих людей, в небе громом взорвались салюты. Только их разноцветный свет освещал комнату яркими вспышками.

***

 

Черт бы побрал этого Клинта, что принес этот коньяк. И этот праздник. Ну неужели человечество не может развлекать себя без алкоголя? С другой стороны, что ещё было делать Стиву одному? Все соседи ушли праздновать национальный праздник, даже не догадываясь, что в квартире на третьем этаже Роджерс оказался один в свой День Рождения.

А у Стива не хватило моральных сил, чтобы выйти на улицу и предаться празднествам патриотичных американцев, считавших своим долгом пошататься по городу в поисках приключений. Стив не захотел. В общем, оставшись наедине с коньяком, пусть и предназначавшийся Клинтом Старку, Стив решился на убийство. Себя и коньяка. Во всех смыслах этого слова.

Проснувшись, солдат взялся за голову. Со стоном перевернувшись, он нащупал рядом с кроватью бутылку и сделал маленький глоток почти выветрившегося алкоголя, чтобы облегчить страданья похмельного утра. Стало немного стыдно, ведь бутылка предназначалась не ему. Хотя, почему бы и нет? Старк бы всё равно не пришёл её забрать. При мысли о Старке в голову Стива ударили смутные воспоминая.

Страдальчески промычав, солдат поднялся и пошел вниз, задумавшись, не приснился ли ему Эдвард, что сидел вчера вместе с ним здесь. Резко спускаясь по ступенькам, Стив тер затылок и хотел быстрее пойти в душ. Но кое-что заставило его остановится посередине комнаты. На высоком стуле сидел ни кто иной, как Старк. Он облокотился на столешницу и поддерживал голову рукой.

— Эд? — Стив зажмурился, уже всерьез испугавшись, что у него начались глюки.

Тони повернул голову и вмиг оживился. Быстро встав, он подошёл к бывшему соседу.  
— Привет… — лицо Тони, как ни странно, не выражало каких-либо эмоций, что насторожило Роджерса.  
— Привет… — удивленно повторил блондин.  
— Все нормально? — спокойно спросил миллиардер.  
— Ну, да, — задумчиво ответил Стив, похлопав ресницами.  
— Ничего не болит, да? Все хорошо? — Старк проговаривал это выдержано, рассматривая немного помятого Роджерса.  
— Вроде…  
— Хорошо, — Тони покачал головой, но тут же поднял голос. — Роджерс, твою же мать, какого хрена ты не брал телефон?! Меня чуть кондратий не хватил!

Стив действительно смеялся от резких криков и каверзной идиоме. Старк же, выплеснув из себя все накопившиеся нервы, видя друга живым и здоровым, немного успокоился. Закончив хихикать, Стив поднял глаза на Тони, в улыбке покусывая губу.

— Извини, — улыбнулся солдат. — Я, наверное, спать шел и… не дошёл.

Старк слегка повернулся и всмотрелся в ближайшую стену.  
— А ты чего тут делаешь? — смех унялся, Стив резко моргнул, ощутив дежавю.  
— Ну, ты там отрубился, я подумал, мало ли, может, что-нибудь понадобится… — пробурчал Энтони. Ведь, как известно, чем больше в фразе слов, тем легче растворить в ней суть.  
— Слушай, а я вчера, что… — Стив сощурился, умоляя, что Старк сейчас опровергнет все воспоминая и они окажутся пьяным сном. Но Тони опустил взгляд и нервно сглотнул.  
— Вот чееерт, — Роджерс закрыл лицо руками. — Блин, извини меня, я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — смущенно уверял Стив, покачивая головой со стыдом в глазах.  
— Да ладно, бывает, — пожал плечами плейбой.

Стив виновато понурил голову и почесал плечо. Чтобы обижаться на Старка, теперь речи и не шло. Роджерс почувствовал себя жутко неудобно. Даже если бы он сам себе признался, дальше бы дело не зашло. Можно, конечно, но даже при таком раскладе он не был готов на что-то большее. Элементарный страх нового и безумного.

— Прости, — ещё раз повторил Роджерс.  
— Успокойся, ты перебрал. Мир-дружба? — Старк как всегда не терял времени и решил воспользоваться, попавшим в такое положение, Роджерсом, чтобы искупить вину.  
— Спасибо, — Роджерс вяло улыбнулся и пожал руку миллиардеру.

Далее повисло неловкое молчание. Обсуждать или осуждать друг друга было неловко. Старк не нашёл лучшего выхода, чем побыстрее уйти, чтобы потом сделать вид, будто ничего и не было.  
— Ну, ладно, я, наверное, пойду, — неуверенно сказал Тони.  
— Эм, да, конечно, — захлопал глазами Стив, потоптавшись на месте.

Когда дверь закрылась, Стив выдохнул с огромным облегчением. Как будто обезвредил бомбу, грозившую взорваться в любой момент. Он давно подозревал, что сходит с ума, а это непонятное чувство к Эдварду — одно из проявлений. Осмотрев комнату, Роджерс заметил на столике свернутый пополам листок. Солдат зашел за диван и, взяв в руки листок, развернул его и сел.

«С Днем Рождения, Стив.  
Пусть тебя не взяли в космонавты, зато ты рисуешь намного лучше меня.  
Пускай жизнь будет такой яркой, как салюты в День независимости».

 

А на самодельной открытке, сделанной из листа его альбома, немного криво, но с большим усердием был нарисован спящий кот из нашумевшей серии мультфильмов Тофилда, нарисованного, видимо, от безнадежных попыток нарисовать что-нибудь большее. К открытке была прикреплена купюра в сто долларов. Стив тепло и умиленно улыбнулся.

И не успел Роджерс налюбоваться рисунком, сделанный своими профессиональными карандашами, как дверь снова открылась. Тони быстро зашёл в квартиру, захлопнув дверь, то ли недовольный, то ли злой.

— Знаете что, мистер Роджерс? Пошел ты со своей дружбой.

Стив не успел понять, что происходит. Не успел даже ойкнуть или встать. Старк быстро подошёл и, нагнувшись к солдату, прижался губами к его. Стив сначала опешил, но после трех немыслимых секунд закрыл глаза. После шести расслабил челюсть, и Старк стал напирать. Но Стив инстинктивно почувствовал, что лучше отстраниться.

— Ты осознаешь, что ты делаешь? — предупреждающе спросил Стив со счастливой обреченностью в глазах.  
— Вопреки общему мнению, да, — ответил Тони.

Прикрыв глаза, Роджерс сам поцеловал миллиардера, притягивая его за плечи и увлекая рядом на диван, а Тони не стал сопротивляться, и держа Стива за шею, лег рядом. Чувствовать друг друга, этого не хватало обоим. Отпрянув от Старка, Стив с неуверенностью и толикой тревоги взглянул на него, сильно обнял двумя руками, уткнувшись в его правое плечо. Старк же расслабился на знакомом диване, довольный покоем и теплом, и за несколько месяцев, наконец, не беспокоился ни о чём.


	13. Глупо у поэта спрашивать время

Держать секрет — очень сложное и довольно утомительное занятие. Особенно, когда он один на двоих. Постоянно задумываешься, что сказать, как сказать, а ведь на ходу приходится. Хотя, они оба не договаривались о том, секрет ли это. Но, как говорится, сказать всегда успеем. И, быть может, не будь Тони таким гениальным, все отмазки закончились бы уже давно.

Сейчас выдалась свободная минутка, а именно — субботний вечер, и Старк, довольный собой и всем миром, уже подбросил в руках ключи от машины. Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, но Пеппер все-таки заметила его краем глаза, даже сидя за столом, разбирая документы на завтра.

— Тони, на сегодня дел больше нет, можешь поработать в мастерской, — такой отрешенный и заботливый голосок донесся до Старка, что стало даже не по себе.  
— Нет, хочу съездить на один аукцион, купить пару дорогих бесполезных картин и побесить ту дамочку в розовом, — улыбался Тони, идя спиной к выходу.  
— Она тебя скоро убьет. Она чуть-чуть не задушила тебя в последний раз за ту статую, — Поттс засмеялась про себя, вспомнив злое лицо девушки с маленькой собачкой.  
— Я рискну, — как можно искренне ответил Эдвард, засияв своей фирменной улыбкой.

Поттс хотела что-то сказать напоследок, но не успела. Двери лифта закрылись раньше. Девушка вздохнула и вернулась к договорам, обдумывая настоящую причину таких частых отъездов Энтони. Ярко-желтый спортивный Феррари быстро выехал из гаража под звуки AC/DC. У Тони было относительно приподнятое настроение, хотя за этот день он посетил столько собраний и вечеринок, на которых только о работе и говорили, что можно было со спокойной душой забиться куда-нибудь в угол. Уже почти месяц Тони привыкал к своему обычному режиму, вставая в шесть и сразу собираясь по важным делам-обязанностям.

Но на удивление Пеппер, Старк сносно выносил все задания, что она озвучивала по утрам в офисе. Вряд ли это было усердие и появившаяся ответственность, скорее, нежелание делать что-то заново. Дать хорошее интервью репортерам, чтобы побольше оттягивать следующее, обсудить все темы на собраниях наперед, чтобы у тех было побольше работы. В принципе, дела шли легче и быстрей, что способствовало хорошо проделанной работе в компании. Просто это было… подозрительно. Никаких выходок, язвительных шуток. Скучно даже. 

А сам Тони об этом как-то даже не задумывался. Просто хотелось побыстрее все закончить, чтобы провести время в месте, где ему были всегда рады. Он сам не понимал, зачем ездит в Бруклин. Ничего там особенного не было, ни вечеринок, ни алкоголя, элементарно телевизора. Но что-то тянуло, заставляло каждый раз быстрее взять ключи и проехаться пару часов по дорогам, когда Пеппер скажет такую теплую сердцу фразу: «На сегодня всё». Купив по дороге пару пицц, Старк припарковал дорогое авто чуть дальше, чем следовало.

Он дал команду Джарвису в случае чего использовать все средства самообороны (в которые входило и кое-что не очень законное). Старк поднимался по лестнице тихо, осматриваясь: не следит ли за ним кто. Но уже у двери расслабился и успокоился. Это место всегда вводило в такие чувства. Тактично нажав на звонок, Тони постоял пару секунд, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, прежде чем позвонить еще раз. Дверь никто не открыл, поэтому Тони сделал это сам. Тихонько её приоткрыв, Старк заглянул в квартиру.

На диване, спиной к двери лежал Стив в белой футболке и коричневых спортивных штанах, подрыгивая ногой. В комнате едва слышались звуки мощных басов, Роджерс совершенно не замечал ничего вокруг, покачивая головой в такт музыке, что орала в наушниках. Тони смешно сморщил нос в улыбке. Положив коробки на столешницу, он быстро подкрался к Стиву и навис над лицом. Тот забавно покачивался, улыбаясь, беззвучно подпевая солисту. Тони легко подул Роджерсу на лицо и Стив открыл глаза, в тот же момент вздрогнув от неожиданности.

— Бл… — Стив стянул наушники. — Ты меня напугал, — улыбнулся он, трагично схватившись за сердце и выдохнув. Но после минуты тихого хихиканья Тони, Стив не выдержал и засмеялся с ним.

— Что? — Стив закончил смеяться, смотря на теплую улыбку Энтони.

Вместо ответа Тони прижался к нему губами. Поцелуй вышел неудобным, вверх ногами, но нежным и необычным. Старк не долго продолжал и через секунду смотрел сверху вниз на Стива, который распахнул глаза уже после того, как Эдвард перестал прикасаться. Тони никогда не напирал, первый поцелуй при встрече всегда был робким, лишь для того, чтобы убедиться, что все хорошо и ничего не изменилось.

Он всегда давал шанс сказать «нет», шанс все прекратить и остановиться. Но Стив просто смотрел без капли презрения или тревоги. Спокойный взгляд с блеском в глазах и ласковой улыбкой, прям как сейчас. В какой-то мере, каждый поцелуй был путанный, где-то спавшая мораль давала знаки, что так не должно быть. Но сердце каждый раз так подпрыгивало, что хотелось только еще. Стив немного поджал губы в улыбке и похлопал рядом с собой по дивану, приглашая Тони к себе, чего тот каждый раз ждал, боясь, что однажды того не последует.

Старк с легкостью прыгнул рядом, закинув ногу на спинку дивана. Устроившись поудобней, он немного притих, потому что сил уже не оставалось ни на что. Тони хотел просто полежать и набраться сил, была утомленность, но какая-то приятная. Роджерс свернул наушники на новый беленький плеер, подаренный ему Тони. Такой обычный, за тридцать тысяч, со встроенным маячком. У кого такого нет? Просунув руку под него, Стив приобнял Тони за талию и притянул к себе.

В квартире был бардак, причем приличный. Но, так как Стив натура творческая, то и бардак был творческий. С тех пор, как Стив получил работу, на готовку и уборку времени катастрофически не хватало, а еще его приходилось уделять Энтони, который иногда приезжал без предупреждения, но всегда с чем-нибудь, вроде извинения. В один из таких раз Тони притащил подарок — плеер собственной фирмы. Роджерс долго отмахивался, маленький гаджет внушал ему недоверие, но, как оказалось, рисовать под музыку действительно было занятней.

Солнце уже село, последнее зарево на горизонте отступало. И в такие моменты все было тихо, будто замирало перед новым временем суток. Старк вытащил свой телефон и стал просматривать почту, а Стив просто наблюдал, иногда закрывая глаза, вдыхая знакомый запах одеколона, что исходил от вихрей миллиардера. Вдруг Тони нажал на кнопку блокировки и положил ладонь с телефоном на грудь, задумчиво вздохнув.

— Мне кажется, Пеппер начала что-то подозревать, — Тони чуть повернул голову к Стиву.  
— Ты зачастил ко мне, — улыбнулся Стив, перебирая в руке локоны Энтони.

Старк заворочался, что вызвало некоторое неудобство для Роджерса. Но когда тот повернулся к нему лицом, положив ладони под голову, Стив не стал возражать, просто тепло смотрел на уморенного Эдварда.

— Устал? — выдохнул Стив, подвинувшись ближе.

Тони закатил глаза и качнул головой.

— Две конференции, собрание директоров, два фонда, день рождения, три интервью и ток-шоу… — перечислил Старк, в конце приоткрыв глаз, в надежде на утешение.

И утешение последовало, Роджерс умиленно поцеловал его. Затянуто и мягко, немного покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Чем хотел заняться? — с пеленой в глазах спросил Старк, уже подумывая о том, чтобы заснуть, уткнувшись в грудь солдата.  
— Ребята звали смотреть бокс, — ответил Роджерс, будучи не против того, чтобы его использовали как подушку.  
— А ты хочешь? — с капризной ноткой спросил Тони, намекая на правильный ответ.  
— Кто бы не выходил на ринг, Локи и Тор всегда за разных боксеров, так что это будет очередной вечер руганья и криков, у кого больше попкорна. Думаю, они без меня справятся, — усмехнулся Стив, прижимая брюнета к себе рукой.

Тони облегченно улыбнулся, уже проваливаясь в сон.  
— Ты сегодня у меня? — пробурчал Стив.  
— Сил нет, — согласился миллиардер.  
— Тогда давай спать, уже поздно, — Роджерс потеребил Тони, который уже прикладывался на диване. И если бы не тот факт, что Старк не спал, работая в мастерской, потому что ему было легче не спать всю ночь, чем вставать в шесть утра, миллиардер и не подумал бы ложиться в десять часов вечера.

***

 

Выйдя из ванной, Старк решительно направился наверх. На диване больше спать не нравилось. Нет, то есть, нравилось, просто там не было Стива. И пледа нет — холодно. Тони прошёлся по ступенькам, на ходу надевая растянутую футболку Роджерса, в которой раньше спал. Стив уже лежал на боку, накрывшись одеялом, и, похоже, уснул, не дождавшись Старка из ванной.

Энтони тихонько подошёл к кровати, как можно тише лег на самый край, чтобы не разбудить спящего Стива, и накрылся одеялом. И Эдвард уже закрыл глаза, когда понял, что Стив совсем даже не спит. Он перекатился на другой бок и обнял Тони, прикасаясь губами в его затылок.

— Ты уверен? — шепнул Старк, но придвинулся поближе.  
— Уверен? — усмехнулся Стив. — Я был уверен, что моя мама будет со мной всю жизнь, но этого не случилось. Я был уверен, что меня возьмут в художественный институт, но мне не хватило денег на обучение. Я был уверен, что в армии я найду лучших друзей, но… Вчера я был уверен, что выпью утром чай, но он кончился, и мне пришлось пить кофе. Я уже ни в чем не уверен.

Старк шумно сглотнул, почувствовав настроение Роджерса. Он оказался косвенно виноват в воспоминаниях Стива, и сейчас их нужно было подавить обратно. Воспоминания никогда не доводили до добра, также, как их переосмысливание, задаваясь вопросом «А что, если..?»

Согнув ноги, Тони взял руку Стива и закинул через себя, держа их ладони вместе на своей груди. Солдат придвинулся к Энтони, повторяя позу, в которой тот лежал, что позволяло расширить площадь прикосновения друг к другу. Рядом было тепло, Роджерс обнимал широкую спину, и от знакомого личного запаха Тони перестал думать, закрыв глаза. Этот жест с его стороны Стив расценил как лучший ответ, и стал засыпать, чувствуя, как бьется у миллиардера сердце.

***

 

Утро настало неожиданно. Приятное и яркое, но это не делало его долгожданным. В комнате было свежо от открытого окна, Тони проснулся немного замерзшим. Одеяло лежало где-то на другой стороне, его бесцеремонно перетащили на себя. Приоткрыв один глаз, Тони увидел перед собой Стива, который лежал на животе и что-то усердно рисовал в альбоме. Вокруг лежали изрисованные листы. Тони потер глаза и потянулся, сфокусировав взгляд на художнике.

— Ну, блин, чего ты заворочался, теперь волосы совсем по-другому легли, — Стив положил карандаш и удручающе посмотрел на Тони.  
— Меня рисуешь? — улыбнулся Старк.  
— Пытался, — солдат подпер голову рукой и в ожидании уставился на миллиардера.

А Старку было очень хорошо. Непривычно и сладко за долгое время. Он… выспался?  
— Который час? — сощурился Тони, ожидая от самого себя подвох.  
— Десять двадцать, — Стив на секунду повернулся к будильнику и обратно, заметив серьезное изменение в лице Старка.  
— Вот черт! — Эдвард соскочил с кровати. — Почему будильник не прозвенел?! — Тони схватился за мобильник, но рядом с ним лежала крышка и батарея. Не вспомнив, когда вытащил из телефона аккумулятор, Старк стал спешно собирать вещи.  
— Ну, сегодня же выходной… — Стив сел на кровати. Его желание побыть с Тони весь день и «сбежавшая» батарея тут ни при чем. Нет-нет-нет.  
— Стииииив, у меня нет выходных! — Старк натянул брюки и стал застегивать рубашку. Схватив пиджак, Тони побежал вниз по лестнице.

Стив вздохнул, план провалился.

Вдруг наверх снова прибежал Тони. Быстро поцеловав Стива, сжав его лицо ладонями, Старк опять рванул назад. Роджерс попытался было притянуть миллиардера к себе, но тот отпрянул быстрее. Стив остался один, довольный положенным ему утренним поцелуем, и решил завершить рисунок.

***

 

Старк зашел в офис в половине первого, что было просто катастрофой. Молясь, чтобы Пеппер не заметила его отсутствия, Тони тихо закрыл дверь в кабинет. Но когда замок предательски щелкнул, за спиной послышалось недовольное покашливание. Матерясь про себя, Эдвард развернулся и мило улыбнулся рыженькой девушке в деловом костюме.

Но лицо Поттс не поменялось, она скрестила руки и просто ожидала дальнейших действий, ведь, как оказалось, никаких аукционов поблизости не происходило, а послушать, как Старк будет выкручиваться, было бы даже забавно.

— А я вот даже говорить ничего не буду, — поджала губы девушка, покачав головой. Видимо, все нервы кончились сегодня утром, когда Старк не пришёл на открытие нового филиала и пропустил завтрак с одним из инвесторов.  
— Аукцион отменили, я решил сходить в клуб, замотался немного, — пробубнил Старк, садясь за стол в большое кожаное кресло. Пеппер обессилено взглянула на него, но ничего не сказала. Даже то, что Тони был слишком выспавшимся для целой ночи в клубе.  
— Вот, — Пеппер положила на стол, к счастью, небольшую стопку конвертов и бумаг. — Я всё просмотрела, просто скажи да или нет, — на нотации для Эдварда у девушки не было настроения, поэтому она решила приступить к работе.

Тони взял в руки конверты и откинулся на спинку кресла, перебирая приглашения на различные премьеры и открытия.  
— Скучно, нет, нет, может быть, да, скучно… — Тони отбрасывал цветастые конверты в разные стороны. — А это что? — внимание миллиардера привлекла большая папка.  
— Это сценарий. Сегодня утром прислали. Фильм обещает быть успешным, тебе предлагают роль, — ответила Пеппер, собирая все нужные себе документы. Энтони открыл папку.  
— «Мстители»? Что за глупое название?


	14. Я утратил нечто, чего не было

Старк стоял на ринге уже пару часов. Его телохранитель и тренер Хеппи Хоган не собирался давать начальнику послабления и уже пару раз отправил его в нокаут.

— Давай, дерешься как девчонка! — дразнил его Хоган.

Гений вытер губу и направился в очередное нападение. Настроение сегодня было ни к черту. С самого утра день не задался. Пролитый кофе на новый костюм, огромные пробки, неудавшийся контракт на десять миллионов. Сейчас Хеппи был совокупностью всего невезения, поэтому необходимо было сражаться и выпустить пар. А телохранитель это и сам понимал, стараясь разозлить Старка до предела, ведь за это ему и платили.

Милое имя никак не оправдало его носителя. Хеппи — бывший боксёр. Высокий, мускулистый и возбудимый мужчина с короткой стрижкой. Покончив с боксом после череды неудач, он устроился на работу к Старку. Их встреча произошла после шоу, где дрался Хоган, после того, как спас Тони жизнь, став близким другом. На стоянке Тони пытались ограбить, угрожая вскрытой глоткой, как тут появился боксер и «подправил» положение.

На улице уже вечерело, загорались прославившие Нью-Йорк огни небоскребов. Но для клубов у Тони не осталось настроя, день уже был отправлен в папку «Удалось дотянуть до вечера». А еще не получалось выйти без надзора в виде Хеппи или Пеппер, поэтому Старк уже почти неделю не видел Стивена. Он еле успел дать команду Джарвису, чтобы тот отправил Роджерсу коробку импортного черного чая.

Хорошо заехав телохранителю в подбородок, Тони ввел его в грогги. Силы кончались, а злость не проходила.

— Неплохо, — улыбнулся Хоган, взявшись за голову и немного покачиваясь. — Не устал?  
— Еще чего, — усмехнулся Эдвард.

Тони решил сделать небольшой перерыв и выпить воды. Дотянувшись до бутыли минералки без газа, миллиардер откинулся на канаты в углу ринга, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и мысли.

Он был действительно зол. Не то чтобы конкретно на кого-то, просто зол. На этой неделе дела шли особенно напряженно, «Индастриз» продвигало производство в Европу. Встречи с потенциальными партнерами из Германии носили затяжной характер. Все, правда, заканчивалось благополучно, но вытаскивало все силы и способность улыбаться.

Вся компания уже была на нервах, так что Тони, можно сказать, еще держался. Все только и ждали, когда он опять проиграет, ждали, что даст слабину. Время от времени этому миру приходилось доказывать, кто главный. Хотя, наверное, Старк слишком сузил свои цели на бедном Хеппи. В спортивный зал зашла Пеппер с электронным планшетом толщиной не больше сантиметра и небольшой папкой.

— Тони, ты не мог бы расписаться тут? — девушка раскрыла папку с документами и подала ручку.

Старк поставил бутылку с водой рядом и расписался, используя колено как ровную поверхность.  
— Кто он? — вдруг спросил Старк.  
— Что? — Пеппер нахмурила брови и взяла обратно ручку.  
— Кто пригласил тебя на свидание? — поднял глаза Старк, выравнивая дыхание.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — искренне ответила Поттс.  
— На тебе деловое платье, но оно слишком короткое, чтобы быть только деловым. Ты надела его потому что не хочешь терять времени на переодевания. Удобно. А еще ты накрасила губы помадой, хотя обычно пользуешься легким блеском, — сказал Старк, активно жестикулируя руками.

Поттс похлопала глазами, осмысливая факты, которые Старк поставил как улики против нее.  
— Он тут, да? — поинтересовался Тони, сделав шумный глоток воды, хотя и так догадался. Голос был простым и обыденным, что не предвещало абсолютно ничего хорошего.

Тони резко направился в сторону выхода из спортзала, снимая с себя большую толстовку. Кинув ее в угол, Старк пропал в направлении гостиной девяносто второго этажа. Пеппер уже хотела побежать за ним, но Хоган окликнул её у двери, потирая подбородок.

Старк поднялся на этаж выше и вытер лоб от пота. Гнев немного поутих, но хватило бы и искорки, чтобы вспыхнуть вновь. Ведь долгожданного выплеска эмоций так и не произошло. В гостиной, смотря на большое окно во всю стену, стоял человек в кремовом деловом костюме, положив руку в карман штанов и пил что-то из бокала. Старк сразу его узнал. Но он ожидал кого угодно, только не его.

— Ты можешь увести у меня бабу, но виски мой не трогай, — без приветствия Старк направился к давнему оппоненту.  
— Кого я вижу! — лживо обрадовался мужчина с отросшими бледными локонами. — А я думал, что ты больше не вернёшься.  
— А прощания вовсе не было. Было исчезновение, — Старк тоже засунул руки в карманы спортивных штанов. — А ты и рад, да?  
— Что ты, — поднял брови блондин. — Я очень ждал твоего возвращения, — мужчина сделал еще глоток, чтобы скрыть язвительную улыбку.  
— Что у тебя с Пеппер? Хочешь позлить? Или через нее повлиять на меня? И не надейся. Я сделал все, чтобы ты даже на постоянное место в совете не попал, а о компании можешь и не мечтать, Киллиган, — Тони чуть ли не выплюнул последнее слово.  
— Что же так резко? Вы ведь такой занятой человек. Как, например, Ваши визиты к некоему Стивену Роджерсу, — Олдрич закинул в рот виноград. — В геи подались, мистер Старк?  
— Пока я тебя не ебу, тебя это не ебет, — парировал Тони, совсем не поменявшись в лице.

Вместо ответа в Старка плеснули остатками его же виски. Вытерев лицо, Тони осмотрел любимую футболку и поднял глаза на соперника. Чуть-чуть алкоголя — и искра не нужна. Слова выходили из груди вместе с парами злобы.  
— Готовь вазелин, падла!

***

 

Хеппи сидел на стуле и морщился от жжения перекиси, которой обрабатывала небольшие ссадины на лице боксера Пеппер.  
— Зря ты это делаешь, — сказала Поттс, прикасаясь ватой с лекарством к скуле телохранителя.  
— Что делаю? — спросил Хеппи, стараясь сидеть спокойно.  
— Позволяешь ему так мутузить себя, — сочувственно произнесла девушка, осматривая лицо на наличие царапин.  
— Это лучше, чем-то, что позволяешь ему ты, — грустно ответил Хоган, подняв карие глаза.

Пеппер выпрямилась, стараясь подобрать достойный ответ, но поток мыслей остановил голос Джарвиса.  
— Мисс Поттс, у меня есть к Вам просьба. Вы не могли бы подняться на девяносто второй этаж и разрешить конфликт между мистером Старком и мистером Киллиганом?  
— Конфликт? — сморщилась девушка.

Вирджиния оставила все вещи в зале и поспешила к лифту. Предчувствие было плохое. Хоган проводил девушку сочувствующим грустным взглядом, а когда стук маленьких каблучков стих, глубоко вздохнул и обессиленно откинулся на канаты ринга. Когда двери лифта открылись, Поттс пожалела о том, что вообще пришла. По полу катались Старк и Киллиган, избивая друг друга так отчаянно, как Пеппер и представить не могла.  
— Что здесь происходит?! — закричала Поттс.

Мужчины отвлеклись от драки и взглянули на девушку.  
— Оу, Вирджиния, не волнуйтесь, просто… — оба встали, Олдрич поправил пиджак и зачесал назад волосы, не обращая внимания на сильно болевшее колено.  
— Боже мой, мистер Киллиган, прошу прощения, — Пеппер подошла к гостю. — Давайте я отвезу Вас в больницу.  
— Прошу Вас, не беспокойтесь, просто небольшой дружеский поединок, верно? — блондин ткнул Старка локтем, на что тот чуть не ударил его еще раз по лицу.

— Простите, мисс Поттс, но мне нужно идти, нужно уладить кое-какие дела, — улыбнулся Олдрич, стараясь дышать ровно.  
— Конечно, я понимаю, — ответила Пеппер, косясь на Старка.

Проводив хромавшего гостя взглядом, Пеппер подняла добрый крик в гостиной.  
— Старк, что это было?! Ты понимаешь, что ты творишь?! — повернулась на Тони Пеппер.  
— А сейчас я что не так сделал?! — прикрикнул Тони, наливая себе алкоголя.  
— Нет… Я так не могу… Больше не могу, — Пеппер закрыла лицо ладонями и подняла голову вверх, подавляя желание заплакать. — Хватит, Тони. Прошу тебя…  
— Что? — Тони испугался вида девушки.  
— Я устала! Устала от того, что тебя не бывает дома. Ты думаешь, я не замечаю? Нет, я замечаю каждую минуту, когда тебя нет рядом. Ты можешь быть тут, в одной комнате, но не рядом. Когда ты занимаешься своими делами, я тебе не мешаю. Но когда у меня появляется что-то на горизонте, кроме твоей статуи, ты бесишься и тянешь меня назад! Я устала, устала ждать тебя как собачка дома. Устала думать. Я просто хочу поспать… — все-таки Пеппер не выдержала и заплакала.  
— Пеп… — Тони попытался приблизится, на лице застыл страх от этой картины.  
— Нет! Не надо. Ты опять скажешь, что все будет хорошо и все изменится, но это неправда. Я опять прощу тебя и все пойдет как обычно. А я ведь себя не на помойке нашла, Старк! Да, Тони, он меня пригласил в ресторан, обсудить дела в отделе кадров. И естественно я поняла, что это было бы свидание. С меня хватит…

Пеппер совсем разрыдалась, и чтобы Старк этого не видел, поспешно ушла прочь, оставив остолбеневшего Тони одного с бокалом виски.


	15. Одна на двоих Вселенная

Солнце над Бруклином этим днем не появилось. Тучи и легкий туман с утра, будто кто-то выдохнул немного сигаретного дыма на город. Ветерок дул быстро, проветривая душные улицы. И если бы не жара, что стояла две недели подряд, многие бы очень расстроились такой погоде. Но только не Клинт.

Он всегда создавал настроение сам, не видел связи между климатом и взглядом на жизнь. Но, честно говоря, он был рад небольшому перерыву духоты и ослепительного солнца. И если бы Бартон был погодой, то, несомненно, сегодняшний день был бы его воплощением. Прохладной, нейтральной и такой приятной.

Расписание детектива было не очень четким в связи с непредсказуемой работой, но утренние ритуалы он не изменял. Мы умираем каждый вечер, и, быть может, мы мертвецы, наделенные памятью. И утро было каким-то возрождением, основанной на рефлексах. Можно было бы завязать глаза, но Клинт все равно нашёл бы и зубную щетку, и шкаф с одеждой, и кофеварку.

Человек не любит утро, когда не видит смысла в дне. Это как жизнь: только к концу понимаешь, что нужно многое успеть, понимаешь, чего хочешь, но уже наступает ночь. А Бартон знал, зачем встает. Ради чего стоило просыпаться каждый день. Чтобы увидеть ее, обнять, поехать вместе на работу. Пусть приходилось долго ждать, Клинт бы ни за что не отказался от этого.

При любой погоде Клинту приходилось надевать деловой костюм. Издержки профессии, к сожалению. Но Наташе очень нравились галстуки на мужчинах, поэтому можно было и потерпеть. Одевшись, детектив взял сумку от ноутбука и ключи от Форда Фокус. Захлопнув дверь, он поднял глаза наверх, где на него на одном из пролетов смотрело рыжее облачко с поблескивающими зелеными глазками.

Наташа побежала по лестнице вниз с веселой улыбкой, которая никогда не покидала жизнерадостную девушку. А Клинт просто стоял и ждал, не опуская головы. Каждый раз ему в голову приходило сравнение о том, что она принцесса и сейчас спускается по ступенькам из большого замка прямо к нему.

— Привет, — Наташа поправила на плече большую сумку и чмокнула детектива.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Клинт. Теперь оно точно стало доброе. И пусть все проходило совсем не так, как он представлял себе долгое время. Все шло еще лучше.

На улице было совсем не холодно, было свежо. Клинт чувствовал особое облегчение, ведь работать в жару в костюме было сущим адом. На Романовой была деловая черная юбка, рубашка с объемными рюшами на груди, что еще более выгодно подчеркивало достоинства женщины, и короткая кожаная курточка. Под бодрый стук невысоких каблучков пара добралась до машины. Небо, несмотря на лучезарность девушки, еще капризничало и не хотело показывать свою голубую чистоту. Ну и пусть, этим двоим оно и не нужно.

Черненький форд ехал по дороге, из машины шли звуки громкого транса. От мощных басов музыки дрожало все вокруг. И это не нравилось ни погоде, ни злым от утра людям. Наташа, не стесняясь, подпевала девушке в песне, а Клинт знал только припев, поэтому просто улыбался, искоса смотря, как Романова чувственно поёт, зажмуривая глаза. Клинт так и не смог найти себя в музыке, поэтому Наташа изо всех сил пыталась приучить его хоть к какому-нибудь жанру.

К сожалению, дорога на работу была быстро преодолена. Припарковавшись, детектив выключил музыку и оба работника вышли из машины. Наташа подала Бартону сумку, и пара направилась в большое здание полицейского участка.

***

 

Клинт довольно потянулся в кресле. Сегодня определенно хороший день. Данные начальством дела были успешно раскрыты, а частные оставалось только отправить. У Тора сегодня был выходной, поэтому личное пространство кабинета твердого детектива во время ланча никто не пытался нарушить. Но тут в дверь с полупрозрачным стеклом постучал хрупкий кулачок.

— Можно? — улыбнулась Наташа и выглянула из-за двери.  
— Конечно, — ответил Бартон и закрыл ноутбук, показывая, что работу вполне возможно отложить.  
— Тебе еще долго? — Романова подошла к детективу и села на колени, обняв за шею.  
— Нет, я почти закончил, — Клинт провел взглядом рабочий стол и придерживал девушку за талию.  
— Тогда, может, свалим пораньше? Я подменилась, — интригующе сказала Романова, поглаживая мужчину по волосам.  
— Хорошо. Дашь мне минут двадцать? — быстро решился детектив.  
— Без проблем. Только заедем по пути в магазин? — девушка наклонила голову.  
— Очень надо? — грустно спросил Бартон.  
— Ты порвал мне все лифчики, — наигранно-обвинительно пояснила Романова.  
— Так ты покупай нормальные, а не с головоломками вместо крючков, — возразил стрелок.  
— Нет, я конечно могу ходить и без него. Думаю, Уилу из канцелярии это очень понравится, — дразнила детектива Наташа. Клинт немного помолчал, обдумывая слова.  
— Ладно, заедем в магазин, — быстро улыбнулся мужчина. Наташа легко поцеловала стрелка и помахала рукой на прощание.

Клинт поспешил закончить всю работу.

***

 

На улице все было по-прежнему. Только ветер пропал, потому туч стало еще гуще. Клинт расценил это как вызов. Он держал пиджак на сгибе локтя, решив проверить время. Детектив подошел к машине естественно раньше, наручные дорогие часы показывали пол четвертого дня. Вдруг к форду подбежала знакомая маленькая фигура Наташи.

На дорогах не было пробок, в четыре часа все люди еще сидели на работе. Пара направилась в город за просьбой Наташи. Детектив раньше часто возил девушку по её делам, она заезжала в магазины, и это было просто невыносимо. То ей нравится, но слишком яркое, то красивое, но неудобное, то маленькое, но такое симпатичное. Клинт благодарил Бога, что Наташе не вздумалось еще сделать ремонт, потому что женщины выбирают дольше, чем платья, только обои.

Бутик оказался большим, ярким и пышным, то есть ничем не отличавшимся от других. Огромное количество вешалок, на которых висело множество разных комбинаций нижнего белья. Клинт ощущал себя здесь очень неуютно, а вот Наташа чувствовала себя как рыбка в воде.

При входе Бартон сразу увидел подходящий пуфик. Наверное, это инстинкт выработался у мужчин современного мира. А Романова быстро скрылась между стеллажами нижнего белья. После десяти минут игры в телефон рядом с таким же беднягой, как и он, Клинт решил проверить, как идут дела и долго ли еще тут торчать. К сожалению, мужчина быстро потерялся и оказался у примерочных.

— Наташа? — спросил он тихо.  
— Клинт? Клинт, подойди-ка сюда, — послышался голос в последней примерочной.

Бартон отдернул толстую ткань и заглянул. Там стояла, разумеется, Наташа, в пышном фиолетовом лифчике с черной отделкой. Зрачки у детектива округлились, он осмотрел изгибы тела, а потом встретился с интригующими зелеными глазками в зеркале.

— Ну, что, попробуй расстегнуть, — сказала Романова, чуть прикрыв глаза.

Стрелок сглотнул и зашел в примерочную. Он старался выглядеть спокойным. Наташа тоже.  
— Ты прости, я не хотел их все рвать, — попытался отвлечься детектив.  
— Не извиняйся. Я обожаю, когда ты такой. Властный и жадный, с такими глазами, настроенный взять своё, — голос перешел на шепот. — Так возбуждает…

Бартон опустил глаза и старался расстегнуть лифчик, но когда он расстёгивал один крючок, два других застёгивались обратно. А еще стало жарко, руки затряслись. Наташа воспользовалась моментом и, скользнув рукой, положила ладонь на обтянутую тканью брюк крепкую попу детектива.

— Здесь? — чуть испуганно спросил Клинт.  
— Прямо сейчас… — ответила Наташа, повернув голову и поцеловав мужчину, который уже по привычке хотел вырвать гребаные крючки бюстгальтера.

Поцелуй был глубоким и быстрым, Клинт стал снимать с себя брюки. Он целовал шею, за ушком, а Наташа глубоко дышала и пыталась обнять мужчину руками позади себя. Клинт провел руками по талии, Наташа покрылась мурашками, ей хотелось застонать, когда он слегка прикусил нежную кожу за ушком. Но вокруг еще слышалось шуршание одежды, шаги консультантов. Возбуждение и ласки быстро росли от адреналина.

Наташа отвлеклась и посмотрела в зеркало. Там стояли двое молодых людей. Красивых, молодых и страстных. Наташа с трудом поняла, что это она. Что это руки Клинта блуждают по ее телу, медленно заставляя выгнуться. Ей захотелось запомнить эту неописуемо возбуждающую картину в памяти. Запомнить их обоих такими, какие они сейчас.

Детектив напирал слишком сильно, Наташе пришлось упереться руками в стену с зеркалом. Клинт приподнял ее юбку и медленно стянул кружевное белье. Одно из тех, которое выдержало его пыл раньше. Наташа почувствовала руки на ягодицах, звук расстегнувшейся ширинки и прикусила губу, чтобы не застонать. Вместо этого она часто задышала, прося Бартона не медлить. И он почувствовал, не на словах, на каком-то другом уровне.

Возбужденный Клинт действительно напоминал зверя. Такого мощного и сильного. Под стать ей. Он прижался к её спине, Наташа почувствовала горячую плоть внизу. При всем желании церемониться не было времени. И желания. У Наташи. Бартон поцеловал её в шею и придерживая за талию, подался вперед. Член вошел до основания, и Наташе захотелось вскрикнуть, но Бартон прикрыл ей рот ладонью. Черт возьми, с этим мужчиной невозможно молчать.

Клинт сразу стал брать сзади, Наташа старалась не издавать звуков. От Клинта обычно такого не дождешься, ситуация была у него под полным контролем, ему незачем было кричать. Он делал фрикции, то полностью выходя, то вгоняя член на всю длину. Он смотрелся и был таким мощным, Наташа чувствовала себя по-настоящему маленькой в его руках. Мужчина ускорил темп, чуть ли не вжимая Наташу в стену. В зеркале отражалось такое страстное безумие, что смотря в него, ни он, ни она не могли бы продержаться долго.

**

 

— Что-то они там долго. Что там происходит?  
— Не знаю. Схожу, проверю, — ответил худенький консультант лет двадцати в желтой футболке.

Пройдя между рядов с бельем, запнувшись об один из пуфиков и тихо ругнувшись, парень дошёл до последней примерочной и слегка отдернул ткань. Там стояла перед зеркалом молодая девушка в красивом нижнем белье. Бюстгальтер не совпадал с трусиками, девушка явно выбирала лифчик, крутясь перед зеркалом, не замечая консультанта.

Ох, нужно ли говорить, что фигура у нее была как у богини? И бедный парнишка не сразу заметил мужчину, который точно так же рассматривал девушку, оперевшись плечом о правую стенку примерочной. Вдруг девушка вскрикнула и прикрыла руками грудь, смотря в зеркало. Мужчина сразу повернул голову.

— Эй, ты чего творишь?!

Парень отскочил от кабинки примерочной, попятившись назад. Рослый мужчина отдернул ткань и направился к нему.  
— Ты чего, совсем офигел? — прикрикнул Клинт, надвигаясь на консультанта.  
— Простите, я не видел вас! — залепетал парень.  
— Чего?! — еще больше оскорбился детектив.  
— То есть, нет… я… — замямлил продавец.  
— Что происходит? — подскочил менеджер.  
— Он пялился на мою девушку! — кинул рукой на продавца детектив.  
— Что?! — изумился менеджер.  
— Что это за магазин с консультантами-извращенцами?! Специально сюда устроился, да, козел?! — разгорелся Бартон.  
— Прошу прощения… — начал менеджер.

Вдруг из примерочной выбежала Наташа с закрытым лицом ладонями. Она быстро направилась к выходу, чуть всхлипывая.  
— Наташа! — окликнул её Бартон. — Увижу тебя где-нибудь, и смотреть будет нечем, понял?! — крикнул детектив и направился за девушкой в сторону выхода.  
— Еще раз такое повторится, я тебя уволю ко всем чертям! — заорал менеджер.

Консультант успокоился немного, прежде чем вернуться к работе. Зайдя в злополучную примерочную, парень так и не заметил следы от ладоней на зеркале. Клинт дошёл до припаркованной машины и сел за руль, хлопнув дверь. Но заводить её не стал. Он просто сел и тупо уставился вперед, пока одновременно с Наташей не повернул голову друг к другу. Когда они встретились глазами, обоих пронзил дикий смех.

— Господи, ты видела их глаза? — громко смеясь, спросил Клинт.  
— Бедный парнишка, — через смех выдавила из себя Романова.

Когда Клинт перестал задыхаться от смеха, он наконец завел машину. Дорога прошла молча, потому что, когда они смотрели друг на друга, их пронизывал дикий хохот. Оба просто лучисто улыбались, Бартон следил за дорогой, а Наташа подперла голову рукой и смотрела в окно.

Погода как назло паре становилась еще хуже, будто недовольная, что не всем испортила настроение. Начался дождь, капли воды забили по стеклу, Клинт включил дворники и прибавил скорости, чтобы успеть домой до того, как начнется настоящий ливень.

— Блин! — вдруг воскликнула Наташа.  
— Что такое? — спокойно спросил Клинт.  
— Что-что! За лифчик-то я не заплатила!

Бартон заржал, чуть не врезавшись на повороте в едущую впереди красную машину. Похоже, в этот магазин они больше не зайдут.

***

 

Когда парочка аферистов подъехала к дому, капли стали резко и быстро барабанить по крыше машины. Клинт накрыл Наташу пиджаком и, взяв за руку, потянул её к крыльцу дома. Романова благополучно донесла сумку и документы, а вот Бартон успел намочить белую рубашку. Оказавшись в квартире Клинта, потому что было лень подниматься на еще один этаж к Наташе, пара сразу пошла в душ. После этого оба были совсем уморены.

Единственное, чего хотелось, так это есть. Клинт не нашел ничего путного и просто приготовил чай с покупным вишневым пирогом. Детектив был по-настоящему рад, потому что при такой вечной температуре выпить чашку чая было самоубийством. За окном шёл ливень, злясь, что не может через окно достать этих двоих, которые за день ни разу не нахмурились.

А погода ведь так старалась. Бартон поставил на столик у дивана пирог, а потом вернулся с двумя чашками чая в полосочку. Наташа отвлеклась от наблюдения за стекающими каплями и улыбнулась, взяв кружку. Детектив закинул в рот кусок пирога, капнув начинкой на пол. Но Наташа не сказала ему, ей было очень интересно наблюдать, как Клинт ест. В такие моменты он не был твердым и хмурым, просто голодным. Такое простое чувство Клинта Наташа находила очень милым.

Клинт первый допил чай и откинулся на диване, довольный и более-менее сытый. Романова медленно пила чай, потому что тот получился горячим, а она пила еле теплый. Она скажет ему попозже, что любит просто теплый чай. Но потом, не сейчас, когда он такой спокойный. Романова поджала под себя ноги и, укутавшись в халат, прижалась к детективу. Тот отвлекся от вовлекавшей его дрёмы и приобнял её, притянул ближе. Девушка пила потихоньку чай и смотрела в окно.

Ей было все равно, что там за окном идет дождь и злится на неё. Её согревали теплые мужские руки, обнимая за плечи и поглаживая, мысленно передавая какие-то фразы изнутри, которые нельзя было передать словами. Они говорили о работе, музыке, обсуждали, какой пирог купить в следующий раз, просто о какой-то чепухе. Что-то о дожде, что-то о машине, что-то о молодости…

— Ладно, уже поздно, — Наташа попыталась встать.  
— Не уходи, — пробубнил Клинт, уткнувшись носом в волосы.  
— Ты серьезно? — напряжённо спросила Романова.  
— Ну, да, — не понял детектив.  
— О, Боже мой, Клинт… — заулыбалась девушка, потянувшись за поцелуем.

Это значило очень многое, если брать за основу тот факт, что за всю историю в квартире у Бартона побывало от силы человека два, которые являлись Тором и Локи. И то всего один раз, чтобы забрать по пути почту, пришедшую по ошибке Клинту.

Бартон абсолютно впустил её в свой мир, свою Вселенную. Раньше Клинт ни с кем не хотел её делить. Скрытный стрелок и не думал подпускать кого-то близко. Наташа обставила их всех, настроившись не потерять ту связь, которую, сама того не ожидая, протянула к нутру детектива.


	16. Искусство афер

— Алло. Ты спишь?  
— Хотел, но ты позвонил.  
— Хорошо. Забери меня на машине. Скоро пойдет дождь, а я не взял зонт.  
— Прокатись на автобусе, ты уже большой, разберешься.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу общественный транспорт.  
— У меня выходной, Локи, будь человеком.  
— Ладно-ладно, я понял. Я пойду домой пешком, промокну, простужусь, пойдут осложнения, и я умру от бронхита. Пока.

В трубке послышались гудки, Тор посмотрел на экран телефона. Локи бросил трубку. В один из своих редких отгулов Одинсон желал побыть дома единственным хозяином. Такая возможность была редким удовольствием, потому что даже в детстве бедного Тора постоянно оставляли нянчиться с Локи. Блондин просто наслаждался, что может заняться чем душе угодно без постоянных подколов и мельтешения перед телевизором. Локи вечно портил что-то и, как чувствовал, позвонил именно в тот момент, когда Тор прилег после обеда вздремнуть. Что ж, Тор не спал днем уже лет восемь, потерпит еще.

Лениво встав, Тор посмотрел в окно. На небе действительно сгущались тучи, ветер, который с утра дул свежим потоком, пропал, стало душновато. Норвежец вздохнул и пошёл собираться. Остановив свой выбор на бордовой толстовке поверх футболки, блондин обулся в кроссовки. Над привходной тумбочкой висело зеркало, в которое Тор имел неосторожность взглянуть. Тор выглядел заспавшимся, волосы торчали в разные стороны, да и вообще видок помятый после ленивого отдыха. Расчесавшись, сделав пучок сзади, Одинсон звякнул ключами и захлопнул дверь.

На улице прохожие, которые были той небольшой частью, что могли позволить себе освободиться раньше шести, шли быстрым шагом по тротуарам. Они пытались не смотреть вокруг, беспокоились, что не смогут дойти до дома раньше надвигающегося дождя. Такое чувство, будто он гонится за ними, желая смыть с тех краску. Нажав на кнопку, Тор улыбнулся, услышав, как его поприветствовала машина марки Тесла. Забравшись в салон, блондин включил музыку и плавно развернулся к дороге. Институт находился не так уж и далеко, но добраться туда оказалось нелегкой задачей.

Тор только сорок минут стоял в пробке. Перезвонить Локи он не смог, потому что оставил телефон дома. Когда до пункта назначения оставалось минут двадцать, Тор увидел знакомую худую фигуру, идущую по тротуару. Правда, сначала он подумал, что обознался, потому что человек выдыхал сигаретный дым. Но белая рубашка, не застегнутая на последнюю пуговицу, зауженные брюки, чистые туфли и значок радиоактивности, прикрепленный за булавку к черной сумке-почтальону, подтвердили, что это никто иной, как Локи.

Он шёл спокойно, прикрывая глаза на затяжке, и задумчиво выпускал дым, поднимая голову. Дым растворялся вокруг, норвежец смотрел так, будто хотел что-то в нем разглядеть. И, похоже, даже очень наслаждался гордым одиночеством. Прищурившись, Тор медленно подъехал поближе к тротуару. Лафейсон не замечал относительно медленно движущейся машины, продолжал идти вперед. Когда он сделал очередную затяжку, Тор изо всех сил нажал на гудок.

Находившийся в нирване норвежец подпрыгнул, выронив сигарету, и обернулся. Но, разглядев в знакомой машине Тора, со злостью потушил ногой сигарету на тротуаре и отвернулся, ускорив шаг в направлении дома. Одинсон продолжил медленное движение вдоль тротуара и открыл окошко.

— Эй, залезай!  
— Сам дойду, — кинул Локи и продолжил быструю ходьбу.  
— Ты безнадежно упрям! — воскликнул Одинсон.  
— А ты безнадежно придурок! — ответил младший норвежец, начиная раздражаться ситуацией.  
— Локи, я не для того потратил бензин, чтобы выслушивать как ты капризничаешь. Садись быстро.

Локи остановился, тяжелая сумка ударила по бедру. Тяжело выдохнув, он все-таки сделал одолжение и сел в машину на переднее сидение. Посмотрев на брата, Тор покачал головой и влился в поток авто на большой дороге. Лафейсон не выражал желания говорить и только смотрел в окно, пытаясь продолжить свои размышления, прерванные минутой назад. Когда машина остановилась на светофоре, напряженную тишину нарушил Тор.

— И давно ты куришь? — печально спросил Одинсон, не повернув головы. Локи немного замялся, но потом в отрешенной форме ответил:  
— Месяц.  
— И что такого случилось? — Тор плавно нажал на газ, и машина двинулась с места.  
— А что, должно что-то случится? Я не мог просто захотеть? — поднял бровь брюнет, явно нарываясь на еще один сеанс нравоучений для старшего брата.  
— Счастливые люди не будут курить, — спокойно ответил Тор.

Лафейсон хмыкнул, но ни опровергать, ни подтверждать не стал. Ветер в это время все-таки дал о себе знать, легко дуя, гоня поток туч, но не в состоянии пробить серую завесу, что не давала выглянуть солнцу.  
— Ты не по главной дороге поедешь? — Локи заметил, что Тор повернул в другую сторону. Блондин издал какой-то подтверждающий звук.  
— Мимо кондитерской? — Лафейсон стал осматривать окрестности.  
— Да. Я не простою в этой пробке еще раз, — Одинсон лихо повернул руль.  
— Тогда давай что-нибудь купим, — вяло предложил Локи.

Тор решил согласится, потому что заезжали они сюда нечасто, и почему бы не воспользоваться случаем и купить любимых кремовых пирожных? Остановившись в пятидесяти метрах от входа, чтобы не терять времени на разворот к проезду, Тор хотел уже отправить Лафейсона за покупками.

— Быстро, дай в бардачке файл с бумагами! — вскрикнул Тор.

Локи с перепугу не сразу открыл бардачок, но все же нашел то, что просил Одинсон. Достав из файла лист с черно-белым фотороботом, Тор судорожно стал то опускать взгляд на лист, то поднимать куда-то вперед. Лафейсон упорно ничего не понимал, и пытался увидеть, что так переполошило брата.

— Что? — непонимающе смотрел Локи.  
— Это же он? — Тор лучше показал лист.

На нем было лицо темноволосого мужчины с глубоко посаженными глазами и приличной бородой. Когда Локи рассмотрел фоторобот и запомнил главные очертания, Тор указал на человека в серой куртке, входящего в кондитерскую.  
— Ну, да, похож… А кто это? — не выдержал младший норвежец.  
— Один чувак, его разыскивают. Я в том числе, — наскоро пояснил старший. Затолкав файл обратно в бардачок, Тор завел машину и прищурился, глядя на вход в пекарню.  
— И что он сделал? — у Локи зажглись любопытством глаза.  
— Он мошенник, подделывает картины. Ему дают их на реставрацию, а он отдает подделку или смывается, потом продавая оригинал. Крутой, зараза.  
— Не такой уж и крутой, раз ты нашёл его в пекарне.  
— Я бы и не знал, как он выглядит, если бы не Клинт. Он его разыскивал для одной дамочки, которую тот бросил, свистнув какой-то портрет из дома. Клинту дали фотографии, а он подходил под описания. Наташка при нем делала фоторобот. Продал картин уже на двести пять тысяч.

Локи присвистнул, но Тор не отвлекся. Когда мужчина вышел из дверей, оглянувшись и направившись по дороге, Одинсон нажал на газ и, не спеша, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, поехал за подозреваемым. Мужчина спокойно дошёл до разбитого не знакомого братьям района. Подозреваемый завернул за угол и направился к входу старого дома из кирпича.

Семиэтажка явно была не очень любима жильцами: баки были завалены мусором, стены исписаны, дворик заросший и ничем кроме сорняков и пары кустиков похвастаться не мог. Хотя, кто-то все же пытался наладить быт и покрасить перила крыльца в зеленый цвет, но так и не закончил, оставив открытую банку краски на пороге. Когда мошенник зашел в дом, Тор остановился недалеко, так, чтобы видеть крыльцо.

— Мы что, будем за ним следить? — спросил Локи после пары минут тишины, желая уточнить предположение.

В ответ Тор только шикнул и даже не повернул головы. В этот момент из дома снова вышел мужчина и, накинув капюшон, ушел в направлении автобусной остановки. Одинсон заглушил мотор и повернулся, вытаскивая что-то из-под заднего сидения машины. Вытащив прямоугольную полицейскую сумку, Тор быстро заглянул туда, удостоверившись, что все на месте и, открыв дверь, вышел из машины. Секундой погодя Локи тоже вылез из автомобиля, хлопнув дверью.

— Стой! Ты куда? — Лафейсон подбежал к блондину, на что тот резко повернулся и заговорил тише, чем обычно.  
— Сядь обратно и сторожи машину.  
— Да еще чего. Я хочу с тобой.

Тор закатил глаза, но времени на уже миллионную за жизнь попытку принудить брата вести себя так, как его просят, не было. Ничего не ответив Тор продолжил идти. Локи расценил это как согласие. Одинсон шел быстро и размеренно, часто оглядываясь по сторонам. Держась рукой за недлинную лямку сумки на правом плече, Одинсон открыл большую старую дверь, впустив младшего брата вперед. Тот быстро зашёл, пытаясь вытереть руки от краски, потому что имел неосторожность дотронуться до перил, поднимаясь по лестнице.

Внутри оказалось относительно спокойно. Будто пустыня, не хватало только перекати-поля. В углу пара пустых стеклянных банок, коробки у входа, отклеивающиеся с уголков обои. Если бы кто-нибудь подбежал с предложениями поселиться, то это место можно было принять за дешёвый мотель. Локи ходил с непониманием и брезгливостью, шарахаясь от стен коридора. А вот Тор наоборот шел спокойно, разглядывая все вокруг и пытаясь запомнить как можно больше.

Поднявшись на второй этаж вслед за братом, Лафейсон удивился тому, как Тор резко остановился около одной из дверей. Положив рядом сумку, Тор присел на корточки и стал осматривать ручку двери, потом направив свое внимание на замок. Секунд пятнадцать внимательного осмотра, и Тор расстегнул молнию сумки и достал набор отмычек, которые Локи сначала принял за вилки.

— Ты что творишь? — шикнул Лафейсон, когда Тор вставил одну в замок и, прислушиваясь, стал двигать в нем острой отмычкой. Одинсон ничего не ответил, только недовольно хмыкнул, положив неподошедшую отмычку и взяв другую с маленьким крючком на конце.  
— Это законно вообще? — занервничал младший норвежец. Тор продолжал игнорировать брата. Уже начиная злиться, он взял другую отмычку и, вместе с более острой, усердно пытался открыть неподдававшийся замок.  
— Ты с чего решил-то, что это его квартира? — Локи заговорил в более адекватной форме, пытаясь передать такой настрой брату. Тор выдохнул и обернулся.  
— На ручке есть свежая зеленая краска, он вляпался на входе так же, как и ты. Он явно живет на нижнем этаже, потому что не смог бы за такое короткое время забежать в квартиру и вернуться, потому что лифт не работает, — Тор указал на лифт с желтой табличкой. Лафейсон посмотрел на свою руку и развел слипшиеся от краски пальцы. Вернувшись к своему занятию, Одинсон уже через минуту улыбнулся, когда замок недовольно щелкнул.  
— Неплохо, — удивился брюнет.  
— Повторяю вопрос, — Тор встал, — я техник-криминалист или кто?  
— Извини, я стал забывать. Ты же вечно говоришь, что ты «просто полицейский», — Локи наблюдал, как брат собирает все в сумку.

Легко приоткрыв дверь ногой, Тор заглянул в квартиру. Там было темно, такой же беспорядок, как и у Стива. Однокомнатная квартира с большой комнатой вместила в себя уже не собираемый диван, столик, большой дешёвый шкаф с отвалившейся ручкой. Пол заляпан краской и пятнами от вина. Выделялись только два больших кожаных блестящих кресла с низкими подлокотниками. Пахло кофе и хаосом.

— Не вздумай ничего тронуть, — сказал Тор, когда Локи хотел нажать на выключатель.

Тор осторожно прошёл в глубь квартирки, обходя засохшую пальму. Приблизившись к мольберту с почти законченной картиной, Одинсон, хмыкнув, сравнил её с картинкой, прикрепленной в правом верхнем углу холста. Картина была вся синяя, но вблизи можно было различить коня.* Покачав головой, блондин отошёл от работы. В это время Локи осматривал стоящий на комоде поднос с джин-тоником и парой бокалов. Оказавшись рядом, криминалист потянул рукав толстовки, покрывая кисть тканью одежды. Тор потянул за ручку комода, выдвинув небольшой ящик.

— Черт, этот козел вооружен, — презрительно сказал Одинсон, разглядев под одеждой очертание пистолета.  
— Ну, с такими деньгами это не помешает, — ответил Лафейсон, старавшийся не показать шок от увиденного оружия.

Одинсон уже полез в свою сумку, желая что-то достать из нее, как вдруг за дверью послышались разговоры двух людей. По голосу дамочка пожилых лет ругала мужчину за то, что из его квартиры постоянно доносятся стоны и крики, и в нецензурной форме просила приуменьшить свою сексуальную жизнь. Оба брата повернули лица друг на друга в полной панике, а потом снова на дверь. Вдруг Локи толкнул криминалиста в сторону шкафа.

— Ты чего? — зашептал Тор, когда Локи заталкивал его в почти пустой шкаф.  
— Да залезай ты, бугатина! — тихо орал Лафейсон, закрывая перед носом Тора дверцу шкафа.

Дверь открыл, по виду, испанец в серой куртке с пакетом чего-то яркого, должно быть красок. И он более чем удивился, увидев молодого человека, раскинувшегося на одном из его любимых кресел.  
— Ты кто, блять? Как сюда вошёл?! — мужчина бросил прозрачный белый пакет в угол и направился к Локи, вполне уже догадываясь. Дверь-то оказалась незаперта, какой он её оставил.  
— Спокойней, — безмятежно произнес брюнет, — не нужно кричать. Вы простите, ваш замок оказался совсем хиленьким. Меня зовут Мелвин Росс, — студент потянул руку, загадочно и дружелюбно улыбнувшись. Мужчина не сделал встречного жеста, готовясь ударить парня.  
— У вас неплохая квартира, — Локи огляделся, направившись к комоду с бутылкой алкоголя на нем. Налив немного, Лафейсон обернулся к хозяину квартиры. Тот уже подходил ближе, готовый вышвырнуть незнакомца из квартиры.  
— Я пришёл за вами. Хочу предложить вам сотрудничество.  
— Какое еще сотрудничество?  
— Я работаю в одном аукционном доме в Дании. Наслышан о вашем таланте, — Локи бокалом указал на холст, — но вам еще не хватает точности. Например, здесь слишком темная краска, оригинал светлей.  
— Тебе какое дело? — не понимал, а, может, и не желал понимать художник.  
— Я имею доступ к предметам аукциона, в том числе и к картинам. Мы можем работать вместе. Вы рисуете, я заменяю. Деньги с настоящей картины делим. Это выгодней и качественней, чем рисовать с распечатанных фотографий, верно?  
— У меня есть хороший сбытчик, я не нуждаюсь в вашей помощи. Кларк обещал продать эту картину за шестьдесят тысяч.  
— Кларк, — сморщился Локи, — он и проституток солдатам не продаст, — Локи отошел к окну и сделал глоток.

Мужчина нахмурился, вид этого человека внушал мощь и странное доверие. Но предложение было слишком заманчивое, на такую сделку с дьяволом решиться трудно. После непродолжительной напряженной тишины мужчина выдохнул и направился к упомянутому комоду. Легко подняв руку, испанец незаметно выдвинул ящик комода. У Тора душа в пятки ушла от волнения. Он уже давно включил карманный диктофон и готовился достать свой пистолет.

— Не стоит, я пришёл лишь предложить, а не угрожать, — спокойно уверил Локи, не повернувшись от окна.  
— Вы о чем? — сделал вид мужчина, став наливать себе в стакан алкоголь.  
— К вам пришёл незнакомый человек, предлагая сделку всей жизни, а вы полезли в комод. Вряд ли вы решили предложить мне пару носков, не так ли? — Лафейсон легко повернул шею, прислушиваясь к звукам. Но художник не стал доставать оружие, спокойно допил джин-тоник из своего стакана, задумавшись.  
— Мне восемьдесят процентов, — решил художник.  
— Не много ли? — возмутился Лафейсон.  
— Только так, — отрезал мошенник. Локи замялся, покусывая губу, но потом повернулся к художнику. — Хорошо. Вы слишком талантливы и нужны, чтобы я мог торговаться. Итак, — норвежец поставил стакан, — вы рисуете подделки, я оцениваю и подменяю, потом продаем оригинал и я отдаю вам восемьдесят процентов прибыли, все верно? Мы договорились? — студент протянул руку для рукопожатия, и на этот раз испанец ответил, отойдя подальше от злосчастного комода.

Неожиданно из шкафа вылетел Тор, направив пистолет из сумки на мошенника. Ошарашенный художник попятился назад, но Лафейсон ловко подставил подножку, и испанец запнулся, упав на пол.

— Вызови полицию, — кинул блондин, в упор смотря на испанца.

Локи рванул к телефону на столике, набрав нужный номер.

***

 

— Тор, ты меня заколебал, ты даже в свой выходной не можешь дать мне отдохнуть от тебя, — ласково ругал коллегу прибывший офицер лет сорока пяти.  
— Что поделать? — пожал широкими плечами норвежец.  
— Ладно, вали уже. Со взломом с проникновением я улажу, но это в первый и в последний раз, понял? — пригрозил офицер.  
— Понял, спасибо, — благодарно кивнул Тор.

Накинув сумку на плечо, норвежец пошёл к своей машине, рядом с которой стоял Локи. Увидев его, Лафейсон открыл дверь и братья синхронно сели в машину. Младший норвежец тупо смотрел в одну точку, Тор наблюдал, как художника садят в полицейский автомобиль.

— Я не знал, что ты можешь так изощренно врать, — сказал Тор, заводя машину.  
— Это от страха, — ответил брюнет, потирая лоб.  
— И пил от того? — улыбнулся старший.

Локи сглотнул, кивнув. Одинсон рассмеялся смятению брата, и вскоре Локи на нервах засмеялся с ним. Сейчас вообще-то как никогда захотелось выкурить сигарету, но при Торе этого не позволяла совесть. Когда Тесла вышла на главную дорогу, заморосил дождь, вскоре перейдя в настоящий ливень. Тор включил дворники, но стена из капель почти не давала что-либо разглядеть.

А Локи начал успокаиваться, звук ливня вытеснял мысли, заставлял ровно дышать и почувствовать всем нутром покой. Подъехав к дому, Тор остановил автомобиль как смог близко, но почти все парковочные места рядом были уже заняты. Было уже восемь, люди вернулись с работ. Пришлось вместе с Локи пробежаться двадцать метров по лужам, полностью промочив кроссовки. Лафейсон вообще зашёл весь мокрый, хоть выжимай.

Переодевшись, младший норвежец сел на диван перед телевизором в домашней одежде, отходя от шока. Вид оружия никогда не нравился ему, так еще оказалось, что он каждый день ездил в машине, в которой находился пистолет старшего. Локи дернулся, когда на плечи легло одеяло. Тор подал Лафейсону кружку чая и сел рядом, положив руку под голову. Выпив чай наполовину, Локи полностью согрелся.

— Тор, — вдруг начал он.  
— Да? — Одинсон переключил канал.  
— Я тебя люблю, — быстро выдохнул брюнет.  
— Кто ты и что сделал с Локи? — Тор медленно повернул голову.  
— Нет, опять не нравится, ты же вечно ноешь, что я не говорю это тебе, — возмутился студент.  
— Что не говоришь? — улыбнулся криминалист.  
— Не заставляй меня повторять.

Одинсон широко улыбнулся, схватив Локи в объятия и потрепав по волосам. В ответ на это брюнет что-то проворчал про волосы и убрал их назад, но не отстранился от контакта с плечом довольного брата, откинувшись на него поудобней.

— Ты, кстати, капец здоровый, — Локи отхлебнул чая. — Как тебя Джейн в шкафу прячет…

Тор обессиленно закинул голову назад. Ничего другого он и не ожидал. Ливень за окном продолжался, начало темнеть, поэтому слышался только звук капель. По телевизору шла какая-то документалка, было тепло и пахло чаем.


	17. И железные нервы ржавеют

Такси медленно ехало по дороге. Водитель еле различал в темноте пешеходов и другие машины, так еще начался сильный ливень. Таксист включил дворники, в луче света фар различались быстро летящие на землю холодные капли воды. Он щурился, бывало резко тормозил, но продолжал ехать, бурча что-то себе под нос. Этого Стивен не замечал. Он смотрел в окно, разглядывая размытые очертания высоток с яркими огнями. Иногда он отвлекался на капли, сползающие по стеклу.

Дождь начался предсказуемо, но слишком быстро набрал силу. Только Стивен вовсе не жалел, что сейчас не дома, не сидит в постели и не пьёт чай. Он ехал от самого Бруклина в центр Манхэттена не просто так. Там находилась одна высотка в девяносто три этажа, затмевая буквами «Старк» все живое вокруг. Это был бизнес-центр и главный офис «Старк Индастриз». Низкие уровни башни были дочерними компаниями и некоммерческими организациями, а вот три верхних этажа Энтони использовал как личное пространство и, если так можно выразиться, дом.

Машина наконец добралась до нужного места, и таксист был рад высадить солдата, получив деньги за кошмарную поездку в одиннадцать вечера. Стив расплатился с пожилым мужчиной и открыл дверь такси. Когда он выбрался из маленького автомобиля, хлопнув дверью, таксист быстро скрылся из поля зрения. Стивен накинул куртку на голову и подбежал ко входу Старк Тауэр. Роджерс добежал быстро, не успев даже промочить свои красные кеды. Только сзади на джинсах останутся грязные пятна от капель, попавших на них из-за быстрой ходьбы хозяина.

Попав под крыльцо, солдат отпустил кожаную куртку и поправил клетчатую рубашку под ней. Перед ним была прозрачная большая автоматическая дверь, как в супермаркетах. Но она и не подумала открыться, когда блондин подошёл ближе. Стивен стал осматривать стену на наличие звонка или чего-то подобного. Справа действительно оказался дисплей с кнопками, покрытый хромом. Роджерс смотрел на него так и эдак, и когда хотел уже нажать на самую большую из светившихся на экране иконок, его не на шутку испугал мужской голос из ниоткуда.

— Назовите ваше имя.  
— Кто это? — захлопал ресницами солдат.  
— Святой Патрик. Назовите ваше имя.  
— Стив, — неуверенно ответил солдат, будто стал в этом сомневаться.  
— Спилберг? Кинг? Может, Стив Джобс? Поточнее, человек.  
— Стивен Роджерс, — нахмурился парень.

Некоторое время голос не отвечал, и Стивен уже решил, что это шутка какого-нибудь охранника. Уже собираясь долбиться в дверь, чтобы проучить шутника, Роджерс хотел отойти, как вдруг голос вновь дал о себе знать. От головы до ног прошёл широкий луч светло-голубоватого света, ослепив от неожиданности.

— Вы можете зайти, — доложил Джарвис после того, как просканировал блондина.

Роджерс постоял секунд пять, но когда дверь бесшумно открылась, пришел в себя. Покосившись на прибор, он переступил порог и оказался в милом вестибюле. Свет зажёгся, как только Стив вошёл. Стойка приемной, большие растения с широкими листьями, диванчики, журнальные столики, кофе-автомат. Но никого не было: ни секретарши, ни охранника, ни простого тех персонала.  
Стив напрягся, ведь если здесь никого нет, с кем он разговаривал? Неожиданно открылся прибывший на первый этаж лифт. Стив пожал плечами и направился по узкой красной дорожке паласа к лифту. В нем играла глупая и до боли знакомая мелодия, но Стив не смог вспомнить названия.

— Ох, надеюсь Эд не разозлится, — сказал сам себе Стив и потянулся, почесав затылок.  
— Вы о мистере Старке? — вдруг раздалось из колонок в углу лифта.  
— Нет, об Эдварде Сноудене, — опять нахмурился Роджерс. Этот голос из ниоткуда начинал его раздражать.  
— Должен вас предупредить, я скачал новое приложение и могу разобрать ваш сарказм.

Стив хмыкнул и закатил глаза. Лифт шёл долго, название песни так и не вспомнилось. Когда он наконец достигнул нужного этажа и двери лифта открылись на девяносто втором, Стивен широко открыл глаза. Обстановка была просто до безобразия богатая и волшебная. Дорогие панели на стенах, темный ровный мягкий пол, что даже наступать было жалко. Посередине зона отдыха с огромным пушистым ковром и столом, на котором стояли фрукты и журналы.

Справа рабочий стол с заставкой в виде крутящийся Башни, бумагами и компьютером с монитором, сравнимым с телевизором. Странные вазы и мебель стиля хай-тек. И окна, везде окна, окна, окна. Вместо стен огромные стекла. И вид, надо сказать, такой, что дух захватывает. И когда Стив с открытым ртом осматривал обстановку, он заметил знакомую спину. Тони сидел на высоком стуле за прозрачной барной стойкой, подперев голову рукой.

Стивен, однако, не улыбнулся, было плохое предчувствие. Он легко подошёл ближе, стараясь не шуметь, и встал перед миллиардером. Но Тони даже не шевельнулся, смотрел в одну точку на полу и не двигался, вцепившись в бокал с виски. Казалось, он сейчас треснет, так сильно Тони его держал. Роджерс с недоумением приблизился к лицу брюнета, помахал перед ним ладонью. Старк будто оцепенел. Уже начав волноваться, Стив сел напротив и обхватил его голову руками, немного похлопывая по щекам. И Старк вроде очнулся, перевел глаза на солдата. Тот улыбнулся уголком губ, вопросительно смотря на Тони голубыми пытливыми глазами.

— Она ушла… — тихо произнес Старк, сам с трудом начиная осознавать происходящее.  
— Кто? — не понимал Роджерс, бегая взглядом по лицу миллиардера.

— Да кто ушёл? — спросил громче блондин. Тони упорно молчал.  
— Я могу включить запись недавнего разговора, сэр — отозвался Джарвис, саркастично выделив последнее слово.  
— Давай, — кивнул Стивен.  
— Нет! — воскликнул Старк, но запись уже пошла.

Внимательно выслушав монолог девушки на записи, которая, как подумал Стив, оказалась той самой Пеппер, Роджерс явно помрачнел.

— Тупоумный компьютер… — процедил Старк.

В ответ на это Джарвис захлопнул автоматическую дверцу алкогольного бара. Минут пять они сидели в тишине. Старк маленькими глотками потягивал остатки виски, Стивен задумался, смотря в пол.

— Ну, что я могу сказать… ты козел, — вздохнул Стивен, повернув голову.  
— Если ты хотел утешить меня и помочь забыться, то у тебя не очень получается, — сказал Старк, смотря исподлобья, отпив немного алкоголя.  
— На это у тебя есть виски, — грустно произнес блондин, сев поудобней.

Старк с затуманенным взглядом посмотрел на солдата и поставил бокал подальше. К сожалению, так тоже не стало лучше. Небо стало совсем черным, мелькала молния. По стеклу скользили редкие капли дождя. На улице стало холодно и шумно, но в помещении настала абсолютная тишина.

— Слушай, я уверен, ей просто нужно время. У женщин такое бывает, может много работы навалилось. Дай ей отпуск или свози сам куда-нибудь на Мальдивы, все будет хорошо, — спокойно сказал Стив, положив локоть на стойку.  
— Ты бы хоть поревновал для приличия, — хмыкнул Старк и, не выдержав, допил остатки в бокале.  
— Что ты. В душе я умер, — Роджерс быстро встал и направился в сторону выхода.  
— Вы думаете, я не устал? — Тони вскочил со стула. — Я тоже устал постоянно казаться идеальным и всем угождать!  
— Да почему у тебя такая маниакальная уверенность, что всем от тебя что-то нужно? — повернулся солдат с жалостью в глазах.  
— Да потому что это так! Папарацци хотят, чтобы я облажался где-нибудь публично. Французы хотят полную автономию, да хрен им, а не восемьдесят шесть процентов с прибыли! Киллиган был бы рад, если я сдохну побыстрей. Когда я брал на работу Пеппер, ей была нужна работа и стабильная зарплата, а потом свадьба! — Тони стало не хватать воздуха, и он остановился. — А ты, Роджерс. Что тебе нужно?!

Стивен стоял в полном шоке. Видеть чью-либо истерику ему еще не приходилось. Только последние слова действительно задели. Старк стоял и рвано дышал, Стив не шевелился, в глазах застыл мандраж.

— Ничего, — вдруг заговорил Стив. — Я никогда от тебя ничего не хотел. Упаси Боже от тебя что-то ждать! С самого начала я ничего на тебя не ставил, ни на тебя, ни на отношения, ни на что вообще. А знаешь, почему? Потому что надеяться на что-то и терять — больнее, чем не надеяться вовсе. И мои слова подтвердит бедная Пеппер. А ты забыл? Это ты предложил снимать квартиру, это ты приезжал, это ты залезал ко мне в кровать и засыпал рядом, это ты все начал! Я ничего у тебя не просил и тем более ни в чем перед тобой не виноват, чтобы ты орал на меня, больной параноик!

Блондин отвернулся и пошёл быстрей к знакомому лифту, остановившись зачем-то у одного из столиков. Стив решительно нажал на кнопку первого этажа, не взглянув на сжавшего кулаки Энтони. Лифт быстро поехал вниз, и когда перестал слышаться шум едущей кабинки, Тони дернулся с места.

— Открой сраный бар! — крикнул Старк, пнув правой ногой твердую стенку бара.  
— Простите, сэр, но я на вас тоже обиделся, — ответил Джарвис.  
— Да и пошли вы все к чертовой матери! — Тони схватил пустой бокал и кинул в стену.

Блондин шёл по тротуару, по его волосам стекали капли воды. Но от занавесы обиды и злости, скорее на самого себя, он их не замечал. Пнув пустую банку, он остановился у ждущего пассажира такси и сел в него, назвав обратный адрес. Дождь забарабанил по крыше машины сильнее, гоня туда, откуда он пришёл. Погода злорадствовала. Она, наконец, добилась своего.


	18. Перезагрузка систем

Каждый переживает депрессию по-своему. Девушки обычно затариваются мороженым и смотрят сериалы, крича, что им никто не нужен. Мужики напиваются до состояния, до которого невозможно напиться. Дети запираются в комнате и сидят обиженные на весь мир, выплескивая злость на родителей. А Тони… изобретает. Это всегда было что-то неконтролируемое. Просто идея ударит в голову, как яблоко в Ньютона. И ты бежишь скорей, пока идея свежа.

Правда, все идеи заседают в голове на неопределенно долгое время, и Тони пытался на подсознательном уровне от них избавиться. А был только один способ — претворить их в жизнь. Только в этот раз все случилось немного по-другому. Мастерская для гения была святая святых, и ходить туда могло ограниченное количество человек. Она была чем-то вроде своего мирка или бункера для творческой души. Как своя комната для подростка. В смысле, модернизированная мастерская для попивающего филантропа.

И Тони там сидел и думал, хотя после бутылочки текилы это было немного сложнее. Алкоголь был лишь катализатором, а вот вторым членом реакции был сильный эмоциональный стресс. Расставание и ссора. Или два расставания. В целом, Тони над этим и размышлял. Заперся и изредка разговаривал с Джарвисом о том, что только он его понимает, и никого не впускал. Можно предположить, его кто-то беспокоил. Неделю к нему вообще все боялись подходить.

На вторую неделю Пеппер собрала всю гордость в кулак и надела деловой костюм вместе с маской безразличия. Но код доступа, к сожалению, она не знала. Пеппер была слишком зла, чтобы умолять впустить её, поэтому месяц она просто просовывала под дверь листочки на роспись. Секунда тишины, и они возвращались обратно немного грязные и помятые. Из мастерской доносились звуки самых разных инструментов.

Дрель, горелка, а как-то отбойный молоток. И это уже начинало пугать. И так, в шуме, прошёл август. Пошёл второй месяц, как Тони не выходил из своей комнаты. Поттс уже всерьёз забеспокоилась, а все, кто знал Старка, вообще предлагали вышибить дверь. Пеппер, правда, была в курсе, какая охранная система их ждет, и не дала этого сделать. Оставалось только ждать, пока гений выйдет из своего убежища сам. В сентябре звуки резко усилились и также стихли.

Редко, конечно, но по ночам там становилось тихо настолько, что можно было предположить, что Старк отрубился где-нибудь под столом. Джарвис упрямо ничего не отвечал на вопросы, поел ли, или поспал ли Старк, жив он там вообще или его новое изобретение обрело разум и взяло изобретателя в заложники, надо ли готовиться к нашествию машин. Просто «Засекречено» или «У вас нет доступа в это помещение».

И все, на этом Джарвис молчал. Разжалобить компьютер не получалось. И вот, о чудо, в конце сентября что-то грязное, дурно пахнущее и заросшее выползло из мастерской с нечеловеческих размеров кружкой с надписью «Я люблю Нью-Йорк». У Пеппер пропал дар речи, она проводила Старка глазами, пока тот на ощупь пытался добраться до спальни с сощуренными глазками, под которыми были мешки, что можно было по монетке положить.

Он ничего не сказал, не объяснил, что-то вякнул по пути и скрылся. Чем дольше Старк сидел в мастерской, тем страшнее было туда зайти. Там, кажется, прошёлся ураган. У девушки даже задрожали коленки, когда она зашла в грязную мастерскую. На полу были черные липкие пятна. Один из столов закоптило от искр. И пыли столько, что понадобится грузовик, чтоб все убрать. А посередине комнаты стоял автомобиль. Гребаный автомобиль.

Вместо номера висела красивая и чистая табличка «Stark cars». Конечно, автомобили собирали и раньше, но за такой короткий срок это было нереально. Да, знаете, с Джарвисом все возможно. Звонили даже из книги рекордов Гиннеса, но Тони это не так уже и беспокоило. Он отсыпался три дня подряд в спальне, почти не шевелясь. Пеппер даже иногда заходила и проверяла, дышит он или нет.

Разумеется, такие заскоки имели место и раньше, Поттс даже в шутку называла их «обновлениями». Но это было не просто обновление, а замена всего Windows. Когда информация дошла до Совета Директоров, у всех округлились глаза. Этот человек за чуть больше двух месяцев сам собрал автомобиль. Ну, естественно у компании бомбануло. Мощно так. Все ошарашенно заулыбались, предчувствуя кипу зеленых бумажек в копилку Индастриз, а, значит, и в свои карманы.

Машину нужно было поставить на поток, но без согласия автора это было, увы, невозможно. А автор спал. И когда это чудовище в Башне очнулось, оно спросило, какой сейчас год. Пеппер с улыбкой ответила, что года не прошло, но он просидел взаперти два месяца с лишним. Чудовище только хмыкнуло и отправилось в душ. И вышел оттуда новый Старк. Старк-изобретатель насытился и теперь уснул. Старк-просто-дайте-мне-поспать-глупые-людишки тоже был вполне удовлетворен. Проснулся Старк-душа-компании.

Подписав договор о согласии на выпуск машины своего авторства, Старк кинул совету слишком большую кость, чтобы они не вздумали побеспокоить его хотя бы до следующего года. И миллиардер, довольный похвалой, как хороший мальчик мог смело погулять. Случай представила Пеппер, правда, со своей выгодой. В центре проводилась выставка современного искусства, которую организовывал сын одного из инвесторов.

Не то чтобы Тони это потрясло, но выбраться куда-то было необходимо. Он просто сидел вполне на позитиве, мастерская вытянула все переживания, чего, собственно, Тони и добивался. Он уже не задумывался об отношениях с философской точки зрения. Он, конечно, сделал попытку приблизиться и ненавязчиво обнял Пеппер, просунув руки к бумагам между её руками и телом. Разговаривая тише, у самого уха, специально покалывая шею подбородком.

Поттс не поддалась на ухаживания и деликатно отстранилась, и Тони вполне понял, что поезд ушёл. Приняв политику «Это не у меня нет Пеппер, это у Пеппер нет меня», грустно вздохнул, но решил не зацикливаться. Как говорится, наше дело предложить. Облачившись в новый платиновый костюм с красным галстуком, Тони подмигнул себе в зеркале и, посвистывая, спустился в подземную парковку. Хотелось, конечно, опробовать новое детище, но как спустить машину с девяностого этажа Старк не решил.

Он гений, но не трудоголик. И вообще, это были уже не его проблемы. Так как он ехал на выставку современного искусства, Тони выбрал черный кабриолет. Машина выехала в половине девятого с личной парковки миллиардера. Небо уже было темным, светила почти полная луна. Плейбой удивился, как на улице все поменялось. Редкие деревья пожелтели, ровный газон у зданий потемнел и вообще все стало тускнеть. Возможно, в лесу сейчас все совсем наоборот, а вот в Манхеттене уже темно и, как бы это ни звучало, одиноко.

Но Старк всей живописности картины не особо замечал при быстрой скорости авто. А появляющиеся звездочки добавляли вечеру роскошности. Миллиардер в расцвете сил добрался до большого и странного здания, где проходила выставка. Кинув парню в костюме ключи, Тони быстро вошёл в большие двери, которые ему открыла девушка, одетая как и парень у парковки. В помещении холла находилось много людей, одетых примерно так же, как и сам Тони. Девушки в длинных платьях смеялись, собираясь в кучки, пока их сопровождающие рассказывали друг другу последние новости бизнеса.

Причем девушки были только молоденькие, а мужчины в лучшем случае за сорок. Поэтому шансы Тони заметно возрастали на их фоне. Схватив канапе с подноса одной официантки, Старк развернулся и, подмигнув ей, прошёл дальше. В холле не было на что посмотреть, так что плейбой улыбнулся хихикающим девушкам и быстрым темпом поднялся на второй этаж. А вот там начиналась вечеринка любителей искусства. На стенах висели замысловатые картины.

Одни заляпаны полностью, вторые лишь в углу, а третьи вообще отчасти пугали. Отголоска в сердце гения аляповатые произведения современного искусства не вызвали, и Тони решил, что просто купит самую дорогую. Люди сидели на диванчиках и пили шампанское из высоких бокалов, осмотрев, видимо, все экспонаты выставки. Вокруг бегали официанты, подавая закуски в бордовых жилетках и черных бабочках. Играла легкая музыка и разносились бодрые голоса людей.

Тони обошел весь второй этаж, поздоровавшись со всеми обязательными персонами, которых Пеппер десять минут описывала ему. Старк выполнил это задание и со спокойной душой забыл имена, которые Поттс в него вдалбливала. Отметившись у всех на виду, Тони решил побеспокоиться о себе. Но на выставке было три этажа, хотя подниматься еще раз было не очень охота. На третьем этаже народу действительно было поменьше.

Там были преимущественно фигуры на высоких белых кубах со встроенной подсветкой. Теперь стало понятно, почему здесь не так людно. В этих статуях вообще ничего нельзя было разобрать. Тони разглядывал какую-то витиеватую железную хренатью, когда встретился с серыми блестящими глазками. Улыбнувшись, миллиардер поцеловал ручку хрупкой девушки в платье цвета вишни. Она выглядела очень мило.

Маленький, чуть вздернутый носик и добрый взгляд. Старк, правда, уже давно научился по ним читать намного больше, чем девушки пытались показать. Они разговорились у одного из экспонатов, Старк вел себя очень обходительно, сыпя сложными прилагательными и шутками. Хищники перед едой тоже с жертвами играют. И все бы ничего, если бы Старк вдруг не услышал знакомый смех. Извинившись перед дамой, Тони быстрым шагом отбежал и встал за угол одного из проёмов.

И не ошибся. Перед одной из редких на этом этаже здоровых картин с красным пятном посередине в толстой раме, стояла знакомая фигура под сто девяносто в черном костюме. Он широко улыбался, а рядом хихикала девушка в платье до колена цвета морской волны. Она была почти со Стива, изящную шею подчеркивала высокая прическа из темных прямых волос. Тони наблюдал за ними минут десять. Они обходили скульптуры, то серьезно рассматривая, то смеясь.

Старк только был уверен, что не над экспонатами, потому что от такого искусства нормальному человеку плакать захочется. Они явно пришли вместе и не отходили друг от друга, а миллиардер от них. То, как девушка изредка толкала Стива в плечо, задерживая прикосновение, Старка откровенно раздражало. Энтони так и не понял, откуда у него подобные собственнические чувства. Было неприятно, что Стивен так легко без него обходится.

Может, Роджерс для себя там что-то и решил, но Тони-то не попробовал. Не позвонил, не пришёл. Его вина, конечно, но это Старка в режиме «Хочу играть» мало волновало. Быстро соображая, что выставка скоро закончится, Тони разрабатывал план. Наблюдая за тем, как девушка стреляет глазками в каждого проходящего, особенно девушек, Старка осенило.

Немногие обитатели стали спускаться вниз на начинающиеся торги. Остались, видимо, истинные ценители искусства, которых всякие рыжие Пеппер не вынуждали сюда приходить. Подозвав жестом официантку с распущенными блондинистыми локонами и сильной подводкой и взяв с подноса бокал с шампанским, Старк остановил собирающуюся уходить девушку, прикоснувшись к ладони.

— Семьдесят баксов, если отвадишь у девушки в зеленом поклонника, — шепнул Старк и сделал глоток шампанского.  
— Того блондина? — так же тихо уточнила девушка, не переводя взгляд.  
— Ага, — усмехнулся миллиардер.  
— На шестьдесят больше, чем надо, — официантка взяла из ладони мужчины сложенные трубочкой купюры и положила в декольте.

Дальше Старку оставалось только наблюдать. Сначала официантка вежливо подошла и предложила шампанского. Потом мастерски, будто случайно, не удержала бокал и шампанское облило платье брюнетки Стива. Курсы у них, что ли, по таким случаям? Та охнула, но кричать не стала, хотя по глазам видно было, что готова придушить неуклюжую официантку. Она улыбнулась ошарашенному Стивену и ушла в туалет, дабы не испортить платье напрочь.

«Как предсказуемо», — пронеслось в голове у соучастников преступления.

Блондинка надела маску жутко виноватую, даже жалкую, спрятав огонь преисподней в глазах, который обаятельный миллиардер с легкостью увидел за толстой подводкой. Она начала извиняться, и доверчивый Стивен не смог отказать, когда официантка попросила пройти за ней. Старк в это время с интересом наблюдал за углом, делая глотки из длинного бокала. Брызги напитка щекотали нос, как и хорошо идущий план. Прошло минут пять, как вдруг появилась девушка в зеленом платье, утирая слезы.

За ней бежал Стивен, держа правой рукой спадающие штаны. Она что-то крикнула в сторону Роджерса, когда побежала каблучками по лестнице вниз. Стивен остался и чуть не уронил брюки. Из той же стороны вышла блондинка, поправляя прическу. Стив повернулся на нее с полным недоумением, но не злостью. Та пожала плечами и воспользовавшись тем, что руки у него заняты, положила в передний карман пиджака свой телефон и подмигнула, уходя за новым подносом.

Старк тихо ржал в кулак от выражения лица Стивена. Это просто надо было видеть. Он разрывался между официанткой и девушкой, что привел сюда. Застегнув штаны, он еще раз бросил взгляд на официантку, которая прошла в зал с новыми бокалами. Тони закрыл глаза и пытался дышать, уткнувшись лбом в косяк прохода, не заметив, что блондинка прошла в четырех метрах, привлекая к нему внимание. И когда Стивен узнал смеющегося мужчину в проходе, глаза округлились еще сильней.

Когда Тони увидел грозно приближающегося к нему блондина со сжатыми кулаками и свирепым взглядом, мгновенно перестал смеяться, но нисколько не посерьезнел. Он быстрым шагом направился подальше, схватив по пути со стола пустой круглый поднос, прикрывая лицо. Только это не помогло, Стивен уже наметил цель и потерять не мог. Он преследовал Старка по всем комнатам по кругу, стараясь не толкать попадающихся на пути людей, пока Старк не юркнул за штору и не оказался на балконе.

Воздух был приятно холодный, Тони глубоко вдохнул от беготни. Вокруг не было столиков, балкон был закрыт. Стив ненадолго отстал и уже был позади миллиардера. Тот отошел, прикрываясь подносом. Они прошли полукруг, Стивен напоминал разъяренного быка, а Тони оказался матадором с подносом. Медленно поворачиваясь к выходу, Старк бросил поднос и хотел бежать, но Стивен вдруг схватил его и, держа под мышками, прижал к стене за колонной. Тони подергал ногами, но не нащупал пол.

— Ты совсем охренел? — прошипел Стивен.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — захлопал глазами Тони.  
— Это ты меня подставил, — Роджерс встряхнул Старка, почувствовав себя школьным бунтарем, который измывается над ботаником.  
— А что, стоило мне отлучиться на месяцок, ты уже другое развлечение нашёл? Обидно, малыш, — игриво нахмурился Старк.  
— Да ты издеваешься что ли? Думаешь, все можно? — Стив гневно сощурился, угрожающе повернув голову в бок.

Последнее, что заметил Роджерс, это как блеснули глаза плейбоя. Тони вспомнил про руки и притянул Стива за затылок к себе, достаточно властно впиваясь в губы, отвечая на вопрос. Стив и не понял, как язык Старка проник в рот, пройдясь по деснам.

Солдат поддался на секунды три, но потом быстро опустил филантропа на землю, шарахнувшись подальше. Встряхнув голову, Стивен обошел Старка и скрылся за шторой. А миллиардер поправил костюм и волосы, осмотревшись и, как ни в чем не бывало, пошёл обратно. Старк все-таки успел запрыгнуть в последний вагон.


	19. Посмотреть страху в глаза

Стивен лежал на диване и подкидывал в воздухе небольшой красный резиновый мячик. За это утро он успел переделать все обязательные процедуры, даже закончил зарисовки первых пяти страничек нового комикса. Потолок был абсолютно белым и начинал расплываться. Солдат чувствовал себя как-то встревожено: сегодня ему снилось, как он дерется с какой-то шпаной у дома за углом. Да и произошедшее вчера тоже не давало покоя.

Надо же было из всех возможных мест пригласить девушку на свидание именно туда, где окажется Старк. Стивен уже стал смиряться и забывать, а тут появился этот миллиардер и все, естественно, испортил в самый неподходящий вечер. А потом вообще ввел в туман из эмоций своим поведением. Стива бесила эта неопределенность. Они вроде как не договаривались о каких бы то не было условностях.

Старк не его и Роджерс ничей. Он не был даже уверен, что Старк еще нуждается в нем, как хотя бы в друге. Честно говоря, это довольно сильно ударило по и так не самой высокой самооценке. Нет, Стивен себя любил, но просто не находил себя важным или незаменимым. Наверное, это от армии, должно уже скоро пройти. Он не мог найти подходящих слов, чтобы описать отношение и отношения со Старком. Вроде как он начинал его нервировать, с другой стороны, к нему тянуло.

Старк, в принципе, был человеком неопределенным, и солдата раздражало, как тот водит его за нос. Не рядом — так не мешай. Логика отсутствовала в его поступках. Стивен себе уже вполне доказал, что может обойтись и без этого богатого придурка. Но он мешает. И это проблема. День сегодня тоже был странным. Вроде и облаков мало, и солнце проскальзывает сквозь их щели, а все равно холодно. Начался октябрь, и осень полностью вступила в свои права.

Любимое деревце у входа держалось, на нем были даже еще зеленые листья. Потому оно и было любимым — стояло до последнего. Стивен добросил мячик до потолка и тот перестал расплываться. Желание спать отбивала сто и одна мысль о Старке. Вдруг Стив услышал звонок в дверь. Один, легкий и быстрый. Стивен не хотел вставать и притворился, что его здесь нет. Последовал второй звонок, а потом третий.

Вздохнув, Роджерс поднял себя с кровати, поправив белоснежную футболку и старые, но самые удобные на свете джинсы, и пошлепал босиком по полу вниз. Там все было так же, как Стив и оставлял утром. По субботам у солдата уборка и это не обсуждается. Стивен честно не знал, кто это. За квартиру он заплатил, Клинт от Наташи не отходит, а ей не за чем к нему приходить.

Возможно, Тор, ну или Локи, чтобы воспользоваться удобным расположением для Wi-Fi. А вообще, хрен его знает, Стив даже не посмотрел в глазок. Во всех фильмах это плохо заканчивается. Люди, смотрите в глазок — он для того и придуман! Находясь еще в своих мыслях, Стивен медленно открыл дверь. На пороге стояла огромная охапка белых роз. Стив сначала просто смотрел на них, не понимая, как букет весит в воздухе. А когда он повернулся, открывая солдату знакомую улыбающуюся физиономию, все понял.

Старк светился и по-голливудски улыбался, а вот Стивен не поменялся в лице. Просто устало посмотрел и закрыл дверь. Старк, конечно, не удивился, но и оптимизма не потерял. Он был натурой упертой — этого у него не отнимешь. Старки вообще всегда были такими — семейная черта. А собственно говоря, добиваться чего-то, когда у тебя на счете такие деньги — дар божий. Стивен никак не отреагировал, решив, что Старк просто снова сходит с ума. Бывает, что поделаешь.

Роджерс играл с мячиком, кидая его в стенку лежа на диване, когда где-то через час в дверь позвонили опять. Стивен закатил глаза и мысленно попросил сил. За дверью стоял все тот же Старк в своем шикарном костюме и с шикарной улыбкой, держа перед собой коробку с новеньким телефоном, повязанной ленточкой. Роджерс прочитал название «Stark Phone» и, посмотрев на Тони как на идиота, хлопнул дверью. Вот это уже действительно начинало напрягать. Старк что, надеялся его купить?

Роджерс почесал затылок и продолжил игру с новым мячом. День уже подходил к концу, вечер готовился охватить Бруклин раньше, в связи с новой хозяйкой времени. Роджерс уже мастерски ловил рикошетивший от стены мяч. Стив научился делать поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов, еще кидал его под себя, подпрыгивая. В целом, бесполезно, но весело проводил выходной. И вот в дверь опять позвонили, всего один раз, но очень долго.

Ударив себя по лбу, Стивен пошёл открывать дверь, дабы высказать все, что надумал за сегодня, этому самонадеянному богатому придурку. Резко открыв дверь, Стив сначала смутился, потому что перед собой никого не обнаружил. Но, опустив взгляд вниз, он увидел Старка с открытой коробочкой для колец, в которой что-то поблескивало. На этот раз Стив захлопнул дверь с такой силой, что по стене пошла трещина. Взвизгнув даже, он в ужасе убежал наверх. До вечера солдат просидел под одеялом, грызя печенье, изредка нервно вздрагивая.

Тони, честно говоря, облегченно выдохнул. Его что-то понесло…

Бессильно застонав, когда в дверь позвонили опять, Роджерс спустился вниз. Медленно открыв дверь, Стивен опасливо посмотрел за неё. Рядом стоял этот дурной богач и держал в руках открытую коробку пиццы в форме сердечка. Взгляд был гипнотизирующий и грустный. Посмотрев по сторонам, удостоверившись, что никого нет, солдат схватил кусок пиццы и быстро закрыл дверь. Тони обреченно сел на пол.

Да, прям в костюме, спиной к стене рядом со злополучной дверью. Не придумав ничего лучше, он стал стучать в нее локтем. Так прошло минут пять, десять, двадцать. У Энтони уже болела и правая рука, и левая рука, и правое колено, и левое колено, и даже голова. И Стивен не выдержал напора миллиардера. Когда он открыл дверь, то обнаружил Тони рядом с пустой коробкой от пиццы, пинавшего дверь ногой.

— Не надоело? — раздраженно спросил солдат, приоткрыв дверь ровно настолько, чтобы поместиться в проходе самому.  
— А что мне делать? — Тони сгорбился, смотря снизу вверх, отчего глаза стали большими-большими.

Он опять стал стучать носком кроссовок по двери, не вставая с холодного пола. Стивен с удивлением это заметил. Ну кто надевает кроссовки вместе с костюмом?  
— Чего тебе надо? — устало спросил Стив, оперевшись на косяк двери.  
— Чтобы ты открыл дверь, — ответил миллиардер, продолжая своё занятие с еще большим усердием.

Стива это в конец задолбало.  
— Открыл. Все? — Роджерс распахнул дверь так, как это было возможно. Тони встал, чуть отряхнувшись и подошёл поближе.  
— Я могу пройти? — поинтересовался Старк, показав на порог, как бы уточняя.  
— Нет, не можешь, — легко ответил Роджерс, держась за ручку распахнутой двери.

Тони понятливо покачал головой и развернулся, отошел к перилам. Стивен уже обрадовался, что достучался до мозга гения. Но в этот же момент Старк резко развернулся и в один прыжок сбил Стива с ног, повалив на пол. Стивен поморщился от удара головой и тяжести, оказавшейся на нем. Перед глазами потемнело. Вскоре черные пятна перед глазами прошли, и Стивен увидел свой ровный чистый потолок. Он попытался вздохнуть и краем глаза увидел темную макушку Старка.

— Я же сказал нельзя, — хрипло произнес Стивен, зажмурившись от тупой боли.  
— Я не касаюсь пола! — Тони продемонстрировал согнутые в коленках ноги и поднятые руки. Остальным телом он лежал на солдате. Стив опустил голову на пол, проведя языком по зубам. Старк опустил руки на его грудь.  
— Дальше что? — спросил в потолок Роджерс, потому что Старк не дотягивался до его лица.  
— Прости меня. Ну, знаешь, за все, на что ты там обиделся, — Тони махнул рукой, будто это был так, пустяк. Стивен немного успокоился и вдохнул, размышляя.  
— Хорошо, простил. Теперь что? — Стив немного поднял голову с пола, дабы увидеть собеседника.  
— Поцелуй меня, — Старк с трудом держал свою тяжелую голову и напомнил Стиву собачку с качающейся головой для автомобиля.  
— Почему? — вскинул бровь блондин.  
— Хочу, — пожал плечами миллиардер.  
— Аргумент, — выдохнул Стив.

Подтянув гения к себе, схватив под мышками, как и в прошлый раз, Стив выполнил просьбу. Он просто устал думать. Тони даже удивился напору солдата, тот прижимал его к себе, давя на лопатки, держа за шею, дабы тот не вздумал еще раз куда угодно смыться. Стивен толкнул ногой дверь, и она захлопнулась. Старк хорошо целовался. Уж что-что, а это он умел. Стив так боялся, что больше его никто так не поцелует. Он и забыл, какой у Тони приятный запах шампуня.

— Ты можешь касаться пола, — улыбнулся Стив в момент, когда стало не хватать воздуха.

Тони с облегчением грохнул затекшими ногами о паркет. Они лежали так минут пять, Стив водил руками по спине миллиардера. Тони не мог хорошо пошевелиться, только водил ногами, то поджимая, то расслабляя, демонстрируя состояние. От укладки Старка ничего не осталось. Стив оставил на его шее парочку хороших засосов. Когда Старку стало критически не хватать кислорода, он немного толкнул руками Стива в грудь. Тот отстранился, но из объятий не выпустил. Он тоже глубоко дышал, приподымая голову над полом.

— Что теперь? — негромко спросил Стив, облизнув распухшие губы. Его руки лежали у Тони на попе, шикарно обтянутой тканью брюк. В глазах художника что-то блеснуло. Что-то, что Тони раньше не видел.  
— Пр…прогуляемся? — нервозно улыбнулся Старк.

Стив закатил глаза и опять ударился головой о паркет, ослабив хватку. Переодевшись в приличные джинсы, Стив дал Тони обычные штаны и рубашку вместе с кепкой и очками. Схватив с вешалки куртку, Стив отключил мозг и просто пошёл за Старком, потому что с ним он не очень-то помогал. На улице стало темнеть, зажгли фонари вдоль по улице. Стивен закутался в куртку, ветер гонял по улице, поднимая опавшие листья. А Старк не особо мерз, разглядывал все вокруг. Он редко ходил пешком.

При всей сегодняшней напористости, Стив на улице держался сдержанно и вообще старался не прикасаться к Тони. Но чтобы отойти от него и в мыслях не было. Они просто шли вдоль тротуара, Старк рассказывал о последних новостях. Стивен тоже. Оказывается, дела на работе у него шли хорошо, ему сделали прибавку, он себя зарекомендовал и был рад узнать, что Тони здесь ни при чем. Приглашения на ту выставку ему дал знакомый, которой там работал. А с той девушкой Стив познакомился в супермаркете, когда она попросила его помочь донести до машины покупки. Парни так и не заметили, как дошли до улицы с ресторанчиками.

Стив хотел было остановиться где-нибудь тут, но Тони вдруг потащил его в местный кинотеатр. Роджерс не был против. Когда они зашли в большие двери, в нос сразу ударил запах попкорна и колы. Отправив Стивена за неотъемлемой частью просмотра кино, Старк взял на себя ответственность за выбор фильма. Встретившись у диванчиков рядом со входом в зал, Тони сразу схватил горсть из большого ведерка попкорна с карамелью. Как Стивен и предполагал, Старку он очень даже понравился. Пока миллиардер жевал сладкую кукурузу, солдат рассматривал яркие билеты.

— Ты не против? Мне просто нужно было на премьеру этого фильма идти… А еще отзыв писать, — захрустел новой горстью миллиардер.  
— Нет… А я не был в 3D, — Стивен прочитал название, и оно его не очень обрадовало. «Искатели могил 2» как-то не внушало доверия.  
— О, пошли, открывают, — Тони отряхнул руки от крошек и встал с красного диванчика.

Отдав девушке в зеленой жилетке билеты, Тони получил необходимые для фильма очки и беззастенчиво толкнул Стивена в спину, направляя ко входу в зал. Роджерс редко бывал в кино, еще на ночных сеансах, так еще и в 3D. А Тони просто платить не привык, кинотеатр был у него всегда под рукой на одном из этажей Старк Тауэр. Усадив ошарашенного художника на место, миллиардер забрал свою газировку и поставил ведерко на середину, объяснив сначала, для чего эти странные очки.

Они сидели посередине, зал был естественно VIP, где кресла были большие и располагались по три штуки на верху и по пять внизу. Когда пошла реклама, Тони повернул голову вправо. Стивен чувствовал себя неуютно, а сидеть в кинотеатре в очках было непривычно, появилось какое-то неприятное ощущение на носу. Старк оглянулся, чтобы удостовериться, что никто не смотрит. Он толкнул Стива локтем, и когда блондин повернулся с чистой наивностью на лице, крепко поцеловал, насколько хватило воздуха.

***

 

— Да уж… — парни вышли из зала, Старк бросил пустое ведерко в мусорку, а Стив задержался, чтобы отдать очки.  
— Что? — Стивен догнал миллиардера, похоже, совсем разочарованного.  
— Фильм говорю, типичный. Что у подростков за логика? «О, заброшенная психиатрическая больница в которой поумирало дофига человек, надо обязательно зайти». Вот напишу, блин, отзыв, пусть знают, — причитал Старк, пока оба выходили из кинотеатра. — А тебе как?  
— Эм, ну, ниче так, — Стивен не смог определиться с ответом.

Выйдя на улицу, Старк поразился, как стало холодно и темно. Свет исходил только от фонарей и яркой вывески кинотеатра. Все ресторанчики рядом давно закрылись, делать на улице было уже нечего. Ребята направились к дому. На полпути Старк покрылся мурашками, но виду не подавал. А Стиву это и не нужно было, по идее. Он и так представлял, как сейчас холодно в одной рубашке. Дернув миллиардера за руку, он прижал его к боку и накрыл распахнутой курткой.

Тони, конечно, был в замешательстве. Оказавшись прижатым щекой к груди, идти так было не очень-то удобно, но, черт возьми, приятно. Старк поудобней обнял под курткой Стива и старался идти с ним в одну ногу. А Роджерсу было как-то похрен, что там Старк думал. Никого, благо, не встретив по пути, что не удивительно в такое время, парни почти дошли до дома Стива, оставалось только за угол зайти.

— Ну, ладно. У меня там машина стоит, — Тони отошёл от крепкого блондина и указал большим пальцем в другую сторону. Стивен захлопал глазами, но кивнул и остановился. Тони почти ушёл, как вдруг Стивен не выдержал.  
— Переночуй у меня, — крикнул художник. Старк остановился, но не повернулся. Если честно, он хотел уехать, чтобы не надоедать. Ну, и такой настойчивый Стив его… пугал.  
— Ты уверен? — повернулся Старк. Хотя, он этого и добивался целый день.  
— Пожалуйста, — кивнул Стивен. Старк не распознал подтекста в предложении.

***

 

Кровать у Стива была удобная. Настолько удобная, насколько она может быть у бывшего солдата. Единственным неудобством в ней был сам Стив. Он очень вертелся во сне, перетягивал чертово одеяло и бывало что-то бормотал. Тони иногда прикалывался и разговаривал с подсознанием Стива, ну, в зависимости от ситуации.

— Нет, уйдите от меня…  
— Я все равно съем тебя, глупый человечишка!

— Отдай мой телескоп…  
— С помощью него я захвачу планету, муахаха!

— Ты заплатишь за это…  
— Сначала догони!

 

И Роджерс начинал так забавно ножкой подрыгивать во сне. Ну и все в этом духе. А Тони вот не ворочался так, спокойно спал на спине, позволяя обнимать себя со всех сторон. А еще Стивен смешно посапывал, морща нос от пыли по утрам.

У Энтони не получалось уснуть уже около часа. Так получалось, он либо спал крепко, либо не спал вообще. Он просто наблюдал за беспокойным солдатом. Миллиардер думал, естественно, о нем. Обо всем произошедшем. Он не очень понимал, какие мотивы были у художника. Приставать он не стал, серьезно разговаривать тоже. Неужели действительно просто простил? Решив выпить воды, Тони бесшумно поднялся с кровати и пошёл вниз по ступенькам.

Идя обратно, Старк услышал всхлипывания. Оказавшись рядом с кроватью, Старк понял, что это Стив. Он подошёл поближе и рассмотрел в темноте его лицо. Стив чуть ли не плакал, ворочался и что-то бурчал. Тони стало его жалко.

— Стив, — шепнул он, толкнув в плечо.

Стив резко проснулся и заорал, а последним, что Старк запомнил, был белый свет.

***

 

Теперь в квартире никто не спал, внизу горел свет. Роджерс бегал по кухне, а Старк наблюдал за ним одним глазом, сидя на стуле.

— Ты не мог сказать, что не умеешь фильмы ужасов смотреть? — Старк опустил руку с упаковкой замороженных овощей на столешницу, открывая вид на красивый синяк под правым глазом.  
— Ты уже билеты купил… — Стив подошёл и взял овощи, которые успели разморозиться. Старк посмотрел на него с таким сарказмом, на который был способен подбитый глаз.  
— Все, я спать, короче, — Тони отвернулся и соскользнул с высокого стула.  
— Подожди меня, я в туалет схожу, — оживился Стивен и ускакал в ванну, прежде чем Старк успел как-то насмешливо возразить.

Вскоре Стив вышел, поправляя футболку. Старк прикрыл свой здоровый глаз в саркастичном взгляде. У Стива вид был смущенный и виноватый.  
— Все сладилось? Чудовище из унитаза не напугало? — скрестил руки Старк.  
— Нет, — ответил Стив, просунул руку в щель двери, выключив свет.  
— Ты здесь тоже выключи, я с таким фонарем теперь все вижу, — Тони указал на комнатный выключатель.

Нажав на выключатель, Стив быстро подпрыгнул к Эдварду поближе, стараясь смотреть в пол. Старк закатил глаза. Вздохнув, он взял Роджерса за руку и быстро поднялся с ним наверх, держась свободной рукой за перила. Роджерс быстро запрыгнул в кровать, пока Тони не выключил свет. Старк глубоко вздохнул и ударил рукой по лбу. Когда послышался щелчок и свет погас, Тони устало пошёл обратно в кровать.

— Я здесь для того, чтобы тебя охранять? — засмеялся Старк, поняв, наконец, зачем его пригласили. Роджерс виновато поджал губы в улыбке.

— Ногу не высовывай, а то утащат, — Старк деловито поправил на Стиве одеяло.

Тот и не думал огрызаться, Старк имел право с таким синяком. Ну, будет вперед наука. Стива резко будить нельзя, так еще стоять над душой, когда ему что-то снится. Поцеловав Стива в висок, Тони умиленно посмотрел на него, сложив губы трубочкой. Он быстро заснул, а Стив еще долго смотрел, как миллиардер улыбается во сне с большим синяком под глазом. А на душе прям как-то спокойней стало.


	20. Да в шутке проку больше, чем в ударе

Каждое утро у Локи было одинаковым. Оно начиналось в первую очередь с битвы с самим собой и будильником, который будил его песней «Smells Like Teen Spirit». Битва состояла в том, что нужно было встать и выключить его раньше, чем начнутся мощные басы, которые больно били в сонную голову. Потягивание в постели, если Локи высыпался, или бездумные действия полусонного тела, которые приводили в ванну.

В ванной наступало полное пробуждение и осмысливание настроения на сегодняшний день. Умыться, расчесаться, одеться. Лафейсон следил за своим внешним видом, много времени тратил на волосы. Одежда всегда чистая и опрятная, он не позволял себе ходить в выходных джинсах или недельной свежести футболке. Он уважал костюмы, любил рубашки и находил обыкновенные брюки со стрелками самыми удобными. Такая строгость, правда, не распространялась на обувь. За свои черные кеды Локи убил бы.

Когда Тор начинал долбиться в дверь ванной, это означало, что прошло уже двадцать минут и пора завтракать. Выйдя оттуда, провожаемый недовольным взглядом старшего брата, Локи шёл на кухню. Там его уже ждала любимая кружка с Веселым Роджером. Зеленый чай, по понедельникам кофе и бутерброды с ветчиной и сыром на двоих. К тому времени, как они были готовы, из ванной уже выходил голодный Тор. И вот братья уже вместе завтракали, чаще молча.

Потом шла десятиминутная готовность перед выходом. Они почти синхронно собирались. Локи всегда выходил первым и ждал, пока Тор закроет квартиру на ключ. Иногда им по пути попадалась Наташа, которую внизу обязательно ждал Клинт. Тогда Тор начинал обсуждать с ними работу. Клинт, если что, просил его зайти к нему в обед, или Наташа рассказывала какую-нибудь смешную историю об их общем знакомом. Локи обычно сразу затихал и шёл позади, не пытаясь понять тем разговоров коллег-полицейских.

Так было всегда, с самого детства. Друзья Тора находили Локи обузой, с которой приходилось нянчиться. И когда Лафейсон осознал это, стал привыкать быть сам по себе. Он рос вместе с книжками и мультфильмами, наотрез отказываясь выходить с друзьями брата на улицу. Вскоре Тор стал думать, что Локи его стесняется, потому не ходит с ним на вечеринки и гулянки. А Локи думал, что стесняется его как раз Тор и зовет с собой чисто из вежливости или по наставлению родителей.

Локи просто был скромен, а его обвиняли в высокомерии, и он, в конце концов, таким стал. Даже сейчас он чувствовал себя лишним. Ведь, если бы Тор не отвозил его в институт, он мог бы поехать на работу вместе с Наташей и Бартоном. И поэтому Локи вел себя несколько самовлюбленно. Мол, не хотите со мной общаться, и не надо. Он спокойно спускался по ступенькам и думал о своем. Выйдя на улицу, Тор попрощался с парочкой влюбленных соседей и направился к своей машине.

— Я тут подумал, — Тор сел за руль и вставил ключ, — надо тебя на курсы по вождению отправить.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Локи как обычно просматривал почту на телефоне, как и каждое утро.  
— Почему нет? — Одинсон посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и стал выезжать на дорогу.  
— Это моё оправдание тому, почему меня до сих пор нет машины, — беспристрастно ответил Локи.

Тор хмыкнул и нажал на газ, встраиваясь в поток машин. А Лафейсон расслабился в идеально подобранном под него сиденье. Он настраивал его далеко, потому что имел очень длинные ноги. Когда вся почта была просмотрена, Локи украдкой посмотрел в окно автомобиля. Хоть пейзаж и был до ужаса одноцветным, Лафейсон находил в нем что-то меланхолично прекрасное. Как и в нем это находила одна девушка. Хрупкая блондиночка с биологического факультета давно пыталась покорить вечно холодное сердце историка.

Локи не отвечал взаимностью просто потому, что его пугало подобное чувство. Он опасался, что потеряет эту торжественную отрешенность, которую он воспитывал в себе годами, и станет похож на одного из героев диснеевских мультиков. Он просто считал, что любовь не для него. И ляпнул про девушку он случайно, когда Тор завел свою пластинку: «Признайся мне, я приму тебя всякого». Старший брат теперь подкалывал его насчет подружки при любом удобном случае.

Ну как он может познакомить его с ней, когда бедная девушка совсем отчаялась и обратила внимание на собственных поклонников, решив, что Лафейсон совершенно не заинтересован в ней? Это больно ударило по Локи, ведь, как ни крути, эгоизм в нем присутствовал в большой степени. Но, опять же, решил, что выше того, чтобы просить внимания от кого-то. Не дождутся.

— Тебя как обычно? — спросил Тор, когда Локи готовился хлопком закрыть дверь, выходя из машины.  
— Нет, я задержусь, — ответил Лафейсон, задумавшись на секунду.

Одинсон посмотрел на уходящий стройный силуэт в кожаной куртке с теплой подкладкой и поехал на работу. Сегодняшний ноябрьский день был действительно холодный, люди стали доставать свой зимний гардероб. Погода как бы говорила: «Расслабься, сегодня ничего неожиданного не будет». В принципе, все так оно и случилось. День прошёл как обычно для обоих норвежцев. Пары для студента шли мучительно медленно, точно так же, как и для его старшего брата рабочий день.

Локи действительно задержался при разговоре с одним из преподавателей-женщин, у которой он был любимчиком. Лафейсон помог ей разобрать бардак в кабинете. Конечно, все было просто за спасибо, но для Локи это было совсем не так. Он уже не раз натыкался на ответы к билетам или план на следующую пару. А так как телефон был под рукой, сфотографировать их было не проблемой, пока преподавательница шла ставить чайник, дабы угостить любимца конфетами, которых у неё, как у человека с преподавательской профессией, было завались.

Закончив, она попросила Локи отнести пару здоровенных книг в библиотеку по пути и со спокойным сердцем отпустила. Локи выполнил просьбу, взяв заодно и себе пару книг. Выходя на улицу, он застегнул куртку и достал пачку сигарет. Поискав зажигалку, Лафейсон хотел уже закурить, как встретился взглядом с хрупкой блондиночкой. Она сразу отвела глаза на свою сумочку, но через секунд пять вновь посмотрела на высокого брюнета с сигаретой во рту. Локи смотрел с некоторой жалостью.  
Она его боится.

Девушка мысленно просила его бросить эту гадость изо рта. Но когда до её плеча дотронулся здоровый парень в красной толстовке, отвлеклась на приветствие. Когда она повернулась напоследок, Локи уже зажег сигарету и вальяжно выпустил дым в её сторону. Он усмехнулся и пошёл в другую сторону, делая затяжку. Ему нравилось курить, чувствовать горьковато-нежный вкус дыма, когда он, сухой и горячий, наполняет легкие. Чтобы хотя бы пару минут отдохнуть от мыслей и суеты.

Но это было еще одно его заблуждение. Это было связано с неукротимой жаждой яда, которая преследовала неразумное человечество все его существование. Когда Локи добрался до дома, совершенно убитый этим монотонным днем, на часах было уже шесть. Он даже пожалел, что отказался от предложения Тора подбросить до дома. Просто потому что было далеко. Локи не мерз. Он вошёл в квартиру, где уже сидел Тор, смотря телевизор.

Одинсон мог прийти в любое время: мог заявиться в три, в четыре, в полночь. Непостоянный график брата раздражал Локи внезапностью. Брюнет повесил куртку и разулся. Бросив сумку в комнату, попутно обменявшись обыкновенными приветствиями с Тором, Локи направился к холодильнику.

— Тор, а где мое… — Локи подошёл сзади к дивану и увидел рядом с братом пустую пластиковую коробочку с ложкой. — Ты съел моё мороженое?!  
— Это не твое мороженое, это просто мороженое, — спокойно ответил Тор, переключив канал.  
— Это я его купил! — воскликнул Локи, почувствовав горькое желание справедливости.  
— Ну, угостил меня, чего разорался? — повернулся Одинсон.  
— Но оно фисташковое! Ты его даже не любишь! — Локи был поражен вредности брата.  
— На половине мне понравилось… — негромко оправдался полицейский.

Лафейсон потянул руки к шее брата, но сдержался от убийства. Разогрев себе спагетти, Локи ушёл в свою комнату. Посидев в интернете, он лег на кровать звездочкой, вытянув длинные конечности. В голову вдруг ударил идеальный план мести.

***

 

Когда Локи в следующий раз пришёл домой, Тора дома не оказалось. Облегченно выдохнув, историк закрыл дверь. В руках у него было все то же фисташковое мороженное. Съев половину, Лафейсон поставил приманку в холодильник. Оставалось только ждать. Когда жертва пришла домой с работы, Локи изо всех сил старался не выдать свое нетерпение и ушёл в свою комнату. Через некоторое время он услышал хлопанье дверцы холодильника и звук открывания пластмассовой крышки.

Приоткрыв дверь своей комнаты, Лафейсон, чуть хихикая, стал наблюдать за братом. Тот увалился на диван, положив коробочку с остатками мороженого на грудь. И по привычке, собрав ложкой побольше мороженого, положил в рот. В тот же миг Тор вскочил с дивана с круглыми глазами, обмахивая ладонью язык. Быстро дыша, он подскочил к холодильнику в поисках чего-нибудь, что успокоит жгучее ощущение во рту.

Но ни пива, ни еще вчера покупавшейся газировки не оказалось. Язык убийственно жгло, Тор подбежал к раковине на кухне, включив воду и пытаясь унять безумную каузалгию во рту. В этот момент из комнаты вышел Локи и, увидев, как Тор взахлеб пьет из-под крана, заржал в кулак.

— Что ты в него положил?! — повернулся Тор, когда смог пошевелить языком.  
— Васаби, — засмеялся Лафейсон, хрюкнув от смеха.

Тор почти зарычал, но жжение во рту возобновилось, и он не успел поймать Локи, когда тот, хихикая, убежал в комнату. Когда желание отрезать себе язык пропало, Тор, ошарашенный, сполз на пол, пытаясь прийти в себя. Сколько надо было этого васаби положить, чтобы почувствовать себя огнедышащим драконом? Это было уже слишком, месть будет страшна…

***

 

Так как Локи по натуре был перфекционистом, он был очень предсказуем. Тора это раздражало, конечно. Посуду поставь так, пульт положи ровно, все книги по алфавиту, средства гигиены в порядке использования, уборка утром по воскресеньям, стирка по вторникам. Брр… И своим привычкам Лафейсон тоже не изменял. Сегодня была среда, а по средам Локи принимает ванну по полной программе, выливая, наверное, столько воды, что можно племя в Африке на месяц напоить.

И Тор решил ударить по самому драгоценному для брата. Локи в тот день вернулся поздно и ужасно уставший. Сегодня он давал урок хореографии для детей в центре и был вымотан маленькими дьяволятами. И это сыграло настолько на руку, что будто сама судьба помогала Тору. Локи прогнозируемо поплелся в любимую комнату.

— А где вода?! — Тор услышал недовольный голос брата из ванной.  
— Я не знаю, её отключили час назад, — крикнул Тор.  
— Зашибись… — недовольно прошипел Лафейсон, выходя босым из ванны.

Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы дожидаться, когда появится вода, и лег спать. Где-то в двенадцать, дождавшись пока Локи основательно заснет, Тор стал подготавливаться. Он включил воду, просто повернув вентиль, до чего нехозяйственный Локи, увы, не додумался. И немного посидев, Тор нашёл нужную бутылочку среди гелей для душа и пен для ванны. Теперь нужно было дождаться утра.

Так как Локи ни за что не пойдет куда-то с сальными волосами, ожидалось, что он встанет пораньше и примет душ утром. Так, в принципе, оно и случилось. И это утро для Локи оказалось совсем необыкновенным. Встав раньше обычного, он обнаружил пившего кофе Тора на кухне.

— Почему ты не спишь? — удивился Лафейсон.  
— Да я засиделся, решил нафиг не ложиться, — Тор почесал затылок и зевнул.

Подозрительно сощурившись, Локи заперся в ванной. Тор сидел тихо-тихо, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Сначала полилась вода. Она долго лилась, Локи тщательно настраивал температуру. Потом щелчок открывшегося шампуня. И через некоторое время громкий и злой голос Лафейсона.

— Это что за нахер?! Тор, блять!

Когда Локи вышел из душа с диким желанием убивать, Одинсона и след простыл. Подойдя к зеркалу он чуть не заплакал. Кончики волос и макушка окрасились в желтый цвет. Причем не просто желтый, а грязно-желтый. Выглядело так, будто желтые локоны были накладные, воткнутые в голову. Лафейсон просто не знал, куда ему деться. Он еще долго пытался отмыться, но гребаная краска легла, легла неровно и неряшливо, особенно на маковке.

Выглядело как гнездо, честное слово. Локи пытался сделать пробор, но выглядело это еще хуже, будто этот противный оттенок был настоящим. Студент бы с удовольствием пропустил этот день, но сегодня был зачет у преподавателя, который и так его недолюбливал. Это было просто невозможно. И день сегодня для шапки не такой уж и холодный. Одевшись, Локи еще раз посмотрел в зеркало и застонал. Он сел на диван и думал, что делать, отправив Тору смс с текстом «Я убью тебя сегодня во сне».

Локи глубоко вздохнул и успокоился. Тор только этого и хочет, чтобы он понервничал. А он не будет. Он взрослый мужчина и на подобные дурацкие шутки старшего тупого братца не реагирует. Но так ни за что не выйдет на улицу. Поэтому Лафейсон нашёл выход — просто надел шапку. Обыкновенную черную шапку, спрятав под ней свои шикарные волосы, которые просто сейчас были не в лучшем состоянии. В зеркале на норвежца смотрел какой-то хипстер, только бороды и порванных перчаток не хватало.

На первую пару Локи опоздал на целых полчаса. Локи принял вид попавшего под дождь щенка. Но преподаватель не стал особо ругаться, просто кивнул на заднюю парту. То, что студент просто пришёл на первую пару — уже геройство. На Локи странно поглядывали, не понимая, зачем Лафейсон нацепил такую страшную шапку, да еще и не подумал её снять в помещении. Но ему было относительно плевать — лучше так, чем если его будут дразнить цыпленком до конца года.

Но скоро все привыкли и перестали замечать Лафейсона с его шапкой. Время медленно приближало студента к зачету по культурологии с самым вредным из всех преподавателей. Старикан в очках с тонкой оправой недолюбливал Локи, а Локи просто ненавидел его. Когда пришло время заходить, хореограф медленно подошёл к столу и потянул билет. Но нет, преподаватель поднял свой взор и неприятным голосом произнес фразу, которую Локи боялся услышать весь день.

— Мистер Лафейсон, снимите шапку, вы помещении.  
— Я не могу, — ответил студент.  
— Лафейсон, имейте уважение, снимайте сейчас же.  
— Я правда не могу.  
— Тогда пошли вон отсюда.

Локи сглотнул. Он действительно думал уже уйти, как вдруг к нему сзади подошёл однокурсник.

— Серьёзно, Локи, снимай уже, — парень резко стянул черную шапку и тут же замер, смотря на бардак на голове Локи.

Да, в аудитории находилось дофига человек. И да, они все засмеялись.  
— Молодой человек, что это такое? — возмутился профессор, встав со стула.

Локи не нашёл слов, чтобы ответить.  
— Так, дайте сюда, — старик выхватил зачетку и, расписавшись, указал на дверь, что-то проорав про ненормальное поколение.

Локи простоял минут пять, глядя в зачетку с росписью. Зачет? Это скорее старик ненормальный, а не он. Но радость от зачета быстро прошла, когда мимо него прошли две девушки, тихо засмеявшись от вида норвежца. Шапка осталась у однокурсника, а еще раз Локи туда не пойдет, профессор того и гляди, кинет в него что-нибудь или заставит на все билеты отвечать. Нужно срочно что-то решать. Локи хотел пойти к профессору Беннеру, но его по вторникам нет.

Безысходность и радость одновременно смешались в груди. Локи простоял над умывальником уже двадцать минут, пытаясь смыть это желтое безумие на голове. Иногда заходили другие студенты, но Локи было все равно. Взглянув на отражение в зеркале, Локи хотел завыть от злости. Вдруг за спиной вежливо покашляли. Резко повернув голову, Локи увидел Сигюн. Она смущенно смотрела на него, ей было жутко неловко находиться в мужском туалете.

Растрепанная длинная косичка на плече, голубые джинсы, рубашка и поверх светло-розовая кофточка. Она держала кепку и мусолила ее в руках. Но, опомнившись, сконфужено протянула её Лафейсону. Он был, конечно, обескуражен до невозможности. Он не стал спрашивать, откуда она взяла бейсболку, как она узнала, в каком крыле у него пара. Нет на свете ничего сильнее, чем память влюбленной женщины. Локи натянул кепку, стараясь скрыть все волосы под ней.

Посмотревшись в зеркало, он опять повернулся к девушке. Поняв, что ничего лучше придумать нельзя, Локи глубоко вздохнул. Поправив сумку, он поцеловал девушку в щеку и вышел. Та покраснела и простояла еще минуту, пока не вспомнила, где находится, и не убежала на занятия. С кепкой на голове Локи отсидел еще одну пару, в начале лекции смущенно показывая причину, почему он в бейсболке, милой пышной даме, которая души в нем не чаяла.

Наконец, этот день кончился и Локи раньше всех покинул здание института. Домой он шёл непреодолимо злой. Тор сидел на диване и прикрывался подушкой, держа в руках пульт. Он понимал, что от злого Локи его вообще ничего спасти не сможет, но решил попытаться. Лафейсон очень медленно разделся, посмотрел в зеркало, запустив свои худые пальцы в волосы. Тору стало еще страшнее. Он смотрел на брата, как приговоренный на палача, который при нем затачивал топор.

— Тор, — сказал Локи, подойдя ближе и держа руки за спиной.  
— Да? — откликнулся братец, которому было и смешно, и страшно одновременно.  
— Я тебя обожаю! — Локи неожиданно крепко обнял старшего брата.

Улыбнувшись совсем потерянному Тору, Локи ушёл к себе в комнату, чуть ли не пританцовывая. Одинсон вообще не понял, что произошло. Но, похоже, мести не получилось.


	21. Как снег на голову

Бывают в жизни моменты, которые не хочется останавливать. Слишком хорошо, слишком спокойно и сладко. Ничего не хочется, в голове нет мыслей. Это была редкость, потому что гениальный мозг Тони никогда не прекращал мыслить, упрямо крутя шестеренки-идеи. Он много бы отдал за возможность включать и выключать мозг. Так лежать, не задумываясь о чем-то, и улыбаться. Он лежал посередине кровати, положив руки под голову. Дыхание спокойное и ровное.

Настроения добавляло еще одно удовольствие жизни — лежать после ванны на чистой простыне. Она приятно хрустела под телом. В квартирке в Бруклине становилось все прохладнее, но пижамные штаны и майка не давали замерзнуть без одеяла. Почти конец ноября. И в воздухе так и витала какая-то холодная тишина. Свет чуть приглушенный, можно было бы уже заснуть. Но так уютно сейчас было, что хотелось продлить момент покоя подольше, ведь его так сложно поймать за хвост.

Рабочий день затянулся, но в вознаграждение Тони получил лишний час сна завтра утром. Оставалось просто дождаться Стива. Он тоже захотел лечь на свежую постель чистым. Хотя задержался в ванной дольше обычного почему-то. Вскоре на лестнице послышались шаги. С каждым звуком в голове представлялись картинки. Вот Стив берется за перила, вот становится на пол босыми ногами, вот тихонечко ложится рядом.

Тони лежал, вытянувшись, и Роджерсу пришлось пристроиться справа на полутороспальную кровать, на которой так по-хозяйски сладко устроился миллиардер. Тони слегка улыбался с закрытыми глазами. Стивен положил под голову руку и повернулся к нему на бок. Часы показывали уже одиннадцать, за окном было темно. С этого ракурса в окне было видно только небо. Оно было глубоко-синим, почти черным.

Стивен поднял свободную руку и положил Тони на живот, поглаживая по часовой стрелке. Рука у него была широкая и теплая — настоящая мужская ладонь. Гибкие и чувствительные пальцы художника скользили по животу, от приятного поглаживания сделалось только лучше. Если бы Тони был котом, то обязательно бы сейчас заурчал. Он улыбался сильнее и наслаждался еще и приятными ощущениями.

— Тони, — голос Стива прозвучал как-то резко в тишине.  
— Зови меня Эдвардом, ты же привык, — Тони ответил вполне обычным голосом, даже не открывая глаз.  
— Нет, я буду называть тебя Тони, чтобы ты каждый раз вспоминал, как обманывал меня, — быстро произнес Стивен.  
— Как будто, называя меня Эдвардом, ты не напоминал, — заметил миллиардер, решив принять это за маленький каприз.

Нападение на крепость нирваны было успешно отражено, но рука остановилась от ласки, что Тони немного расстроило. Хотя до этого все было хорошо, так что ничего страшного. От теплой ладони на животе стало еще уютней. Стивен замолчал, будто задумался, смотря на старковское плечо. Не специально, не рассматривая, Тони даже не чувствовал на себе взгляд. Он вообще не смотрел и не открывал век, сложив губы в легкой ухмылке.

— Тони, — раздалось снова через пару минут.

Нападение опять повторилось, но слабо подействовало во второй раз.  
— Да? — с деловитым оттенком отозвался Старк.  
— Давай займемся сексом, — растягивая гласные, сказал Роджерс.

Бум. Стена покоя разлетелась по кирпичикам, оставив после себя лишь дымчатое «Что теперь делать?»

Старк резко распахнул глаза. Тяжелая рука все так же лежала на животе. Только теперь на Тони пристально смотрели ожидающим взглядом, и он это заметил краем глаза.

— Эм, но мы же… — промямлил Старк, вспоминая, как они обоюдно доводили друг друга до исступления в ванной.  
— Это не секс, — секундно сморщился Роджерс, опять став гладить напрягшийся живот.

Старк не знал, что сказать или сделать. Поэтому решил вообще ничего не предпринимать. Это Стивен почувствовал. Скользнув рукой вверх по торсу, он оказался прямо на Старке, перекинув через него ногу, опасно прижимаясь пахом.  
— Давай. Скажи, что ты меня не хочешь, — Стивен задышал почти у уха, едва касаясь кожи.  
— Х-хочу, — ответил миллиардер, слегка толкнув Стива в грудь. Роджерс утружденно выдохнул и поднялся, сев на Тони в районе коленок.  
— Что тогда? — в лоб спросил Стив. Деликатность у солдата сегодня спала. Тони поднял корпус на выдохе и устало положил руки перед собой.  
— Ты меня не спросил… А, может, я такого не стою.  
— Не говори мне, что я для тебя слишком хороший, — хмыкнул Стивен, наклонив голову.  
— Но это так, — пожал плечами миллиардер и медленно моргнул.  
— Раз так, то покажи мне все плохое, что знаешь, — хитро улыбнулся солдат, перейдя на шепот у уха.

И если у Тони и было слабое место, так это шея. У него сразу пошли мурашки по спине от места поцелуя. Стив это знал и целовал мягко, иногда втягивая кожу, оставляя на ней красные следы. Руками, на которые раньше он опирался, Стив снял большую зеленую футболку, которую использовал как пижаму в прохладное время года. Она мягко приземлилась на рядом стоящий стул, когда Стив перешёл от шеи к губам. Тони глубоко вдохнул — сопротивляться было бессмысленно.

— Ты такой чувствительный. Я чувствую, как ты трясешься от каждого прикосновения, — прошептал Старк в перерыве между поцелуем, держась за плечо блондина.

Натиска из глубоких поцелуев Старк не выдержал. Стивен прижал его собой, углубленно целуя. Усы и бородка приятно покалывали. Руки блуждали повсюду, ласкали там, куда могли дотянуться. Тони терялся, крепко обнимал спину и плечи солдата. Возбуждение полилось по телу, сосредотачиваясь в паху. Тони подумал, что Стив слишком злоупотребляет его обескураженностью и решил проявить себя лучше, чем тело, расплывающееся от неожиданного напора ласки.

Перевернувшись, Старк приподнялся и со спины снял черную майку. Та понимающе скатилась на пол по краю кровати. В это время Стив наблюдал, оставаясь приподнятым на локтях. Тони прильнул обратно к губам и целовал Стива под разным углом, отрываясь всего лишь на секунду. Миллиардер цепочкой поцелуев спустился до ключиц. И идея удалась: Стивен откинулся на подушку, подняв подбородок. Выступ гортани предательски дрогнул, когда Тони добрался до натренированной груди, покалывая бородкой солнечное сплетение. Стало донельзя жарко.

Холодный в комнате воздух мало помогал, широкие ладони не давали остыть горящей спине. Мышцы секундно напрягались от прикосновения, а потом плавились под ними. Это стало невыносимо, поэтому Старк оторвался от блондина и снял с себя ставшие наказанием пижамные штаны. Стивен лежал, наблюдая, как миллиардер сражался со штанами с резинками на щиколотках. Когда бой был выигран, Старк повернулся обратно к солдату. Тот лежал, поджав ногу.

Встретившись глазами, они одновременно улыбнулись. Почему? Возможно, потому что нашли немного иронии. Сколько раз они оказывались рядом в подобном положении, но не смели продвинуться дальше. Стивен протянул руки, и Старк почти упал на него. Роджерс крепко обнял его за шею и талию, прижимая к себе. Пылкий поцелуй, невидимая война, кто сильнее зажмет в объятиях. Тони проигрывал. Такое непривычное терпение Старка было для него нездоровым.

Дело было вот в чем. Еще с самого начала Тони краем глаза замечал достойно выпирающее в боксерах национальное достояние солдата. А сейчас он уже имел представление о размерах, и если у Старка были вполне удовлетворявшие его приличные габариты, то у Стива они были ужасающе неприличными. И сейчас, вспоминая, как Роджерс легко поднимал его над землей, припирая к стенке, Тони по вполне понятным причинам опасался, что может не выдержать подобного катка страсти.

А Стив же, напротив, совсем не боялся. Это решение носило скорее любопытный характер. Хотелось просто попробовать, был вопрос типа, "а если начнется война, Наташа будет за нас или за русских?"

Неосознанно начиная тереться о Стива, ощущая его возбужденность, Старк был остановлен в поцелуе несильным толчком в грудь. Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на покусывающего губы Роджерса. Солдат дышал непривычно глубоко от страсти и нехватки воздуха. Он быстро метнул зрачками в сторону. Старк непонимающе нахмурился, и хоть его мозг никогда не переставал думать, не понял намека.

Тогда Стивен указал на стоящий у стены высокий и узкий шкафчик слегка трясущейся от чего-то рукой. Нехотя поднявшись, Тони подошёл к предмету мебели и выдвинул шкафчик. Там лежали преимущественно носки и галстуки, коробка с дорогими, видимо, запонками. Рассматривая содержимое, Старк не сразу заметил аккуратно положенные в угол презервативы и лубрикант. А вот тут Тони замер. Нет, он не боялся и не нервничал. Ему все-таки не шестнадцать, в самом деле.

Просто… Стиву как будто было шестнадцать. Солдат вел себя так откровенно и искренне, Тони давно такого не видел. И он только сейчас до конца понял, насколько предложение было серьезным. Достав нужное, Старк вернулся в постель. Медленно скользя вверх, как рысь перед прыжком, он оказался у Стива перед лицом. Нет, в глазах не было ничего, только неподдельное желание. Он слегка покусывал губу от ожидания.

Ведь пока Старк копался, он уже успел поудобней устроиться посередине и незаметно поправить постель. Миллиардер бегал глазами, осматривая лицо художника как в первый раз. Не выдержав красоты перед собой, Тони поцеловал солдата, уперевшись лбом о его. Через минуту поцелуя Стив потянулся к боксерам, которые уже слишком стесняли. Тони оторвался от него и помог избавиться от белья. Потянув за резинку, Тони стал стягивать с художника нижнее белье.

Стив приподнял бедра и оказался полностью обнаженным. Оказавшись между ног солдата, Старк ожидающе уставился на Стива. Тот смотрел почти так же, с долей непонимания. Согнув ногу в колене, Стив придвинулся ближе, что Старк расценил как приглашающий жест. Опомнившись, Тони дотянулся до рядом лежащего лубриканта. И растирая его, Старк уже хотел проникнуть пальцем.

— Не надо, я… готов, — сказал Роджерс, сделав слишком большую заминку, чтобы подумать, что он не волнуется.

Старк остановился. Благодарно поцеловав колено и выдохнув, он положил тюбик подальше. Такую ответственность Тони брать на себя не хотелось. Распростертый Стивен действовал на него дьявольски возбуждающе, и руки уже тряслись. Но если он думал, что начинал нервничать, то ошибался. Когда со Старка слетело белье, а презерватив был надет и остатки лубриканта распределены, от уверенности Роджерса мало что осталось.

В голове гудело «расслабься», нервы зазвенели так, что Стив готов был в окно выпрыгнуть. А вот у Тони её поприбавилось. Пройдясь руками по мускулистым ногам, Тони, как змейка, скользнул телом и лег на художника. В глазах читалось теперь только возбуждение. Затянув Стива в поцелуй, запустив левую руку в пряди волос, Тони неожиданно проник внутрь. Роджерс сделал просто титаническое усилие, чтобы не напрячься и не оставить Старка без важного органа.

Тони почувствовал, как у Стива удивленно поднялись брови, как он открыл рот, дабы сделать вдох поглубже. Было легко, но когда для проникновения потребовалось усилие, начались реальные ощущения. Тони двигался мягко, целуя на каждый подход пухлые губы перед собой. Стив сжал Старка бедрами, потому что тот постоянно куда-то уползал. На каждый толчок внутри будто взрывалась вспышка, отдавая больше энергии в пах.

Солдат притягивал миллиардера к себе, давя на лопатки, они соприкасались почти каждым сантиметром тела. Сладкое трение между животами разжигало удовольствие не меньше. Вскоре Старк вдруг поднялся, опираясь на руки и задвигался сильнее. Открыв глаза, Стивена будто током прошибло. Вид рвано двигающегося над тобой Старка, томно дышащего у лица, возбудит кого угодно. Роджерс приподнялся, прикасаясь к животу миллиардера, чтобы получать максимум удовольствия.

От осознания происходящего, чувствуя, как его насильно стараются прижать к себе, голова гения шла кругом. Стивен задвигался в такт, они дышали одним на двоих воздухом. Старк нашёл на постели ту горячую широкую ладонь и крепко сжал. И в один из особо сильных толчков вдруг замер. Оргазм неумолимо прошёлся по телу, как очередная вспышка, но намного мощней. И, похоже, она передалась и Роджерсу, потому что миллиардер почувствовал каплю чего-то вязкого, попавшего на живот.

Стивен как-то неосознанно приподнял ноги и сплел с другими, более короткими. Через секунд шесть мозг заработал лучше. Тони вышел, отчего художник резко вздохнул и упал рядом, перекатившись на спину. Поняв, что до сих пор держит Стива за руку, Старк сжал ее еще сильней, обратив внимание на себя. Роджерс повернул голову со стеклянными глазами. На лице Старка расползлась ехидная улыбка. Обратив внимание на неприятное теплое ощущение на животе, Роджерс осмотрел себя.

— Я… это… в ванну, — Стивен смог связать предложение.

Тони еле видно кивнул и отпустил руку. Стивен встал, к взмокшей спине прилипла простынь. Походка оказалась немного тяжелая. Добравшись до ванной, Стивен оперся о раковину и посмотрел в зеркало. Там на него смотрел растрепанный блондин с опухшими от поцелуев губами. Приведя себя в порядок, Стив словил себя на мысли, что на него кто-то смотрит. Становилось как-то совестно, что он сейчас не рядом с миллиардером. И отчего это чувство появилось, солдату было непонятно.

Закончив, Роджерс открыл дверь, прикрываясь полотенцем. За ней стоял Старк с одеждой в руках. Он улыбнулся не столько губами, сколько глазами и шмыгнул в ванну за солдатом. Стив поднялся обратно наверх. Он заметил, что Тони прибрался: поправил постель, собрал вещи, открыл окно, чтобы проветрить комнату. Солдат закрыл окно и поежился от холода, оделся обратно в ночные вещи. Упав на кровать, свесив ноги на пол, Стив развел руки в стороны.

И, видимо, отключился, потому что не заметил, как Тони поднялся и упал рядом, касаясь макушкой его плеча. Подпрыгнув от упавшей рядом тяжести, Стив вновь закрыл глаза, как вдруг в комнате прозвучал голос миллиардера.

— Стивен, — тихонько позвал Тони.  
— Слушаю вас, Мистер Старк, — повернул к нему голову художник.  
— Ты в бога веришь? — спросил Тони, смотря в упор своими большими блестящими глазками.

Роджерс нервно фыркнул от смеха, а потом осмотрел комнату глазами на наличие камер и постарался посерьёзней ответить.  
— Пытаюсь, — вышло немного с иронией.  
— А ты знаешь, что то, что мы делали, очень не приветствуется, — сказал миллиардер, еле двигая губами.  
— Тебя это беспокоит? — негромко спросил Стив.  
— Меня нет, — быстро ответил Старк, из чего солдат понял, ему нужно ответить на свой же вопрос. Он немного помолчал.  
— Да, я знаю об этом. И, похоже, за такую любовь буду гореть, — усмехнулся Стив.

Тони смутился. Не столько от глупого, по его мнению, выражения, сколько от слова «любовь». Он не понял, признание это было, или Стив так деликатно заменил слово «секс».

— Ты не находишь, что это как-то глупо? — продолжил Тони.  
— Что глупо?  
— Если бог есть любовь, то почему человек не может сам выбрать, в ком он его видит? Вообще тогда смысла не вижу.  
— А если вдруг человек увидит бога в себе? Ты только представь, что тогда будет.  
— Любовь к себе не является чем-то возвышенным. Грех такой есть.  
— От этого людей и стараются уберечь.  
— Запугивая карой какого-то могущественного существа на небесах? Столько пыток не придумано, сколько обещает мне Библия за лишний гамбургер.

Старк рассматривал простынь и пытался поправить её под собой. Стивен замолчал и не нашёл, что сказать.  
— Больно ты умный для меня, — улыбнулся Стив, перетащив Старка на себя, чтобы Тони не заметил, что Роджерс задумался над его словами.  
— А ты больно правильный. И зачем тогда это всё? — спросил Тони.  
— Для сохранения энергии во Вселенной, — ответил Стив.  
— Чтобы ты сделал из меня такого же симпатичного болвана?

Стив засмеялся и стал целовать лицо гения, чтобы тот уже замолчал. Тони морщился для приличия, и когда Стив закончил, сполз обратно, дабы не провоцировать новый всплеск эмоций у странно ведущего себя солдата. Некоторое время они молчали. Но это была не угнетающая тишина, а вполне комфортная. Молчать с человеком так, чтобы не чувствовать неловкости… это самое волшебное, что может быть. Вдруг снова раздался неожиданный вопрос, уже в совсем темной комнате, свет в которой исходил лишь от настольной лампы.

— Слушай, а такие задушевные разговоры после секса, это вообще нормально? — Старк устроился на правом боку, повторяя позу Роджерса.  
— Да без понятия, — честно признал Стив.  
— Снег идет, — заметил Тони.  
— Я вижу, — ответил Роджерс, что было странно, ведь смотрел он только в большие карие глаза миллиардера.


	22. Наружный блеск - подделка

Зима — замечательное время года. Порывистый ветер и снег хозяйничают уже давно. Снежинки маленькие, колющие, летящие прямо в лицо. Снег будто сглаживает углы, покрывает весь мусор и грязь, делает Нью-Йорк пушисто-милым. Люди становятся веселей, вспоминают, что у них есть родные, и становятся такими добрыми и до слащавого приветливыми, раздражая тех, кто это понимает. Такая доброта и лучистость на канун Рождества стала скорее мейнстримом.

Стиву чертовски нравилась его зимняя шапка, которую ему связала в подарок Наташа. Красная, с синим помпоном. Романова так же одарила Тора и Локи шарфами, одного бордового цвета, другого — зеленого, дабы удостовериться, что братья не замерзнут у себя на родине. Тору понравилось, Локи, естественно, нет. Но все равно носит его, вредина.

Стивен шел по улице домой. На часах почти пять, снег хрустит под ногами, темнеет потихоньку. Для одинокого художника это время года было самым что ни на есть подходящим. Что может быть лучше для интроверта, чем устроиться в холодный вечерок с чаем и книгой на диване. Так бы и проходили вечера, если бы художник не повстречал на своем пути одного эксцентричного миллиардера.

Он приходил значительно чаще. Много говорил, притаскивал что-нибудь интересное. Позавчера пытался втюхать Стиву планшет. А на прошлой неделе они разбирали старую коллекцию комиксов Роджерса. А вот это уже была его стихия, и Старку оставалось только слушать. Тони особенно внимал о Железном Человеке.

Когда художник подошел уже к самому крыльцу, он увидел забавную картину. Бартон пытался затолкать в такси огромный чемодан. Стивен, недолго думая, взял рядом лежащий чемодан поменьше и подал снайперу. Клинт улыбнулся парню в шапке с помпоном.  
— Уже собрались? — спросил блондин, помогая захлопнуть багажник такси.  
— Ага. Родители, наверное, уже стол накрыли, — иронично ответил детектив и отдышался.  
— Все так серьезно? — вскинул бровь художник.  
— Да чего тянуть, — Клинт пожал плечами и улыбнулся, настроение у него явно было хорошее, но предстоящее волновало.

Вдруг сзади захлопнулась тяжелая дверь. Вышла Наташа в шубке и высоких сапогах, таща за собой еще один чемодан на колесиках. Клинт обессилено запрокинул голову назад и выдал еле слышный стон. Зачем, зачем этой женщине столько вещей? Он ведь только что все утрамбовал в багажник. Подтащив чемодан, Романова выпрямилась и выдохнула. Она вместе со Стивом наблюдала, как Бартон думает выйти из положения. В отличие от него, у Наташи настроение было совсем другое. Решительное, твердое, будто на важное задание собралась.  
— Волнуешься? — шепнул Роджерс, пока детектив матерился с сумками.  
— Немного, — кивнула русская, натягивая на хрупкую ручку перчатку.  
— Надолго уезжаете-то? — Стивен сказал это громче, чтобы все слышали вопрос. За это они оба были благодарны, ведь никто из них не решался это обсуждать.  
— На недельку. Дней десять, там посмотрим, — Клинт наконец справился с вещами и захлопнул багажник с видом, будто поборол какого-то монстра.  
— Эй, ну вы там долго?! — раздался хрипловатый голос таксиста, который успел выкурить не одну сигарету.  
— Сейчас, — крикнул в ответ стрелок и подошёл к соседу, - ну, ладно, до встречи, — парни быстро обменялись рукопожатиями. Клинт сел в машину, напоследок кивнув. Наташа подскочила к Стиву и обняла за шею, чмокнув его в щеку.  
— Удачи, — сквозь надвигающуюся улыбку шепнул Роджерс, смотря на подозревающую физиономию стрелка из машины.  
— Спасибо, — так же ответила русская, зажмурившись.  
Постукивая каблучками, Романова подошла к машине и села в неё, хлопнув дверцей.

— Счастливого Рождества! — крикнул Стив машущей в заднее стекло автомобиля парочке.

Умиленно хмыкнув, Стивен развернулся к дому. Когда он зашёл в квартиру, по телу прошли мурашки от резкой смены температуры. Скинув вещи, художник сразу подошёл к чайнику. С наступлением холодов Стивен пил чай все чаще и чаще, и это был еще один плюс, потому что он его любил. За неделю ушел целый килограмм чая, который Тони еще давно ему прислал. Целый мешок был, и вот осталось всего-ничего. Когда чай был готов, Стивен сел за стойку и сделал глоток.

Внутри струйкой полилось тепло. Настроение не было плохим, просто не могло. Квартиру Роджерс украшать особо не стал. Однако не удержался и купил маленькую елочку, размером с упомянутый чайник. А еще Стивен повесил на окно гирлянду, которую откопал во время уборки крыши с жильцами. Тору тогда досталась кепка, Локи взял лавовую лампу, Наташа забрала себе набор для вязания, черт знает, откуда взявшийся, а Клинт утащил рамку для фотографий.

Накинув на остальное брезент, соседи что-то растащили, что-то оставили, а что-то выкинули, оставляя место для нового хлама на следующий год. Вечером на огоньки гирлянды было так приятно смотреть. Они могли быстро вспыхивать, могли просто гореть, а могли поочередно зажигаться. Стивен выключал свет и наблюдал за гирляндой, попивая чай из большой кружки с печеньем или чем Наташа угостит. На неё на прошлой неделе напала охота кулинарии.

А когда Клинт, круглый, скатывался на пол, Романова притаскивала приготовленное соседям. Бывало, у нее даже получалось. Странно все это, то вяжет, то стряпает. Готовилась, наверное, к визиту к родителям Бартона, стараясь вылепить из себя самую идеальную кандидатуру их сыну. Стивен уже и забывать стал, как приятно иногда уединение. Раньше это было просто одиночество, которое тяготило. А теперь, когда он стал знаком с одним темноволосым гением, это стало редкостью, и довольно согревающей душу художника. Она была похожа на ту, что ощущают родители, когда отправляют детей в лагерь.

Вроде и расставание, но недолгое, поэтому терпимое, с выгодой для души. И тела, кстати. А то Старк придет то с синяком под глазом, то с засосами по всей шее (Пеппер уже не знала, что думать). Время подходило к девяти, и Стивен начинал готовиться к расставанию с тишиной. Роджерс не стал ничего готовить и не ждал, что Старк останется у него на Рождество. Обычно на праздники он оставался один, так получалось. И Стив был не в обиде на мир, который, как могло показаться, его игнорировал. Это он его игнорировал. И вот в девять с четвертью в дверь постучали. Не позвонили, нет. Улыбнувшись, Стивен крикнул разрешение зайти.

— Счастливого Рождества! — дверь слегка пнул ногой знакомый миллиардер с кучей пакетов в руках. На голове была рождественская красная шапка с белым помпончиком, сам Старк был в распахнутой куртке и как обычно в модных кроссовках. На машине, наверное.  
— Зови всех! — воскликнул миллиардер.  
— Кого всех? — Стивен отодвинул кружку, чтобы Тони мог поставить покупки.  
— Бартона, Тора, Наташу… Локи можешь не звать, — перечислил Старк, поддерживая шелестящую гору пакетов, чтобы та не упала.  
— Так их нет. Наташа с Клинтом только что к его родителям уехали, а норвежцы еще три дня назад к отцу улетели, навестить, — объяснил художник выглядывающему из-за покупок гению.  
— Вот черт, а я Клинту нормальный коньяк купил. А ты что, один остался? — игриво наклонил голову Старк.  
— Ага. Даже Беннер к семье уехал, представляешь? — с наигранным сожалением взгрустнул Стивен.  
— Да бедный… Ну, поехали со мной, я устраиваю вечеринку, будет здорово, — нисколько не растерялся Старк.  
— Опять в этот здоровый урод… Башню, — сконфузился солдат.  
— Нет, на виллу, — поправил Старк, оценив, как Роджерс выкрутился.  
— Ты же вроде атеист, — усмехнулся Роджерс.  
— Ну, знаешь, Рождество это не только семейный праздник, это еще бухло, веселье и подарки! А, кстати! — Старк сунул руку в один из пакетов и достал небольшую коробочку с бантиком.

— С праздником, — улыбнулся миллиардер.

Стивен открыл коробочку, а там на него смотрели ультрамодные цвета серебра наручные часы. А может и не цвета. Быстро надев их на руку, Роджерс демонстративно отдернул руку, чтобы посмотреть, который час, хоть и так знал. А потом, хитро посмотрев и ничего не сказав, Стивен поднял указательный палец вверх и сполз со стула. Подойдя к столу, он выдвинул ящик и, покопавшись в нем, вытащил большой, как показалось, конверт в яркой обертке. Старк с интересом наблюдал за действиями солдата.

— С Рождеством, — мягко улыбнулся Стив, протягивая подарок, благодарно чмокнув Тони в губы.

Старк улыбнулся в ответ и принялся распаковывать подарок. Это оказался альбом с кожаной обложкой. Переплет был повязан тонкой красной лентой, больше похожей на веревочку. На обложке ничего не было написано, но пролистав пару страниц, Тони понял, о чем весь альбом. Там были он и Стив в мультяшном, комиксном представлении. Вот они сидят в разгромленной кухне, вот смотрят телевизор, вот сидят на крыше. Старк пару раз засмеялся, узнавая свои слова в репликах героев. Стивен с нетерпением дожидался, пока Тони рассмотрит все сценки. Старк неторопливо переворачивал страницы. На последней, прикрепленная за ленточку, держалась его открытка. Тони усмехнулся, снова рассматривая её. Это был такой намек, кто в этой комнате умеет рисовать?

— Ты выдернул лист из этого альбома, я решил, пусть там останется, — улыбнулся уголком губ Роджерс. Тони закрыл альбом и вновь его осмотрел, от него прямо исходило тепло, с каким трудом все это делалось.  
— Он, конечно, не такой дорогой, как твой… — Стивен с грустью посмотрел на запястье.  
— Видишь ли… что бы мне ни дарили, у меня это всегда было или есть. А вот это, — Старк показал альбом, — единственный экземпляр.

Роджерс даже покраснел. Дождавшись, пока солдат налюбуется своим подарком, Старк вновь повторил вопрос.  
— Так ты едешь со мной?  
— Я не знаю, я не планировал сегодня куда-то выбираться, — неохотно проговорил Стивен, относя кружку в раковину.

Тони тоже встал и направился за Роджерсом, обняв со спины, пока тот споласкивал кружку.  
— Поехали, у меня там есть камин… — Тони уткнулся солдату в лопатку, перейдя на шепот.  
— И?  
— А рядом ковер…  
— И че?  
— Через плечо! — заговорил обычным голосом миллиардер. — Собирайся, говорю, — взмахнул рукой Старк, и Стив, как по волшебству, пошёл выполнять сказанное, предварительно брызнув в Тони водой.

Через десять минут Стивен появился перед Старком вновь. Миллиардер осмотрел его с ног до головы.  
— Ты в этом пойдешь? — Тони осмотрел его исподлобья через стильные очки.  
— А что? — Стивен осмотрел любимый свитер. Старк ударил себя по лицу.  
— Солнце, ты не к бабушке собрался, — вздохнул Тони.

Роджерс постоял так еще, уже думая, что Тони отбросил идею тащить его на вечеринку.  
— Так, знаешь, давай-ка проедемся по магазинам, — Тони встал со стула и кинул красную шапку на диван.  
— Сейчас уже все закрыто, — сделал последний возглас художник.  
— Для меня всё всегда открыто, солнце, — Старк надел куртку и, не застегнувшись, открыл перед художником дверь.

Тот взял кошелек и ключи, сунув в карман, и на ходу натянул свою шапку. Старк оставил все покупки и подарки у Стива в квартире. Недалеко от дома оказался припаркован ярко-красный Ягуар. Наверняка с ним сфотографировалось уже полрайона. Пока Стивен рассматривал его большими глазами, Тони уже успел обойти и открыть дверь, дабы сесть за руль машины. Голос Старка вывел Роджерса из гипноза и заставил сеть рядом на переднее сидение. Тони лихо вывернул руль и оказался на дороге.  
— Почему ты не пользуешься услугами водителя? — вдруг спросил Стивен.  
— Почему, пользуюсь, когда на лимузине или бухой, — Старк остановился на светофоре.

На какой бы ты ни был машине, правила-то нужно соблюдать. Хотя бы при Стиве.  
— К тому же, если бы тут был водитель, я не смог бы сделать так, — разглядывание впереди едущей машины было прервано рукой, скользнувшей к внутренней части бедра. Стивен шлепнул по нахальной руке, и Тони вернул её обратно на руль.  
— На дорогу смотрим, не отвлекаемся, — самодовольно улыбнулся художник.  
— Простите-простите.

Выехав из Бруклина, Старк сразу направился в центр города в поисках хороших бутиков. Ему обычно все шили на заказ, но сейчас на это не было времени. И приглядев один из самых больших магазинов, Старк, припарковавшись, потащил Стива в двухэтажный бутик. Как ни странно, бедняжки продавцы работали до одиннадцати. Но пока Стивен размышлял о нелегкой участи девушек в деловых юбках, Тони уже успел набрать в охапку любимых пиджаков и костюмов.

Тони мучил художника около десяти минут, пока девушки косились на беспокойную кабинку, из которой доносились возгласы и благой мат. Стивену совершенно не нравились костюмы, которые ему предлагал миллиардер. А еще его нервировало, что на одежде нет ценников. Психанув, Старк оставил попытку навязать свой вкус и ушёл выбрать что-нибудь себе, просто так, за компанию. Потом он увидел, как Стив утащил в примерочную темные слегка потертые на ляжках джинсы, которые коротко описал как «ниче так».

Потом со стороны Старка последовал ненавязчивый намек на белоснежную рубашку. И когда на мускулистые плечи лег черный пиджак, были подобраны пара кожаных туфель, образ был завершен новыми часами. Стивен выглядел роскошно и стильно, просто потому что не старался. Тони остановил свой выбор на мягко-фиолетовой рубашке и черной жилетке с галстуком в тон.

— Ну, что же, по-моему, неплохо, — Стивен поправил рубашку, смотря в зеркало.  
— Шикарно, — восхитился Старк, немного переигрывая с аплодисментами.  
— Ладно. Где там касса? — Роджерс развернулся и собрался снять пиджак, дабы переодеться в свои вещи.  
— Не волнуйся, я заплачу. И не переодевайся, так пойдем, — Старк хотел уже уйти вниз.  
— Подожди, не надо за меня платить, — остановил его Стив.  
— Вряд ли у тебя сейчас есть десять тысяч с собой.  
— Десять тысяч?! — тихо заорал солдат, с какой-то ненавистью посмотрев на себя в зеркало.  
— Ну, джинсы вроде да… или двенадцать, — Тони сощурился, вспоминая.  
— Них… Мне не надо.  
— Заткнись, — перебил его Старк, — моё солнце заслуживает лучшего. Или ты до сих пор оцениваешь себя в восемьсот двадцать шесть долларов?

Старк подмигнул и съехал по перилам вниз. Роджерс хмыкнул, эта реплика была на одной из страничек альбома.

Оплатив все покупки одним взмахом кредитной карты, Старк сразу выбросил чек, чтобы Стив еще не додумался отдавать ему деньги. Девушки широко улыбнулись ценным, а главное, последним покупателям и подали пакеты, добавив на прощание слащавое «Счастливого Рождества!». На улице стало уже совсем темно, но яркие вывески не давали об этом задуматься. Кинув все ненужное на заднее сидение, парочка поехала прямиком к месту вечеринки, когда на часах было уже за одиннадцать.

***

 

Машина подъехала к огромной вилле. Стив невольно оценил ее размеры как два дома, в котором он живет. Странно, в этой части города почти не было снега. Из этого, если можно сказать, дома, доносились музыка и визги. И если Стив этому удивился, то Старк сохранял невозмутимый бойкий вид. Въехав на дорожку, ведущую на подземный гараж дома, парни оказались в мини-мастерской гения. Они были во всех домах Старка, но главные игрушки находились, конечно, в мастерской Старк Тауэр. Пшикнув в рот спреем для полости рта с яблочным вкусом, Старк был вполне готов появиться на вечеринке. Стивен почему-то начал волноваться, но старался этого не показывать.

Просто крики на верхнем этаже были как из ада, честное слово. Поднявшись с цокольного этажа виллы, Стив понял, почему вилла была такой большой. Тут было всего-то одно помещение, зато оно занимало весь дом. Посередине здоровенная конусообразная ель, два длинных алкогольных бара по разные стороны, украшения, ну, так, чисто для приличия, диванчики, столики, повсюду мыльные пузыри, огни, лазерные лучи и оглушающая музыка, смех и радостные крики подвыпивших людей, которые танцуют абсолютно везде.

Рождество по-старковски, оно такое.

Пока Стив застыл в проходе, Старк сразу влился в атмосферу помещения. Роджерс быстро потерял Тони из виду, но тот через пару минут сам его нашёл.  
— Эй, знакомься, это мой зам Джеймс Роудс, или просто Роуди, и по совместительству мой лучший друг, — проорал Старк у уха Роджерса, хотя сейчас это было похоже на обычный голос.  
— Вы Стив, верно? — подал руку мулат с неочерченным контуром усов, зачесанными назад волосами и чистой искренней улыбкой. Когда она пропала, стало даже грустно, этого человека хотелось смешить и смешить.  
— Стив Роджерс. А вы случайно не военный? — заорал солдат.  
— Полковник Роудс, так точно, — кивнул Джеймс.

Старк совершенно не слышал, о чем говорят люди, которые стоят рядом с ним, но заметил, что они поладили, а о чем могут переговариваться два бывших военных, его не интересовало. Когда парочка закончила говорить о своем, Стивен заметил, что Старк опять будто растворился. Стивену стало жутко душно, и он решил промочить горло в баре. Как только он сел за стойку, к нему подошёл бармен.

— Чего желаете? — бармен заорал даже громче обычного, в его ушах Стив заметил затычки.  
— Э… ром с колой, — Роджерс сказал первое, что пришло в голову. Бармен кивнул и уже хотел уйти выполнять заказ.  
— Подождите, а как долго уже идет вечеринка? — спросил художник, сделав пальцем круговое движение.  
— Я не знаю, пару часов, — замотал головой бармен.

Это Стива почему-то довольно сильно удивило.

Тем временем Старк не терял времени и уже был посередине танцпола. Но все не могло быть так хорошо. Всего через полчаса относительного покоя он услышал вдалеке голос рыженькой Пеппер, которая пыталась пробраться через толпу синхронно двигающихся гостей.  
— Тоооониии! — в обстановке это звучало как эхо. Наконец девушка добралась до цели, которая, в свою очередь, старалась себя не выдать.  
— Стаааарк! — девушка дернула миллиардера за плечо, поэтому притворятся, что он её не слышал, Тони больше не мог. Повернувшись, он радостно улыбнулся, но решил ничего не произносить, какой смысл.  
— Тони, нужно отойти, тебе прислали… — Поттс протянула миллиардеру тонкую папку.  
— Пееепс, расслабься, я прошу тебя, — крикнул Старк.

Вытащив из волос девушки заколку, отчего они волнами упали на плечи, и расстегнув две верхние пуговицы на рубашке, Тони подал ей коктейль с зонтиком, забирая из рук папку себе. А потом медленно уплыл спиной в двигающуюся под музыку яркую массу людей, подмигнув на прощание. Пеппер постояла, не двигаясь, странно, что её не толкали. Поразмышляв минуту, секретарь залпом выпила коктейль и влилась в общий ритм.

***

 

Через час Тони осознал, что уже слишком давно не замечал Роджерса. А когда ему удалось вылезти из волны людей, он обнаружил Стивена в окружении пяти очаровательных дам уже без пиджака. Он что-то им рассказывал, а девушки мило улыбались, хихикая и вертя в руках коктейли. Такого поворота Старк не ожидал, он думал, что Стив сейчас забился где-то в углу и ждет его. А, нет, солдат, похоже, был нарасхват. Он был слишком начитан и не мог не поддержать разговор с клубной аудиторией. Не особо и задумываясь, Тони незаметно подкрался и прыгнул Роджерсу на спину. Тот, похоже, узнал его и скидывать не стал, только поудобней ухватил миллиардера под коленками.  
— …, а это Тони, моя головная боль, — улыбнулся он девушкам, даже не повернув голову.

Они захихикали, но не удивились поведению хозяина, было простое объяснение. Он — Тони Старк, все в порядке вещей. Показав жест «Виктория» вместо приветствия, миллиардер легонько дернул Роджерса за рубашку.  
— Простите, мы отойдем, — Стивен мило попрощался с девушками и, подкинув Старка, устроив поудобней, направился в другую сторону.

— Чего это на тебя нашло? — когда собеседник был у вас на спине, кричать приходилось не так громко.  
— А что, нельзя? — ответил вопросом Старк.  
— Ну, не знаю, разве ты не должен быть примерно вот в такой кучке, — Стивен указал на диванчик, мимо которого они прошли. Там сидел один из более молодых директоров в окружении девушек и шампанского.  
— Менять солнце на лампочки? Не думаю, — пояснил на ухо Тони.

Когда они наконец добрались до неожиданной цели, то бишь бара, Стив с облегчением скинул пьяненькую тушку миллиардера со спины на стул. Сам он еще не успел хорошо напиться.  
— Ну и как там твоя свита? — Старк неясно указал бармену на бутылочку виски.  
— Аманда занимается флористикой, Ева учится на архитектора, Кристин хочет стать ветеринаром, Арабелла работает в обсерватории.  
— А пятая?  
— А Эбби милая.  
— Неплохо, — покачал головой Старк, одобрительно толкнув солдата в плечо.  
— А ты чего? — Стивен с опаской поглядывал на гения, которого уже покачивало на стуле.  
— Да че-то… Они какие-то… одинаковые, что-ли, — Старк высунул язык, выражая неохоту сейчас что-нибудь делать.

Стив, понимая, что это все ни к чему хорошему не приводит, решил увести Старка отсюда, да и голова уже раскалывалась от шума.  
— А где там твой камин-то?  
— Ну, пошли, покажу, — захихикал Старк, не дождавшись заказа.

Роджерс был рад оказаться на последнем этаже. Хоть толпа и начинала потихоньку рассасываться, еще оставались заядлые тусовщики, которые пришли сюда либо без какой-то цели, либо попали с большим старанием. Стены дома были звуконепроницаемые, но даже здесь слышался легкий ритм играющих сейчас песен. Комната оказалась в коричневато-темных тонах, кровать с высоким изголовьем, мини-бар, два больших кожаных кресла, а перед ними очертание обещанного камина. А ковра не было, вместо него была шкура. Но это ведь не мог быть настоящий белый медведь, верно? Старк цокнул языком и, пройдя неуверенной походкой, сел на шкурку. Стивен присел рядом, когда Старк достал со столика пульт и нажал на кнопку. В окошке стены сразу показались огоньки пламени.

— Не понял, — нахмурился Роджерс.  
— Он ненастоящий, — сказал Старк, нажав на другую кнопку, и огонь вдруг стал зеленым. — Хочешь, можно потрогать даже.

Долго уговаривать Стива не пришлось, он протянул руку, и через неё тут же заиграли язычки, и с каждым нажатием кнопки разного цвета. Перепробовав все цвета радуги, Старк остановился на фиолетовом, потому что ему стало фиолетово на этот камин. А вот рядом сидящий блондин очень даже интересовал…

***

 

Рядом с камином с фиолетовым огнем лежали два тела, одно подвыпившее, другое не очень, прикрывшись пледом, который стащили с кровати. Друг к другу лицом, рядом. Стивен пытался задремать, а Тони не давал и водил ладонью по бедру художника. Роджерс чувствовал на себе взгляд, но пытался это не замечать.  
— Мой хороший… — прошептал миллиардер, от чего Роджерс резко распахнул глаза и выдохнул. Фраза неприятно резала по ушам.  
— Что-то не так? — спросил гений с легким волнением. Солдат сел.  
— Да, не так. Мне не по себе здесь. Откуда все эти сопли с подарками и шкурами? Ты всё как будто отрепетировал. Я тебе, блин, не кукла, чтобы одевать и вечеринки устраивать! И этот камин — фальшивка, и… — Стив взял пульт и выключил его.

Солдату как никогда захотелось взглянуть на свою родную гирлянду на окне. Пока Старк обдумывал сказанные невпопад предложения, Стивен уже сидя натянул джинсы и встал, взяв рубашку, кинутую на кресло, и рядом валявшиеся туфли.  
— Ты куда? — оторопел Старк, поднявшись, прикрываясь пледом.  
— Я думаю, мне лучше уйти, — Стивен хотел кинуть это как прощание.  
— Подожди. Стив! Да черт возьми, я не хочу опять остаться один в это гребаное Рождество! — эти слова остановили солдата.

Взгляд Тони показался ему даже испуганным, лицо его осунулось, а глаза потухли. Выдохнув, Роджерс бросил туфли и рубашку на пол и сел на колени напротив миллиардера.  
— Запомни уже, мне твои деньги и вечеринки нахрен не нужны. Хочешь — я буду рядом, тебе нужно просто сказать.

Миллиардер нагнулся ближе для поцелуя. Роджерс ответил с облегчением и с некоторым напором положил Старка снова на шкурку, потому что тот вцепился в плечи. Поцелуй был долгий и углубленный, Стивен опирался на руки с двух сторон от головы миллиардера. Тони уже вновь потянулся к ширинке дорогих джинсов на солдате, но его прервал стук в дверь и недовольный пьяненький девичий голос.

— Тони, ты тут? Ты тут, открой…

Замерев в панике, Старк тихо выругался. Вскочив, один стал искать, в чем открыть дверь, а другой собирать улики, то есть одежду, судорожно думая, куда спрятаться. Когда Старк откопал халат и оглянулся в поисках солдата, а его нигде не было видно, Тони решился открыть дверь. За ней стояла растрепанная Пеппер, держа в руках туфли.  
— Пеп? — Тони удивленно осмотрел мисс Поттс.  
— Тони, а ты… А ты че, с кем-то? — у девушки заплетался язык.  
— Э, ну, да…  
— Ну ты кобель, — Поттс слишком резко развернулась.  
— Пеп, давай я тебя провожу, — Старк честно пытался предложить свою помощь.  
— Отва-льи, ой… — Пеппер споткнулась в узкой юбке, но сумела устоять.

Проводив девушку взглядом, Тони бросил взор на центральный зал, который можно было видеть прямо за стеклянным ограждением. Ушли почти все, кто-то еще сидел в баре, немного людей танцевали медленные танцы, а кто-то отрубился на диванах или более мягких округлых поверхностях. Решив, что там и без него разберутся, Тони прикрыл дверь и закрыл на ключ. Когда Старк облегченно выдохнул, из дорогого шкафа-купе вышел Стивен.

***

 

Огонь в камине плавно менял свой цвет, перетекая от красного до зеленого. Стив сидел спиной к большому креслу, а спиной к нему, уютно устроившись в объятиях, сидел один эксцентричный гений с комплексом одиночества. Они оба потягивали по очереди вино из одной бутылки. В прикрытое толстой шторой окно пробрался лучик света.  
— С Рождеством, Тони, — негромко сказал Роджерс, опасаясь, что миллиардер мог уснуть.  
— С Рождеством, солнце, — ответил Старк, греясь в объятиях.


	23. Вопрос на засыпку

Глядя в окно такси, начинаешь от скуки предаваться вечным вопросам, тебя касающимся. Откуда мы, что есть жизнь, что есть истина, куда попадаем после смерти и прочая ерунда, которая не дает жить нормально. Стивен старался себя от этого отучить с тех пор, как понял, что когда он об этом не думал, существовать было значительно легче. Но окончательно это помог сделать Старк.

Разумеется, какой-то там одержимости не было, но не проходило и двух часов, чтобы Стив не задался таким же вечным вопросом: «Как там Старк?». Как оказалось, у миллиардера было больше проблем, чем многие думают. И Роджерс стал переживать по их поводу больше самого Старка. Это была проблема многих, кто был с ним знаком. Просто создавалось ощущение, что Тони не справится с ними, и желание помочь возникало само собой. Старк называл это «синдром Пеппер».

В то же время со Старком никогда не соскучишься. И когда он забывал свои житейски неприятности, Стивен забывал и свои, поэтому с ним время проходило незаметно легко. Как жаль, что для такого человека время — деньги, и тратить его на выезды в Бруклин, которые стали слишком подозрительными, он больше не мог. А после Рождества Старк понял, что выманить Роджерса из норки не так уж и сложно, стоит только придумать приманку получше. Тони стал пользоваться принципом «лучше вы к нам».

И вот Роджерс едет в такси и смотрит на начинающуюся в Нью-Йорке весну. Денек солнечный, приятный, придающий надежду. Как жаль, что это лишь обман. Зима так быстро не сдается. Такси ехало медленно, со светофорами не везло. Но вот, наконец, машина подъехала к большой высотке с огромными неоновыми буквами. Заплатив, Стивен вышел из автомобиля, поправляя куртку. Было, конечно, всего градуса три, но рисковать Роджерс не стал.

Сканировать на этот раз его никто не стал, но краем глаза солдат заметил, как все камеры вокруг переключились на него, пока он не вошёл в здание через прозрачные двери. Днем холл был более людным, даже в выходной. Ах, да. У Старка нет выходных. Стиву было довольно неприятно чувствовать на себе минутные оценочные взгляды, но они так же быстро прекратились. Правда, женская половина присутствующих осматривала солдата значительно дольше, особенно филейную часть.

Стивен подошёл к столу приемной, где сидела приятная на вид секретарша в деловом костюме с французским маникюром. Из высокой прически мило вылезал локон светлых волос.  
— Добрый день, чем могу… помочь? — девушка отвлеклась от компьютера, повернувшись в кресле на колесиках к Стиву.  
— Эм, я к мистеру Старку, — ответил солдат.  
— Вы записаны? — секретарша взяла в руки небольшой планшет.  
— Вряд ли, — нахмурился Роджерс, покачав головой. Девушка саркастично осмотрела художника в кремовой кофте.  
— Мистера Старка сейчас нет, вы можете подождать его здесь, он примет вас, как только сможет, — секретарь указала рукой на большой кожаный диван, на котором сидел мужчина, задумчиво копаясь в телефоне.  
— Понятно. А вот эта штука может как-нибудь помочь? — Стивен достал из бумажника золотую пластиковою карту и подал в изящные руки секретарши. Она удивленно осмотрела её и посмотрела на солдата совсем другим взглядом.  
— Да, может, сэр, — улыбнулась она, — вы можете вызвать персональный лифт и подождать мистера Старка на персональных этажах, если вам угодно.  
— Спасибо, — Роджерс взял карту обратно и посмотрел на неё, как в первый раз.

Отойдя в сторону большого лифта, на котором он поднимался в прошлый раз, Стивен увидел недалеко еще один, поменьше. Встав перед ним, Стивен заметил рядом замок. Охранники не спускали с него глаз. Обернувшись, он увидел, как девушка взмахнула кистью руки, смотря в его сторону. Роджерс с интересом провел картой по замку для пластиковых ключей. Пискнув, прибор зажег зеленую лампочку и двери лифта открылись.

Нажав на сенсорном экране в кабине лифта на девяносто третий этаж, Роджерс почти сразу оказался там. Скорость была значительно быстрей, поэтому, когда он прибыл на этаж, солдат даже подпрыгнул от инерции. Роджерс оказался в большом помещении, от которого шли два коридора. Эта комната больше всей его квартиры. Наверное, она была чем-то вроде прихожей. Кинув куртку на огромное кресло с подставкой для ног, солдат решил воспользоваться случаем и осмотреть больше, пока есть время. Конечно, находиться в доме раньше самого хозяина был моветон, но дать Старку удовольствие наблюдать, как Стив крутит головой, осматривая непривычную дорогую обстановку в стиле минимализма, солдат не захотел.

Не спеша идя по коридору с чисто-белоснежной шершавой стеной, Роджерс забрел в спортзал, который его очень порадовал. Понравилась ему также и кухня, хотя, кроме как большого холодильника она себя ничем не выдавала. Стивен медленно, но верно проходил коридоры с абстрактными картинами, пока не дошёл до запертой двери. Попасть в комнату ему помог всё тот же ключ. Это оказался кабинет, более насыщенный цветами вроде дорогого коричневого и черного, которые хорошо комбинировали с белой горой бумаг на столе. Стивен сожалеющее осмотрел её, но внимание привлекла синяя папка рядом.

***

 

Звать кого-то в гости Старк не привык. Если ему надо — он сам приходил. Если им нужно — придут сами. Просто эти вечные конференции уже надоели, достало говорить о работе. Они убивали его, исчерпали лимит. И ехать сейчас два с лишним часа было бы совершенно непрактично, завтра прямо здесь в семь часов у него назначена встреча. Захотелось отдохнуть и за две недели увидеть Стива.

Тони даже не стал заходить с главного входа, чтобы не попасться на глаза секретарше. Он решил проникнуть к себе на этаж через вход подземного гаража. Припарковав машину, Старк через минуту очутился на девяносто третьем.  
— Папочка дома, Джарвис, — Тони кинул телефон на кресло, где лежала подозрительно знакомая коричневая куртка.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, сэр. У вас гости.  
— Ммм, неужели, — миллиардер осмотрелся на признаки жизни в комнате.  
— Да, сэр. Должен вас уведомить, что Стивен Роджерс злоупотребил картой доступа и сейчас находится в вашем кабинете.  
— Спокойно, мальчик, он свой, — Старк направился в сторону кабинета.

Пройдя совсем немного по коридору, Тони быстро оказался у большой двери стального цвета. И резко открыв ее, желая сделать сюрприз, он был удивлен увиденным. Роджерс даже не шелохнулся, продолжая читать сценарий в синей папке, по-хозяйски закинув ноги на стол, как это обычно делал сам Старк. Постояв пару секунд, Тони деликатно покашлял, дабы привлечь к себе внимания. Но потом понял, что кабинет, вообще-то, его, и деликатность с его стороны неуместна.

— Стивен! — солдат вздрогнул и оторвался от чтения, мгновенно убрав со стола ноги. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Я… э… Да я просто ходил, а тут эта лежала и… — замялся Стив. Старк обратил внимание на то, что читал солдат.  
— Тебе нельзя это читать, — Тони попытался выхватить папку, но Роджерс отдернул руку.  
— А что это? Это ведь сценарий? Он про Мстителей! Подожди, тебя пригласили сниматься, да? — солдат оттягивал руку, в которой зажал папку до тех пор, пока добраться до неё Старку не представлялось больше возможным.  
— Да-да, — Тони выпрямился, надеясь, что запретное чтиво отдадут по-хорошему.  
— А на какую роль? Погоди, я угадаю… — Стивен прищурился, — Железный Человек? Я угадал?  
— Да…  
— Ох-ре-неть. Ты Железный Человек! — Роджерс прикрыл открывшийся рот папкой, — Так ты поэтому бородку оставил, да? Для роли?  
— Нет, она тебе нравилась… и, кажется, я понял, почему… — гений взял сценарий в руки.  
— Слушай, а можно мне тоже? Хотя бы посмотреть, за кадром, в массовке, что угодно, пожалуйста! — Стивен сложил руки ладонями вместе. Весь смак был в том, что это первое, что солдат попросил. Старк честно хотел сказать «нет», но эти умоляющие голубые глазищи, полные надежды…  
— Ладно, я посмотрю, что можно сделать… — обреченно выдохнул миллиардер.  
— Ура! — художник победоносно поднял руки, — Коди себе все локти искусает!  
— Что за Коди? — поднял бровь Старк, пряча сценарий поглубже в стол.  
— А, один дебил с работы, — махнул рукой солдат, не скрывая довольную улыбку, явно не желая думать о коллеге.

Старк уперся попой о край стола, скрестив руки. По логике вещей сейчас должен был последовать вопрос, какого полового органа Стив вообще тут делает. Но потом Тони вспомни, что сам дал ему ключ доступа, а объяснить, куда заходить не следует, забыл. Хотя, если бы даже он не забыл это сделать, Роджерс все равно забрался в кабинет, чисто из вредности.  
— Что, все уже посмотрел? — с усмешкой и еле различимым осуждением спросил Старк.  
— Ну, да, — пожал плечами солдат.  
— Спорю, что в одном месте все-таки не был, — самодовольно улыбнулся миллиардер.  
— Это где? — нахмурился художник, заинтересованно повернув голову.

Через несколько поворотов парни оказались в той комнате, из которой оба попали в кабинет. Стивен хотел уже съязвить, что, мол, он тут уже был, как Старк вдруг подошёл к окну. Последовав за ним, Стив увидел, как на стекле появляется маленький сенсорный экранчик с цифрами. Код оказался до смешного простой — девять и три. Большая часть панорамного окна оказалась автоматическими дверями, которые сразу бесшумно разъехались в стороны. Так как в окнах было видно скорее свое отражение, чем вид за ним, Стивен опасливо шагнул вперед. Первое, что он почувствовал — ветер. Он был холодный, дышать стало тяжелее. Они оказались на большой открытой площадке. Здесь не было ничего, кроме большой буквы «S» на полу и стеклянного ограждения. Но, черт возьми, какой был вид.

— Вау, — только и выдавил Стив, подойдя ближе, вцепившись в ограждение.

Старк же выглядел спокойным, с довольным видом смотрел вперед, уперевшись руками. Стивен смотрел вниз, люди еле различались, казались лишь маленькими точками, куда-то спешили, разговаривали. Здесь было безумно красиво, свободно, торжественно и одиноко. Привыкнув, Стив обратил внимание на миллиардера рядом. Тот закрыл глаза и подставлял ветру лицо, остужая голову. Начинался вечер. Солдат решил разбавить молчание совершенно, как он потом подумал, несуразным вопросом.  
— Сколько тут падать? — он вообще проявлял нездоровый интерес к тому, что может его убить. Как и каждый из нас.  
— Не знаю, не пробовал, — рассмеялся Старк. Роджерс еще немножко посмотрел внимательно вниз, а потом достал из заднего кармана монетку и стал рассматривать ее на фоне шумевшего города.  
— Ну, давай, кинь, ты же хочешь, — улыбнулся миллиардер, подвинувшись ближе.  
— Да смысл? Я не увижу её через секунду, — Роджерс отложил монетку до лучших времен.  
Подперев голову рукой, солдат задумчиво всматривался вниз. А Тони пригрелся на солнышке рядом с ним. Как и ожидалось, рядом с блондином думать о работе не получалось.  
— А у тебя есть шарики? — вдруг спросил Роджерс.  
— Откуда у меня могут быть шарики? — смутился миллиардер, непонимающе посмотрев на собеседника.  
— Ну, готов поспорить, кое-какие шарики у тебя должны быть, — завуалировано намекнул Роджерс и хитро усмехнулся вместе со Старком. Так всегда было, когда они думали об одном и том же.

Замена шарикам нашлась.

И пока Стив аккуратно нес наполненный водой «шарик», Старк сбегал за странным устройством, которое Стиву показалось обычными скрепленными пластиковыми палочками. Старк с легкостью развел их в стороны и появившийся экран показал приближенную картинку происходящего внизу. Было видно даже баночку от пепси, которую ветер гонял по тротуару.

— Так, приготовься. Раз, два, три, отпускай! — скомандовал Старк.

Стивен разжал руки и на дисплее в верхнем углу пошёл отчет. Старк направил прибор на место, где должен был по идее упасть наполненный водой презерватив. Вышло немного не так, как предполагалась.  
— Черт, мы в кого-то попали!  
— Ой, кажется, это тот чувак, который хотел написать мою биографию.

На экране был тот человек в костюме с первого этажа. Он ошарашено поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть, откуда прилетело это счастье, но, естественно, не смог. Стив заржал и сел на пол, откинувшись на ограждение. Старк свел две палочки вместе, и приближающий экран пропал.  
— Как удачно, а я не знал, как от него избавиться, — смеялся Старк, присоединившись к Стиву на пол.

Зайдя обратно, через пять минут дикого смеха, скорее, над собственной глупостью, улыбка с лиц парней пропала. Там их ждала высокая стройная рыженькая девушка, с обескураженностью смотря на обоих. Такой взгляд был редкостью, Пеппер никогда не была не в курсе чего-либо. В руках она держала стопку документов и пыталась понять, что здесь делает посторонний, почему они смеются, почему куртка валяется на кресле и что вообще тут без неё происходит.  
— Тони, я не для того дала тебе отгул, чтобы ты развлекался с… простите?  
— Пеппер, — улыбнулся Старк. — Это Стив Роджерс, он, э…  
— Я его биограф, — подхватил солдат, изящно пожав руку девушке. - Вы, верно, мисс Поттс? Мы разговаривали с вами по телефону.  
— Ах, да, — Пеппер медленно кивнула, вспоминая, что разговаривала сегодня насчет какой-то биографии.

Когда рукопожатие затянулось, что почувствовали все, Стивен обратил внимание на бумаги, которые девушка еле удерживала в одной худенькой руке.  
— Быть может, вам помочь? — участливо спросил солдат. Тони старался делать вид, что его тут нет.  
— Нет, что вы, — улыбнулась Пеппер, взяв листы в две руки.  
— Я настаиваю. Куда их отнести? - Роджерс мягко забрал бумажную ношу где-то с килограмм, а Поттс не так уж и сопротивлялась.  
— Эм, в кабинет, тут недалеко.

Стивен кивнул и обворожительно улыбнулся. На девушку это подействовало сразу, она непривычно стала тереть указательный палец, что она всегда делала при волнении или когда ничего не держала в руках. Последнее, что видел Тони до того, как парочка зашла за поворот коридора, это как Пеппер глупо улыбнулась, видимо, на комплимент. Следующую минуту Старк задавался вопросом «Что сейчас произошло?».

Проводив девушку, Стивен вернулся в комнату через пять минут, поправляя рукава кофты.  
— Что это сейчас было? — спросил Старк, когда солдат остановился возле него.  
— Вееежливость, — Стивен широко открыл глаза и слегка наклонил голову, неосознанно улыбнувшись уголками губ. Вид у него в такие моменты был полон невинности.  
— А… — скрестил руки Старк, усмехнувшись, — конечно-конечно. А вот это: «Вы, верно, мисс Поттс?», «Быть может, вам помочь, мисс Поттс?», — пискляво спародировал Тони.  
— Ревнуешь что ли? — ухмыльнулся Роджерс.  
— Я? Да ничуть. Просто это было смешно, — хмыкнул миллиардер.  
— Значит, буду почаще так делать, потому что мисс Поттс, — Стив выделил имя, — была «очень польщена моей помощью».

Старк насмешливо фыркнул.  
— Ну, что, самое интересное я, похоже, посмотрел, — Стив положил руки в карманы штанов.  
— Нееет, — покачал головой Старк.  
— Что? — улыбка гения показалась солдату пугающей.

***

 

— Ну, как тебе?

Стив обвел взглядом огромную комнату. Там было много всего: стеллажи с макетами, столы, на них чертежи и инструменты, на каждом по две кружки кофе, компьютеры, мини-кухня, странная вешалка, парочка книг на полках, фотографии, награды, которыми подперли еще кучу коробок с неудавшимися деталями, мусорка с радиоактивным значком, абстрактная фигура за стеклом, еще компьютеры…

— Ну… Эта комната полностью отражает твой бедный больной гениальный мозг.  
— Больной? — спросил Тони, достав из мини-холодильника банку газировки.  
— Отчасти, — откликнулся Стив, рассматривая огромный молоток в углу.

Старк открыл газировку и сел за стол, перед ним появился большой экран, на котором сразу открылся новостной сайт. Тем временем Роджерс осматривался, осторожно шагая по полу. Неожиданно на его действия отреагировала вешалка с накинутым на нее полотенцем. Или не вешалка? Вешалки не двигаются.

— Тони, а что это? — Стив медленно поворачивал голову и вешалка повторяла за ним.  
— Дубина.  
— Сам дурак.  
— Да не ты Дубина, он Дубина.

Вешалка опустила свою «голову», которая напоминала клешню из игрового автомата с игрушками.  
— Ну зачем ты так, он же все понимает, — Стиву стало жалко робота с такой обидной кличкой.  
Он снял с него грязное полотенце с пятнами от масла и улыбнулся в маленькую камеру. В ответ на это робот поднял голову и, наверное, если бы у него был хвост, непременно бы им повилял. Осмотрев все, Роджерс направился обратно к хозяину мастерской, который закинул ноги на стол и попивал газировку, манипулируя руками всем, что происходит на экране.

— Эй, чего ты де… — мило начал солдат, — Это что, мои фото с выпускного?  
— Ага. Ты такой смешной с бабочкой, — Старк сделал глоток напитка.  
— Какого… откуда… зачем? — художник все-таки смог определиться с вопросом.  
— Просто так, — пожал плечами миллиардер, сделав вид, будто не копается в прошлом Роджерса, а просматривает почту, подумаешь.  
— Я бы показал тебе это альбом сам, какой смысл? — Стиву совершенно не нравилось подобное вторжение в личную жизнь.  
— Ищу что-нибудь интересное, — Старк кинул пустую банку в мусорку.  
— Да я тебе все сам расскажу, у меня ничего интересного нет, — усмехнулся Роджерс. Он всегда думал, что является очень скучным человеком для ФБР.  
— Ну, вряд ли ты бы мне рассказал, что до недавнего времени был девственником.

У Стива упала челюсть на пол. Он подумал, что если бы сейчас был в комиксе, рядом с его головой последовательно появилось бы три большие точки.  
— Неправда! — воскликнул солдат.  
— Пара минетов в машине не считается! — отмахнулся миллиардер.

Старк пролистал еще пару фотографий Роджерса в форме. Повернув голову, он увидел расстроенного художника в полном замешательстве.  
— Да расслабься. Знаешь… я ведь, на самом деле, тоже… — заговорил тише миллиардер, притянув Стива правой рукой поближе.  
— Серьезно?  
— Нет, — заржал Старк.  
— Да, блин! У меня были дела, вообще-то! И я не виноват. Я только ширинку расстегну, они все как одна: «Знаешь, я тут подумала, давай подождем с этим». А я жду, как дурак, — Стив оскорбленно крестил руки.  
— Они пугались твоих габаритов, солнце, — усмехнулся Старк, подбадривающе-ласково поглаживая солдата по бочку.  
— А вообще, знаешь, что? Меня так учили: поцелуи — по любви, а секс — после свадьбы! — вставил последний аргумент солдат.  
— Как-то не получилось, да? — засмеялся сильнее миллиардер.

Вечер они провели вместе. Сначала посмотрели фильм, поужинали. Отпустив Пеппер пораньше, перед этим сделав вид, что биограф-Стив ушел, Старк уговорил художника остаться на ночь. Спрятать человека в таком месте, как Старк Тауэр, было не такой уж и сложной задачей. Хотя, оставить Роджерса в комнате отдыха было не самой лучшей идеей. Они где-то пару часов потом играли в приставку.

Стиву очень даже понравилось, у него была поразительная точность, да и оружие он держал дольше, чем Тони, поэтому и выиграл. А потом, вспомнив, что у Стива может быть завтра и воскресенье, а у него-то такой же рабочий день, Тони потащил его спать. Но хорошо выспаться ему не дали одним единственным вопросом.

— Шарики-то остались?


	24. Chapter 24

Учеба давалась Локи не так тяжело, как казалось. Хорошие отношения с преподавателями, быстрый интернет на телефоне и собственный интеллект его еще не разу не подводили. К тому же, ему нравилось учиться, узнавать что-нибудь, что другие не знают. Да и оскорбления становились все изощренней и изощренней. Настроение поднимала еще одна замечательная новость. С Сигюн все пошло более гладко. У Локи. Девушка рассталась со своим бойфрендом два дня назад, а новость все была актуальна.

Локи сохранял полный нейтралитет в абсолютно любых ситуациях. По отношению к тому качку у него не было претензий. К Сигюн тоже. Но создалось впечатление, будто теперь он обязан что-то сделать. Типа первого шага? Умоляю. С другой стороны, его отрешенное поведение она могла посчитать за трусость и нерешительность, поэтому Лафейсон додумался пригласить её в пятницу в кино. Наверное, это самые тривиальные слова за всю историю человечества. Но Сигюн так не посчитала.

Так что два эти фактора подняли статус настроения с этой сессией с «пристрелите меня кто-нибудь» до «неплохо». Удивительно, как все резко поменялось. Парочка Клинт-Наташа уже не так раздражала, скорее заинтересовывала в плане изучения подобного социального отношения между людьми. Стива он нашел как ценного собеседника, с которым можно поговорить о новой прочитанной книге, к тому же Роджерс оказался хорошим слушателем и ценным советчиком.

К Тору тоже это относилось, Локи стал вести себя более лояльно по отношению к брату. Тот, правда, еще шарахался от улыбки младшего по утрам. Локи его не осуждал за это. Полицейского пришлось десять минут уверять, что в вафлях нет цианида и, хоть они и подгорели, есть их в принципе можно. А еще была зима. Локи с детства привык к этому времени года и очень его любил. Люди так забавно падали на льду. Какая все-таки непредсказуемая штука жизнь! Идешь себе спокойно и вдруг поскальзываешься.

Хорошо, когда кто-то успевал подхватить или хотя бы падал вместе с тобой. Функцию опоры обычно выполнял Тор, но сейчас он на работе, поэтому стоит идти осторожнее, Лафейсон за это время еще ни разу не упал. В общем, солнышко светило, ветер дул в лицо, но это ничего, потому что есть шарф и в наушниках играет один из треков Девида Гаррета. Неожиданно мелодия резко сменилась на ту, что стоит на звонке. С трудом достав из внутреннего кармана пальто телефон, Локи провел по экрану пальцем. Это был Клинт, что само по себе не могло быть чем-то хорошим.

— Алло, — Лафейсон с напряжением поднес телефон к уху.  
— Локи, здравствуй, — голос, совсем не похожий на обычный твердый и уверенный голос детектива.  
— Что-то случилось? — Локи остановился, пытаясь не обращать внимания на шум вокруг.  
— Да. В Тора стреляли.  
— Что? Как?! С ним все в порядке?  
— Я не знаю! Врачи ни черта не говорят, он много крови потерял, сейчас оперируют. Мы в больнице на пятой авеню, у площади Стайвезанта. Я думаю, тебе стоит приехать.  
— Сейчас.

Лафейсон положил трубку. Мозг медленно переваривал информацию, настолько резкую. И когда процесс форматирования в голове закончился, Локи рванул к дороге, чтобы поймать к такси.

_\- Локи, ты куда? — Тор окликнул уходящего в сторону брата в красной куртке.  
— Домой, — буркнул мальчишка, поправив портфель на спине.  
— Но автобус там, пойдем, — блондин потянул за лямку портфеля.  
— Я не хочу на автобусе! И с ними не хочу! — Локи хмуро посмотрел в сторону кричащих мальчишек, ровесников брата.  
— Ты не можешь пойти один, ты еще маленький! — Тор потянул портфель на себя, пытаясь остановить упертого братца.  
— Я не маленький, отстань от меня! — Локи смог вырваться и отбежать._

_Дорога домой оказалась сложней, чем предполагалось. Локи умел читать, но толку было мало, улицы он знал плохо. Вроде мимо этого дома каждое утро проезжает автобус. Потом дома стали совсем незнакомыми. Локи забрел на улицу магазинчиков, спросил как добраться, назвав свой адрес продавщице, вплоть до этажа, на котором он спит. Женщина продала ему шоколадку и сказала сесть на автобус._

_Найдя, наконец, остановку, Локи пытался разобраться в карте, но не смог. Семилетний ребенок никак не мог понять, на какой садится, двенадцатый или двадцать седьмой. На улице становилось все холодней, Локи решился сесть на двенадцатый. А вот и знакомый дом. Он приехал опять обратно? Он решил съесть купленную шоколадку, потому что в животе уже слишком урчало. В этих местах быстро темнеет, зажигался свет._

_Ребенок просто шел в том направлении, откуда приезжал школьный автобус. Памяти хватило ненадолго, нужно было запоминать дорогу, а не досыпать в автобусе на последнем сидении. Становилось страшно. Выбившись из сил, мальчик сел на скамейку у круглосуточного магазина и заплакал. Ни денег, ни еды, и от этого портфеля никакого толку._

_— Локи? — кто-то назвал его по имени._

_Вздохнув холодного воздуха, Локи поднял голову. Через дорогу стоял Тор, и от этого ребенок заплакал еще сильнее. Старший перебежал через дорогу к скамейке, где сидел маленький брюнет.  
— Ну, куда ты ушел? Не плачь, — Тор сел на корточки рядом. — Ну, чего ты испугался? Эй, запомни, я тебя никогда не брошу.  
— Я маленький, — всхлипнул он.  
— А вот и не правда, смотри, — Тор поднялся и указал в сторону, — ты же почти дошел, всего две улицы осталось._

_Локи стал понемногу успокаиваться и посмотрел на брата заплаканными глазами. Он действительно узнал знакомые очертания домов. Тор снял с себя шарф и обвязал Локи лицо, закрыв красный нос и заплаканные щеки.  
— Пойдем домой, пока мама с папой не пришли, — Тор забрал у младшего брата портфель и потащил за руку быстрей домой._

_Дома Локи пришлось отпаивать чаем и всыпать подзатыльник. Родителям Тор ничего не сказал.  
— А если я еще раз потеряюсь, что тогда? — спросил брюнет, шмыгнув носом, кутаясь в одеяло.  
— Я же с тобой буду, как ты сможешь потеряться, — Тор подсел на диван рядом._

Такси ехало безумно медленно. Приехав, наконец, Локи влетел в двери больницы. Приемная была в приятных светлых тонах, за стойкой приемной стояла темнокожая молодая девушка.  
— Здравствуйте, — Лафейсон подбежал к стойке приемной, пытаясь отдышаться. — Тор Одинсон, ранение, где?  
— Минутку, — кивнула девушка и, нажав пару клавиш, повернулась к норвежцу. — Тор Одинсон, двадцать девять лет, огнестрельное ранение.  
— Да-да.  
— Справа по коридору, два раза налево и в шестнадцатый кабинет.  
— Спасибо, — это Локи крикнул уже на повороте.

Не бросит. Не может, не смеет. Они еще не съездили в Австралию, не заполнили новый альбом фотографиями, не купили новый холодильник, не опробовали новую приставку! Сколько не сказано, еще не сделано! Когда Локи никак не мог найти нужный кабинет, его начинала охватывать реальная паника. Последние слова, которые он ему сказал, были такие незначительные, и только сейчас дошло, как резко сказанные. Просто «пока». Это не могло быть последним, что он сказал ему.

Повернув налево, Локи глазами искал кабинет, чуть ли не сбивая прохожих с ног. Этого чертового шестнадцатого кабинета не было! Пятнадцатый, четырнадцатый, двенадцатый… А, может, направо? Локи пробежал вперед, как вдруг краем глаза заметил знакомый салатовый цвет рубашки. Шагнув назад, он увидел в конце коридора Клинта и Тора.

Они смеялись, спокойно сидели на диванчиках, пили кофе из маленьких пластиковых стаканчиков, купленных из автомата рядом. У Тора было перевязано плечо и рука до локтя. Заметив его, он перестал смеяться на секунду. А потом, синхронно с детективом заржал.

**Клинт. Тор. Бить.**

Угрожающе надвигающийся на тебя Локи смеха не прибавил, Тор попытался встать, но не успел; Клинт стушевался раньше. Схватив первое, что попало под руку, а именно несколько журналов, Лафейсон хорошо заехал ими по брату.  
— Локи, хватит, пожалуйста! — Тор отмахивался здоровой рукой от увесистой пачки прошлогодних журналов.  
— Ты, придурок, я думал ты помираешь! — у Лафейсона даже слезы навернулись на глазах.

Лафейсон бросил оружие на столик и пошел в обратном направлении. Тор потер голову и покосился на спрятавшегося за лампой детектива. Тот кинул головой в сторону, и Одинсон встал вслед за братом.  
— Эй, Локи, да погоди ты! Это была шутка, чего ты? — Одинсон протиснулся в распахнутую брюнетом дверь.  
— Да иди ты! — обернулся Локи, очень некстати, ведь он уже спускался по ступенькам вниз…

***

Поездка была в полной тишине. Клинт тихо вел машину, сзади сидели подстреленный в руку Тор и Локи с вывихнутой лодыжкой. Тор тоже не шевелился. Локи держал больную ногу на брате. Напряженная обстановка, надо сказать.

— Отличный день. Сначала брат с его приятелем напугал до чертиков, потом с лестницы навернулся. Чудесно, — Локи зло посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Если что, идея была его, — сказал Клинт на светофоре.  
— Да молчи уже, — рявкнул Локи, переместив свой самый уничижительный взгляд на блондина.

Клинт решил последовать совету. Когда братья ссорятся, лучше не вмешиваться — получишь от обоих.  
— Это была шутка, я не думал, что ты так отреагируешь, — оправдывался Одинсон.  
— А как я должен был отреагировать? — Лафейсон нагнулся поближе, он напоминал змею перед броском.  
— Я не знаю! - Тор, похоже, готов был уже заплакать от этого взгляда.  
— Во дебил… — Локи потер лоб и брови, покачав головой. — Так тебя подстрелили или нет?  
— Да, — Тор потер забинтованную руку. Локи лягнул его здоровой ногой.  
— Ты чего?! — возмутился полицейский.  
— А чего ты под пули лезешь, идиот?! — гаркнул хореограф.  
Тор оскорбленно, но одновременно смущенно отвернулся.

*Три недели спустя*

Хорошее чувство потрясающей новости просто распирает. Необходимо с кем-то об этом поговорить, срочно. Под «срочно» попадает квартира на четвертом и два норвежца в ней. Быстро постучав в дверь, Стив не дождался, пока ему откроют, но был вполне удовлетворен и простым «да заходи уже».

Открыв дверь, Стив увидел лежащего на диване Локи. Он ел чипсы из миски и спокойно смотрел телевизор. Причем ногу вытянул, типа болит еще. Из комнаты вышел старший норвежец.  
— Что, а открыть не судьба, симулянт? — Одинсон подошёл к радостному Роджерсу, обращаясь к Локи, который не выражал особой заинтересованности к происходящему.  
— Да ничего, я сам зашел, — махнул рукой Стив. — Ну что, как там ваши конечности, браты-акробаты?  
— Хорошо, бинты уже снял, двигаю вроде. Только вот так делать еще больно, — Тор резко двинул рукой и сразу вернул назад, сморщившись. — А у тебя как? Чего такой взъерошенный?  
— Прикинь, я могу попасть на съемки нового фильма про Мстителей!  
— Гонишь, — резко сел на диване Лафейсон.  
— Серьезно! Вы помните Тони… то есть, Старка… В общем, он будет играть Железного Человека, я его встретил и попросил провести меня на съемки!  
— Здорово, увидишь, как фильмы снимают, — улыбнулся блондин, продолжая разминать руку.  
— Здорово? — Локи встал с дивана, нога сразу прошла. — Да это охрененно! Ты представляешь, сколько будет стоить щит Капитана Америки с автографом?

Стив волнующе закивал, радостно улыбаясь, а вот Тор не очень понимал, что происходит между этими двумя фанатами комиксов. Может, Стив плохо влияет на Локи?


	25. Chapter 25

— Ты издеваешься? — спросил Тони, разведя руки в стороны.  
— Я не знаю, как это вышло, — пожал плечами Стив, удивленно смотря на него.

Позади солдата стояла вся компания: Тор, Локи, Наташа и Клинт. Они выглянули из-за спины художника и улыбнулись, поприветствовав, мило махая рукой. Старк нахмурился, но быстро смирился, потому что ничего поделать уже не мог.  
— Я взял пропуск только тебе, — Тони подал пластиковую карточку на шнурке, — сейчас вам принесу.

Стив взял в руки пропуск и довольно улыбнулся. Попросив подержать щит Капитана Америки, который специально купил в интернете для автографа кого-нибудь из актеров, пусть даже если это будет сам Старк, Роджерс надел пропуск на шею. На eBay всем будет всё равно. Локи же притащил атрибут другого знаменитого персонажа-громовержца — молот Мьёльнер. Оружие не выпускал из рук тезка настоящего хозяина.

Как понял Старк, Клинт и Наташа приперлись за компанию или, в крайнем случае, Клинта уговорила Романова. Ребята ждали своих пропусков среди начинающих молодых актеров, все они копошились вокруг, что-то заучивали, читали, повторяли текст с закрытыми глазами. Большой павильон не был чем-то украшен, роскошью тут были обыкновенные стулья. Компания стояла у столика с легкими закусками и большим запасом воды в бутылках. Настроение, несмотря на атмосферу, было хорошее, даже у Локи.

— О, профессор Беннер! А вы тут как оказались? — среди толпы Лафейсон узнал знакомые очки тихого соседа и приятного преподавателя с его вечно идеально выглаженными рубашками.  
— Мистер Лафейсон? — профессор поправил очки и улыбнулся, — не ожидал вас здесь увидеть.  
— Это вы мне говорите? — засмеялся Локи, отвечая на рукопожатие.  
— У меня здесь племянница пробуется, просила подвезти.  
— У вас есть племянница? — удивился Роджерс, просовывая руку в ремешки на задней стороне щита.  
— Молодой человек, у меня за плечами свадьба и трое детей, — снисходительно посмотрел на него профессор.

Роджерс смутился и усердно занялся ремешками, закрепляя щит на руке. Тору стало скучно, и он налег на закуски, Локи пытался отобрать молот, Наташа над чем-то смеялась с Клинтом, а Брюс умиленно смотрел на все это, сложив руки за спиной.

— Эй, смотри, — ткнул худенького помощника в вельветовом пиджаке в бок рыжий круглолицей мужчина с бородой и лысиной, начинающейся ото лба. Парень в квадратных очках устремил взгляд туда, куда указывал начальник. Рядом со столом с закусками стояли люди, но ни значков с цифрами, ни пропусков на них не было видно.  
— Кто это? — спросил мужчина, удивленно смотря вперед. Помощник посмотрел на планшет, пролистал пару страниц и не заметил, как начальник ушел. Все актеры вокруг сразу замолчали, наблюдая, как режиссер с ошарашенным лицом подходит к столу.  
— Как вас зовут? — он подошёл к высокому крепкому блондину, который повернулся к нему, жуя что-то.  
— Тор, — улыбнулся блондин, потряся ладонь режиссера.  
— А я Локи, — саркастично помахал рукой худощавый брюнет с острыми скулами, пытаясь выхватить молот.  
— Эй, что с вами?! — закричала Наташа, когда подошедший мужчина вдруг медленно закрыл глаза и повалился назад.

***

Локи проголодался и зашел на кухню, чтобы сделать сэндвич. В комнате перед телевизором сидел Тор, переключая каналы. Сегодня он пришел рано, но устал не меньше. Нагружать руку было уже не тяжело, но навалилось много бесполезной бумажной работы.

— Локи, сделай и мне, пожалуйста, — попросил старший брат.  
— Рука уже не болит, сам сделаешь, — легко ответил Лафейсон, доставая ветчину и томат.  
— Ну я же попросил, — отвернулся от экрана блондин.  
— А я не обязан, — засмеялся хореограф.  
— Почему ты такой вредный?  
— Я твой младший брат, быть вредным и бессердечным моя обязанность.  
— Тебе сложно сделать лишний сэндвич?  
— Я и так готовлю все время. Смотрел Ходячих Мертвецов, вот и смотри. Ты как вообще можешь еще думать о еде? А будете возникать, станете только пиццей своей питаться.  
— А вот и буду!  
— А вот и хорошо! Только когда загнешься от гастрита, я тебе супчики таскать не буду!  
— Ну и ладно! Мне Джейн сделает или Наташа! Тоже мне, брат называется.

Локи сел на диван с разрезанным сэндвичем на тарелке.  
— О, это та серия, где Лори умирает, — Лафейсон зажевал сэндвич.

Тор медленно повернулся к нему, намекая, что же Локи наделал, но тот и не думал смутиться, продолжая жевать. Тор хотел что-то сказать, но не стал и ушел в свою комнату, хлопнув посильней дверью. Локи в последнее время стал просто невыносим, ну, а спойлеры — это его любимая фишка. Однако младший норвежец не смог закончить трапезу. На телефон пришла смс, на которую хореограф отвлекся. Прочитав её, он задумался.

А потом, посмотрев на дверь, которую громко закрыл обидевшийся брат, встал с дивана и допил газировку, оставив на тарелке половину сэндвича, которую с самого начала хотел отдать Одинсону. Поправив волосы, он надел пальто, взял бумажник, и почти как Тор минуту назад, закрыл дверь от квартиры. Вечерний воздух наполнил легкие, было еще не темно, снежок под ногами поблескивал. Сигарет не было уже неделю. В первые дни было тяжело, но Локи пока держался.

Небо не отличалось сегодня звездностью, можно было даже сказать, оно было обыкновенным. Шагая по тротуару, парень почему-то не озаботился ни единой мыслью. Спокойствие, свежесть в груди. Так Локи дошёл до места встречи - маленького продуктового магазина на одной из живых улиц. Там его ждала Сигюн. Она была в юбочке, длинных сапожках и красной куртке. Увидев брюнета, которому была по плечо, девушка улыбнулась, поправив сумочку на плече.

— Привет. Как твоя нога? — начала она.  
— Все хорошо, до свадьбы доживет, — процитировал Наташу Лафейсон. Девушка издала нервный смешок.  
— Так, что за срочность? — хореограф пошёл дальше по тротуару, идя медленней, чтобы девушка успевала за его длинными шагами.  
— Да, в общем, никакой, — смущенно произнесла Сигюн, — просто прогуляться, вечер хороший. — Девушка посмотрела вверх на все еще обыкновенное небо.  
— Погоди-ка, я же тебе еще кино задолжал, — усмехнулся Лафейсон, посмотрев на вход в кинотеатр, который оказался поблизости.

Ругаться особо не пришлось, они оба сразу указали на один фильм «Накануне вечером», потому что это был ограниченный прокат. Сигюн сначала предложила пойти на ужастик, но Локи решил, что это ни к чему, она ведь может испугаться на ночь, в конце концов, это всего лишь хрупкая девушка. Сеанс прошёл так же спокойно, как и предполагалось. Только попкорн оказался не самым свежим, хотя, быть может, Локи показалось, ведь Сигюн этого не заметила. Но вот что они оба не заметили, так это как вдруг стемнело. Лафейсон предложил вызвать такси, но Сигюн отказалась, сказав, что ей совсем не далеко.

Локи знал, что это не так, и он, даже не задумываясь, сразу предложил довести её до дома. Он положил руки в карманы, а Сигюн ухватилась за его локоть и не давала свернуть не туда. Оказалось, она жила в одной из старых высоток Бруклина. На небе стали виднеться звездочки, и не было той грязи вокруг, все становилось тихо, были скорее естественные звуки, будто город вокруг начинал растворяться. Но как такое могло быть? Локи не понимал, что происходит. Дойдя до места назначения, он повернулся, намекая, чтобы девушка отпустила его руку.

— Ну ладно, спасибо, что вытащила меня, — улыбнулся брюнет.  
— Да что ты, — улыбнулась в ответ она. Когда Лафейсон отвернулся и собрался уйти, Сигюн вдруг дернула его за рукав.  
— Слушай, не хочешь зайти на кофе?  
— Да как-то поздновато для кофе, — прикинул, который час, Локи.  
— Тогда может посмотрим кино? — наклонила голову Сигюн.  
— Мы же только из кинотеатра, — хореограф указал рукой в кармане в сторону.  
— Ну да… — замялась студентка. — А как насчет вина?  
— Вина? — переспросил Локи, обернувшись.  
— Да, белое, ты не любишь? — запаниковала девушка.  
— В принципе, люблю, просто… — задумался историк, — послушай, я не хочу портить отношения, мы с тобой хорошие друзья…  
— Но я не хочу быть твоим другом, — не выдержала она, топнув каблучком сапог, подойдя ближе, — я хочу зацеловать тебя до смерти.  
— Оу… это… меняет дело, наверное…

Сигюн нахмурила бровки так сильно, как могла, но как бы она ни старалась, угрожающе выглядеть не сумела. Девушка дернула длинного Лафейсона за воротник пальто на себя, чтобы достать до его губ, и крепко поцеловала. Локи задержал дыхание и взглянул вверх на это необыкновенно-обыкновенное небо, прежде чем закрыть глаза и обнять Сигюн в ответ.

***

— О, блудный сын пришёл, — крикнул вглубь квартиры Бартон.

Локи удивился его присутствию, на часах было девять, и что детектив делал в его квартире, Лафейсон не мог понять. И как он так открыл дверь за секунду до того, как студент хотел вставить ключ в замок? Чертовы полицейские.

— Тебя, блять, где черти носили?! — рявкнул вышедший из комнаты Тор.  
— Эээ… — встал посередине квартиры студент, держа пальто в руке.  
— Ты мог ответить хоть на один звонок?!  
— Эмм… — Локи достал телефон из кармана, там высветился тридцать один пропущенный.

— Извини, на беззвучке был, — виновато улыбнулся Локи, направившись в спальню.  
— Блять, да я всю ночь не спал, ты…  
— Стоять! — перебил Одинсона Клинт.

Локи зажмурился, когда к нему вплотную подошёл детектив.  
— Духи… — невидимо принюхался Бартон, — цветочные.  
— Неуложенные волосы… — продолжил Тор, подойдя с другой стороны.  
— Свежевыглаженная рубашка…  
— Счастливый вид…

Тор расстегнул первые две пуговицы белой рубашки и открыл вид на выпирающие ключицы.  
— Засосы…  
— Остатки помады на губе, — Бартон вытер бледно-розовою помаду на нижней губе историка, — свежая, час, не больше…

Лафейсон всё это время не открывал глаза, он знал, как на него подозрительно и тяжело сейчас смотрят эти двое. Но пришлось их открыть, когда его вдруг обняли с двух сторон.  
— Клинт, открывай шампанское, мой брат не гей! — возгласил Тор.  
— Придурки… — закатил глаза хореограф.  
— А у тебя тут только пепси, — Клинт открыл дверцу холодильника.  
— Да похер! Давай хоть что-нибудь, — взял из руки предложенную баночку газировки Одинсон.  
— Ну, говори, как, где? — Тор сел вместе с детективом за стол и чокнулся напитком.  
— Почему это я должен рассказывать? — возмутился младший норвежец.  
— Ну, я же тебе всегда рассказывал, — Тор пожал плечами, не понимая, с чего вдруг этот вопрос.  
— Не помню, чтобы я хоть раз просил, — фыркнул Локи.  
— Колись давай, — Клинт решил прервать дискуссию с самого начала.  
— Вы сейчас вообще представляете, как выглядите, две сплетницы? — попытался принизить друзей-полицейских Локи.  
— Чувак, мы просто за тебя рады, — улыбнулся Клинт.  
— Короче, мы сходили в кино, я довел её до дома, потом она предложила зайти попробовать вино…  
— Ты смотри, а девка-то не промах, — Клинт легонько ткнул локтем коллегу.  
— А предупредить нельзя было, что ты ночевать останешься? Я б хоть тортик купил, — заржал Тор.  
— Да я не знал, что так получится! — странно, но Локи сам счастливо улыбнулся на слове «так».  
— Ага, а ты знаешь, как он обосрался? Подумал, что ты из дома ушёл, про какие-то сэндвичи, ходячих орал, — сделал глоток пепси стрелок.  
— Эй, я бы так не выражался, — повернулся к нему Тор.  
— Да пошёл ты, разбудил в шесть часов, теперь не выражайся.  
— Ладно, как бы там ни было, я пойду переоденусь, скоро Стив придет, — поднял руки студент, кинув пальто на диван.  
— А зачем он придет? — не понял детектив.

***

— Сэр, сэр, очнитесь…  
— А, что? — режиссер, наконец, пришёл в сознание.  
— Сэр, вы упали в обморок. Я же говорил, что вам нужно поспать, кофе вредит нервной системе, — жалобно начал помощник, помогая боссу встать.  
— Черт, представляешь, почудилось, что я поздоровался с То… — потер лоб мужчина, вставая с дивана.  
— Эмм, привет, — легонько помахал рукой Одинсон. Вид у него был виноватый, не каждый день из-за вас падают в обморок.  
— Джосс, ты как? — спросил Старк, положив руку на плечо друга.  
— Все нормально, просто я уже неделю шатаюсь с одних проб на другие, сил нет, — наконец очухался режиссер, — ты их знаешь их?  
— Да, это мои друзья, они… — начал Старк.  
— На пробы что ли? — перебил его Джосс.  
— Эээ… Да… — Тони не решился сказать, что привел эту шайку без спроса и записи.  
— Понятно… Жду через час, потом обсудим и с тобой детали, контракт надо же еще…  
— Сэр, вы уверены? — спросил помощник.  
— Да, уверен! Не действуй мне на нервы, ради бога. Это последние пробы, и я уже на пределе.

Режиссер ушёл, оставив компанию новоиспеченных актеров одних.  
— Так, если кто-нибудь проболтается, что вы здесь не по записи, и вас проведут без очереди, потому что знаете меня, я вас прибью, — сразу предупредил Тони, осмотрев потрясенных друзей взглядом, опасаясь бунта новичков, которые за место в массовке перегрызут друг другу глотки.  
— Старк, но у нас же ничего нет, что мы будем читать? И на кого идти? — задал вполне логичный вопрос Брюс.  
— У меня есть сценарий, но могу дать всего по кусочку, вам нельзя читать его весь, это нарушение прав, — Тони взял с подлокотника дивана свой экземпляр сценария и подал парочку наугад братьям и доктору.  
— А я помню один диалог… — начал Роджерс, но был заткнут убивающим взглядом миллиардера.  
— А мы можем прочитать Шекспира, мы же учили, когда ездили в Будапешт, — нашла выход русская, шлепнув ладонью по плечу Бартона.  
— Зачем? — спросил Стивен.  
— Не важно, — резко ответили оба.

Полчаса компания бродила по павильону, заучивая и вспоминая текст, который придется рассказывать режиссеру. На самом деле, Наташа очень хотела попасть в кино, надеялась на какую-нибудь роль, поэтому гоняла Клинта по диалогу Ромео, пока у него язык не стал вываливаться изо рта. На счет памяти Стива и Брюса Тони почему-то не беспокоился, а вот братья внушали недоверие. Только запоминать для Локи было легче легкого, тексты будто фотографировались, и он потом с закрытыми глазами мог процитировать полстранички книги через пару прочтений.

— Черт, я не могу запомнить, — ударил себя листками по лицу Одинсон.  
— Все ты можешь, ты в четвертом классе число Пи до сороковой цифры рассказал, — буркнул в ответ Локи, сидя рядом.  
— Там цифры, а тут… — приуныл Тор. — А ты на кого идешь?  
— На Тора.  
— Чего? — засмеялся Одинсон. — Почему? Какой из тебя Тор?  
— Потому что это мой любимый суперзлодей и у меня есть молот, — высунул язык студент.  
— А мне что, на Локи идти? — вскинул руками полицейский.  
— И всё-таки, — вмешался Старк, — зачем вас назвали, как и братьев в этих комиксах?  
— Фраза «Наверное, решили, что это будет забавно» тебе что-нибудь сказала? — саркастично ответил историк.  
— Следующие! Заходите, — позвал их парнишка, открыв большую дверь.  
— Ну, я пошёл, — встал Одинсон, направившись входу в аудиторию.

Ребята проводили его взглядом, как будто тот шёл в последний бой.  
— Вот засранец, он взял мой молот! — опомнился Локи через пару минут.

* Через пять дней *

— Ага, да… Ладно, я понял, все равно спасибо… — Тони нахмурился и положил трубку. Вокруг него сидела вся компания с нетерпением, которое могло уже вырасти в истерику, особенно у Наташи.  
— Ну? — Брюс тактично поторопил Тони.  
— Что "ну"? Съемки в апреле, Мстители вы недоделанные!

— Блин, племянница теперь со мной не будет разговаривать.


	26. Chapter 26

«Перерыв десять минут!»

Эта фраза стала уже любимой. Что-то щелкнуло, что-то зашумело, все вокруг закопошились. Брюс облегченно выдохнул. За десять минут можно отдохнуть от этого всепоглощающего чувства постоянного наблюдения за каждым твоим действием. Это напрягает, на самом деле, но раз согласился быть актером, приходится перебарывать свои страхи. Так что пути назад уже не было. Беннер медленно сел на высокий раскладной стул и взял сценарий, чтобы повторить реплики. Потому что страх облажаться, когда на тебя смотрит вся съемочная группа, был довольно силен.

Один из коллег по фильму решил заняться тем же. Тони сидел рядом, вдумчиво смотря на листок с мелкими буквами, который держал на колене. Какая-то девочка в топике и с гарнитурой в ухе поправляла ему волосы. Сейчас и к профессору прибежит похожая. Да, вот и она, в руках спонжик и липкий ролик для одежды. Беннер чувствовал себя каким-то экспонатом в музее, с него буквально пылинки сдували.

— Это неправильно, — вдруг сказал Тони, когда девушка ушла.  
— Что? — повернулся к коллеге Брюс.  
— Да тут сцена: «Железный Человек стреляет из перчаток в щит, и луч отражается от него…» Этот вибраниум по идее должен поглощать вибрации! Надо поговорить с Джоссом.  
— Не обращай внимания, — махнул рукой профессор, — зритель об этом даже не подумает. Мне тоже не нравится эта установка для тессеракта. Иридий ведь не может излучать антипротоны, он бы самопроизвольно аннигилировал с выделением огромного количества энергии.  
— Боже мой, наконец-то хоть кто-то говорит по-человечески! — улыбнулся Старк, радостно пожав руку Брюсу, будто первый раз познакомился с ним.

***

Любимый август месяц в Нью-Йорке был жарким и ветреным, довольно много пожаров случилось на этой неделе. Съемки давно закончились, актеры с удовольствием получили свои авансы и разъехались, куда душа пожелала. Душа Брюса пожелала увидеть десять этажей лабораторий в «Башне Старка», куда его с удовольствием привел новый друг по науке. Да, у Тони всегда были лучшие игрушки. После недели возни в мастерской два «ботаника», как их, любя, окрестили друзья, сделали прорыв в области экспериментальной физики. И сейчас Тони безапелляционно решил это отметить.

— За науку, — улыбнулся миллиардер, протягивая бокал крепкого напитка.  
— Нет, спасибо, — покосился Беннер, давая последние команды сборки умному Джарвису.  
— Брось, давай, надо отпраздновать, — игриво нахмурился Тони, преследуя профессора с бокалом в руках.  
— Я не дружу с алкоголем, — бегал от него Брюс, — я напивался за свою жизнь два раза, и в последний раз пострадал мой коллега.  
— Я уверен, он заслужил, — снисходительно рассмеялся миллиардер, поставив низкие бокалы на чистый стол.  
— О да, эти математики такие мудаки, — кивнул Беннер.  
— Брюс, послушай меня. Позволь себе расслабиться. Всего одну, ничего не будет, — поднял один из бокалов с виски Старк, не желая «праздновать» в одиночку. А еще из вредности.  
— Как ни странно, те два раза начинались именно с этой фразы, — скрестил руки профессор.  
— Брюс, — протянул Старк, смотря на друга исподлобья, — лазер — это твой ребенок, ты даже имеешь полное право на двенадцать процентов…  
— Двенадцать процентов? — поднял брови Беннер, рассмеявшись, — мой ребенок?  
— Могу уступить еще пять, если выпьешь со мной, — в который раз подал виски Старк.  
— Да пошёл ты, — улыбнулся Брюс, делая глоток, — кстати, я думаю, не стоит называть ребенком лазер дальнего поражения, который способен попасть в цель размером с мышиный глаз на расстоянии в три километра.  
— Ну и как мы его назовем, мамочка? — засмеялся Старк.  
— Я, скорее, папочка, на мне всего двенадцать процентов.

***

Следующим утром похмелье встретило коллег с распростертыми объятиями. Головная боль, ноющие мышцы, перегар… Ох уж это неприятное эхо приятных ощущений! Тони выпал из дремы и чуть не упал с маленького дивана всё в той же мастерской. Его толкал в плечо стоящий рядом Брюс с сощуренными глазками и торчащими во все стороны волосами. Приоткрыв один глаз, Старк только его и различил.

— Тони, где мои штаны? — хрипло спросил Беннер.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что мы не в Лас-Вегасе… — пытался продрать глаза миллиардер.  
— Нее, мы у тебя. Только я не помню, как… — Брюс оглянул комнату, прикрывая подушкой факт, что он находился в нижнем белье. - О, нет…

Тони повернул голову в ту сторону, от которой только что с жалким стоном отвернулся Беннер. В стене рядом была огромная дыра, и в стене за ней, и за той… В общем, сквозное отверстие на пять стен вперед. Старк как-то сразу протрезвел. Подойдя, он взглянул в это не проектированное окно. Оттуда дул ветерок и мимо пролетела пара голубей.

— Это… мы? — шокировано повернулся Тони.  
— Да, сэр. Когда вы вернулись, лазер был уже собран, и вы захотели его опробовать, — ответил за профессора Джарвис.  
— Вернулись откуда? — смутился Беннер.  
— Секунду, сейчас я отслежу ваш маршрут, сэр. Сначала вы были в клубе Cielo, потом арендовали лимузин, который, кстати говоря, до сих пор стоит под окнами, далее вы направились в джаз клуб «Коттон», где пробыли до самого закрытия. В шесть сорок две до полудня вы прибыли сюда.  
— Я не помню… — пискнул Брюс.  
— А я помню, мы с тобой пели на сцене «Hit the road Jack», — потер висок Старк, полностью проснувшись. - Так, Джарвис, отпусти бедного парня в лимузине, найди ребят, которые заделают эту дыру, и еще найди видеозапись вчерашнего вечера в «Коттоне», а ты, Брюс, зайди в третью комнату справа и подбери себе штаны.  
— Есть, сэр, — сказали вместе Джарвис и Беннер.  
— И еще, сэр. Через сто шестьдесят три минуты вам нужно быть на демонстрации лазера, — добавил дворецкий, когда профессор скрылся из комнаты.  
— Отлично, тогда пусть «Кэтти» отправят вперед, мы догоним, — Тони нашёл телефон и сфотографировал сквозную дыру, которую «Кэтти» пробила в стенах толщиной с метр.  
— «Кэтти»? — сморщился Беннер, вернувшись, застегивая по пути ремень. — Ты хочешь, чтобы наших военных засмеяли?  
— Я сейчас с бодуна и не смогу придумать что-то эпичнее, — вздохнул Эдвард, сев за компьютерный стол.  
— «Кэтти» — это эпично? — хмыкнул Брюс, подходя к миллиардеру.  
— Ох, если бы ты был знаком с Кэтти, то ты бы понял, — Тони перевел взгляд на клавиатуру, которая проектировалась прямо на стол.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Беннер заглянул Тони за плечо. Тот одним легким движением руки перенес фотографии с телефона на экран компьютера.  
— Я сохраняю подобное, чтобы потом, лет так в семьдесят, вспомнить, что я творил, и сгореть со стыда, — Тони сохранил картинку на жесткий диск и двумя пальцами расширил окошко, которое появилось в верхнем левом углу.  
— Это тоже? — Брюс стал различать их с Тони на видеозаписи с камер вчерашнего клуба.  
— Естественно. Наше высокодуховное бухалово обязательно войдет в коллекцию, дорогой друг, — Старк устроился поудобней, вглядываясь в видеозапись.

Сначала всё было вполне прилично. Вот сцена, вот они поют вместе с высоким темнокожим парнем, играющим на гитаре, а вот они пьют на брудершафт. Залпом. Зря всё-таки Тони повернулся, потому что Брюс явно хотел на радостях чмокнуть миллиардера не в губы, а в щеку.

— О, господи… — у Беннера закружилась голова, и он решил прилечь.  
— Подожди, смотри, один из музыкантов тебя на плечи посадил, — от души смеялся Старк, хлопая себя по коленке.

Профессору стало определенно не до смеха, от этого комментария он упал на диванчик лицом вниз и явно решил задохнуться. Через две минуты быстрой прокрутки записи Тони отвлекся и обратил внимание на поникшего друга.

— Эй, ну ты чего? — присел рядом миллиардер.  
— Это кошмар… — пробормотал в диван профессор.  
— Перестань, — засмеялся Старк, пытаясь поднять Беннера.  
— Да я алкоголик! — Брюс резко вскинул руками, но головы не поднял.  
— Ты когда-нибудь шёл в бар, а просыпался в другой стране? — поинтересовался Тони, подняв брови.  
— Нет, вроде… — буркнул после паузы Беннер.  
— Тогда не льсти себе, ты просто не умеешь пить, — хмыкнул Старк.  
— Пристрели меня…  
— Как же я тебя пристрелю? Ты самый крутой друг, который у меня есть! Поэтому хватит ныть, мне двадцать минут назад Стив смс прислал, он в кафе недалеко, там продают какую-то шаурму. Не знаю, что это, но мне хочется. Пошли, — Тони всё-таки смог поднять тяжелого профессора.

Тот с грустной и виноватой миной поплелся за никогда не унывающим гением. Более-менее поправив себя в зеркале лифта, оба коллеги успокоились и думали о своем.

— Я поцеловал мальчика, и мне понравилось…* — вдруг напел Старк.  
— Тони! — ударил себя по лбу профессор.

***

Самое лучшее в работе — это перерыв на обед. На рабочем месте Стива сломался кондиционер, и он решил не оставаться в духоте офиса. Он не бросил работу, но теперь следующие два года отпусков от начальства можно не ждать. Уведомив Тони смс о найденном новом кафетерии, Роджерс надел белую кепку, которая хорошо смотрелась с джинсами и хорошими белыми кедами, и отправился на законный обеденный перерыв. Узнавать его на улицах еще не начинали, фильм выйдет только в следующем году, но с каждым днем появлялся страх и странное желание известности.

Все эти автографы, папарацци, фанаты. Говорят, что это очень быстро надоедает, но втайне хотелось попробовать на себе, каково это, когда тебе делают скидки во всех общественных местах, просят сфотографироваться на улице. Поэтому Роджерс был приятно удивлен, когда его вдруг легонько похлопали по плечу. Обернувшись, Стив увидел низенькую девушку с каштановыми кудряшками в форме.

— Стив? — сощурилась она, вглядываясь в очертания лица блондина.  
— П-пегги? — точно также прищурился художник, начиная узнавать эти карие, почти черные глаза.  
— О мой бог… — счастливо улыбнулась она, обняв высокого художника за шею, из-за чего ей пришлось встать на цыпочки.

Роджерс ошеломленно ответил на объятие. В голове за одну секунду мозг вспомнил всё, начиная с заполнения анкеты и заканчивая тем, как он собирал вещи в сумку, чтобы уехать. Но он всё равно улыбнулся, встретившись с большими черными глазками взглядом. Не сговариваясь, они зашли в кафе, в которое и самого начала намеревался Роджерс. Заказав по молочному коктейлю, они сели за один из дальних столов у большого окна, вид которого выходил на дорогу и маленький зеленый кусочек клумбы.

— Рассказывай, как у тебя дела? — спросил Стив, положив локти на стол.  
— Ну, не хочу хвастать, но сейчас перед тобой генерал-майор Картер, — улыбнулась Пегги, занимая руки салфеткой.  
— Вау, — усмехнулся Роджерс, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
— А ты? Давай, заставь меня гордится тобой, — сделала тот же жест Пегги.  
— Так, ну… — задумался Стивен, — я младший редактор в MARVEL, недавно снялся в фильме. Нет, не то, что ты подумала, супергеройский. Слушай, а ты какими судьбами здесь вообще?  
— Индастриз хочет продать оружие, какой-то луч или что-то типа того, я как представительное лицо, — Пегги отпила немного коктейля, поёжившись на стуле.  
— Здорово. Приятные ком…  
— Почему ты ушёл, Стив? — резко сменилась в лице девушка, громко поставив пластиковый стакан на стол.  
— Может, обойдемся без этого? — притих Роджерс.  
— Нет. Почему ты ушёл? — спокойно повторила Пегги, даже не моргнув.  
— Я не хотел мешать, — Стив нервно провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул.  
— Кому? — не поняв, спросила Пегги  
— Вам с Баки, — Стив немного раздражался этим ненужным уточнениям.  
— С кем? — смутилась девушка, нахмурив идеальные бровки.  
— Баки Барнс, — глупо моргнул Стив.  
— Кто это? — вдруг беспристрастно спросила Картер.  
— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ты чего? — наклонился над столом художник. Пегги некоторое время сидела, не шевелясь.  
— А…- вдруг оживилась она. — Я вспомнила. Средний рост, коричневые волосы, грустный взгляд?  
— Да, — напрягся Стив.  
— Боже мой, Стив, он мне прислал пару букетов, но я даже с ним не разговаривала! — Пегги ссутулилась над столом, ошарашенно смотря на художника.  
— Но он сказал… — трепетно пролепетал Стивен.  
— Между нами ничего не было, я вспомнила-то его с трудом. Из-за имени сложного.  
— Вот я дурак, — ударил себя по щеке Роджерс, расфокусировав взгляд.  
— Ты даже не удосужился спросить! Просто ушёл! — развела руки девушка, ударив ладонями по столу.  
— Идиот… — засмеялся Стив.  
— Я поверить не могу! Я ведь пыталась тебя найти! — сказала Пегги, издав нервный смешок.  
— Я идиот… — закрыл лицо ладонями блондин.  
— Ты всегда такой был, из крайности в крайность, — отвернулась к окну девушка.  
— Прости, Пегги, — Стив вздохнул, поддерживая голову рукой.  
— Да чего уже сделаешь. Сколько прошло-то. Я изменилась. Да ты тоже, — она любовно оглядела мужчину, грустно улыбнувшись.

Люди в кафе о чем-то говорили, парнишка за прилавком пересчитывал мелочь, стянув себе пару четвертаков, официантка собирала со стола оставленный мусор. Слышался шум улицы из открытого окна, через которое в душное помещение просачивался этот тяжелый воздух города. Лучи солнца попадали Пегги на лицо, её глаза блестели, может от слез, а может еще из-за чего-то.

Оба молодых человека молчали, перебирая воспоминания, разбавляя их открывшимся обстоятельством. Становилось так смешно, все эти слёзы, обиды, внутренне самоуничижение. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, они казались себе такими наивными. Разговор себя исчерпал вовсе, что нужно было, они узнали. Ими овладела жуткая досада, глупость развела людей лучше войны. Первая любовь — смех, да и только.

— Не подскажешь, сколько время? — Пегги решилась закончить неловкую встречу, так давно продуманную по пунктам, которые в конечном итоге полетели к чертям.  
— Без десяти два, — Стивен не без гордости посмотрел на свои наручные часы.  
— Пора, — Пегги повесила на плечо маленькую сумочку, больше напоминавшую кошелёк на длинном шнурке.

Стивен тоже встал. Генерал-майор поправила пиджачок и мягко взглянула на художника. Он смотрел так же, будто на уплывавший по течению кораблик. Догнать бы его, так всё равно отпустишь.

— Я действительно была рада тебя увидеть. Жаль, что все у нас так сложилось, — она медленно и крепко обняла Стива, на что тот беспорочно обнял в ответ. — И еще я рада, что у тебя всё хорошо, — Пегги чмокнула его в щеку, будто ребенка, хорошо выполнившего просьбу.  
— Я тоже рад, — зажмурился Роджерс, понимая, что сейчас, скорее всего, их последняя встреча. Но встретил он её не просто так, вселенная не делает промахов. Он отпустил её, с чистым сердцем проводив возлюбленную взглядом, пока она уплывала по своему течению.

— Ну и где это кафе? — раздражался Беннер, следуя за Тони по тротуару, — сказал недалеко, а можно было на самолет садиться.  
— Да вот… оно, — остановился Старк, узнав из описания клумбу с красными цветами.  
— Ого, кто это со Стивом? — распознал коллегу по съемкам Брюс, удивившись, как на блондине повисла незнакомка в военной форме.  
— Брюс, мне что-то нехорошо, я пойду обратно, прилягу, — меланхолически произнес Тони, пряча руки в карманы. Он узнал эту девушку, эту красную помаду, от которой её губы напоминали лепестки тех цветов на клумбе.  
— Ты уверен? Тебе взять что-нибудь? — взволновался Беннер, не успевший и глазом моргнуть, как Энтони оказался метра на два позади.  
— Нет, возвращайся через час, поедем вместе, — махнул рукой миллиардер.

***

— Добрый день. Вы… Пегги? — шикарно улыбнулся Тони, пожав ручку строгой на вид девушке.  
— Вообще-то, так зовут меня друзья, — смутилась девушка, немного повернув в бок голову, отчего её кудряшки мило подпрыгнули.  
— Понял. Итак, что думаете? — Тони перешёл на деловой тон.  
— Мне нужно еще переговорить с моими коллегами, но лично я впечатлена, — Пегги покосилась на шестиметровую стену, в которую от души пальнул Старк.  
— Рад немыслимо. И, знаете, меня попросили сказать вам, что вы просто очаровательны, — Старк незаметно указал на Брюса, который переговаривался с одним высоким военным.  
— Ох, передайте ему, что мне очень приятно, но у меня есть муж, — толерантно ответила Пегги, положив руку на сердце, и так по-девичьи улыбнулась.  
— Серьёзно? Чей? — обыкновенным тоном спросил гений.  
— Простите?!

***

Город по своему обыкновению, словно оборотень из железных бесчувственных джунглей перевоплотился в яркую сказку. Все выглядит прекрасней, когда солнце опускается за горизонт. Энтони вернулся в Старк Тауэр в половине десятого вечера. Сказать, что он устал — это ничего не сказать. Очень тяжело одновременно слушать людей, причем высокопоставленных, и думать на постороннюю, но немаловажную тему, когда еще внутри появляется это маленькое черное пятнышко.

Сколько же сценариев, обвинений и оправданий могут придумать себе девушки, когда нападает эта зараза. Однако Тони придумал всего один, который и посчитал единственно верным. Выйдя из лифта в гостиную, Тони увидел Стива, который спокойно смотрел телевизор, сидя на длинном диване.Транслировали какой-то концерт, Роджерс выглядел расслабленным и спокойным, даже довольным.

— Привет, — начал он, — ты прости, что опять вот так зашёл, но я уже закончил, а мы договаривались на сегодня. Я подумал, может, мы посмотрим «Девушка из Джерси» или еще что. Я, кстати, по пути взял шаурму на вынос. Мне она, правда, не понравилась, но может тебе…  
— Без звука, — вдруг гаркнул Старк, от чего и телевизор, и Стив убавили громкость.

Придав своему лицу саркастично-хладнокровное выражение, Тони прошёлся вперед к шкафчику, в котором лежали его наручные часы. Роджерс спинным мозгом почувствовал, что сейчас не самый подходящий момент для кино. И вообще для всего.

— Как всё прошло? — аккуратно спросил художник, обойдя диван, уже догадываясь.  
— Не очень, — вяло ответил Старк, снимая с запястья Ролекс.  
— А чего ж так? — вздохнул Стивен.  
— Не задался разговор с твоей бывшей, с которой ты, напротив, очень любезно сегодня пообщался, — методично отчеканил миллиардер, повернувшись к художнику, скрестив руки.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — похлопал ресницами солдат.  
— Ты имел неосторожность пригласить нас с Брюсом туда, где проходило твоё свидание, — сказал Старк, приторно улыбнувшись.  
— Это было не свидание, я встретил её случайно, — Стивен окончательно убедился, что терять уже нечего.  
— Ну да, конечно. Беннер мне потом еще полчаса рассказывал, как ты покраснел, когда он подал тебе салфетку, чтобы эту вульгарную помаду с щеки вытереть.  
— Да ничего не было. И не надо её оскорблять, — расстроился блондин.  
— Ой, прости! Я ведь должен быть ей благодарен, если бы она тебе травму психологическую тогда не нанесла, то чтобы я делал! — произнес Старк со всей полнотой иронии.  
— Чего?! — ошеломленно вякнул Роджерс.  
— А то, что ты трахаешься со мной, потому что не в состоянии предложить это женщине! — Тони повысил голос, задрав нос.  
— Мне пойти изменить тебе, чтобы доказать, что это не так?! — выпалил оскорбленный художник.  
— Нет, не надо! — среагировал Старк. — И не ори на меня!  
— Я ору? Это ты тут скандал устроил из-за своей ревности! — усмехнулся Стивен, скрестив руки.  
— Я не ревную! — огрызнулся Тони, сделав шаг вперед.  
— Да ты как Халк уже зеленый! — Стив засмеялся у самого лица нахмурившегося миллиардера.  
— Ой, да иди ты нахер, — отвернулся тот, решив как обычно уйти в мастерскую, чтобы побыть одному.  
— Стой! — Стив дернул Старка за руку, — Тони, сядь.

Тони закатил глаза и устало выдохнул. Сев в кресле, он скрестил руки и посмотрел на Стива, как знаменитый критик с большой репутацией. В принципе, задачей Стива и было хорошо сыграть, причем от души. Собираясь с мыслями, Роджерс присел на подлокотник кожаного дивана напротив.

— Если ты думаешь, что я кинусь на любого человека, который предложит мне секс, то это полная чушь, обидная, кстати. Дело конкретно в вас.  
— Чего? — собрался оскорбиться миллиардер.  
— Скажи-ка мне, Тони, — глубоко вдохнул художник, — много ли у тебя знакомых, у которых в единственных друзьях два брата из Норвегии, которые настолько любят друг друга, что ненавидят; детектив, которому нельзя ничего подарить, чтобы он не догадался, и который от скуки иногда ходит на охоту с луком; его девушка, русская, которая зачем-то складывает все пакеты в доме в один большой; и еще профессор физики, который если б не был таким стеснительным, то давно бы Нобелевскую получил? Одновременно.  
— Минимум двое, — спокойно отозвался миллиардер.  
— Врешь, — парировал Стивен. Тони неодобрительно цыкнул.  
— Когда я встретил Пегги, меня привлекла её… ну, непохожесть на других девушек, с которыми я был… знаком. Она была независима, у неё были совершенно другие принципы и цели. И она всего добилась сама, ты не можешь это отрицать. В тебе я увидел то же самое, Тони, — Стив умело переходил от неприятного к комплиментам, зная, что Старк обязательно будет слушать, если речь пойдет про него. — Я не общаюсь с обычными людьми, мне с ними скучно, всегда так было. А ты, Тони, самый, черт возьми, странный человек, которого я знаю. Может быть, меня это привлекает в людях.  
— Ты, вообще-то, тоже с приветом, если на то пошло, — заметил Старк, расслабившись немного в кресле.  
— Ох, спасибо, — кивнул Стивен, — и если я когда-нибудь найду человека, который будет в большей степени псих, чем ты, в чем я сомневаюсь, то ты узнаешь об этом первым. Поэтому впредь не устраивай истерик, как, не побоюсь этого слова, баба, а просто спокойно скажи, что ты там себе надумал и как сильно успел на это обидеться. Хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — Старк не очень понял всей этой речи, но как ни странно успокоился.  
— Теперь. Почему ты мне не сказал, что производишь оружие? — Стив сменил тон на более резкий.  
— Я человек настроения, — пожал плечами Энтони.  
— Тони! — нахмурился художник.  
— Мой отец разбогател на оружии еще в войну, бизнес есть бизнес. Бомбы, ракеты, ничего особенного, — Старк поймал на себе саркастичный взгляд. — И вообще, у Индастриз много дочерних компаний. Я еще видеоигры произвожу.  
— Ясно, — кивнул блондин, — итак, мы всё выяснили?  
— Вроде да, — замолчал Старк. — А ты сегодня тут?  
— Даже не знаю, уже поздно, да и прятаться от Пеппер как-то напрягает уже, — Роджерс стал искать глазами кепку.  
— Я уже освободил её.  
— Нет, я поеду домой, — Стив потрепал Старка по волосам, — поешь и иди спать, выглядишь уставшим.

Поцеловав миллиардера в лоб, художник ушёл, подмигнув напоследок из лифта, когда закрывались двери. Тони вздохнул, оказавшись один в своих огромных апартаментах. Пожевав шаурму перед телевизором, Старк плюнул на всё и лег спать. Из-за усталости он сразу провалился в сон, мысленно пожелав кому-то в окно спокойной ночи, потому что был уверен, что где-то в Бруклине один блондин сделал то же самое.


	27. Chapter 27

**__**

*Год спустя*

После полученных первых денег Клинт и Наташа сразу же купили себе хороший дом за городом. Двухэтажный, с большим задним двором и лужайкой. Это была мечта детектива. Денег хватало, они зажили, Клинт в мечтах уже представлял, в каком костюме будет жениться и в какой цвет покрасить детскую. Работу он всё чаще и чаще делал дома и, как в типичных американских фильмах, по утрам довольно потягивался, забирая с крыльца свежую газету.

И местечко было просто шикарное. Школа, больница, район, до работы, конечно, немного далековато, но с машиной такие проблемы отошли на второй план. А потом выпустили фильм. Ох, сколько премьер они посетили! Наташа просто светилась, когда её просили дать автограф или сфотографироваться с ней. Слава вскружила голову Романовой, она стала немного заносчивой. Постоянно ходила по магазинам, интервью проходили чуть ли не каждый день. Её пригласили в еще одну картину, менее бюджетную, но стоящую гонорара.

Ребята тогда проснулись знаменитыми. Ну, кроме Старка, он и так стоял на виду у всего мира. Жаль, но за границу США фильм не прошёл. Тони сказал, что это из-за того, что они все еще не сделали себе имя в такой карьере. Снайпер не особо и расстроился, он посчитал эту затею с фильмом за некую галочку в своей жизни. Потом не надо будет жалеть, что, мол, зарыл талант и ничего не попробовал. А вот у Наташи просто загорелись глаза, она представляла себя актрисой, которую в скором времени номинируют на Оскар. Клинт порой пугался её словам, потому что в этих мечтах обычно для него не было места.

Сегодня утром Наташа ушла еще с рассветом, чтобы успеть к парикмахеру, а потом уложенной и красивой появится на очередном интервью. Чудный день без облаков и ветерка. Клинт провел его первую половину с большой пользой. Он отправил отчет начальству, отвез машину в ремонт, съездил на фотосессию с Брюсом в тематическом стиле их образов супергероев. Вернулся Бартон усталый, но довольный, ланч с ученым прошёл в веселой дружеской атмосфере.

— Клинт? Это ты? — раздалось из гостиной, когда детектив вернулся домой.  
— Конечно, я, — Клин разулся и пошёл внутрь, застав Наташу на диване. — Чего ешь?  
— Мороженое, — восхищенно ответила Романова. — Будешь?

Клинт посмотрел ей в глаза, с каким упоение она ела десерт, и отказался, улыбнувшись. Радости Романовой не было предела, хоть это она не показала.  
— Ты же не любишь клубничное, — заметил детектив.  
— Не знаю, я просто шла и тут вдруг увидела его и подумала: «Черт, как же я его хочу!».  
— Ты там не беременна случайно? — засмеялся Клинт, уходя в ванную, чтобы умыться.  
— Чего? — подавилась девушка.  
— Да мало ли. Глядишь, на огурцы скоро потянет, — сильней засмеялся Бартон.  
— Нее, как-нибудь без детей, — Наташа облизнула ложку и зачерпнула еще мороженого.  
— В смысле? — спросил Клинт, выглянув из-за косяка двери.  
— Я обойдусь без детей. Лет так еще десять, наверное, — взмахнула ложкой Наташа, засмеявшись.  
— Почему? — Клин подошёл ближе и сел на подлокотник дивана напротив.  
— Я не знаю, просто не хочу их, — пожала плечами Романова.  
— Ты не хочешь от меня детей? — нахмурился мужчина.  
— Не от тебя, от кого угодно, — отмахнулась русская.  
— Не понял, — еще больше нахмурился снайпер.  
— И без них проблем хватит, Господи, — закатила глаза Наташа, раздражаясь напористостью парня.  
— Ты не хочешь быть мамой, Наташа? — со всей серьезностью спросил Клинт, с нотками ужаса в голосе.  
— Неа, — быстро и легко ответила русская.  
— Но это неправильно. Ты девушка. Ты будущая мать моих детей, — заявил Бартон этим своим низким голосом.  
— Ты меня пугаешь, Клинт, — поёжилась на месте Наташа, поджав ноги. — Скажи сейчас еще, что я должна метнуться на кухню готовить борщ.  
— Ну, это входит в обязанности хозяйки дома. Жены, в конце концов.  
— Погоди-ка секунду… То есть, когда мы поженимся, ты запрешь меня дома рожать тебе детей? — голос Романовой сорвался на писк на слове «детей».  
— Эм… Ну, за домом нужно будет присматривать, и я думаю, что я смогу достаточно зарабатывать, — вполне спокойно ответил Клинт.

Наташа замолчала. Клинт выглядел невозмутимым и естественным. Она медленно отложила ведерко мороженого, воткнув в него ложку. Слова Клинта навели на неё ужас. Наташа не хотела быть мамой, не хотела готовить четыре раза на дню и не хотела отказываться от жизни. Не хотела и всё. Бартон при всем спокойствии наводил на мысли о жутких перспективах своими словами, которые, похоже, для него и не являлись даже предметом обсуждения.

— Мы так не договаривались, Клинт, — сказала Наташа самым серьезным голосом.  
— По-моему, мы это ни разу и не обсуждали, — подметил детектив.  
— Тогда сейчас обсудим! — объявила Романова. - Я. Не. Буду. Домохозяйкой.  
— Что в этом плохого? — заморгал Бартон.  
— Клинт! — взвизгнула Романова.  
— Что? — не понял снайпер.

Наташа поднялась, схватив с кресла сумочку, и направилась к выходу.  
— Ты куда?! — крикнул Бартон.  
— Не знаю! Да куда угодно! — ответила Романова, спешно застегивая босоножки.  
— Нет! — Клинт подбежал и схватил её за руку.  
— Отпусти! — вскрикнула русская.

Бартон отдернул руку, испугавшись, что сделал ей больно. Но Наташе не было больно. Ей было страшно. Такого испуга в её глазах Клинт никогда не видел. Он смотрел в панике, но девушка покачала головой и захлопнула за собой дверь. Этот дом теперь показался тюрьмой, а любимый — тюремщиком. Хотелось убежать подальше, потому что страх остаться там навсегда бил в голову с такой силой, что на лбу выступила испарина. Бартон остался один, так и не поняв, что он такого сказал.

***

Сколько всего интересного можно найти в своей же квартире, если долгое время не делать в ней генеральную уборку. Главное — не сесть рассматривать всё это барахло. Эту ошибку и совершил Тор. Прошёл уже час, а еще и половины вещей не было собрано в коробки. Сейчас Тор сидел и рассматривал старый фотоальбом. Он весь был заполнен их с Локи детскими фотографиями. Любимой была та, где Тор еще совсем мальчишкой с интересом смотрит в кроватку, где лежит новоявленный младший брат.

А может, дело было не в сентиментальности от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Тору не хотелось переезжать. То есть хотелось. Но когда Локи сказал ему, что новая квартира предназначается не для них, а для него и Сигюн, Тор расстроился, но не подал и виду. Его новые апартаменты, конечно, были ничуть не хуже и старых, и тех, куда переезжает брат. Но это стало каким-то шоком. Локи сиял, думал о будущем, получил диплом, наверняка уже собрал всё честно нажитое в коробки. Он повзрослел.

А Тор сидел и смотрел фотоальбом. Он не мог поверить. Это всё действительно было? Это всё действительно происходит? Его вполне устраивала прежняя жизнь. Но он не в коем случае не скажет об этом Локи. О том, что будет скучать, о том, что его не так и радует расставание. Локи самостоятелен, он выдержит и всё сможет. Тор сомневался в себе, никак не в брате. Но это уже не важно. Нужно встать, закончить работу и улыбаться. Нужно просто искать плюсы.

Тор решил показать фотографию Локи. Пошутить, может быть, о том, что теперь никто не будет занимать ванную на полчаса каждое утро и доставать своей самонадеянной особой. Тор пошёл в гостиную босиком. Ах, да, теперь совсем не обязательно постоянно носить тапочки. Держа в руках старую квадратную фотографию, Тор остановился в коридоре. Там лежали заклеенные скотчем коробки, пропали часы и разные безделушки с полок, которые всем миром заставляли сувенирами.

Так пусто, будто поотрывали куски из тебя самого. Локи оказался там, он писал на картонных коробках маркером. На одних уже были выведены слова с большим количеством крючков и узелков. Тут книги, тут обувь, здесь хрупкое. Перфекционисты так механически мыслят. Всё должно у них быть под контролем. В работе Локи помогала Сигюн. Она держала скотч и подавала его кусочки Локи, а после этого тот их подписывал. На одной из коробок Тор увидел надпись «хлам».

«Может, и мне в неё сесть?», — подумал Тор.

— Ты закончил? — вдруг спросил Локи, поднявшись с пола.  
— Еще нет, — ответил Одинсон.  
— Понятно. Слушай, — Локи обратился к Сигюн, — я пойду соберу еще одну с дисками.

Девушка кивнула и мило улыбнулась. Тор тем временем достал из холодильника холодный чай и бросил в стакан с напитком кубики льда. Сигюн вздохнула и стала рисовать что-то на одной из коробок. Медленно, усидчиво, мыча себе что-то под нос. Одинсон же перестал улыбаться, когда Локи ушёл из комнаты. Его подружка к Тору не проявляла никакого интереса вообще. Первый «семейный ужин» прошёл, однако, вполне безобидно. Но Тор был психологом. И он всё прекрасно видел.

— Ты довольна? — спросил Одинсон.  
— Ты о чем? — откликнулась девушка, сев на подлокотник дивана.  
— Я спрашиваю, довольна ли ты. Локи у тебя под полным контролем, — Тор сделал уважительный жест длинным стаканом.  
— Я всё еще не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — сладко пропела Сигюн.  
— Ты думала, я такой дурак? — Тор рассмеялся. — Я знаю, ты пыталась, но я тебя раскусил.  
— Объясни, — игриво сказала Сигюн, медленно скрестив руки.  
— Передо мной можешь не играть в милую дурочку, — Тор медленными шагами подошёл к собеседнице. — Мы же с тобой знаем, что за этими милыми глазками прячется хитрая стерва.  
— И что теперь? — в голосе пропали эти сладкие нотки. — Наябедничаешь Локи?  
— Что ты, — улыбнулся Тор. — Тогда он будет встречаться с тобой мне на зло. А это тебя только усилит, не так ли? Подыскивание мне квартиры, «поближе к работе» и подальше от вашей. И я почти уверен, вся эта идея с переездом на разные концы города твоя.  
— Ты действительно не такой дурак, как я считала, — Сигюн улыбнулась, показав свои белоснежные зубки.  
— Разница между тобой и Локи лишь в том, что он пытается быть таким, какая ты есть внутри. И, знаешь, я хочу тебя предупредить, — Тор был у самого лица улыбающийся девушки. — Если он будет страдать, ты пожалеешь об этом, крошка.  
— К тебе это тоже относится, Барби-переросток.

В комнату вдруг вошёл Лафейсон, неся в руках коробку, пиная ногой еще одну, побольше.  
— Чего вы тут делаете? — хрипло спросил он, поставив ношу на пол.  
— Я спрашивала у Тора, какой телевизор лучше купить. Ты же знаешь, я в этом ничего не понимаю, — Сигюн весело махнула рукой.  
— Черт, мне так надоели эти коробки, — вздохнул Лафейсон.  
— Может, съездим пока за новым шкафом? — тут же предложила девушка.  
— Идея, — щелкнул пальцами Локи. - Тор, ты не закончишь, а? Тут осталось коробки четыре, я не знаю…  
— Конечно, идите — кивнул Одинсон.

Парочка быстро собралась и ушла. Тор стоял спокойно и улыбался, держа руки за спиной. Когда Сигюн закрывала за ними дверь, она улыбнулась и подмигнула Одинсону. Тот лишь предупреждающе сощурился. Тор посмотрел на весь этот подписанный бардак вокруг и бессильно застонал. Эта Сигюн умело оставляет его с носом. Норвежец решил попросить помощи у лучшего друга-американца, который точно не сможет отказать. Со Стивом, однако, работа быстрее не пошла. Тор залип на диски с фильмами, а Роджерс на комиксы, который младший норвежец посчитал ненужными ему на новой квартире.

— И, представляешь, она говорит: «К тебе это тоже относится, Барби», — возмущался Тор. — Я что, действительно похож на Барби?  
— Нет, конечно, — засмеялся Стив, — она просто втайне завидует твоим волосам.  
— Ты прав, — замер Тор, — завистливая сучка.  
— А может, ты просто ревнуешь Локи? — поднял свои голубые глазки Роджерс.  
— Нет. Не знаю… — вздохнул Тор, встав с пола. — Просто это слишком быстро, они встречаются всего-ничего, какая совместная жизнь?  
— Ему двадцать восемь, вполне себе зрелая совместная жизнь, — сказал Стивен, принимая из рук друга стакан чая со льдом.  
— Но даже я еще не нагулялся, Стив! А мы целое лето по стране на премьеры ездили! И мне еще хочется, понимаешь? А он уже чуть ли не женится!  
— А вдруг его уведет какая-нибудь фанатка? — спросил Стив, разглядывая ручку с разноцветными чернилами из коробки с «хламом».  
— Ага, щас. Сигюн крепко вцепилась и теперь не отпустит, — усмехнулся Тор, обратив свое внимание на старенький тамагочи.

Через некоторое время работа была закончена. Стив забрал себе комиксы и половину из коробки с мусором, а Тор еще некоторое время жаловался Стиву на подружку брата. Время подходило к шести, теплый августовский вечер потихоньку спускался на Бруклин. Локи вернулся, застав Стива и Тора одних в квартире. Эти детины обставили диван коробками и сделали домик, накрыв всё это дело простыней. Рядом лежали комиксы, тарелка с чипсами и пустые стаканы с тающим льдом.

Локи осмотрел и обошёл это сооружение. Что ж, хотя бы теперь в квартире было место для передвижения, а не просто тропинка из коридора к выходу. Локи подошёл к торчащим длинным ногам на полу. Две боковые стены штаба были полностью из коробок, а задней стеной служил диван. Там, где Локи стоял, видимо, был вход. Подняв висевшую простыню, он увидел под ней сидящих на полу Стива и Тора. Они с задумчивым видом читали старые комиксы про Супермена.

— Знаете, я иногда забываю, что вы двое старше меня, — съязвил Локи.  
Одинсон со Стивом переглянулись и с кислыми минами на лице продолжили читать.  
— Тебе сюда нельзя, — спокойным голосом сказал Тор, перелистнув страницу.  
— Да правда что ли? Ну, ладно, я всё равно просто за карточкой вернулся, — Локи отпустил простыню и поднялся с корточек.  
— Сигюн выбрала слишком дорогой шкаф? — ехидно поинтересовался Тор.  
— Нет, там акция на кровати, а у меня была только наличка. Они до девяти работают, — ответил Лафейсон. — Скоро приду.  
— На ужин что-нибудь купи, — крикнул напоследок Тор.

Вскоре Стивен ушёл к себе. Через пару минут после этого в квартиру ворвался Локи, громко захлопнув дверь, глубоко дыша.  
— Тор, ты сейчас мне не поверишь, — взахлеб пролепетал Лафейсон, подпирая дверь спиной. — Я просто шёл, а там… Тор?  
Одинсон стоял на кухне, стеклянными глазами смотря в пол. В руках у него был телефон, он совершенно не реагировал на попытки Локи привлечь к себе внимание.  
— Тор. Тор! Да что случилось? — не выдержал Локи, встряхнув брата за плечи.  
— Джейн беременна, — тихо ответил Одинсон, продолжая смотреть в одну точку.  
— Я стану дядей? — весело воскликнул Локи.

***

После того, как Стив помог Тору, ему пришла смс от Тони. Норвежца пришлось покинуть, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь на ужин да и вообще встретить Старка. Подсознание колко подметило, что Стив сейчас напоминает женушку, верно ждущую мужа с работы. Роджерс усмехнулся этой мысли. Но вопрос остаётся нерешённым. Что приготовить? В холодильнике не так уж и густо. Всё не хватает времени закупиться нормально продуктами. Стивен уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз готовил что-то для себя.

Но даже если бы Стив начал готовить прямо в ту секунду, как пришла смс, он бы всё равно ничего не успел. Старк завалился в квартиру уже через восемь минут. В кепке, в очках, джинсах, поверх толстовка с капюшоном. Стив его даже сначала не узнал. Выдали Тони его кроссовки от кутюр. И он пришёл не один, а с большой коробкой, обклеенной подарочной упаковкой. Старк не мог избавится от привычки задаривать подарками. Раз в неделю что-нибудь да притащит.

— О мой бог, — Роджерс разорвал упаковку.  
— Ага, — довольно улыбнулся Старк. — Я знал, что тебе понравится.  
— Офигеть, — Стив осмотрел коробку с вертолетом на радиоуправлении. — Это ж сколько такой стоит?  
— Ерунда. Всё для моего солнышка, — Тони сложил губы трубочкой.  
— Что-то как-то не…  
— Да, извини, — тактично покашлял Старк.  
— Ааа, он еще светится! Давай запустим на крыше? Я коробку как раз отнесу, — Стив стал бегать по квартире, ища батарейки для пульта.  
— Ты про эту? — Тони посмотрел на коробку у входа с зачеркнутой надписью «хлам». — А откуда она вообще?  
— Это Локи хотел выкинуть. Они же переезжают, — ответил Стивен, доставая из часов батарейки.  
— Что ты как енот-то всё себе тащишь.  
— Ну не выкидывать же. Лет через тридцать эти комиксы будут стоить раза в три больше.

Старк закатил глаза и усмехнулся. Стив еще такой ребенок. А на людях с таким лицом, будто придушит любого за пять долларов. Улыбка у него была просто изумительная. Искренняя, добрая, такая мальчишеская, а если он смотрел снизу вверх, то на лбу появлялись морщинки, и такой ракурс сразу выделял и голубые глаза, и брови, и пухлые губы. Тони не понимал, почему Роджерс не одобрял его подарки. Радовать его хотелось как можно чаще, просто ради этой улыбки.

Закончив возиться с батарейками, Стив взял подарок и вывел Тони из оцепенения. Тот, похоже, залюбовался им. Всучив миллиардеру коробку, Роджерс пошёл вперед. Старку это совсем не понравилось, будем честными, пришёл он не для того, чтобы запускать вертолетики. Но Роджерсу было откровенно похрен, он взрослый мужчина и он хочет опробовать этот радиоуправляемый вертолет. Они шли быстро по знакомым ступенькам, Тони смотрел под ноги, чтобы не навернуться с этой тупой коробкой.

— Я не понимаю, Стив, почему ты тоже не хочешь переехать. Я заколебался в Бруклин ездить, — возмущался миллиардер.  
— Повторяю в сотый раз, я не хочу переезжать к тебе. Я уже привык тут, — Стивен со Старком были уже на крыше. — Хотя, представляешь, я недавно платил за квартиру, и знаешь, что? Хозяйка, оказывается, всё это время думала, что меня зовут Роджер Стивенс, — сказал Стив, вытаскивая подарок из коробки.  
— Мать моя женщина…  
— Да, и я о том же! Как-то обидно даже. Блин, его надо от розетки заряжать! — хлопнул по столу Роджерс.  
— Стив, да иди ты сюда, — раздраженно позвал солдата Тони.

Стивен поднялся и подошёл к Старку, который встал, как вкопанный, у края крыши, смотря вниз.

— Что таа… Аааа!  
— Откуда они все?!

Вся улица была занята девушками с плакатами и постерами, на которых был изображен Локи. Их было очень много, они все визжали и кричали, скандируя имя Лафейсона. Стив с удивлением рассматривал толпу, а Старк даже снял свои темные очки. Несколько фанаток пытались открыть дверь в дом, но, видимо, силы не хватило, чтобы её выбить. У многих были футболки, значки с тематикой Локи. Наконец, толпа заметила двоих на крыше, и когда кто-то прокричал «Это же Крис Эванс!» начался еще больший шум. Посыпались любовные признания.

_\- Я люблю тебя, Крис!  
— Я люблю тебя!  
— Обожаю тебя!  
— Ааааа!  
— Капитан Америка!  
— Женись на мне!_

Стивен, кажется, перестал дышать. Восторг, сумасшедшая улыбка, светящиеся глаза. Когда он легонько помахал толпе, крики усилились. Свист, радость, шум исходили от толпы. Тони, похоже, никто не узнал, поэтому он снял с себя капюшон и улыбнулся фанатам. Крики опять усилились.

_\- Это же Железный Человек!  
— Господи, это они!  
— Я люблю тебя!  
— Стив!  
— Они настоящие!  
— Вааау!  
— Посмотри на меня!  
— Обожаю тебя!  
— Крис!_

Признания сыпали в большей степени Роджерсу. Тот просто светился от радости, улыбался и махал, внизу послышались щелчки, их фотографировали. Все внимание перешло к Стивену, когда тот замахал сразу двумя руками. Он улыбался широко, как только мог. Тони это взбесило. Мало того, что на него не обращают внимания, так теперь Стивен просто так улыбается им, когда Старку нужно еще постараться, чтобы такую улыбку увидеть.

После пары минут толпа начала долбится в двери. Тони посмотрел на художника со стороны. Это был просто дикий кайф на его лице. Им восхищались. А Старк остался в стороне, большая часть фанатов ликовала не в его честь. Когда это всё Старку надоело, он дотронулся до плеча Стива, чтобы тот повернулся на него. Роджерс повернул голову, а Старк, совершенно неожиданно, на глазах у всей толпы поцеловал его взасос, придерживая одной рукой его за шею, а другой демонстрируя толпе средний палец.


	28. Дешевые драмы

— Я стану дядей? — весело воскликнул Локи.

Тор продолжал смотреть в точку на полу с каменным лицом. Эта новость шокировала его как гром среди ясного неба. По телефону, быстро, одной фразой. Совершенно неожиданно и наводила на непонятные чувства. Перед глазами поплыли слова «ребенок», «должен», «ответственность». Тор не мог представить себя отцом. Он прошёл мимо Локи и сел на свободный стул. А на лице Лафейсона появилась улыбка, он что-то быстро болтал, пока не увидел растерянное лицо брата.

— Что с тобой? — спросил Локи. — Ты не рад?  
— Я… я не знаю, — тихо ответил Тор.  
— Брат, ты чего, это же ребенок, — Локи подошёл поближе и потрепал Тора за плечи.  
— Ребенок… — тихо повторил Тор.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Лафейсон, — ты будешь папаней!  
— Но я не хочу. Я не готов, — быстро проговорил Тор, часто задышав.  
— Почему? Тор, успокойся, — в глазах брата Локи впервые увидел панику.  
— Это же такая ответственность! Это же… ребенок! — вскрикнул Одинсон, встав со стула. — А вдруг он вообще не от меня? Мы встречались с Джейн три недели назад!  
— Джейн не стала бы тебя обманывать, — идиллически сказал Лафейсон.  
— Почему ты её защищаешь? — Тор повернулся на брата, нервно обняв себя руками.  
— Да потому что она единственная твоя подружка, которая мне хоть немного нравится! Смешная, умная, готовит эти прикольные кексики с изюмом и забирает тебя раз в месяц на неделю, когда приезжает в город, — перечислил Локи, загибая пальцы. — К тому же, она мать моего племянника, как я могу её не защищать?  
— Да он тебе даже не…  
— А ну заткнись! — вдруг крикнул Локи. — Не смей говорить «не родной». Иначе я расчленю и расфасую тебя по этим гребаным коробкам!

Тор мгновенно умолк. Локи, вообще-то, умел угрожать. Одинсон не знал, куда себя деть. В глазах Тора Локи смотрелся более лучшим отцом, чем он сам. А Локи в первый раз увидел Тора таким взволнованным, сбитым с толку. Он всегда считал, что Тор готов к любой неожиданности, пытался быть таким же. Да и на кого же равняться, если не на старшего брата? Но, честно, Лафейсон не верил глазам. Такая радость, как наследник, абсолютно дезориентировала Одинсона.

— Мне надо подумать, — кинул на прощание Тор.

В следующее мгновение дверь захлопнулась. Локи решил, что преследовать его сейчас не стоит. Из раздумий его вывели крики на улице, которые вдруг резко сменились на визг. Локи вспомнил о толпе фанаток внизу, которую ему посчастливилось встретить. Тупой консультант в магазине, похоже, взял и сдал его фан-клубу неподалеку, когда Лафейсон сказал, что сейчас вернется за кроватью. Он только хотел зайти в магазин, как увидел скопище девушек в зеленом с плакатами, на которых был изображен он сам.

Осмотрев их, Локи мило улыбнулся и помахал рукой, как вдруг они все с восхищенным криком кинулись на него. Растерявшись, Лафейсон рванул от них подальше. Сначала ему и вправду удалось оторваться. Но стадный инстинкт помог, и девушки очень скоро нашли дом, куда с дуру убежал их обожаемый бог. Сигюн, наверное, осталась в магазине и надавала консультанту люлей. Выглянув в окно, Локи увидел, как в дом начали пробираться поклонницы.

Но вскоре из дома вырвался Старк, таща за собой Роджерса. Они с трудом пробирались сквозь толпу. Чтобы выиграть время, Старк снял с себя толстовку и кинул подальше, оставшись в футболке. Большая часть фанаток кинулась за ней, и парням удалось оторваться. Они быстро сели в припаркованный недалеко серебристый Ауди R8 и спешно уехали, оставляя на асфальте следы от шин. Несколько девушек даже побежали за машиной, но быстро решили, что это бесполезно, и бросили свои силы на толстовку, которую уже раздирали на сувениры.

***

— Ходу-ходу-ходу! — быстро скомандовал Стив, прыгнув на переднее сидение.  
— Всегда мечтал это услышать, — засмеялся Старк, вдавив газ в пол.

Стив с некоторым испугом обернулся назад. Он и подумать не мог, что поклонницы могут быть настолько… безумными. Встречаться через веревку - это одно, а лицом к лицу — совсем другое. Хотел славы — получай, как говорится. Стив откинулся на сидении, пытаясь успокоится. Такого адреналина он давно не испытывал. На секунду ему действительно показалось, что его сейчас разорвут на кусочки. Через пару минут езды по вечернему городу парни пришли в себя.

— Нам конец, — взялся за голову Роджерс.  
— Почему? — откликнулся Старк.  
— Не прикидывайся дураком! — вспылил Стив. — Зачем ты это сделал?!  
— Не знаю, они меня взбесили, — быстро оправдался Тони.  
— Чт… У тебя вообще крыша поехала? — сделал предположение Стив. — Они фотографировали!  
— Да и черт с ними, — фыркнул миллиардер, выезжая на дорогу.  
— Теперь же все узнают! Ты вообще мог меня спросить?! — разорался солдат.  
— Да успокойся, — улыбнулся Старк.  
— Черт, что теперь делать? — взвыл Стивен.  
— Все нормально, — Старк похлопал рукой по его колену.  
— Куда мы едем? — Стивен оглянулся по сторонам.  
— Ко мне, ты переезжаешь, — отрезал Тони.  
— Я не хочу, — уперся Стивен.  
— Да теперь каждый псих знает это место! Я тебя там не оставлю, — прикрикнул миллиардер.  
— У меня там все вещи! — истерил Роджерс.  
— Да и ладно, купим новое, — с нажимом сказал Старк.  
— Это всё из-за тебя! — вовсе закричал солдат.

Купим-купим-купим. Как же Стиву надоело это слово! Старк постоянно что-то покупал. Акции-заводы-газеты-пароходы. Всё, что нравилось - раз! — и его. Стива это жутко раздражало. Он не завидовал деньгам, ни в коем случае, его раздражала эта собственническая привычка. Да и эта выходка была простым показателем прав. Прав на Роджерса? Сколько можно! Если сейчас Стив согласится, то это будет означать, что Старк выиграл и спокойно может распоряжаться им. И так больше продолжаться не могло.

— Останови машину, — выдал Стив.  
— Что? — переспросил Старк.  
— Останови гребаную машину! — громче повторил Роджерс.

Старк даже испугался. Пришлось притормозить у обочины. Стивен решительно открыл дверь и вышел.

— Стив, ты куда? — недоумевая, крикнул миллиардер.  
— Куда захочу! — кинул вслед Роджерс.  
— Роджерс! Садись в машину, черт побери! — гневно рявкнул Старк.  
— Пошёл нахер! — гаркнул солдат.

Уходя, Стивен слышал, как миллиардер пнул что-то, а потом специально погромче захлопнул дверь и уехал. Его это больше не заботило. Ему никто больше не будет говорить, что делать! Но Тони прав, теперь у бедной пятиэтажки в Бруклине будет каждодневный наплыв поклонниц. Да и не только их, папарацци будет до кучи. Не зная, что ему делать, Стивен решил, что для начала нужно забрать свои вещи и найти, где переночевать. Этого пока будет достаточно.

Вскоре Стивен добрался до злосчастной пятиэтажки. Там еще стояли остатки фанаток, поэтому Роджерсу пришлось как настоящему секретному агенту забираться по пожарной лестнице. Хорошо, что он как всегда забыл закрыть окно в спальне. Однако пролезть в него было не так просто, пришлось изловчиться. Много собирать солдат не стал. Он взял новые эскизы, деньги, документы, пару памятных фотографий, немного одежды и сложил это все в небольшой рюкзак, как и Старк когда-то.

Стив посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Отвратительное чувство — бежать из собственного дома. Оставалось проверить вещи на крыше, что они хорошо спрятаны и их не достанет непогода, и можно идти. Роджерс вяло шёл вверх по лестнице и тихо открыл старую дверь, чтобы она не сильно скрипела. На крыше оказался Тор. Он полулежал на садовом диванчике и со смесью задумчивости и потерянности на лице смотрел вперед. Небо стало уже совсем темным. Роджерс замер на месте, увидев соседа. Он стал медленно отступать назад.

— Стоять, — тяжело, но твердо сказал норвежец.

Стивен закусил губу и съежился. Он же почти вышел, ну почти! Солдат медленно развернулся, но не смог посмотреть другу в глаза.

— Ничего мне сказать не хочешь? — Тор поднял руку с телефоном, даже не взглянув на Стива.

Тот потоптался на месте и подошёл поближе, чтобы рассмотреть дисплей телефона. Там была фотография, на которой Старк целует его на этой самой крыше, показывая камере средний палец. Роджерс пожалел, что не умеет ни летать, ни растворяться в воздухе.

— Откуда это? — спросил Стив, сглотнув.  
— Локи прислал, — спокойно ответил Тор. — Из Твиттера. Написал, что это фото залили сразу тридцать человек. Знаешь с каким хештегом? «Железный поцелуй», — медленно, с издевательским восхищением сказал Одинсон. — Его ретвитнули уже двенадцать тысяч человек.

Стивен был ни жив, ни мертв. Да как же так быстро? От папарацци еще откупиться было можно. Его даже затрясло. Спокойствие Одинсона еще больше пугало. Но Роджерс набрал воздуха и храбрости в легкие.

— Прежде, чем ты что-нибудь скажешь, — быстро начал Стив, — я хочу сказать, что я знаю, что это неправильно, что так нельзя, но мне с ним хорошо, и мне всё равно, что думают остальные. Это моя жизнь, и главное, что я хочу. И ты можешь меня ударить, но не осуждай меня за то, что я счастлив! — проговорил Стив на одном дыхании.  
— Чувак, не грузи, я всё знал, — отрешенно произнес Тор, сморщившись от болтовни Роджерса.  
— Что? — удивленно спросил Стивен, раскрыв глаза.  
— Почему все вокруг думают, что я полный идиот? — Тор потер виски и всмотрелся вдаль.

Стивен ошеломленно смотрел на Одинсона, а тот собрал в свой взгляд весь сарказм, который в нем был.  
— У дома постоянно появлялись дорогие машины, тебя дома вечно не бывало, ни с кем не встречался столько времени. И вообще, ты, блин, видел, как Старк на тебя на съемках смотрел? А потом Клинт рассказал, что видел в глазок, как Старк стоял у твоей двери, всё сошлось, — раздраженно объяснил Тор, вытянув длинную ногу вдоль диванчика.  
— И Клинт знает? — ошарашенно пискнул Роджерс.  
— Да. И Наташа, и Локи, и Брюс догадывались. Или знали. Не знаю. Блять, — выругался Тор, потому что у него начал заплетаться язык.

У Стива подкосились ноги и ему пришлось присесть. Он так же потерянно уставился вдаль, как и Одинсон. Этой темной ночью на небе стали появляться самые яркие звезды. Ветерок вился вокруг, остужая голову от мыслей. Стив не знал, что сказать. Можно уйти уже, но тело оцепенело. На плечи навалилась какая-то безысходность. Это же чувство было и у норвежца. Абсолютно идентичные физиономии на обоих лицах. Они оба медленно моргали и даже делали вздохи в один и тот же момент.

— И что теперь? — мрачно спросил Стив, потеряв надежду и враз смирившись со всем.

Тор, кряхтя, сел на диване и сокровенно, с нежностью прошептал солдату на ухо:

— Давай наебенимся, Роджерс.

***

Есть такая поговорка: «Не бери в море то, что не готов потерять». Это относится и к запланированным пьянкам с друзьями. Стив кинул собранный рюкзак, взяв только деньги, и тихонько смылся с норвежцем. Без плана, без расписания, без стратегии или чего-то такого. Просто — вперед. Терять уже нечего.  
Парни забрали с крыши последние две баночки пива и потягивали их на ходу. Ни тот, ни другой не говорили и не спрашивали ни о чем. Но, понимание, что кто-то сейчас разделяет твои чувства и находится рядом, уже дорогого стоит.

Пиво кончилось довольно быстро. Они не знали, сколько было времени, но вокруг была полная темнота. Подвыпившим, им было не страшно шататься по тихим ночным улицам. Парни поймали за хвост этот хороший настрой «похрен». Роджерс был необычайно счастлив, потому что Тор не изменил к нему отношения. Возможно, из-за того, что Тор был немножечко бухим, но это не имело значения. Лучшего друга Стивен не потерял, и это бесконечно грело душу.

— Тор, у меня глюки, или это Наташка? — шепнул Роджерс, прищурившись на соблазнительный силуэт, который медленно двигался впереди.  
— Точняк, — икнул Одинсон, — я эту жоп… попу везде узнаю. Эй, Ната…  
— Тихо! — шикнул Роджерс, загадочно улыбнувшись. - Эй, красотка, не хочешь развлечься? — крикнул он другим голосом.  
— А ну пошёл наху… — Наташа повернула голову. — Стив? Тор?

Парни, улыбаясь, подошли к Романовой, которая облегченно выдохнула и улыбнулась друзьям в ответ.

— Вы чего меня так пугаете? Вы хоть свои тени видели, два бугая? Ууу, а кто это у нас тут две клюковки? — Романова потрепала Тора за щеку. — Вы куда такие красивые?  
— В бар, — ответил Стивен, мотнув головой.  
— По поводу? — умиленно улыбнулась девушка.  
— Не день, а пиздец, — пояснил Одинсон.  
— Ясно. С вами можно? — Романова не стала задавать лишних вопросов, чтобы лишних вопросов не задавали ей.  
— Конечно, — фыркнул Роджерс, галантно поставляя локоть даме.

Наташа взяла парней под руки, и они втроем направились в ближайший бар. Идти по темной улице стало не так страшно, когда рядом с тобой идут два шкафа. Настроение у Романовой поднялось, однозначно. Она ходила по городу целый день, сбив ноги. Возвращаться домой к Клинту ей совершенно не хотелось, идти в бар в одиночку, наполненный незнакомыми верзилами, тоже. Страшно все-таки. Она подумывала зайти к друзьям, но потом почему-то передумала. А они вот, шли навстречу.

Ребята зашли в один из круглосуточных баров неподалеку. Обыкновенное, среднестатистическое заведение, где можно упиться до зеленых чертиков, и никто тебе и слова не скажет. Одна барная стойка, за которой стоял двухметровый громила, который, видимо, был еще и секьюрити. Несколько столиков, официантка-студентка, метающаяся туда-сюда, тусклый свет. Было накурено, играла какая-то неизвестная музыка, а пахло той самой свободой, от которой люди так рьяно бегут всю жизнь. Наташа толкнула парней к стойке и посадила на стулья у самой стенки, сев между ними. К ним быстро подошёл бармен.

— Чего желаете? — спросил он басом.  
— Водки! — решительно хлопнула по столу Романова.  
— Всегда мечтал это услышать от тебя, — заржал Одинсон.

Бармен быстро налил три рюмки и ушёл. Ребята посмотрели на них, а потом решительно, вместе, без тоста выпили. В горло полилась горячая обжигающая жидкость. Стало тепло, появилась легкость в теле и в голове. Наташа зажмурилась с непривычки. Через пару таких заходов компания из трех Мстителей находилась в одинаковом настроении. Они вспоминали разные истории со съемок, со старых гулянок, о прежней жизни, но не о проблемах. О них они просто забыли, давая алкоголю собой управлять. У Стива вдруг завибрировал телефон. Роджерс с трудом его достал из кармана джинсов и посмотрел на дисплей, но пока пытался сфокусироваться, вызов прекратился.

— Это Клинт, — крикнул он.  
— Не бери! — предупредила Романова.  
— Он перестал, — выдохнул Роджерс. — А почему не брать?  
— Потому что он кретин! — рявкнула Наташа. — Вот пускай поволнуется, морги пообзванивает.  
— То есть он не знает, что ты тут? — удивленно спросил Одинсон.  
— Нет, пошёл он в жопу, — резко кивнула русская. — Блин, я сейчас, — девушка встала из-за стойки и куда-то ушла, слегка пошатываясь на высоких босоножках.

Тор со Стивом переглянулись.  
— Тор, нам же пиз…  
— Спокойно! — бухнул Одинсон. — Мы ничего не знали.  
— Что-нибудь еще? — спросил вновь подошедший бармен.  
— А что есть? — отозвался Тор.  
— Коньяк, джин, виски, ром, текила, — начал перечислять бармен.  
— Давай текилу, — ответил Роджерс, подавая из кармана мятые купюры.

Бармен принес четыре рюмки с дольками лимона и вдруг спросил:  
— А вы с девушкой случайно не те супергерои из нового фильма?  
— А что, похожи? — пьяно улыбнулся Стивен.  
— Где ты видел супергероев, которые бухают по субботам в барах? — засмеялся Тор, выпив рюмку.  
— Супергерои тоже люди, — усмехнулся бармен.

Роджерс уже хотел осушить рюмку, как вдруг рядом присела девушка, положив руку ему на плечо. Стив плохо различил её черты, но у незнакомки были длинные черные волосы и необычайно большие ресницы.

— Не угостите девушку? — улыбнулась она.

Роджерс посмотрел на неё осоловелыми глазами и придвинул текилу. Тор незаметно перевел свой взгляд на глубокое декольте, которое, кстати, незнакомка с гордостью демонстрировала. Внимание Роджерса привлекли стройные ноги, которые девушка лихо положила одну на другую. Неожиданно обратно вернулась Наташа.

— Эй, свалила с моего места! — недовольно сказала русская.  
— Где написано, что оно твоё? — ответила брюнетка, наблюдая за залипшим солдатом.  
— Я сказала, подняла свою тощую жопу и метнулась отсюда! — раздражалась Романова.  
— Слушай, будь добра, исчезни, — девушка сморщила свой маленький носик, придвинувшись к Роджерсу.

Наташа посмотрела на друзей. Те находились в полном трансе, смотря на вырез розовой кофточки. Романова постояла еще три секунды, давая нахалке последний шанс уйти. В следующее мгновение брюнетку схватили за волосы и круто отбросили подальше.

— Еще раз к моим мальчикам подойдёшь — ресницы наклеивать будет не на что! — зло предупредила Романова.

Русская села на своё место и выпила вторую рюмку Стива. Ему так и не досталось текилы.  
— Охренели совсем! Щас я ей лицо поправлю! — Романова уже хотела встать.  
— Тихо-тихо, — остановил её Тор, — ты мужик, всё поняли.  
— Я? — уставилась на него Романова.

Тор хотел что-то сказать, но вдруг в баре заиграла «My Kind Of Country». Наташа зловеще улыбнулась до ушей, а потом забралась на стойку. Откуда-то послышался свист, аплодисменты скучающих пьяных мужчин. Сидящие за столиком не были против, а бармен и вовсе не смутился, просто посмотрел на неё и улыбнулся. Певец запел припев, и Наташа сделала выпад назад. У неё было идеальное тело, ей залюбовался каждый присутствующий. Она медленно и сексуально двигалась под кантри.

— Я люблю её, — тихо восхитился Стив.  
— И я тоже, — согласился Одинсон.

Наташа запустила пальцы в волосы, плавно двигая телом. С подвыпившего, но столь очаровательного создания не сводили восхищённых взглядов. Но прекрасным нужно любоваться на расстоянии, о чем забыл один байкер в бандане и положил ладонь на упругую задницу. За это его огрели по лицу ногой, да так, что на лице хорошо отпечаталась подошва босоножек. Русскую больше не решились тронуть. Проводили её так же, как и встретили — с аплодисментами и свистом. Стивен помог Романовой спуститься и усадил обратно, когда песня закончилась.

— За счет заведения, — подмигнул бармен, ставя перед Наташей еще одну рюмку с долькой лайма.  
— Спасибо, — Романова мило улыбнулась в ответ, сразу выпив порцию.  
— Вот дерьмо! — вдруг выругался Тор.  
— Что? — непонимающе спросил Стивен.  
— В углу, — норвежец кинул головой в указанное место.

В углу за столиком сидел молодой парень с фотоаппаратом. Осознав, что его заметили, он сразу рванул к выходу. Паренек быстрым шагом направился подальше, просматривая фотографии на ходу. Черт, да это просто немыслимое везение! За такие фото любая газета отдаст больше деньги. Вот так, в одно мгновение тебе плохо и ты не знаешь, на что купить хот-дог, а в другое — ты богат и косвенно известен. Парень уже думал, как потратит деньги за фотографии, как вдруг врезался лбом во что-то большое и широкое, зайдя в подворотню.

— Отдай-ка, — спокойно, но не очень дружелюбно попросил норвежец.

Парнишка поднял глаза на грузную фигуру под два метра и хотел уже бежать. Но когда повернулся назад для бегства, врезался в чью-то такую же широкую грудь. Стивен нахмурился, смотря сверху вниз. Из-за его большой фигуры вышла Наташа и, пока фотограф обдумывал план, как улизнуть, взяла фотоаппарат у него из рук. Тор положил руки ему на плечи, что накрыло любую попытку уйти. Наташа что-то пощёлкала, а потом плюнула и отдала дорогой фотоаппарат Роджерсу, который как раз ни черта не разбирался в технике. Нажав пару кнопок, солдат вернул его владельцу.

— Я без понятия, что означает «карта памяти отформатирована», но, кажется, это плохо, — вздохнул солдат. — Извини, пацан.  
— Теперь можно идти? — обиженно спросил фотограф.  
— Второй тоже давай, — Наташа протянула ладонь.

Парень закатил глаза и, вздохнув, отдал старенький фотоаппарат, рассчитанный на десять фотографий.

— Это я заберу, — Романова положила в маленькую сумочку пленку. — Слушай, я не знаю, что там с первым, но вот тебе десятка, и давай это всё останется между нами, окей?

Паренек забрал все свои вещи и предлагаемые деньги, а потом, набравшись смелости, скинул с плеч тяжелые руки Одинсона. Когда троица ушла, он с грустью посмотрел на свой фотоаппарат. Жалости не было предела. А потом он развернул деньги, которые ему дала Романова, и с радостью обнаружил, что это оказалась не десятидолларовая, а стодолларовая купюра. Пьяная девушка, видимо, обсчиталась нулями.

Погуляв где-то с час, команда дошла до дома. Держаться прямо было крайне тяжело, поэтому они держались друг за друга. Более-менее соображавшим оказался Тор. Это было понятно по вокальным талантам, проснувшимся в пьяной Романовой, которая запела песню, что ей по приколу скинул Локи:

_Я всего лишь простая русская девушка,  
У меня в крови водка,  
Я танцую с бурыми медведями,  
А моя душа разрывается на части…_

Дверь в доме оказалась сломана, вокруг никого не было. Улицы были абсолютно пусты, в некоторые переулки было страшно заходить даже втроем. Они двигались рывками, но ни разу не упали. Войдя в пятиэтажку, Тор вырвался вперед на лестнице, а Стивен помог Наташе подняться только на третий. Наташа села на лестницу, которая вела на четвертый.

— Локи свалил, ключей нет, — с четвертого спустился Тор, сев на ту же ступеньку, на которой сидела русская.  
— Капитан, вся надежда на вас, — сказала Романова с закрытыми глазами.  
— Момент, — откликнулся Роджерс, похлопав себя по карманам.

Через несколько секунд он молча сел на ступеньку справа от Наташи.  
— А Капитан где-то проебал ключи, — грустно выдохнул он.

Троица синхронно легла на лестницу. Тор положил под голову ладони и перевернулся, Наташа просто легла как пришлось, а Стивен устроился на самую лучшую в мире подушку третьего размера. На лестнице было довольно тесновато, зато уютненько всем вместе. Ребята обдумывали, куда теперь пойти и что делать. Это бы продолжалось ровно до того, пока все трое не отрубились, если бы Одинсон не заворочался, вытаскивая из кармана телефон.

— Шесть сообщений и двенадцать пропущенных, — сказал он, щурясь от резкого света дисплея.  
— Сообщение и четырнадцать пропущенных, — сделал так же Роджерс.  
— Двадцать пропущенных. Я выиграла, — объявила Романова.

Все тяжко вздохнули.

— Че за нахер? — вдруг смутилась Наташа, показав телефон Стивену, который, кажется, уже собирался уснуть.  
— Что? — Роджерс посмотрел на дисплей, приподняв голову. - Бля, Локи, задрал. Он министру образования еще не отправил эту гребаную фотографию?  
— Мы условились только друг другу, — ответил Тор, мило сложив ладони под щекой.  
— Значит, ты теперь со Старком? — Наташа перекатила голову на Роджерса.  
— Да. Наверно. Не знаю. Отвали, — перечислил Стивен.

Наташа смотрела в потолок, Роджерс начал посапывать на мягкой круглой подушке, Тор так же лежал с закрытыми глазами, а потом вдруг резко спросил:  
— А вы с Клинтом? Что случилось?  
— Он сказал, что мы поженимся, что у нас будут дети, а он будет нас содержать, — Наташа вспомнила все основные детали устрашающего монолога Бартона.  
— Что-то я не понял, — сказал Тор, помолчав минуту. — Он сказал, что возьмет тебя замуж, хочет с тобой детей и светлое будущее, а ты пошла трясти задницей перед мужиками?  
— Ну ты и шлюха, — сказал Роджерс, который, оказывается, совсем не спал, получив за свой комментарий по колену. - Ай!  
— Ну, там что-то другое было, я не помню, — жалобно оправдалась русская, потерев глаза.  
— И что вам, бабам, надо, — пробурчал Тор. — Не хочешь жениться — козел, хочешь жениться — всё равно козёл.  
— Просто я была не готова к такому неожиданному повороту, — Наташа закрыла лицо сгибом локтя, совсем размазав остатки макияжа. — Свадьба, дети, всё такое.  
— Да, согласен. Я тоже не готов, — Одинсон попытался устроится поудобнее.  
— А тебе-то что готовиться? — иронично спросила русская.  
— Джейн беременна, — ляпнул Одинсон.  
— И ты пошёл бухать, вместо того, чтобы сейчас быть с ней? — Наташа от удивления убрала руку, уставившись на Тора.  
— Вот ты мудак, — сквозь сон вякнул Роджерс.  
— Да, блин, ты только что сама ныла, что не готова к подобным обязательствам, — Тор не обратил внимания на комментарий солдата.  
— Я девочка, мне можно, — парировала русская.  
— Аргумент, — опять вякнул Стив.  
— Она двадцатидвухлетняя студентка, Тор, ты думаешь, ей больше всех надо? Это не тебе ходить в туалет каждые пять минут, страдать токсикозом, ходить толстой, мучиться с животом, а потом рожать через танталовы муки! От тебя требуется любовь да забота и, может, деньги на кроватку. Аборт будет на твоей совести, — закончила Наташа, положив руку обратно.

Повисла звенящая тишина.

— Ну, а ты? Со Старком посрались или что? — обратилась к солдату Романова.  
— Нет, просто он идиот, — промямлил Роджерс. — Он меня поцеловал, а потом сказал, что нам нужно жить вместе.  
— И че тебя не устроило? От Старка я такого геройства не ожидала, честно говоря.  
— Не хочу я, — раздражался солдат.  
— Ну и правильно. Совместная жизнь — полный отстой. Сначала он говорит, как тебя любит, как посадит во дворе дерево, а потом отправит готовить борщи. Нечего херней страдать, в самом деле. Найдешь себе какую-нибудь Барби и будете счастливо жить.

Тор и Роджерс фыркнули от смеха, но Романова не придала этому значения.

— Да и Старк быстро себе кого-нибудь найдет. Все к лучшему, — пробубнила Наташа себе в руку.  
— Чего? — протянул Роджерс, приподняв голову.  
— Ты думаешь, возле него таких милых мордашек, как у тебя, мало ошивается? — с сарказмом спросила Наташа. — Он сейчас наверняка уже трахает какую-нибудь блондиночку.  
— Не надо никого трахать! — отчаянно воскликнул Роджерс, резко поднявшись.  
— Твои бы слова да богу в уши, — спокойно вздохнула русская без тяжести на груди.

Тор тоже поднялся, закрыв ладонями лицо. Он драматично вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, а за ним поднялся Роджерс.

— Вы куда? — спросила Романова, почувствовав холод с обеих сторон.  
— Мне надо к Джейн. Она же сейчас одна, ей, наверное, так страшно, она же у меня такая маленькая… — горько сказал Одинсон.  
— А мне надо поговорить с Тони, — ответил Роджерс, верно спускаясь по лестнице.

В этот момент Тор помог Наташе подняться с лестницы и закинул её на плечо.

— Эээй! Ты чего? — возмутилась Романова, дрыгая ногами.  
— Мы не можем за тобой присматривать, закинем тебя Клинту, — ответил Одинсон, спускаясь с ношей по лестнице.  
— Что? Нет! — запротестовала русская.  
— Да он тебя любит, все простит, — отозвался Роджерс, идущий впереди.  
— Вы не понимаете! Он от скуки во дворе в белочек и сусликов стреляет! Он же мне точно жопу стрелой прострелит! — в панике Наташа пыталась вырваться.  
— И правильно сделает, — фыркнул Тор, поставив на этом точку.

Воодушевленная троица вышла на свежий воздух. Время было около четырех утра. По улице ветер гонял пустую банку от газировки. Вдохнув утреннего воздуха, друзья набрали в лёгкие нечто новое, что зажгло в груди огонь. Открылось второе дыхание. Они дошли до шоссе, где все еще проезжали машины никогда не спящего города. Вечные обитатели Нью-Йорка — жёлтые такси — только ждали, чтобы помочь таким молодым людям, которые, как и многие, нашли в себе силы, когда почти потеряли все.

Поймав такси, Тор сел с Наташей на заднее сидение, а Стивен впереди. Услышав адрес, пожилой темнокожий таксист лихо поехал по более-менее пустой дороге. Они доехали относительно быстро, Стив даже не успел задремать. Попросив услужливого таксиста подождать, Роджерс пошёл вслед за Тором, который взял Наташу на руки. Та уже не вырывалась и не возмущалась. С чего бы? На руках же таскают. Да еще на каких! Бицепс Одинсона был в обхвате больше её головы.

Неосторожно открыв дверь, ребята сморщились от писка сигнализации. Через минуту за углом появился Бартон в трусах и футболке, держа в руках биту. Включив свет, он узнал Стивена, который закрыл ладонями уши, Тора и, если так можно выразится, развалившуюся на его руках русскую.

— Медвежонок, — сладко сказала Романова, протянув руки к Клинту, когда Тор поставил её на пол.  
— Иди наверх, — сказал Клинт, уклонившись от объятий.  
— В целости и сохранности, — улыбнулся Стивен, подняв руки.  
— Какого вообще ху… — Клинт начал набирать воздуха в легкие.  
— Медвежонок, они ничего не сделали, — Наташа хотела вступиться за друзей.  
— БЫСТРО СПАТЬ, МАТЬ ТВОЮ! — Клинт рявкнул так, что даже соседская собака отказалась от утренней прогулки, забежала в дом и легла.

Наташа резко повернулась и, стукнувшись лбом об стену, пошла в спальню.

— С тобой и с тобой, — Клинт поочередно указал на Тора и Стива концом биты, — я поговорю позже. А сейчас пошли вон отсюда.

Через секунду Тор уже выталкивал Стива в двери.

А потом парни разминулись. Стив пожелал удачи другу, когда они подъехали к отелю, куда, по мнению Одинсона, Джейн должна была заселиться, прилетев в город. Роджерс ехал один на заднем сидении и пытался не заснуть. Небо начинало светлеть. Появилась мысль, что если Стивен не успеет в Башню до рассвета, то уже не сможет ничего поделать. Он улыбнулся, проведя параллель между происходящим сейчас и сказкой, даже засмеявшись, представив Тони в платье и диадеме, а его в доспехах рыцаря.

Когда такси остановилось у Старк Тауэр, Стивен не сразу вышел. Он задремал, поэтому водителю пришлось растормошить его и потребовать деньги за три поездки по всему городу. Отдав все деньги, что у него были, Стив поставил себе галочку, что нужно стрясти по пятьдесят долларов с Наташи и Одинсона. Он оказался у знакомых прозрачных дверей и стал искать свою карточку-ключ, но, пошарив по карманам, нашёл только разряженный мобильник и салфетку с номером телефона, которую ему, видимо, кто-то подсунул еще в баре.

— Дерь-мо! — душераздирающе выругался Стивен.  
— Голос идентифицирован, — раздалось вдруг, — можете войти, мистер Роджерс.

Стивен удивленно посмотрел на дисплей справа и зашёл в здание. Лифт поднялся быстро, Стив даже не заметил, как оказался в гостиной апартаментов Тони Старка. Споткнувшись на ровном месте, солдат устоял только благодаря стоящей рядом тумбочке. Вдруг ему навстречу вышел Энтони.

— Стив? Ты, блять, время видел? — недовольно спросил Старк.

Он был в красном халате и тапочках, не хватало только бигудей и маски из огурцов на лице.

Стивен выпрямился, нахмурив брови, и, не ответив, решительно пошёл в направлении опочивальни миллиардера.

— Стив, да что с тобой? — Тони дернул солдата за руку, когда они были уже у порога спальни.

Солдат вдруг сгреб Тони и припечатал к двери, держа за ворот.

— Я сейчас зайду туда, — тихо и зловеще начал солдат, — и не дай бог я там кого-то найду. Я сначала тебе _кое-что_ в узел завяжу, а потом вы оба полетите в окно.

Тони испуганно смотрел на него и медленно моргнул, стараясь не дышать. Во-первых, от страха, потому что он стоял на носках, а во-вторых, потому что глаза слезились от алкогольных паров. Нащупав рукой ручку двери, Старк повернул её. Дверь резко открылась, и Стивен вломился в комнату, чуть не упав, но быстро сориентировался и подошёл к кровати. Убедившись, что в ней никого нет, он проверил прилежащую ванную и, как в старом клише́, заглянул в шкаф.

— Невидимых любовниц я еще не изобрел, — сказал Старк, скрестив руки.

Стив вздохнул, стоя посреди комнаты. Он почему-то был абсолютно уверен, что сейчас здесь кто-нибудь будет, и еще в машине подбирал слова для большого скандала. Никого не найдя, он оказался в полом замешательстве, и не знал, что теперь делать. Это, видимо, почувствовал Тони и решил что-нибудь сделать, потому что солдат встал как вкопанный и сам боялся повернуться. Тони подошёл к нему и заглянул в глаза, чтобы посмотреть, насколько все плохо.

— Тонечка, прости меня, — вдруг милым голоском заговорил Стивен, уткнувшись в плечо миллиардера.  
— То иди нахер, то Тонечка… — вздохнул Старк. — Определись уже. Эй, руки убрал!  
— Ты такой красивый…  
— А ты такой пьяный.  
— Я хочу тебя.  
— Нет! Да уйди ты. Нет, я сказал! Ну, Стив… только не шея…

В окно стали пробиваться первые лучи солнца.


	29. Любой выбор ограничен

Солнце находится приблизительно в ста пятидесяти миллионах километров от нашей планеты. И оно всё равно как-то умудрилось попасть Наташе точно в глаз. Девушка проснулась с жутким похмельем. Когда Наташа поняла, что проснулась, она изо всех старалась не показать это организму, но уже через секунду мозг стал пытаться вылезти из черепной коробки. Романова замычала и перевернулась на другой бок, чуть не упав с кровати. На тумбочке рядом стоял стакан с водой и аспирин.

Вскоре Романову под дых ударила совесть. Насколько это возможно для женщины. Девушка приняла лекарство и осмотрелась. Вторая половина кровати была заправлена, а за окном слышались звуки попадающих в мишень стрел. Это Клинт. Точно Клинт. Наташа села на кровати, на ней были её белые бриджи и топ, в которых она вчера была. Наташа помнила первую половину вечера, а остальное было короткими отрывистыми флешбэками. Какой-то фотоаппарат, старый дом, загребущие руки Одинсона, сонная физиономия Роджерса…

И опять мозг ехидно поинтересовался:«Что ты теперь будешь делать?». В любом случае, надо извиниться перед Клинтом, а там видно будет. Либо все спокойно обсудить, либо быстро убегать со стрелой в заднице. Не такой уж и большой выбор. Вздохнув, Наташа поднялась на ноги и пошла к лестнице. На заднем дворе действительно оказался Бартон. Набравшись храбрости, Романова отодвинула прозрачную дверь и вышла на улицу.

Клинт не обратил на неё внимания, но особенно сильно выстрелил в мишень на дереве метрах в пятнадцати от него. Наташа потопталась на месте, тактично покашляла, привлекая к себе внимание, но Клинт продолжал игнорировать её.

— Привет, — наконец сказала Романова.

Клинт не ответил, но мишень чуть не треснула от очередной стрелы.

— Я знаю, ты злишься, но я хочу только объяснить, — осторожно начала Наташа, став нервно тереть палец.  
— Ну, давай, объясняй, — отрешенно ответил Бартон, прицеливаясь.  
— Я хреновая девушка, — опустила голову Романова.  
— И что? — хмыкнул Клинт.  
— Я всего лишь пытаюсь сказать, что повела себя как безответственная малолетка, которая боится серьёзных отношений. Я действительно испугалась, потому что не смогла отнестись к твоим словам по-взрослому. И я только вчера поняла, какой ты у меня умный, ответственный и как я тебя люблю. И, блин, я не знаю, сможешь ли ты меня простить, потому что будь я на твоём месте, у тебя бы из задницы давно целый колчан торчал бы. Поэтому, мне остаётся только одно…

Бартон повернулся, наблюдая за Наташей, как она вдруг опустилась на одно колено, пошатываясь, и взяла его за руку.

— Я, Наталия Ульяновна Романова, прошу тебя, Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, взять меня замуж.  
— Ты больная? — недоумевающе сощурился стрелок.  
— Я русская, — поправила Наташа, будто это было оправдание.  
— Назови мне хоть одну причину, почему я должен согласиться, — Клинт с вызовом посмотрел на неё сверху вниз.  
— Ну пожалуйста, — Наташа сжала его руку сильнее, посмотрев самым просящим взглядом.

Стрелок потер лоб и сделал глубокий выдох. У Наташи бешено забилось сердце.

— Приглашения и костюм я выбираю сам, — озвучил встречные условия детектив.  
— И торт, — добавила Романова.  
— Нет, торт сама выбирать будешь, — твердо сказал Бартон.

Наташа хотела что-то возразить, но быстро отказалась от этого и просто кивнула. Потом Клинт помог ей подняться и обнял, а Наташа по привычке повисла на нем, как на дереве, обхватив руками и ногами. Стрелок ногой открыл дверь и вошёл в дом, чтобы приготовить завтрак себе и невесте.

***

Говорят, что человеку в среднем нужно семь минут, чтобы уснуть. Но, чтобы проснуться, нужно двадцать. Будто сон это какой-то омут, в котором легче увязнуть, чем выбраться из него. И до сих пор еще никто до конца не понял, зачем человеку спать. Никому не нравится просыпаться, особенно рано утром. Но приходится, потому что есть другой мир, требующий внимания и ответственности. Он просто горит желанием, когда ты встанешь с постели и попробуешь преодолеть новые трудности, им подготовленные. Будто спрашивает: «Ну, и как ты справишься сегодня?»

Сторона кровати под Тони начала вибрировать, поэтому он стал медленно, но верно сползать с неё. Когда оставалось совсем чуть-чуть до того момента, как красивый нос миллиардера резко встретится с полом, голова начала соображать. Тони поставил ноги на пол, но корпусом всё еще лежал на постели, оказавшись таким образом в очень соблазнительной позе. Вздохнув, гений нашёл в себе силы подняться полностью. Он потер глаза и потянулся. На часах было шесть тридцать.

На левой стороне кровати, распластавшись, спал Стивен. Непонятно как, но он мгновенно заворочался и стал рукой ощупывать опустевшую половину постели. Тони мастерски подсунул солдату подушку, а тот цинично подмял её под себя. Миллиардер уверился, что Стив опять уснул, и тихо вышел из комнаты, запахивая по пути свой красный бархатный халат. Хорошо, что Джарвис додумался не запускать стандартную программу пробуждения с голосом маньяка: «СЕГОДНЯ ДЕВЯТОЕ АВГУСТА, ШЕСТЬДЕСЯТ ВОСЕМЬ ГРАДУСОВ ПО ФАРЕНГЕЙТУ, ДЕНЬ ОБЕЩАЕТ БЫТЬ СОЛНЕЧНЫМ, ВСТАВАЙ, ЕСЛИ НЕ ХОЧЕШЬ ЗАРЯД ЭЛЕКТРИЧЕСТВА В ЗАДНИЦУ»

Тони не хотел портить это утро мыслями. Поэтому он просто пошёл на кухню, чтобы сделать пару чашек кофе. Кофеварка мгновенно заработала, когда Тони нажал на кнопку. Он начал дремать под этот легкий гул, поставив две большие кружки рядом, как вдруг послышался этот дьявольский стук каблучков, который не спутаешь ну ни с чем на свете.  
— Энтони Эдвард Старк! — послышалось из коридора.  
— Черт! — вздрогнул Тони, окончательно проснувшись. — Джарвис, останови время!  
— Вы еще не изобрели машину времени, сэр, — напомнил дворецкий.  
— Запиши это в список на следующей неделе, — Старк начал искать, куда можно было бы спрятаться, но не успел.

Чуть ли не дышащая огнем Пеппер появилась на этаже. В руках у неё была свернутая газета, которой та начала без предупреждения замахиваться на миллиардера. Тони сразу отбежал, и Поттс промахнулась. Погоняв плейбоя по этажу, Пеппер остановилась, когда дорогу к Старку преградил ряд кухонных тумб из красного дерева. Миллиардер вытянул руки, чтобы вовремя защититься от попытки девушки ударить его бумажным оружием.  
— Ты понимаешь, что ты творишь, ты… — угрожающе начала Пеппер.  
— Да что я сделал? — растерянно спросил Тони.

Старку показалось, что сейчас его опять попытаются ударить, но Поттс замахнулась газетой лишь для того, чтобы она эффектно раскрылась прямо перед носом филантропа. На первой полосе красовалась немного размытая фотография, на которой был он сам и Стив на всё той же крыше.  
— «Железный поцелуй на крыше одного из домов Бруклина», — с агрессивным восхищением Пеппер прочитала заголовок. — Сначала он твой биограф, потом друг, потом коллега по съемкам, а теперь? Что ты скажешь в своё оправдание?!  
— Кажется, кофе сварился, — быстро ответил миллиардер, а потом направился к кофеварке на безопасном расстоянии от мисс Поттс.

Пеппер немного успокоилась. Тем временем миллиардер уже разливал свежесваренный кофе. На истерики Поттс по утрам у него уже был иммунитет, так что хорошее настроение еще было в силе. А вот иммунитет на выходки Старка у Поттс так и не выработался. Она глубоко вздохнула и повернулась к Старку.  
— Тони, это из-за меня? Я была такой ужасной девушкой, что тебя на мальчиков потянуло? — Пеппер пыталась сказать это в ироничной форме, но в её глазах можно было распознать страх с капелькой жалости.  
— Что ты, Пеп, нет конечно, — Тони тоже повернулся, оперевшись спиной о тумбу рядом с кофеваркой.

Повисла тишина. Настало время наконец проанализировать отношения друг с другом, и это понимали и он, и она. Этот момент они умно проглотили тогда, но от него, похоже, нельзя было убежать. Пеппер устало смотрела в пол и молчала. Тони тоже рассматривал пол, но сил на это не хватило.  
— Помнишь, мы ездили в Таиланд? — вдруг начал Старк, подняв глаза.  
— Нет. Господи, нет, — Поттс уже была готова закрыть уши.  
— Я был пьян и не различил подвоха… Я на утро мало что помнил. Потом решил попробовать нормально. Остался доволен, — выдал миллиардер.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — Поттс была на грани припадка.  
— Так что ты ни в чем не виновата, если ты об этом, — спокойно сказал Старк.  
— А это… это был порыв или что? — Поттс опять показала миллиардеру газету.  
— Ну, как бы порыв, но и не порыв, — промямлил Тони, почесав затылок.  
— В смысле? — нахмурилась девушка.  
— Мы встречаемся уже два года.

На этот раз Пеппер не стала ни кричать, ни драться. Она с трудом нашла стул, чтобы присесть и попытаться поднять отвисшую челюсть. Очень много информации. Очень-очень много. В абсолютном ауте Поттс сидела и смотрела в одну точку, пытаясь обработать все это. Вдруг в поле зрения попался Роджерс. Он укутался в одеяло и медленно шёл босиком, пытаясь не уснуть. Лицо было бледное, а волосы торчали в разные стороны. Когда Стив заметил Пеппер с открытым ртом, он уставился на неё большущими испуганными глазами.

Наверное, он тоже подумал о том, чтобы остановить нахер время и спрятаться. Пеппер думала, что удивляться она больше уже не может, но это оказалось не так. Сонный Роджерс произвел впечатление взорвавшейся бомбы. Сначала она осмотрела Роджерса, а потом перевела взгляд на Старка. В этой комнате только он был безмятежен и просто пожал плечами, скрестив руки. Поттс встала и ушла, ворча что-то вроде: «Каждый раз, каждый гребаный раз…»

Когда девушка скрылась из виду, Роджерс отмер и присел на диван. Тони подошёл к нему и предложил кофе.  
— Господи, убери его, а то меня опять стошнит, — зажмурился Стивен.  
— Уже успел поздороваться с белым другом? — усмехнулся миллиардер, сев рядом.

Стивен сел поудобней, закинув голову на спинку дивана. Она просто раскалывалась, а чувствовал себя солдат полным ничтожеством. Тони отхлебнул кофе.  
— Эй, не засыпай, нам надо поговорить, — сказал Старк, заметив, что солдат стал закрывать глаза.  
— Может не сейчас, мне так плохенько… — пробухтел в ответ Стивен.  
— Надо, солнце, надо. Первый вопрос, — миллиардер повернулся корпусом. — Ты вообще стыд потерял?  
— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул Стивен, а потом сморщился от головной боли.  
— Ты пришёл под утро в стельку пьяный и вдобавок к этому чуть не убил меня на почве ревности, — размеренно проговорил Энтони. — Это было очень…  
— Нагло, — перебил Стив, опустив глаза.  
— …сексуально, — закончил Старк.

Стивен стал очень похож на Пеппер, потому что посмотрел на миллиардера с таким же выражением лица. С сомнением, понимает ли Тони, что он несет. Роджерс в который раз осмотрелся на наличие скрытых камер. Пока солдат сидел и переосмысливал все, что только можно, Тони смотрел на него впритык своими большими карими глазами, а на его лице не дернулось ни одной мимической мышцы. Это напоминало гипноз в какой-то степени. Поймав этот взгляд, вы уже не сможете оторваться, и Старк волен делать с вами, что хочет. И вот он вдруг поднялся, не прерывая зрительного контакта, и уселся на Стива, обвив руки о его шею.

— Ты же меня чуть не увалил тогда. И я почти согласился. А ты взял и уснул, сволочь, — прошептал Старк.

Роджерс всё еще напоминал загипнотизированного кролика.

— Конечно, то, что ты даже в таком состоянии умудрился найти сюда дорогу, мне льстит, — продолжил обычным голосом миллиардер. — Это лестно, но… унизительно. Это какой-то псевдо повод для гордости, понимаешь? Я думал над этим всем и, наверное, я действительно стал командовать или типа того. Поэтому, остается только одно…  
— Расстаться? — испуганно спросил Стив.  
— Ну да, я прям задницей чувствую, как ты хочешь расстаться, — засмеялся Тони, поерзав на месте, а щеки Стива приобрели красный оттенок.  
— Просто утро, сильно не обольщайся, — улыбнулся Роджерс, обняв Старка.  
— В общем, расклад такой: либо мы вместе, и об этом узнают все, либо мы расстаёмся и даже не пытаемся. Поцелуй и всё остальное я беру на себя, ты будешь жертвой эксцентричного Тони Старка. Но я хочу предупредить, что тогда всё. Ничего тайком я делать не собираюсь. И пьяные приходы я терпеть не буду, — сказал Тони.  
— И мы не будем видеться? — грустно спросил солдат.  
— Как получится. Если сможем остаться друзьями — останемся, — ответил Тони, убирая со лба художника волосы.  
— Это очень… зрело, Тони, — кивнул Роджерс.  
— Я тебя не тороплю, — вздохнул миллиардер. — Подумай.  
— Тони, ну ты тоже пойми, я же за тебя боюсь. Это может тебе выйти боком. Так еще мы с тобой Капитан Америка и Железный Человек. Ты понимаешь? Нельзя так, блин, — мрачно вздохнул Стивен.  
— Стив. Это персонажи долбаных комиксов и фильмов. Смотри на меня, — Тони руками заставил солдата повернуть голову. — Они не имеют никакого отношения к реальности. Образ героя вообще не имеет ничего общего с реальным человеческим опытом. Пора задуматься не о том, как бы сделал Капитан Америка, а чего бы хотел ты. Подражая кому-то, ты не становишься им. Будь настоящим со мной или иди притворяйся с кем-то другим, если это так важно для тебя.

Нет, Тони совершенно не хотелось портить это утро мыслями. Просто иногда приходится заставлять других делать это. Стивен смотрел на него с такими глазами, будто только что узнал, что Санта Клауса не существует. Солдат впал в ступор, ничего не ответив. Миллиардер это осознал и глубоко вздохнул, прижав его к груди. Кофе уже остыл, стрелки часов показывали семь утра, начиная медленно двигаться дальше по своему неизменному кругу. Город полностью проснулся, люди благополучно встретили воскресное утро. Тони погладил блондина по голове и поцеловал в макушку.

— Сейчас я хочу отвезти тебя в какой-нибудь отель, чтобы ты отоспался и подумал, — тихо произнес Старк. — Хорошо? Ты спал от силы часа три. Внизу ждет машина.  
— Хорошо, — так же ответил Стив.

Старк неохотно слез с насиженного места и пошёл одеваться. Солдат заметно помрачнел, провожая его взглядом. Оставив одеяло, он в одних трусах подошёл к раковине на кухне, чтобы умыться. Холодная вода взбодрила его. Когда Стив хотел уже уходить, на глаза вдруг попалась свернутая газета. Трясущимися руками он развернул её. Прочитав заголовок, Стив свернул её обратно и решительно направился в спальню, где должны были лежать его вещи, забрав газету с собой.

— Пошли, — улыбнулся Тони, когда встретился с Роджерсом у лифта.

Стивен спрятал газету под куртку. Посмотрев на Стива, когда они зашли в лифт, Старк немного причесал ему волосы, а потом решил отдать свои темные очки. Тот благодарно улыбнулся и посмотрел на мир через темное стекло. Да, так намного лучше. Намного лучше закрывать глаза, приглушать реальность пеленой иллюзий. На самом деле освещение в лифте намного ярче, а костюм Старка светлей на пару тонов. Теперь глаза не режет эта неприятная действительность.

Голова потяжелела раза в два, поэтому Стив приложил её к холодной стене кабинки. А может голова стала такой тяжелой не из-за похмелья?

Лифт прибыл на этаж, когда Стивен уже готовился задремать. Он шагал вперед, опустив голову, наблюдая за яркими кроссовками, которые двигались впереди. Но когда пол здания сменился на тротуар, они остановились. Роджерс поднял голову и увидел вокруг кучу журналистов с записными книжечками и диктофонами. Старка окружили со всех сторон. Он в первый раз чувствовал себя неуверенно рядом с ними. Стивен стоял позади, наблюдая за всем.

— Мистер Старк, как вы прокомментируете ваш поцелуй со Стивом Роджерсом?

Тони оглянулся, но не смог увидеть глаза Стива, поэтому был обречен отдуваться сам. Немного подумав, Тони сглотнул и обратился к парнишке в дешевом костюме, который держал перед его носом диктофон. За этой любопытной кучей людей сигналила машина с водителем, поэтому нужно было срочно от них избавиться.

— Я бы хотел воздержаться от комментариев, потому что мы сами еще не все обсудили, — неуверенно начал миллиардер.

Вдруг Тони кто-то взял за руку. У кого-то была широкая и теплая ладонь.

— Да, Железный Человек — мой бойфренд.

Со всех сторон послышались щелчки фотоаппаратов и еще больше новых вопросов. Стив демонстративно поправил на себе очки, а потом стал пробираться через толпу к машине, крепко держа Тони за руку. Они быстро нырнули в машину, закрыв дверь перед носом одного из журналюг. Стивен снял очки и оставил их на голове, чтобы Тони увидел полное спокойствие в его глазах. Старк удивленно-радостно уставился на него, сдерживаясь от смеха.

— Черт побери, Роджерс, — улыбнулся миллиардер.  
— Мне нужно было как-то переплюнуть «Железный поцелуй», — пожал плечами Стив.

Старк не выдержал и засмеялся, притянув Роджерса к себе, смачно поцеловав в щеку.


	30. Последний рывок

Стивен водил карандашом по бумаге. Он уже час рисовал букет из лилий в странной на вид вазе. Получалось не очень. Лепестки получались слишком прямыми, а листья неправдоподобными. Стив не понимал, с чего вдруг появилась эта привычка к резким линиям. Его собственный стиль начал пропадать с бумаги, и Роджерс отчаянно пытался это исправить, пока еще не поздно. Очередной лепесток вышел не таким, каким хотел художник, поэтому он опять потянулся к ластику и стер его полностью.

— Ну нихрена ж себе! — вдруг послышалось из другой комнаты. — Стив, ты мне сейчас не поверишь!  
— Я уже видел приглашение, — крикнул в ответ Стив.  
— Это не прикол? — с подозрительной ноткой спросил Старк.  
— Не думаю, — опять крикнул Стив, пытаясь вывести контур одним легким движением.

— Слушай, Стив, — Старк крикнул более тихо.  
— Чего? — с некоторым раздражением откликнулся Роджерс, злясь на карандаш.  
— А давай тоже поженимся?

Рука Стива дернулась так, что рисунок был перечеркнут почти наполовину.

— Ага, бегу подбирать платье, — негодующе ответил художник, яростно стирая карандаш.  
— Ну ладно. Послушай, мне в голову пришла идея. Бассейн шампанского. Как тебе?  
— Старк, ты вообще идиот или как? — изнуренно протянул Стив.  
— Что? — спросил Тони. — Слишком пафосно, да?

Ворча себе под нос, Стивен поднялся с места, скомкав рисунок к чертям, и пошёл к миллиардеру, выйдя из себя окончательно. Старк оказался в главной гостиной, одетый в рубашку поло и темные штаны и, опять же, в своих крутых кроссовках, которым не будет конца. Он работал за большим столом, сложив на него ноги, и легкими взмахами рук пролистывал фотографии со свадебными тортами размеров с факел Статуи Свободы.

— Как тебе вот этот? — Тони обернулся на солдата, а потом увеличил фотографию с тортом, расписанным глазурью под американский флаг.

Стиву действительно захотелось его придушить.

— Тони, нет, — Стив сказал это так, как если бы объяснял ребенку, что пульт от телевизора не следует кидать в наполненную ванну.  
— По-моему, прикольный, — наклонил голову миллиардер, разглядывая патриотично-издевательский торт.  
— Тони, мы не будем жениться, — уточнил Роджерс в той же форме.  
— Почему нет? — Старк посмотрел на него этим своим ребячливым взглядом.  
— Потому что иди нахер, — Роджерс не менял интонации.  
— Ну, а что, всем можно, а нам нельзя? Можно в Вегас съездить, там и отпраздновать, — Тони оттолкнулся ногой от стола и развернул кресло.  
— Иди наааахеееер, — нараспев ответил Роджерс, закрыв уши.

Тони пытался прокричать что-то еще, но художник уже скрылся в проеме дверей.

— Не смейся, Джарвис.  
— Я ничего не говорил, сэр.

***

Роджерс шёл на кухню уже десятый раз за сегодня, когда увидел в коридоре нечто. Там стоял Тони в футболке и шортиках, а на голове у него была спортивная повязка. Стив так привык видеть миллиардера в шикарных костюмах, что сейчас Тони выглядел крайне нелепо в его глазах.

— Что смешного? — непонимающе спросил Старк.  
— Что на тебе? — выдавил из себя Стивен.  
— Я иду играть в теннис. Ну, или делать вид, — Тони поправил на плече большую сумку и направился по коридору.  
— Стой, — Роджерс остановил его рукой. — Ну-ка, дыхни.  
— Да я серьезно, это деловая встреча. Вечером приду, — миллиардер чмокнул его в щеку и направился к выходу.

Понятие «вечером» довольно растяжимое, конечно, но одиннадцать тридцать — это уже не вечер. Это тогда _очень глубокий_ вечер. Стивен устал ждать и поэтому решил лечь сам. Он уже вышел из своей личной (!) ванной в бирюзовых тонах и пошёл в их с Тони (!) спальню. У Стива была и своя спальня, Старк даже предлагал выделить ему отдельный этаж, но Роджерсу было достаточно и ванны, на самом деле. Художник шёл в своих новых тапочках, в футболке и трусах, как вдруг услышал веселый знакомый голос.

— Стив-ви.

Стиву потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы всё понять. Он обернулся. За косяком арки прятался миллиардер, уже, правда, в другой, более привычной одежде.

— А ты чего не спишь? — спросил Тони.  
— Тебя жду, радость моя, — ответил Стивен.

Старк уткнулся носом в косяк двери и смущенно засмеялся, кажется, даже покраснев, а потом опять посмотрел на Стива. Тот улыбался, и Тони улыбнулся в ответ, прикусив губу.

— Был банкет, верно? — мило спросил художник.  
— Чуть-чуть, — Тони показал на пальцах, как это мало. — Меня напоили. Я сопротивлялся, — душераздирающе добавил миллиардер.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Стив, дико улыбаясь. — Спать пойдем?

Тони не ответил, только потерся носом о деревянную арку. А когда заметил, что к нему приближается Стив, попытался улизнуть, но Роджерс сразу догнал его и взял на руки. Миллиардер опять засмеялся, обняв Стива за шею. Честно говоря, солдат просто обожал это.

— Стиииив, — поротянул Тони. — Слушай, а если бы я был женщиной, ты бы на мне женился?  
— Нет уж, нахуй, — отрезал всякую надежду солдат.  
— Врешь! Обесчестил и женился, куда б ты делся. И рисует, и читает, и детей любит, и жопка как райское яблочко. Я бы в тебя мертвой хваткой… Я ж не дура, в конце концов.

Миллиардер хотел еще что-то сказать, как вдруг оказался сидящим на кровати. Стивен мягко его посадил и сказал:

— Раздевайся.

Тони хитро посмотрел на него, сложив губы в букву «о», и стал спешно расстегивать на себе рубашку. Когда Стив вернулся из шкафа размером с его старую спальню, неся ночную майку и штаны, Старк был уже в одних брифах*. Он стоял на коленях, опираясь на руки, и рыкнул. Наверное, он думал, что сейчас представляет собой просто верх сексуальности, но Стив просто рассмеялся, весело, по-доброму.

— Одевайся, — солдат положил на кровать пижаму Старка.  
— А зачем я тогда раздевался? — миллиардер посмотрел на него с крайним недоумением.

Стив фыркнул от смеха и имел неосторожность отвернуться, чтобы положить разбросанные Старком вещи на стул. А Тони не потерял момента и потянул за резинку стивовских трусов, и она лихо ударила его по пояснице.

— Эй! — возмутился художник, а в его глазах Тони наконец различил раздражение.  
— Да. Я плохой мальчик. Накажешь меня? — Тони поднялся на колени, проведя руками по телу.

Роджерсу захотелось ударить себя по лбу и заржать одновременно. Но вместо этого он еле-еле натянул на Старка майку, решив отказаться от штанов, и лёг на левой стороне кровати. Старку это _не_ понравилось. Он сначала пытался поднять и растормошить солдата, но тот оказался уж больно здоровый и тяжелый. А когда он хотел уже встать и уйти, Стивен насильно притянул его к себе и обнял так, что Старк не мог пошевелиться. Через некоторое время он затих, но не заткнулся.

— А я три раза выиграл, — объявил миллиардер, разглядывая свои пальцы, устроившись на широкой груди блондина.  
— Из тридцати? — усмехнулся Стив, не открывая глаз.  
— Из пяти, — оскорбленно возразил Старк.

Он поднял глаза и стал разглядывать лицо Стивена. Тот это чувствовал и представлял, как сейчас забавно Тони выглядит. К сожалению, несмотря на мольбы солдата, Старк не заткнулся. Кем-то так было задумано: виски — недовольный, шампанское — неугомонный.

— А я тебе говорил, что ты похож на ангелочка, когда спишь? — с тихим восхищением спросил Тони.  
— Каждый раз, когда выпьешь, — улыбнулся Роджерс и не удержался, чтобы не приоткрыть один глаз.

Старк потянулся за поцелуем, но промахнулся и попал в подбородок. Не заметив этого, он сполз с солдата и пристроился рядом, уткнувшись лбом в его бок.

***

Свадьба Наташи и Клинта была уже через неделю, а Стив только сейчас осознал, что у него нет нормального костюма. За это Старк на него наорал и отправил к своему портному. И за два дня до праздника в Башню прислали готовый костюм. Тони сразу отправил художника примерять, чтобы проверить работу. Он сидел на пуфике в гардеробной, где его и нашла Пеппер. Сначала она начала приставать с какими-то проблемами с рекламой новых телефонов, а потом присела рядом и стала дожидаться Стива из недр гардеробной.

— Это поразительно, — вдруг сказала Пеппер.  
— Что поразительно? — Тони повернул на неё голову.  
— Ну… ты и Стив. Это поразительно, — Пеппер всмотрелась куда-то вперед.  
— Почему? — спокойно спросил Старк.  
— Потому что он ангел, а ты задница, — ответила Поттс.

Миллиардер хотел что-то возразить и даже нахмурил брови, как вдруг заиграла «Another One Bites the Dust». И тут из-за угла вышел Роджерс.  
На нем был сногсшибательный костюм-тройка из темно-синей ткани. Портной отказался шить черный, потому что сказал, что Стив похож в нем на «глюпого» телохранителя. Плотная ткань сидела на нем идеально. Полосатый серебряно-красный галстук был создан для костюма, как и платочек в кармане на груди. Темные, с отливом красного туфли за просто колоссальную сумму. Для эффектности Стив где-то откопал очки-градиенты и сейчас смотрелся неприступно и фантастически стильно.

Реакции Тони можно было позавидовать. Он просто пялился на него с огромными глазами. На счет Пеппер добавилась отвисшая до пола челюсть. Фредди запел:

**Ooh, let's go**   
**Steve walks warily down the street**   
_(Стив с опаской идёт по улице, )_   
**With the brim pulled way down low**   
_(Низко на лоб натянув шляпу.)_   
**Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet**   
_(В тишине слышны лишь его шаги, )_   
**Machine guns ready to go**   
_(Револьверы заряжены и готовы стрелять.)_

Роджерс прошёлся по узкому коридору так бесподобно, как мог, и крутанулся на сто восемьдесят градусов прямо перед зрителями, а для эпичного конца выстрелил в них из указательных пальцев.

— Спасибо, Джарвис, это было круто, — сказал Стивен, поправляя галстук.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, сэр, — отозвался дворецкий, выключив сингл.

Пеппер, которая была на грани того, чтобы свалиться с пуфа, нарушила экстазное молчание.

— Клинт не даст тебе прийти так, — её глаза опять пробежали по всему Роджерсу.  
— Почему? — опустил руки Стив, сняв очки.  
— Романова убежит нахрен, — ответила Поттс. — Я бы убежала.  
— Но-но-но, — возразил Старк, до этого момента потерявший дар речи.  
— Хотя все равно вы будете в том, что Бартон даст, — вздохнула девушка.  
— Но… — пискнул Роджерс, уже совсем расстроившись.  
— Мы не друзья жениха, — ответил Тони.  
— Как это?! — возмутилась Поттс.  
— У Наташи нет подружек невесты, мы подумали, что если мы рядом с ним будем оравой стоять, а с её стороны никого, Наташа расстроится. На мальчишнике еще решили. Только Локи шафер, — объяснил Старк. — Так что ты пойдешь в этом, Стив, не волнуйся.

Солдат улыбнулся и, одернув воротник, пошёл обратно переодеваться, пританцовывая.

— Почему он такой идеальный? — спросила Пеппер с такой интонацией, будто этот вопрос пришёл ей только сейчас, хотя был настолько очевидный с самого начала.  
— Ты не видела его без костюма, Пеп, — ухмыльнулся Старк.

****

*****

День свадьбы выдался самым подходящим. Никто и не спорил, что осень — самое лучшее время года в Нью-Йорке. Не слишком жарко, не слишком холодно, темнеет еще не рано, и даже сам город принарядился в этот день в осенние краски по случаю. Для празднества арендовали коттедж с большой площадкой и еще зеленым задним двором. Все кому не лень высказывали свое мнение о том, что свадьбу нужно готовить полгода, если не больше. Романова на это счет отвечала так:«Хоть год, хоть месяц — всё равно будем думать, что не готовы».

И вот так, с некоторой помощью доброй феи-крестной по имени Тони Старк, все было готово к лучшему деньку в сентябре. Папарацци быстро сориентировались и направили свои любопытные носы и объективы фотоаппаратов на Наташу и Клинта. Они были готовы выцарапать друг другу глаза, чтобы узнать, какая начинка у свадебного торта. Больше молодоженов нервничал только Лафейсон. Иногда он даже ночевал в их доме. Бедняга не слезал с телефона, ругаясь с очередным флористом, а Сигюн только и успевала подливать ему кофе да подсовывать бумажки, чтобы записать что-нибудь сверхважное.

Клинт и Наташа в этот день не виделись с самого утра. Лафейсон напоминал Белого Кролика из Страны Чудес: нервничал и постоянно смотрел на часы. План военной операции полная фигня по сравнению с подготовкой к этой свадьбе. В десять часов нужные ему люди были на месте, а в одиннадцать должны прийти остальные гости. В двенадцать ровно начнется церемония. Гостей было относительно немного: восемьдесят человек. Лафейсон заколебался выгонять папарацци из кустов, и поэтому просто оставил троих. «За кой тогда фотограф за тысячу долларов?!» — ворчал он.

Тору, Брюсу, Стиву и Тони всё равно пришлось исполнять обязанности друзей жениха: улыбаться гостям, отводить их на места, фотографироваться с детьми, да и автографы никто не отменял. Трое папарацци гонялись за Тони и Стивом в надежде запечатлеть какой-нибудь скандальный снимок (за фотографию с поцелуем обещали непомерную сумму), но парни держались, и кроме пары обнимашек те ничего от них не добились. На это было много причин, но главная — сегодня день Клинта и Наташи.

Локи мастерски раздавал команды. Брюс отвечал за кухню, Тор за папарацци и гостей, которым требовалось особенное наблюдение, Стив отвечал за сохранность украшений, отвлекая детей, а Тони должен был проследить за музыкантами. И поэтому он даже вздрогнул, когда к нему опять подошёл Локи. Его улыбка была слишком натянутой, он встал рядом и помахал какой-то девушке в красном платье. Это была знакомая с работы, Наташа её терпеть не могла, но всё равно пригласила, чтобы та слюной захлебнулась от зависти. В конце концов, какой тогда вообще смысл, верно?

— Старк, — шепнул Локи через стиснутые зубы, не поворачивая головы.  
— Что? — так же откликнулся миллиардер. Время было только одиннадцать тридцать, а он уже устал.  
— Я не могу найти Клинта, — ответил норвежец, опять помахав кому-то рукой.  
— То есть как это? — не понял Старк.  
— Не знаю, просто его нигде нет, — в панике прошипел Локи.  
— Мне найти его? — мгновенно сориентировался Старк.  
— Нет, ты должен пойти к Наташе и проследить, чтобы она никуда не делась. И смотри, чтобы ей никто и не подумал сказать, что Бартон пропал, — объяснил задачу Лафейсон.

Тони кивнул и направился на второй этаж коттеджа, где обосновалась женская половина присутствующих. Заметив в толпе Стива и Тора, Локи объяснил ситуацию и отправился на поиски жениха, оставив Беннера за главного. Брюс отдал честь и пошёл орать на официантов. Обойдя целый дом, они так его и не нашли, а младший норвежец начинал впадать в настоящую панику. Но по счастливой случайности Роджерс оперся на дверь в комнату, куда складывали подарки, где и прятался без пяти минут муж. Вид у него был напуганный. Правду говорят, что нет ничего более бесполезного в мире, чем жених перед свадьбой.

— Клинт, мать твою, ты чего тут делаешь, через пятнадцать минут начинаем, — истерил шафер, пока Тор вытаскивал его из груды коробок.  
— Там так много людей, — испуганно ответил Бартон.  
— И что? — спросил Одинсон, поправляя на нем брюки и пиджак.  
— У тебя боязнь сцены? — догадался Роджерс.  
— Да-а… — отчаянно протянул Клинт, уставившись на дверь впереди.

Стив и Тор переглянулись, не зная, что теперь делать с детективом, который никогда раньше не бывал в центре внимания.

— Может тебе выпить? Для храбрости? — предложил Тор.  
— Я пил, — пискнул Бартон. — Ребята, ребята, мне надо уйти. Там стоит моя машина, кто-нибудь может отвлечь охранника и я…

Вдруг Лафейсон зарядил ему нехилую пощечину.

— Слушай сюда, ты, — Локи взял его за ворот, смотря сверху вниз с высоты сто восемьдесят семь сантиметров. — Я не для того недосыпал, встретился с пятнадцатью флористами, переслушал одиннадцать групп и перепробовал с Наташкой двенадцать видов тортов, чтобы смотреть, как ты тут слюни разводишь. Это твой самый счастливый день, чтоб тебя. Мы все… _мы все_ готовились к нему больше месяца. Но не ты. Ты готовился к этому всю свою _жизнь_. Ты только представь! Каждый божий день тебя готовили именно для этого момента. У тебя все получится. Ты выглядишь, как жених, все думают, что ты жених, так будь им, черт побери! А когда ты увидишь Наташу, у тебя отпадут все сомнения, я клянусь тебе. Я в тебя верю. _Мы_ в тебя верим. Ты всех порвешь.

Руки норвежца расслабились, отпуская воротник свадебного костюма, так же, как и лицо Клинта. Он кивнул и сделал глубокий вдох, успокоившись. Локи отправил его на выход. Тот небольшими, но уверенными шагами вскоре оказался во дворе. Шафер обернулся на двух блондинчиков, которые с нежностью на него смотрели. Тор даже вытер с щеки несуществующую слезинку. Локи прокашлялся и поправил пиджак на себе.

— Это было здорово, — сказал Стив, засунув руки в карманы.  
— Я работал с детьми, иногда приходилось.. поднимать им дух, знаете ли, — Локи поправил цветок в переднем кармане. — И вообще, не зря же меня назначили шафером.  
— Тебя не назначали шафером, просто та стриптизерша вытянула бумажку с твоим именем, — недовольно сказал Одинсон.  
— И что? — Локи посмотрел на него своим _взглядом Локи_ , подняв бровь. — Я не понял, вы чего тут встали, быстро за работу! А то запру вас в кладовке нахрен на всю церемонию!

Парни подняли руки и спешно направились к выходу, смеясь.

«Надеюсь, хоть Старк посерьезней этих двух», — подумал Лафейсон, выходя на улицу.

Тони поднялся на второй этаж и постучал в дверь, где была Наташа.  
— Кто там? — игриво спросила какая-то девушка, которая, наверное, помогала невесте приготовиться.  
— Просто один из недостойных, — ответил Старк.

Дверь открылась, и когда Тони зашёл, то встал на месте. Перед ним стояла Наташа в своем свадебном платье. Оно сверху облегало фигуру, а от талии, эффектно подчеркнутой, вихрем струилось вниз. Её волосы были заплетены в широкую косу, цветы, которые были вколоты в нее, сочетались с букетом, который она вскоре бросит в толпу незамужних женщин. Тони опять пришло это чувство, как тогда, когда он увидел Стива в своем новом костюме. Но это было что-то другое, что-то сокровенное и нежное, красота, которую не выставляют напоказ.

— Спасибо, Джонин, — Романова друг обратилась к подружке, которая накладывала последние штрихи. — Иди уже к гостям, нечего тебе тут со мной сидеть, повеселись.

Тони все еще стоял как вкопанный, любуясь.

— Ну, как я? — смущенно спросила Наташа, немного двинувшись в сторону, чтобы показать платье во всей красе.  
— Нат, ты великолепна, — сказал Старк, закрывая дверь.

Она улыбнулась и подошла к окну. Тони не почувствовал у неё предсвадебного мандража, русская смотрелась, скорее, задумчиво-печальной.

— Так много людей, — сказала она, рассматривая двор.  
— Больше, чем в прошлый раз? — спросил Старк, подходя ближе, засунув руки в карманы.

Наташа улыбнулась и отрицательно покачала головой.

— Локи бегает как заведенный, — Романова заметила шафера в зеленом галстуке.  
— У него получается, но он немного нервный для этой работенки, — усмехнулся Старк, в глубине души радуясь, что он не оказался на месте норвежца.  
— Что-то я давно не видела Клинта, — Наташа завертела головой, пытаясь рассмотреть больше.  
— Э… Ну и хорошо, вам нельзя видеться пока. Примета, — выкрутился миллиардер.

Невеста вздохнула и села в кресло.

— Ты какая-то нерадостная, — весело заметил Старк.  
— Там так много людей, а я не знаю и половины, — тихо ответила она, повернувшись к окну. — Меня даже некому довести под венец.

Тони услышал всхлип. Романова готовилась заплакать. Сказать, что он испугался — это ничего не сказать. Задача была поставлена четко: с невестой не должно ничего случиться. Подскочив к ней, Тони взял её за руки и опустился на корточки.

— Эй, ну не надо. Не плачь. Нат, Нат, ну это же неважно, главное - это ведь Клинт. А все остальное неважно.

Но Наташа готовилась вот-вот зарыдать от одиночества.

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет. Не вздумай. Наташа! У тебя же макияж!

Романова тут же вздохнула и сделала каменное лицо, отменив слезы.

— Вот, спокойно, выпей, — Тони подал ей стакан шампанского с подноса. — Если хочешь, я могу тебя до Клинта довести, большое дело.  
— Ты серьезно? — уставилась на него Романова.  
— Если хочешь, — кивнул Старк.

«Скажи нет. Пожалуйста, скажи нет», — истерично пронеслось в голове у миллиардера.

— Да. Да, это было бы здорово, — улыбнулась Наташа.

Тони тоже улыбнулся, хотя хотел заорать от страха.

И тут часы показали без пяти двенадцать.

— Пора, Нат. Ты готова? — Тони встал и выставил локоть.  
— Да, — решительно выдохнула Наташа, сжав бицепс Старка.

Они вышли из коттеджа. Во дворе все было залито осенним солнцем, ветер немного растрепал Наташе волосы. Там уже играла музыка, музыканты играли особенно внимательно (Локи пообещал сделать их самыми лучшими _танцорами_ , если что-то пойдет не так, и он не имел в виду бесплатные уроки танцев). Романова почувствовала, что наступили на землю, на траву, а потом на выстеленную дорожку, которая вела её к любимому. С обеих сторон стояли гости, восхищенно глядя на невесту, следя за каждым её движением. Как она идет, как держит букет, как гордо держит голову.

У Клинта перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел её. Всю в белом, с огненно-рыжими волосами, заплетенными в цветущую косу. Все как Локи и предвещал. Он медленно рассматривал её, стараясь запомнить каждый миг, улыбаясь так радостно, как он только мог. И тут он вдруг встретился с карими глазами Старка. Он не перестал улыбаться, только удивленно поднял брови. Тони ответил слегка виноватой улыбкой. Когда они, наконец, дошли, Бартон крепко пожал миллиардеру руку, а тот подмигнул ему.

Заметив в самом конце Стива, который отстоял стул рядом, Старк быстро направился к нему, когда священник начал речь.

— Я не ожидал, — шепнул ему Стив.  
— Сам в шоке. Импровизация. Локи меня убьёт, — Старк очень тихо сел на стул.  
— А ты смотрелся, — усмехнулся Роджерс, намекая на ревность.  
Тони улыбнулся, покачав головой, и незаметно протянул руку вниз, зацепившись мизинцем за мизинец Роджерса.

__

— Согласен ли ты, Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон, взять в жены Наталию Ульяновну Романову?

И тут до Старка донесся еле уловимый шепот. Это был Стив.  
— Согласен, — Роджерс зажмурил глаза и сжал палец Старка, закусив губу в ухмылке.  
Тони замотал головой: вверх, вниз, но никак не вокруг.

__

— Согласна ли ты, Наталия Ульяновна Романова, взять в мужья Клинтона Фрэнсиса Бартона?

— Согласен, — нервно шепнул Старк, схватив Роджерса за руку всей ладонью, перефразировав мысленно вопрос священника.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись, будто сделали какую-то шалость.

__

— Объявляю вас мужем и женой.

Все гости поднялись со стульев и захлопали. Невеста вдруг без предупреждения кинула букет за спину, больше не заботясь о нем. Его поймала Сигюн, которая пристроилась как раз на самом краешке. Тони тут же перевел взгляд на Локи и почти услышал, как тот сглотнул. А потом он перевел взгляд на Тора, рядом с которым стояла Джейн с едва различимым животиком, на всё еще целующихся мистера и миссис Бартон, на Локи, который готов был упасть в обморок от понимания, что это все прошло без проблем, на Брюса, который хлопал громче всех. А потом повернул голову на Стива. На  _его_ Стива, самого лучшего Стива в его новом костюме, с его самой бесподобной улыбкой.

Жизнь обещала еще больше впечатляющих моментов.


End file.
